Motherbound Zero Redone
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Lucas pulls the final needle, and suddenly hell breaks loose. The world is threatening to fall apart, his friends scattered, and he without his memory of any of it. He's gonna need some serious help to set things right. Not just for himself but the world!
1. Prologue

**Motherbound Zero Prologue **

Lucas had set his brother down on the ground with sadness in his eyes. He finally got to the end of this journey of his, and now he regrets it more than ever. Never had he been expecting such a ending. The pain flowing through him seems so unreal. However he knows it is and he knows as long as he lives, it will continue. He felt as if everything was pointless until Flint had patted him on the head.

"I know this is hard Lucas, but it's time to end this nightmare," said Flint. Lucas had to completely agree with this. He stood up and walked towards the needle.

"I wish that the world we go back the way it's supposed to be and … for a brother," Lucas said. Then Lucas had pulled the needle then the ground started to shake violently. Above ground there were terrible storms, tornados, comets raining from the sky. It looked has if the earth was about to be destroyed. Things were just as bad underground as the cave started to collapse on itself.

"We have to get out of here, now!" yelled Kumatora. Everyone scrambled toward the exit on the other side of the tunnel. Lucas was about to follow when a large rock landed right on top of his head. Flint had looked back and saw Lucas had collapsed on the ground.

"No, we can't leave without Lucas!" he cried. He had run back to get Lucas but a giant boulder had cut him off. "Lucas!" yelled Flint.

The rocks kept coming down preventing Flint from reaching his son. Flint was forced to jump back to avoid being crushed himself.

"Flint… I'm sorry… but there's nothing we can do. Besides if he was able to survive this crazy journey, than I'm sure he could make it out of this," Duster said with confidence in Lucas even though his voice waivered a bit in worry.

"I refuse to lose both of my sons in the same day," Flint said.

"Not to worry father you'll find that I'm quite alive," said a voice. Duster and Flint looked as there stood Clause with his mask on. Duster and Flint stood there in complete shock. Oddly enough, some strange red energy was hovering around Claus's body.

"B-But how did you …" Duster couldn't finish as a boulder had landed right in between Claus and both men.

"Duster, Flint, hurry up we can't stay here!" yelled Kumatora. Boney barked loudly in agreement. Reluctantly the two had turned and ran for the exit. They were even able to get a glimpse of the dragon as they left.

Lucas's body was now buried under rocks until a blast of PSI energy destroyed the rubble covering him. Lucas had a hand to his head as strange red energy sparks were dancing all over his injured body. Pain was written on his face as if a burning sensation was taking him over. He looked up barley conscious with his vision blurry he saw a boy in a mask.

"Who a-are y-you…?" Lucas struggled. The boy looked surprised then raised his arm cannon.

"Your maker," he said as he fired a white beam at him. Lucas was launched of the cliff and fell into the abyss. The Masked boy then went to Porky's capsule.

"Ah my pet, if you'd be so kind I need power in order to be able to be free of this prison," he explained.

"Sir, I hate to be rude, but this cave is collapsing and you're safe while I'm not," he said.

"Hmmm, yes, quite right and since you are the key to me being free," he said. Porky had released a large amount of psychokinetic energy. It was so powerful that it almost overpowered the dragon. The Dragon cried out in displeasure of it's power being suppressed. The conflicting energies created something, something that was totally unexpected. The world began to take new shape as different worlds began to merge.

There was a powerfully bright white light that flowed across the entire planet and blinded every eye that could see it. The light shown brighter and brighter then it started to slightly then less then more until the light had disappeared. Now there is a new setting. Two children were in the woods of a town in Eagleland, on the outskirts of the city of Onett to be exact.

"Wow, what was that light?" a little girl wondered aloud. Then she heard footsteps, so she ducked down behind a bush.

"Sis, sis, where are you? Come on hide and seek is over," called out a boy. The boy wore a red cap, a backpack, wore a striped blue and yellow shirt, with red shoes. "Come on sis I really think you should go in, or at least let me know you're okay," he called again. The girl had still ducked down while giggling a little. Then she sat down, but something was wrong. The ground was a bit softer then it should have been. She looked down and then saw she was sitting on a person. In shock she screamed.

"Ness!" Her brother heard her shriek and pulled out his bat and rush through the bushes where he heard her scream. He took a heroic fighting stance as he glanced around.

"What happened, why did you scream?" he said still glancing around.

"Ness, look it's a boy," she said bending down.

"That's what made you scream?" he said turning his head to look at her.

"Ness we gotta help him he looks hurt," she said. Ness walked over to see the boy. He has blonde hair, a stripped shirt like his but with orange stripes instead of blue, and orange yellow shoes. Ness saw he was indeed in pretty bad shape and not one to leave someone behind he decided to help him.

"Alright then, we'll take him home. Help me get him on my back," Ness said. With a smile his little sister helped Ness get the blonde boy on his back. "I have a feeling this kid might have something to do with that light earlier," Ness muttered. Ness carried the boy all the way to his house. Ness's little sister had knocked on the door in a panic. Ness's mom had opened the door.

"Tracy what's wrong you seem upset?" her mom said with a slightly worried face.

"Mom, we need the first aid kit," Tracy responded.

"What happened to your brother?" she asked concerned.

"No, Ness is fine, but it's this kid," Ness had then walked up and she was able to get the picture.

"Sit him on the couch son," she said. Ness did as his mother instructed and then backed off.

"I think I'll get give him some blankets he felt pretty cold," Ness said. Ness's mom came with the first aid kit and Ness came with the blankets.

"Can you tell me what happened to him?" Ness's mom asked.

"Afraid I can't, we found him like this," Ness said putting blankets on the boy. Ness's mom looked the boy over from head to toe. However, when she started on the boy's head he saw a big bump. She gasped at the size of it.

"My it seems he had quite a bump on the head,"

"And he must've been in some fight…" Ness muttered observing numerous battle wounds. Ness has seen enough to know battle wounds when he seems them. "I wonder who this kid is…"


	2. The Journey Begins Sorta

_**Motherbound Zero part 1**_

"_**The Journey Sort of Begins"**_

The scene starts in a very dark place and a boy sitting in the center of the darkness. The boy has blonde hair, a striped shirt, denim shorts, and orange sneakers with tan color on the toe. He sat with his knees to his chest and his eyes glazed over and empty. He's devoid of emotion of any kind as he simply sits there. He hears voices, voices that sound familiar, but they aren't. He feels something churning in the pit of stomach but it's too vague to possible comprehend. So, he simply sits and ponders. His eyes glance down to the ground then to the dark sky and then in front of him. It didn't seem to matter where he looked, all he saw was darkness. He heard footsteps coming towards him, but paid it no mind. When the footsteps stopped did he finally glance in the direction. All he saw was an outline of a person, he couldn't even tell if it was male or female. He noticed more figures approaching him from all over now, but they all looked the same. No features, no design, and familiarity. Just outline after outline, and no direction. Sitting there was the best option he had, so that's what he did. However, a small tear worked it's way down face. He seemed surprised having no idea where the need to cry came from, it just happened. He closed his eyes, trying with all his might to remember, something, anything!

However, all he felt was pain, pain flowing through his head, and chest. It hurt to almost excruciating levels and he could barley take it. He pressed on though delving into his mind, and suddenly he started to hear voices. The voices sounded unfamiliar, but the fact was he could hear them. However, one word seemed to remain constant through all of the voices even though he couldn't understand them all.

"…Lucas…"

Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open. He felt odd, and the pain he was in faded away. His allowed his lungs to take in air that it seemed to need. He raised his hand to his face to look at it. It was his hand, but how would he know it. Confusion turned into slight rage as he clenched his fist tightly and as he did sparks of energy began moving around it. Startled he opened up his hand to observe it. He was startled by such a happening looked his hand over carefully. He then tried to sit, but felt his body reject the action as he tried to move.

"Oh, hey glad to see your awake, a voice said. Startled by the sudden voice that wasn't in his head he turned his head to see a person. His eyes narrowed looking at the person. "Uh, you okay?" the person asked tilting their head.

The boy closed his eyes in concentration confusing the person with him. There was a brief lapse in time until the boy came to a conclusion. "You're a girl, and since I'm not like you. I must be a boy," he muttered. Lucas then opened his eyes then saw the little girl in his face. He jerked back his head as he sat up straight making the little girl jump back as well.

"Don't do that you scared me," she said.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked her a little unnerved.

"Calm down kid, we come in peace," said a boy in a red cap. The boy looked at the boy in the red cap. Something in his brain was trying to tell him something about this boy, but what? The sensation he got from simply being in his presence gave off this odd…pressure of some kind.

"What is happening?" the boy thought to himself. He looked at the red-capped boy and the girl next to him. He noticed they both share similar features, so they must be related. His brain was quick at work taking in the little details. His eyes traveled to the room he was in. He sat on a soft piece of furniture with blankets on him. He also noticed his body sported bandages around his arms, his side, and around his head. Observing his bandages suggested that they were fresh, and probably applied by these two here. With that in mind it was safe to assume they meant no harm. His eyes left his body to the area to observe he's in some type of family room. Soft bright raspberry carpet, with tan walls gave the house a very homey feeling

"Uh, hey you okay?" the red-capped boy asked while waving his hand to get the boy's attention. The boy turned to him and stared for a moment, and it wasn't long until the other boy began showing irritation. "Will you stop staring at everything!" he exclaimed waving his arms. The blonde boy was shocked out his stupor and look down in embarrassment. "We helped you out and all you can do is stare at stuff?"

"Ness, calm down, he's probably a little confused," the little girl said. The boy was surprised that she read him so well. "Sorry about that, my brother isn't the most hospitable one around here," she said. The boy nodded to her accepting the apology. He found his situation odd, but maybe they knew him. However, upon realizing that they never said his name he guessed no. However, they could've said it and he not realized it. The boy decided to take one mystery at a time. First was the mystery of his glowing hand, so he pulled his hand up than recreated the charged energy from before. He noted that the feeling was second nature to him.

"Whoa…" the raven-haired boy gasped. The blonde turned his attention to him who stared at him in amazement. "You have PSI powers?"

"P-S-I?" the blonde questioned tilting his head. Both the boy and his sister were put off a bit, as if surprise to finally hear him talk. The raven-haired boy got his wits to respond.

"Yeah, that's what you just did," the boy responded raising an eyebrow. "Do you not know what you can do?" the blonde's response was a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry…I'm just… a little confused," he said although it was quite the understatement. The other boy had a sympathetic look on his face.

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault. Oh, I forgot we never introduced ourselves, my names Ness, and this is my little sister, Tracy," Ness introduced himself. The boy's assumption of them not knowing him was seemingly correct.

"…" the boy was quiet at hearing the names. "Ness…and Tracy…" he repeated for clarity. He felt like those names should have no meaning to him, but they did. Both brother and sister smiled warmly at him, despite his melancholy look.

"Well, what's your name?" Tracy asked. The boy looked down in shame knowing that he had no answer for them. The boy sat quietly staring at his guest and upon noticing how uncomfortable they were getting he turned to his hands. His foreign hands to which he knew nothing about. He clench them tightly in frustration and upon realizing…he had no answer.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know…" he finally said. Ness saw and felt the intense pain in not only the boy's eyes, but deeper inside as well. Ness was shocked to hear that the boy didn't even remember his own name. Ness felt such pity for the boy, and shame in himself for not seeing the now obvious confusion. Ness went to the other boy's side and patted him on the back. What could one possibly say when someone had no idea of who they were?

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your memory back," Ness said. It was the best he could come up with, but it seemed his words were enough to make the painful look in the blonde's eyes fade away.

"I-It's…" began closing his eyes. He was going to try and at least remember his name, at least that. A name was all he wanted, and he did know he just needed to concentrate.

"Hey, careful," Ness advised as he himself was starting to feel a strange pulsation from this strange boy. "This kid is really powerful…" Ness muttered. Ness didn't know how he was doing it, but he was using his powers to try and force his memories to come out. Ness never though PSI could be used in such a way, but he supposed it was possible since it is a mental power. However, he doubted to effects would be clean focusing such intense energy on such a sensitive part of the body. Tracy moved to approach the boy but Ness stopped her. "Stay back,"

Ness watched the boy as his hand reached up to grip his head as pain unlike any other seemed to flow through his mind. The boy gasped gripping his head with both hand now as leaned forward his face touching his knees. He kept muttering the letter '_L_' over and over again. That is until he started to say the letter '_U_'. Then he began repeating those two letters trying with all will power to stay focused on the goal. Small white sparks danced around his body as he tried to concentrate. Finally, the boy was able to get Luca-, however felt that was right. There was more to it then that. He heard the name before, just remember it.

"_-You're fighting your own brother, Lucas, that's Lucas!_"

"Lucas…" the boy muttered his mind snapping out of the power struggle now that the goal was accomplished. The boy fell downward to the floor until Ness caught him wrapping an arm around him then sitting him back up.

"Kid, hey kid are you alright?" Ness asked. The boy then muttered something, but Ness didn't hear it. "What'd ya say?"

"My name…my name is...is Lucas…" the blonde responded looking at Ness. Ness smiled at the blonde, and his tenacity.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas," Ness said. "Remember anything else?"

Lucas solemnly shook his head, "No, and I probably wont try that stunt again,"

"Yeah, I'd suggest against it,"

"Lucas…that's a nice name," Tracy said.

"Thank you, Tracy," Lucas said glad that he too had a name to be shared. Now since he already gained what information he could for himself he needed assistance from these two now. "If it's okay with you, could you help me?"

"Sure, I see no reason why not. Who you want beat up?"

"No one, it's just…what happened to me?"

"Well we found you unconscious in the woods on the outskirts of Onett three days ago," Ness answered.

"Actually, I found you," Tracy corrected.

"Well I carried him, so we're even," Ness teased his sister he messed with her hair. Make her huff at him. Lucas tilted his head at the interaction but said nothing.

"Yeah, and you were hurt really bad, like you had been in a fight,"

Lucas gasped in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah, you had all kinds of wounds, and they weren't the type you get from a wild animal. I healed the more serious stuff with my PSI Healing ability, and at the time I was surprised your body took to it so well. I guess I understand now since you have PSI too,"

"What is PSI?" Lucas asked.

"Well, it's like this power that flows through your body. You can do a lot of things with it, and it's limited to only your imagination. You were using PSI to try and force yourself to remember, although dangerous, you were able to remember your name. Didn't it hurt?"

"It was an awful burning feeling…" Lucas said wrapping his arms around himself.

"Well I'm glad you're okay now," Tracy said throwing the blanket around Lucas.

"May I ask, why you helped me?"

"Well our neighbors certainly wont," Ness started. "And because it was the right thing to do. I have a feeling that you may have a part of what's going on here. And seeing how strong you are, I'm certain you have something to do with what's going on,"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well I was able to get Ness to finally play with me outside when this sudden white flash just like appeared out of nowhere. It was so bright that I couldn't even see anything. Next thing I know I sit down and there you are," Tracy explained.

"And from a PSI standpoint, that light was pure energy. I've never felt something so raw and intense before since…" Ness's face fell as it lost some color just thinking about his next words. "That…monster…"

Lucas sensed extreme discomfort from Ness, but decided not to pry out of respect. "So, I guess it's safe to assume you have this... PSI as well,"

"Well aren't we a sharp one," Ness said smirking at Lucas his face returning to normal.

"Well just being around you gives me this odd sensation in my brain,"

"That's usually what happens when a PSI user is close by. The amount of pressure you feel is how close they are to you," Ness explained. "If they're real powerful, like you, then the pressure should almost be painful,"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm causing you discomfort," Lucas quickly apologized which made Ness chuckle.

"Don't worry, I have friends who aren't as strong as you, but in the ball park. I can get used to it. Only thing I'm not used to is how similar in strength we are. Not often I meet someone who is as strong as I am," Ness said smiling with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, so are you the most powerful PSI user on the planet?" Lucas asked curiously with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Well the world's a big place ya know," Ness replied with snide smile, while Tracy just rolls his eyes.

"By default since no else really has PSI, or has had it for as long as he has," Tracy said bursting Ness bubble and ego. Lucas smiled a little as he brought the blanket wrapped around his body closer to himself enjoying the warmth. The sensation was familiar, but no memory came to mind about it. Since Lucas was sitting on the couch properly Ness chose to sit down. Tracy interested in the conversation leaned on the arm of the chair closes to Lucas.

"I don't know what it is, but it's like a part of me is dead," Lucas said although with that smile still on his face.

"Well when we found you you were almost there," Ness said with a bit of a smile. Lucas closed his eyes in though for a moment as if in consideration. Ness glanced at Lucas then looked to his sister whom just shrugged. Lucas was obviously a heavy thinker. Lucas suddenly threw off the blanket as if coming to a conclusion then stood up. However, he quickly collapsed to his knees. Ness jumped off the couch and got on one knee to check on him. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little weak in the legs," Lucas said.

"So where do you think your going?" Ness asked.

"I've troubled you enough besides you seem happy no need for you to be sad with me," Lucas said getting on his hands and knees.

"Well don't you think I get a say in that here," Ness said holding out his hand. "You're not supposed to let someone go off on their own if their sad," Lucas looked at Ness then to his out stretched hand. He took his hand then stood up then sat back on the couch. "You shouldn't leave until we're sure your able to," said Ness as he sat next to him. "Besides things are a little…different,"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well take a look at the window there,"

Lucas looked out the window then his mouth dropped. In the sky the sun was cut in half and on the half where the sun should be it was… raining. Lucas may have amnesia, but he knew that was not how the sky should look.

"That's astrologically impossible!" exclaimed Lucas. Ness and Tracy looked at each other noting Lucas's very educated tongue.

"I know, weird, I went to investigate days ago, and it was so odd. It's like parts of cities have just been cut in half and replaced with something else. Suddenly, the oceans are bigger, and apparently some cities don't even exist anymore. A giant world catastrophe was going on, but I didn't have a clue what to do. Still don't, which is why I hoped that when you woke up you could explain things," Ness admitted.

"But since I barley remember my name…" Lucas began.

"This isn't going to be easy to begin with, but now we don't even have a foot hold of any kind," Ness said annoyed. Lucas looked at him, then out the window. He looked down at his hands again, sighing. He felt so useless at the moment, and seemed to share Ness's discomfort. He then realized something.

"Hey," Lucas said in the way that someone with a realization would say. Ness looked at him hopeful to some answer to his their problems. "I don't think this is mine," Lucas said pulling on the shirt. Ness and Tracy fell over upon hearing such realization.

"Yeah, that's mine your shirt was pretty dirty and some tears," Ness said awkwardly laughing at Lucas who seemed oblivious. Tracy just shook her head at the blonde. Lucas then looked at his pants and then Ness's. "Hey buddy there are certain limits we can go," Ness didn't want Lucas to think they went any further. "You could use a shower to," Ness pointed out. Lucas did indeed smell and his hair didn't have the usual blonde glow blonde's usually have.

"Great tact Ness," Tracy muttered.

"Well I guess the best thing to do now is to wait for my mom and for you to freshen up," Ness said. Lucas nodded then tried to stand up again, but this time much slower.

"Guess just being off my legs so long must have really slowed down the blood," Lucas said now walking normally. "Where do I go?" asked Lucas.

"I'll show you," said Ness jumping off the couch. Ness showed Lucas the bathroom then Lucas opened the door to the white tiled, whit walled room, with a white device on attached to the floor with another set of odd devices. Lucas looked at Ness for guidance. Ness groaned. "Toilet, faucet, and shower," Ness quickly pointed out for clarity. "Dump your stuff right there in the hamper in the corner. Toilet…well you're a smart lad, I'm sure you can piece that together. And this is how you turn the shower on. Use soap, which are these white bars here," Ness explained and demonstrated. Lucas's eyes seemed to take in all the details as Lucas heard ever word Ness said.

"Alright, thanks, but-,"

"No more questions, figure it out!" Ness exclaimed completely uncomfortable with the passed tutorial of the bathroom. Ness left out the room closing the door.

"I was just gonna ask what do I dry off with?"

(Moments later)

Lucas had jumped out the shower with his hair totally drenched. He found his shorts then found his shirt looking brand new, and even some fresh underwear. Lucas also found a towel neatly folded on the counter. Obviously, someone realized he had nothing to dry off with. Lucas began drying himself off properly then once dry he put on the clothes that were left for him. He looked in the mirror to see it covered in steam. Lucas used a paper towel that was on the side to wipe away the steam so he could see himself. Upon seeing his own face he seem taken aback. He felt so unfamiliar to himself, and he felt like he was looking a stranger in the face. He moved his hand across his face to his cheeks and forehead watching as the mirror follows. His hand then runs through his smooth blonde hair that was still a bit damp. He needed to do something to it…but what? Lucas then scanned the counter to find a comb on the side.

He slowly reaches for it then holds up in front his face. Lucas stared at it for a moment in his hand. Then a sudden pain slammed into his head forcing him to cringe. He closed his eyes wincing in pain as a brought a hand to the side of his head. He saw a woman in a red dress standing over him with a comb, but he couldn't make out her face since it was covered in a hazy shadow. He saw a mirror and in that mirror is a younger version of himself. He was smiling as the woman was combing his hair, he seemed happy, but why? Who was that? Suddenly, the vision started to blur, and he couldn't keep the vision focused. He hit his head against the wall then the door staggering as the vision started to get away from him. Finally, he just fell to the floor on his butt.

"Lucas, you okay in there?" Ness obviously heard the commotion and knocked on the door.

He shook his head to get his senses back. "Y-yeah," his voice was shaky. Ness left after a moment worrying the whole time.

Lucas picked the comb up off the floor then stood up. He looked in the mirror again. The vision popped in his head again, but only for a moment. He finally combed his hair. He mirrored the exact strokes he saw the woman doing it in his mind. He noticed that the activity began to become more fluent and natural. Lucas had then finished then looked in the mirror and his hair was just how it should seem. A cowlick like swirl that stood all on it's own. Lucas stepped out the bathroom to smell a very wondrous smell. He followed it then saw what must be the kitchen. He saw Ness and Tracy sitting at the table. He then approached them and Ness turned to see him.

"Wow, your hair looks really cool Lucas, I guess when you're not all beat up," said Ness.

"Thanks...this must be how it usually is, since it stays up this way," Lucas said.

"Really, you don't use gel?" Lucas tilted his head at Ness. "Never mind…" Ness waving it off. "We'll get to see later today just how strong you are,"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been standing by doing nothing for a while, but it's time we take action. I really don't wanna just sit around another day while this stuff goes on,"

"But right now it's time to eat," said a woman in front of the stove. When she turned Lucas felt a sharp pain in his mind again.

"Not again," he muttered. It was an awful pain. He saw that woman again who was she? What was she to him? And why did she keep appearing to him? He clutched the other end of the table for support with one hand as he brought his other to his forehead. Ness jumped out his chair then went over to Lucas.

"Lucas what's wrong come on talk to me," Lucas shook his head to try and get rid of the visions. He opened his eyes to look directly into Ness's. "You okay?"

"I-I'll be okay," his said with his voice shaky.

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it could be visions... of my past,"

"Visions?"

"Lets sit down for a moment while we talk about this," said Ness's mom. Lucas nodded. He assured Ness that he could walk on his own. He went to his seat then sat down with all eyes on him. "So Lucas what can you tell us about yourself?" asked Ness's mom.

"Well…uh…I guess I have PSI," Lucas stuttered.

"Well as great as that is, I'm sure you must remember something else, anything?"

"I…think…I have a family…"

"Really, can you tell us anything about them?" she asked.

"Mom what are you doing, don't pry on stuff he doesn't know?" Ness whispered to his mom.

"The best way to help with amnesia is to have them think about certain things that matter to them. If he has a family, we should get him to think about them. He's gotta start somewhere," she answered.

"I have…a mom…I think, and I think I have…(_ You're fighting your own brother, Lucas, that's Lucas_). I think I have a sibling too,"

"What about a dad?" Tracy asked. Lucas's eyes narrowed in thought as he tried to think. That area was void for some reason, he didn't see anyone but an empty space.

"Maybe…I didn't know him…" Lucas suggested since the word didn't hold a lot of meaning to him for some reason. In that moment the atmosphere of the table just took a 180. Everyone had just stopped what they were doing. Ness wanted to know more, but he came to a conclusion himself. He concluded that Lucas got those injuries from a big battle, and the bump he had received was the cause of the memory wipe.

"Sorry about that," Ness said being the only one with enough courage.

"I-It's alright," he said.

"Do you have other family members? Like aunts, uncles, grandpas, or grandmas," asked Tracy.

"I don't know…but family…just thinking about that word makes me sad for some reason,"

"Well lets just eat for right now, you like steak Lucas?" asked Ness's mom. Lucas was unsure in his answer so he just accepted the plate and started eating. He was really hungry that he was just tearing it up. Ness stopped staring at Lucas then to his mom.

"Mom, Lucas and I would like to go find out what's going on. Since I think we're probably few of the ones who can do anything," Ness said.

"Ok Ness, you two can go, but I want you well prepared and please come and visit sometime ok," Ness's mom said reluctantly.

"So, you have powers just like Ness and his friends too huh?" Tracy asked Lucas to clarify.

"Apparen-wait, Ness you have friends with powers to?" Lucas asked.

"Well more like three of us have powers, but my other friend is just as helpful Their names are Jeff, Poo, and…(sighs) Paula," Ness said with a smile.

"Oh boy there he goes again," his sister said waving a whirling motion around her head.

"So should we call your friends to?" asked Lucas trying to bring Ness back to earth.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Ness said without much thought. Once, they had finished eating Ness went to the phone to make a call, but as soon as he picked it up it started to ring. "Hello?"

"Ness, is that you, oh thank goodness," said the voice on the other end.

"Huh who is this?" Ness asked.

"This is Mr. Polestur, Paula's father," he answered.

"How you get my number?"

"Paula had you on her speed dial," he answered. Ness then made a goofy laugh.

"Ness, this is serious, Paula's been kidnapped!" he exclaimed.

"What, again, how?" Ness asked.

"Its not just Paula this time, apparently the other two went missing two days before," he explained.

"What!" Ness exclaimed.

"After that crazy white flash, Paula had been trying contact you all. However, she said her powers weren't able to due to some weird interference. She tried the phoning for two days straight, but phone lines have been down here are just getting back up again. She never got them and when she decided to simply go to Onett to talk to you. A mysterious person attacked her, and captured her after she took three steps out the house! She never had a chance to fight back…" he cried.

"Don't worry I'll get her back," Ness promised.

"Be careful Ness it could be more dangerous now that you're going it alone," he warned.

"Don't worry I wont be alone, in fact, I had just met a new friend and we'll get right on it," Ness said. Paula's father thanked him and hung up. Ness then turned to Lucas who was talking with his dog King, but had heard the whole conversation. "Looks like we gotta go on an rescue mission as well to save Paula," said Ness with his fist clenched.

"And what about your other friends," Lucas suggested.

"I think it's safe to assume somebody got them too," Ness said. He looked at his family with worry, if they attacked Paula right in her front yard then what protection did he have here. From Mr. Polesturs story it sounded like they didn't harm him or anyone else. Ness would have to assume and hope that they'd only harm if someone interfered. That would mean his family would be safest if he wasn't around. "Let me grab my stuff then we'll go," Ness said running upstairs. Lucas then just dropped on the couch with Ness's sister who was just smiling at him. Lucas glanced at her as she started to get close.

"I hope Ness hurries," he muttered nervously. A few minutes went by till Ness came back down a few minutes later then he walked toward the door. Lucas saw him and jumped off the couch and followed after him.

"Be careful you two," Ness's mom called out the door.

"Ness don't let anything happen to Lucas," Tracy yelled. Ness looked at her then Lucas who just nervously shrugged.

"Where we going?" Lucas asked.

"I know a pretty smart scientist who may be able to at least point us in the right direction," Ness said. "I just hope Saturn Valley is where is should be,"

"How are we going to get there, walking?"

"Well like this!" Ness yelled grabbing Lucas's arm and running in a direction. Then he activated his PK teleport and disappeared. Ness and Lucas had dashed out the portal, but Lucas wasn't used to something like that and being clumsy made them both trip and fall. They rolled until they landed on something.

"Man Lucas what was up with that?" Ness said.

"I-I'm sorry...you caught me off gurad," Lucas apologized.

"Hey, will you two get off!" yelled a voice from underneath them. They looked down and saw they were on top of another kid with a hat.

"Huh, I thought our landing was soft," Ness said.

"Ness we should get up soon," Lucas suggested. The boy growing annoyed simply rose up and pushed the two boys off him.

"No, need to be so rude buddy," Ness said angrily.

"Well it was our fault," Lucas muttered, although his comment went unheard.

"Says the guy that just comes out of nowhere and…and…" the boy stopped as soon as he saw Ness when he turned around. Lucas and Ness gasped. Lucas then looked at the boy then Ness then the boy again.

"Whoa, you guys look almost exactly alike. Except for the different shoes, shirt, and bandana," Lucas said amazed.

"What, I don't look any thing like him!" They both said in unison.

"Wow, so do you two know each other," Lucas asked the both of them.

"No," answered Ness quickly as he glanced around. "This isn't Saturn Valley either. Geez, there goes my one good idea. Now how are we gonna figure out what's going on?" Ness looked to see that the boy hadn't left and his fists are clenched tightly. Ness sensed hostility, and something else.

"So, who are you," asked Ness getting on guard a bit. Lucas looked a bit surprised at Ness's sudden disposition change.

"My name is Ninten, and it will be the last name you hear," Ninten said with a harsh voice. He raised his finger, and then fired a beam of energy.


	3. The Journey Starts Out Rough

**Motherbound Zero part 2**

"**The Journey Starts Out Rough"**

Ninten fired a narrow PK Beam out his finger aimed at Ness's stomach. Ness was quicker though as he suddenly jerked his body to the side avoiding the narrow blue beam as it passes by him.

"What was that for?" Ness yelled

"What's going on?" Lucas asked clearly extremely flustered at how things were going.

"Don't get in my way kid, this doesn't concern you," Ninten said to Lucas as walked towards Ness.

"Well at least explain why you're trying to hurt my friend," Lucas said standing in between Ninten and Ness.

"Move now or else!" Ninten yelled.

"Lucas, this guy means business. He wants to pick a fight with me, fine, I say ask and ye shall receive," Ness said standing his ground as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

Lucas shook his head as he stood his ground in between both competitors, "We shouldn't be so hasty…"

"Why are you defending that, monster?" Ninten asked him while charging his next attack.

"Monster?" Lucas said aloud confused. He turned to look at Ness who simply shrugged in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Ninten noticed the desperate confusion pooling behind Lucas's eyes.

"You don't even know who that guy is, do you?" Ninten asked.

"…Even so…it shouldn't matter. I know enough to say he is a good person. Even if I don't know him that well…I hardly know myself…" Lucas muttered that last part.

"Well kid, let me share something with you, you see the trees, and the city up ahead," Ninten said pointing at everything. Lucas looked at everything. The trees were toppled over, burned, and completely destroyed, and the city in the distance looked like old ruins without the moss and aging. Lucas didn't understand why he was showing him this. "All this destruction was because of him," Ninten said pointing at Ness who was shocked at the finger being jabbed in his direction. "And he also killed many people, kidnapped my friends, and framed me because of our resemblance,"

"Pal I don't even know who you are, or where we are for that matter," Ness said irritatbly.

Lucas looked at Ness then shook his head, "I don't believe Ness did this,"

"How long have you actually known him?" Ninten asked. Lucas looked down to the reality since today was his first official meeting with Ness. He really didn't know Ness to well. "Ha I don't believe it you just met him didn't you and you think I'm lying your lying to yourself,"

"When did all this happen?" Lucas asked.

"It all happened two days after the bright light had occurred. Suddenly, the whole city went into chaos," Ninten said.

"It wasn't just this city pal, it was the entire world," Ness added.

"So, you admit you went around to see what chaos was happening. And adding a bit of your own,"

"Ness couldn't have did this, he found me unconscious in the woods on the other side of the sky after the white light. He was probably with me most the time except when he-," Lucas said.

"When he left to go supposedly do damage control," Ninten interrupted.

"Alright kid, you're starting to get on my nerves, I'm starting to get tired of all this talk,"

"Me too,"

Ness and Ninten ran around Lucas and went at each other. Ness charged Ninten head on but was thrown for a loop when Ninten's very body deflected him. Ness felt like he just hit a brick wall. Seeing that Ness was stunned, Ninten delivered a overhand punch into Ness's jaw knocking Ness to the ground. Ness was thrown for a serious loop, as he had never been hit that hard before. Ness slammed into the ground face first as he felt the harsh dried ground beneath him. Ninten jumped up to send a hammer punch down on Ness's head. Ness was quick though as he jerked his head to the side just as Ninten's fist implanted itself in the ground. Seeing his chance, Ness rammed his elbow into Ninten's gut, than followed through with an uppercut his knuckles slamming into Ninten's bottom jaw, and finally he threw Ninten back with a backhand strike. It was a successful combo that left Ninten dazed as danced on his feet. Ness rose to his feet as he dashed up to Ninten and tackled the boy down to the ground. Ness attempted to wrestle the boy down, however, Ninten threw him off in a matter of moments.

It had come very obvious that Ninten was physically stronger then Ness, which disturbed Ness. He was used to being the heavy hitter on his team. Facing someone so much stronger then him was confusing to deal with. Ninten however didn't seem hindered as he charged at Ness. He swung another overhead punch, but Ness moved on the outside of the swing rather easily. Ninten growled as he jerked his fist around for a backhand strike, but Ness was quicker as he quickly ducked down into a squat. Ninten had a charged up PK Beam in his other hand as he pushed his finger forward at Ness. He shot out a narrow blue beam, but Ness proved even quicker as he leaped back dodging the beam perfectly. Ninten was getting frustrated. While he had the advantage in strength, Ness was faster and much more limber then him. When the dust cloud went down Ness charged through striking with a superman punch that was enough to make Ninten stagger back, but Ness dare not follow up on the attack. He noticed Ninten was much more durable then he was.

"How are you so crazy strong?" Ness asked.

"All those years of battling enemies without offensive PSI forces you to really rely on your on raw strength," Ninten's answer wasn't lacking in pride. Ness and Ninten were about to go at it again, this time with PSI thrown in the mix. That is until Lucas yelled out.

"STOP IT!" Lucas yelled. This gained both boys attention. "Stop fighting…you don't have to fight…we can try it another way…" Lucas said sadly with a pleading look. Lucas understood that this fight was going nowhere and it would only end with someone getting hurt. Ness relaxed his fighting pose a moment noting how upset Lucas was getting. However, this was a bad move to let his guard down. Ninten launched a bright blue beam filled with sparkle like energy at Ness. Ness had no chance to fully dodge it, but he didn't take the full brunt of the attack. However, it was enough to launch him in the air and for him to hit the ground hard. Lucas instantly regretted his intervention seeing Ness get hurt. He noticed Ninten walking towards Ness, and Lucas dashed forward standing in Ninten's path again. Lucas held his arms up indicating he wouldn't let Ninten by.

"Just get out of my way before I blast you. You're just wasting my time now. If you were unconscious while this guy was out I doubt you would be aware of what's going on around you," Ninten said.

"No, I won't, I can't move. Ness saved my life, so I'll return the favor," Lucas said with a balled fist. Ninten huffed at him.

"I can sense you are pretty powerful, just as strong as him and me. But it doesn't seem like you know how to tap into that power yet, do you?"

"I did, maybe…I don't know," Lucas admitted. "But you gotta listen to reason,"

"Do you know what it's like to go from hero to renegade in no time flat?" Ninten asked.

"No…"

"Well then, come talk to me when that happens. Till then, move, my beef isn't with you,"

"Please Ninten, just hear me out-,"

"Fine have it your way," Ninten said. Ninten fired a PK Beam out his index finger. It was if time suddenly stopped for Lucas as he saw the beam heading toward him in slow motion. Words started to go off in Lucas's mind, like a forgotten memory coming back.

Dodge…

Lucas jerked his body inward as the laser shot past his shoulder. Lucas looked to see Ninten charge up another round of PSI attacks, but Lucas rolled to the left and charged at Ninten. Ninten continued to fire a single string of energy out his finger. Lucas was running on the outside of the laser trying not to touch it.

_Jump into an aerial strike…_

Lucas jumped into the air, oddly high for a human though. Lucas assumed his PSI was at work without him knowing it. Ninten brought the laser up then waved it around. Lucas dodged the laser in mid air by twisting his body. Ninten gasped in surprise at how limber Lucas is. Lucas hard a brief vision play through his mind, and an attack called…

"PK Flash!" he yelled. He then launched out a white ball of energy that went plummeting toward Ninten. It exploded on top of Ninten kicking up a thick dust cloud. Lucas landed on the ground then fell into a crouch position and stared at the dust. "What is this, and how am I doing?" he mumbled. When it finally cleared it was revealed that Ninten had put up a shield with his eyes closed. Lucas sucked his teeth.

Ninten dropped his shield then closed his eyes and focused his energy. Lucas stood up confused at his actions. It wasn't until a painful pulsation in his brain did he realize he was in danger. Lucas cringed as he covered his face with his arms. Although he didn't feel as much pain as he thought he might. He looked to see Ness in front of him holding up his hands fueling some kind of shield.

"N-Ness!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Move!" Ness ordered. Lucas followed Ness's advice and got out of the way. Lucas knew Ness could not hold that blast back for long, so he needed to do something.

Lucas remembered how Ninten was able to focus his powers and unleashed it in such a way. He wondered if he could do the same. Lucas closed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly. He felt the sparks of PSI energy flowing, but he needed more then those mere sparks. He needed something much heavier to divert Ninten's attack. As he started to concentrate memories began flowing again. Lucas clutched his head trying to ignore the pain, but it was great. In his mind he envisioned himself shooting at an intense burst of PSI that looked like what he needed right then.

"PK…" Lucas began trying to remember the key words to the attack. "LOVE!" A white burst of hexagon like energy shot out toward Ninten's attack and not only diverted it away from Ness, but saved Ness entirely as it sailed into the distance echoing an explosion. Lucas noted how tired he was at the moment, but the vision just wouldn't stop. More memories of combat skills were starting to come back. As if he was made to fight, and it was programmed in his DNA.

Ninten tried to attack a weakened Ness, but Lucas was faster as he intercepted him by throwing him away. Ninten realized he underestimated Lucas and began to gather energy in his right hand and then a blue light started to cover his hand. Now more prepared, Lucas began to gather white energy around the tips of his index finger and his middle finger.

"PK…!" they both started.

"Love!"

"Starbeam!"

They both started running around each other firing off their respective attacks. Ninten took a shot at Lucas who ducked then retaliated with his own attack in the form of a ball. Ninten made a sharp cut to change his direction to avoid the attack. Then Ninten fired at Lucas's feet, and it worked in making Lucas trip. Ninten then fired off another shot with his opposite hand. Lucas had sat up then raised his hand to spread a shield that blocked the attack, but the explosion blew him back. Lucas flew in the air then slid across the dirt. He looked up and saw two star beams coming right at him. Lucas jumped on his feet then leaped into the air.

"Huh good reflexes," said a voice from behind Lucas. Lucas looked behind him to see Ninten. Ninten pulled his whole body back then put his opposite index finger and middle finger together. A large blue beam came out and consumed Lucas. He then flew to the ground. Lucas's landing had made a small crater. He then tried to rise again, but was put back down by a shock wave. Ninten stood over him from the edge of the crater. Lucas tried to get back up again, but was put back down by another shockwave. Lucas then pulled his hand to his chest then readied another attack. "You think I can't sense that attack your hiding,"

"Well you shouldn't have a problem avoiding it," Lucas said. Lucas forced his hand into the ground then concentrated his attack as it traveled through the ground. Lucas's PK Love burst from the ground, but Ninten knew it was coming and jumped back. While Ninten was still in the air Lucas burst through the light. "PK Love!" exclaimed Lucas. He blasted Ninten then he flew into a nearby tree and went right through it. Lucas stood to catch his breath and holding his arm. His body had not fully recovered from both his internal and external injuries. "Hurts to put to much strain on it," he muttered. Lucas turned toward the woods hopeful. "So, are you ready to talk this out cause I don't want to fight you anymore,"

"Then it should be easy to finish you off then," Ninten said with venom in his voice. Then suddenly a rapid fire of PK Beams came from the woods. Lucas rolled and began running toward the city where he thought he had more cover. Lucas ran out the forest and into the city. Lucas looked at the city completely flabbergasted. The city is completely deserted, understandable since there was nothing to really stay in. The buildings are scorched, torn down, gave in on itself, roofs collapsed in, a car smashed into the sides, or all of the above. The damage was intense to such a degree he wonder how anyone would be able to live with themselves knowing they caused such a travesty.

"He thinks Ness did all this…" Lucas said in awe.

"I don't think I know," Ninten said from behind Lucas. Lucas turned to Ninten. "I wouldn't make something like this up I mean look at all this destruction don't you feel mad just looking at it," Lucas did feel a bit angry with the person or being who did this, but he knew it wasn't Ness.

"It kinda does, but not to your extent," Lucas said.

"Well that's understandable, you don't actually live here, so you don't have the same anger I do,"

"What do you plan to do to Ness?"

"I'm gonna beat him till I feel better…who knows what his condition will be like when I'm done…"

"You shouldn't let that be the way you handle this. I…don't want to see anyone hurt…"

Ninten looked at Lucas in thought, "You a pacifist?"

"A what?"

"Ya know, a pacifist, someone who doesn't like to fight, sometimes to the extreme when it's life or death,"

"Maybe…I don't know…" Lucas said looking at the ground.

"How come every time I ask you a question about you, you get that sad look and start acting all unsure?" Ninten said stomping his feet irritably.

"Would you really care…?" Lucas asked his fist clenched tightly. Ninten tilted his head at Lucas in thought. Ninten realized he was losing his focus as he shook his head. Thinking that Lucas was trying to get him with is guard down. Lucas sighed sadly.

"Maybe I might," Ninten said sternly. "Once I get rid of that Ness kid…maybe I might care to know. Stand in my way, and there goes my help too,"

"I refuse to blame this on Ness he doesn't seem like the type to do this. I think you're wrong or being misled,"

"Well I don't care what you think. I know it's true, I saw him, and he nearly killed me. If your going to defend him then it would seem that I will have to get rid of both of you now… PK Starbeam!" Ninten said. A blue beam came out of Ninten's fingers and was coming right at Lucas. Lucas dove out the way of the attack. Ninten then looked at the building Lucas was in front of. He then fired his star beam at the middle of the building. Lucas looked up at the rubble coming down on him. He was preparing to move when suddenly a vision hit him harshly. He was in what looked like a cave then everything started to fall apart. He heard yelling then something hit him in the head and he heard someone yell his name it sounded like his father. He also heard him say "I refuse to lose both my sons in the same day," the familiar voice said.

"That voice…" Lucas had snapped back into reality, but was quickly taken back out as the rubble fell on top of him and buried him. "Why does it hurt so much…" He whispered.

Ninten went to inspect the rubble hurriedly, "I wonder if that killed him… well it wont hurt to make sure, sorry kid," Ninten than began charging up his PSI. Suddenly, Ninten was blasted in his side and he went flying through the air and into a window of a shop. Ness had finally reappeared, and he seemed refreshed.

"Guess it would hurt you, you jerk," he said then ran to the pile of rubble. He then began digging through it for Lucas. "Lucas, Lucas, come on answer me buddy," Ness said half way about to cry. "Come on Lucas this is serious you better be ok, or your going to regret it," he said still digging. He then found a hand. He gasped before grabbed Lucas arm then pulled. Lucas budge slightly then a little more. Ness had then thrown his weight back and he and Lucas flew back. Ness and Lucas landed beside each other. Then Ness got on his knees hovering over Lucas. "Lucas, Lucas come on wake up," he said shaking him vigorously. "Please wake up Lucas. We still have to get your memory back, so just do something to tell me your alive,"

"N-N-Ness," said a weak voice. Ness then opened his eyes with surprise.

"Ness… to see if someone's alive… you should check their pulse first. Shaking them to death may not…work…well," Lucas said weakly.

"Sorry I'll remember that, and don't worry once I'm done with this guy then I'll fix you up," Ness said with a smile. Lucas returned the smile then closed his eyes. Ness was about to shake him again, till he remembered to check his pulse. He put two fingers on his neck then came to the conclusion he was okay."That kid has a real problem and I'm gonna fix him good," Ninten had jumped back out the window and started walking towards Ness. Ness stood up and walked towards Ninten.

"No, one to protect you now, you monster," Ninten said.

"Takes one to know one, seeing as he didn't want to fight in the first place. That was uncalled for!" Ness said with anger.

"I'll kill you," Ninten threatened.

"Well I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with you seeing as you hurt me and my friend, but I know you deserve some major punishment,"

"I told that kid to move aside he didn't, so that's what happened,"

"His name is Lucas, and my name is Ness. If we're going to call you by your name you might as well do the same Ninterd," Ness said with an attitude.

"It's Ninten!"

"Same thing,"

"You're already on my bad side I suggest not making me any madder," Ninten said crouching down getting ready to pounce.

"Well you've been on my bad side since you blasted me so we're even," Ness replied taking the same position. They stared each other down for a few more seconds. Ness and Ninten wiggled his fingers in a cowboy kind of way getting ready for a showdown.

"PK Starbeam!" Ninten exclaimed. The blast was coming at Ness at blistering speed.

"PK Warp!" Ness exclaimed. Ness then disappeared and the blast went right through him. Ninten looked around turning his head, observing everything around him. "PK Wave!" Ninten heard him then looked around again, but saw nothing. Ninten then looked up and saw a wave of green energy coming at him. Ninten raised his shield at the last second and blocked the attack. Ninten dropped his shield then waved his hands to get rid of the dust. He looked in the direction of the attack then saw Ness on top of a building. He readied his attack, but pulled back when Ness disappeared again. Ness then appeared next to him then kicked him in the stomach with a sidekick. Ninten fell back holding his stomach then rolled onto his front still holding it. "Hurt didn't it you jerk. PSI isn't the only skill I have,"

Ninten's body then started to glow blue. Then he got on his knees still holding his stomach with his head down, "PK Blast," Ninten said raising his head and pushing out his hands sending out a ball of energy about his size. Ness raised his shield, but the attack pushed him back flying into a nearby building and he crashed right through it. "Did that hurt?" Ninten asked sarcastically. Ness came out the smoke leaning on the outside of the hole.

"Didn't feel a thing…" Ness said obvious that it didn't just hurt a little.

"Then you should be able to take another one," Ninten said charging up another. Ness had then disappeared. Ninten continued to charge. Surprisingly, Ness appeared in front of Ninten, which made him jump out of shock. Ness put his hands together and energy had started to collect in the center of his hands.

"PK Laser!" Ness exclaimed. He threw his hands out in a push sort of way and a super focused concussion beam came out. Ninten went flying across the ground. Ninten had raised his barrier as he was sailing across the ground. He went right through an old car and into a brick building. Ness didn't stop his assault there. Ness then fired another PK pulse at the center of the building making the top half collapse into the bottom. "Ah you gotta love irony," Everything was silent for a couple moments. "You can come out now, I know you're not dead!" Then there was an explosion in the rubble that blew all of it away then there Ninten stood. He was bruise, battered, and had a big gash on his right arm. Ninten then slowly while holding his right arm started to walk toward Ness. Ness noticed he could barley even walk, then he started to feel bad for him.

Ness then started walking towards Ninten. Ninten stopped and released his arm, then charged a PK Blast. Ness then disappeared then reappeared right in front of Ninten. Ninten jumped in shock again and fell on his butt.

"Let me see your arm," Ness asked bending down. Ninten pulled away. "Trust me if I wanted to kill you we wouldn't be having this conversation," Ness said. Reluctantly Ninten allowed Ness to see his arm. Ness reached in his backpack and pulled out some disinfection spray. He sprayed some on his arm that made him flinch a little. "Wow, a building falls on top of you, and you flinch at some spray," Ness teased.

"Shut up," Ninten said looking away. Ness then pulled out some bandages then wrapped up his arm.

"There, is that better?" Ness asked standing up.

"Thanks," Ninten said shyly while scratching his head. Ninten then realized his hat wasn't there. He then tried to stand up, but Ness intervened.

"It's best you stay put and rest,"

"I just want my hat,"

"I'll get it," Ness said then disappeared. Ness looked around the rubble then found the hat brushed it off then went back to Ninten. He put the hat on his head and ruffled his head.

"Hey!" Ness just laughed. Then offered his hand to help him up. "Seriously your going to help me after everything I've done?"

"I'm not evil and since you didn't actually kill Lucas I can't totally hate you, but you did try though so it's not like I like you either kind of a 50/50 I guess,"

"Thank you… and I'm sorry," Ninten said taking his hand. Ness then pulled Ninten up. "I guess I was so caught up…I didn't realize what I was doing was really wrong,"

"Well I guess since no one died, we're good. Lucas wanted peace, I'm doing it for him,"

"He's that close to you?"

"I just met him,"

"Then-,"

"But he's a good person. I can tell that, and I know with how powerful you are so could you. Plus, he's little lost right now and he needs someone to lean on,"

"I see…well I best be going,"

"Where you off to?"

Ninten shrugged, "Wherever I guess," Ninten then turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, where're you going?" asked a voice from behind. Ness and Ninten had turned around to see Lucas.

"You recovered fast," said Ninten.

"Not really," Lucas said showing that it was hurting just to stand. "But like I was saying where're you going?"

"Don't know, but if Ness really didn't do this then I must find out who did,"

"Well why don't you come with us?" Lucas suggested.

"WHAT!" Ness and Ninten said in unison.

"After he tried to kill both of use!" Ness said.

"Come on Ness he's just fighting to save his friends that he lost and your friends got kidnapped as well as his so there must be a connection," Lucas said.

"Really you want me to join you?" Ninten still dazed by the suggestion.

"Yeah, you're strong and you could make a great addition to our team. Besides it's not fun to travel all alone," Lucas said. It was true Ninten did feel lonely. "Come on Ninten lets go," Ninten looked at Ness.

"Well you might as well, seeing as you don't have anywhere else to go. And apparently Lucas likes you," Ness said with his hands behind his head. Ninten looked really excited. Ninten came back to them and thanked them.

"Thank you so much for letting me come along, don't worry I wont slow you down," Ninten said.

All three of them then turned and looked at the other side of the city they didn't use as a battleground. "Well lets get going, this place is starting to get depressing," Ness said. Lucas tried to walk, but tripped a little. Ninten noticed this then helped by putting Lucas's arm around his neck then helped him walk.

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"The least I can do … and Lucas, I'm really sorry for what I did. Not so much to Ness, but to you I'm really sorry," Ninten said.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were supposed to,"

"So you wanna go round two?"

"Bring it on, I can take you as long as you don't quit again,"

"Again? What the hack are you talking about I won," Ness said in fury.

"Actually, you decided to help me. Meaning, you didn't want to fight anymore which means you gave up," Ninten explained.

"You little … I can't wait till you've healed up I'm gonna pound you," Ness said. Lucas just laughed.

"These two are gonna be a handful, so I better get used to this," Lucas thought to himself. Lucas's eyes glanced off to the side with a sad longing look on his face.

"Hey Lucas, you alright?" Ninten asked already showing worry for his new friend. Lucas was surprised with how compassionate Ninten is, but smiled.

"I'll be okay…" Ninten didn't seem to buy it, but he said nothing. Ninten glanced at Ness said that he would explain later. They continued walking down the road, with another heated _discussion _brewing between Ness and Ninten.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Motherbound Zero part 3**

"**Getting to Know You"**

Ness, Lucas, and their new ally Ninten had made it out of the small town of Podunk, as Ninten had informed them both. Lucas had informed Ninten about their situation at hand all while Ness just kept looking at Ninten a bit displeased. Ness went mostly ignored though while Lucas explained how the planet seems to be falling apart all around them. Along the path they noticed an ocean off to the East of them. Ninten informed them both that Podunk shouldn't be anywhere near an ocean. This among other events only reinforced the swiftness to which they knew they needed to act. Lucas also told Ninten about his own personal trial of amnesia. Currently, the three are walking through a large field with a few shrubbery placed in between the area. It's was much like a savannah, but at the same time it wasn't. They surmised the geography of the planet must also be out of whack. They didn't know where they were going since the land was so altered. They just hoped that they'd find a city, heck, any place with civilization would do.

"Wow, so you really can't remember anything?" Ninten asked perplexed by the ailment. Lucas nods in response to Ninten's question. "Wow…I'm really sorry to hear that, I hope we can help you get your memory back,"

"Maybe somewhere on this mashed up planet we can figure out where you belong," Ness suggested.

"Yeah," Ninten agreed smiling brightly at the thought. Ninten looked at Lucas hopeful that the suggestion would lift his spirits. It didn't do much but bring a slight twinkle to his eyes. Ninten sighed then finally returned a dirty look at Ness. "Instead of glaring at me, why don't you do something with your life?"

"You're still in the enemy zone as far as I'm concerned," Ness responded.

"Well your concerns are not very concerning to me, or anyone else,"

"You've got some nerve,"

"No more then you,"

"Sounds like you need some reminding of who's the best here,"

"Oh, well I'm sorry to say this Ness, your good, but not _that_ good,"

"I could totally dominate you in a fight, and you know it!" Ness exclaimed.

"Huh, really, I had no idea," Ninten said innocently.

"I kicked your butt, and I could do it again,"

"I had to go three rounds, with two people, who are almost as strong as me. I got tired after a while,"

"What you can't pull the exhaustion card!"

"Well it was just you and me in the beginning and you weren't doing so well,"

Lucas was simply walking along side the two as they argued. "These two are so alike, but yet their so different," Lucas muttered. A sharp sensation started to tingle at the back of his skull making the corner of his eye twitch.

"Well whatever the reasons of how things happened, you'd best be on your best behavior," Ness said.

"Yes mommy," Ninten said dryly.

"Cute,"

"I know, I am aren't I,"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the uncanny ability to rub people the wrong way?"

"Well not in so many words," Ninten said pondering. "You?"

"….I believe I asked the question," Ness said crossing his arms with a frown. Ninten made a slight chuckle. "Why did we bring you along again?"

"Because Lucas invited me," Ninten said crossing his arms as well.

"Which to this moment I still don't understand," Ness said glaring at Lucas. Ness's glare faltered though when he noted that Lucas's mind was in another world, and he seemed to look a bit distressed looking off to the side. "Lucas?"

Lucas heard, but was slow to respond. As if it took him a moment to realize that was his name. He then turned to look at Ness. "What's wrong?"

"Explain to Ness why you invited me to come along," Ninten said waving in Ness's direction.

"W-Well it's simple, we're all trying to find out what's going on with the world. Somebody is behind it, and you guys being heroes have to find and stop the bad guy," Lucas said.

"Just us?" Ninten asked.

"Well…as soon as I figure things out…" Lucas's head tilted down to the bright green grass as he stopped walking, forcing Ness and Ninten to stop and turn to him. "I'll only be a burden…"

Ness and Ninten looked at Lucas sadly. Ness walked over to Lucas then reached up ruffle Lucas's blonde hair. Lucas cringed, almost a natural instinct, at the contact. He looked at Ness who was smiling at him.

"You are not a burden, we want to help you. You're a good person Lucas, I'm positive about that. Don't you ever doubt that," Ness said sternly.

"How can you be so sure, I don't even know, without my memories-,"

"You're memories can only tell you who you've been, not who you are," Ness said removing his hand from Lucas's scalp. Lucas's eyes opened a bit hearing Ness say that. Ness flashed Lucas a quick friendly warm smile that made an image of someone else flash through Lucas mind. The picture was distorted and hard to see. Only thing Lucas knew was he had met someone like Ness, maybe.

After that moment Lucas smiles back at Ness, genuinely. Ness seemed pleased and gestured for the three heroes to continue on. It was getting late, and the sun was setting giving everything that red glow.

"Wow," Ninten began looking at Ness. "So you can spout things that isn't utter nonsense.

"Whatever," Ness scoffed half closing his eyes. Then there was silence as the three continued walking down the road.

"So how you two meet?" Ninten asked starting conversation again. He was quite curious to how these two could've created such a bond in only a day.

"I found Lucas beaten to a pulp and unconscious in the woods where I live, about three days ago," Ness said.

"You were unconscious for three days!" Ninten exclaimed looking at Lucas.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction," Lucas said.

"What happened to you?" Ninten asked him, but quickly bit his tongue. However, Ness and Ninten both got a surprise.

"I was in cave somewhere…fighting…someone, or something…rocks started falling and then everything gets kinda fuzzy," Lucas admitted.

"When did you remember that much?" Ness asked surprised.

"When Ninten dropped that building on me,"

"Oh… sorry about that," Ninten said filled with guilt.

"Actually, I should thank you, cause the shock woke up another memory,"

"Really…" Ninten started.

"What else you see?" Ness interrupted pushing Ninten out of the way.

"Well besides the rocks falling everywhere like it was caving in. I think one of them hit me in the head or something,"

"That might explain that big bump on your head my mom found," Ness said slightly poking the bump on Lucas's head. Lucas winced at the contact and moved away from Ness. He reached a hand up to it to feel it. Lucas had to admit it was a pretty big bump which may've caused his trauma to begin with. "Well…then I heard someone call my name it was man's voice, but I'm not sure whose it was,"

Ninten then pushed Ness away. "Well I'm sure more of your memory will start to come back,"

"…Hopefully," Lucas said. The three continued walking again, well, Lucas was walking Ness and Ninten were at it again. Unbeknowst to them though they weren't alone. Someone was watching them from a displaced tree.

"The targets are moving should I confront them?" the person asked the headset in his helmet.

"Yes report to me when you have all the information I asked for," said the voice in the communicator.

"Oh, and sir when will my subordinates be ready?" the person asked.

"Soon just need to keep them from resisting, and be on the look out for more,"

"Roger," he said hanging up. "Lets see if they pose any real threat,"

Back with the three heroes, it seems that Ness and Ninten were having another _discussion_. Apparently, walking in a random direction wasn't a good enough plan for Ninten, and was simply getting them more lost. Ness argued that the whole planet has been turned into a Rubik's cube, no one on the planet knows what's going on, or where they might be. It was starting to become a real problem that no one had a clear-cut answer to. The best option to Ness was to keep going until they ran into a familiar landmark. This was not good enough for Ninten. Since they don't have a whole lot of time on their hands, they shouldn't be wasting it wondering around. Ninten proposed they go back to Podunk and try and find familiar ground from there. However, Ness was against back tracking, and argued that Podunk may not even exist anymore. If they went back they'd be even more lose and confused then before. They had to stop walking with Ness and Ninten yelling at each other. Off to the side sat Lucas on a log, who simply kept to himself watching.

"Ninten if you don't get out my face about this right now I'll make you wish you stayed under those rocks I buried you in," Ness said getting closer in Ninten's face.

"Back up Ness I don't want to pass out from that harsh breath of yours," Ninten said pushing him away.

"RGH, listen your way is no better then my way!"

"You're just assuming Podunk isn't there anymore,"

"I don't have to assume. While you were fighting Lucas I noticed the place was starting to fade away and be replaced by some other placed, I think it was like winter wonderland or something,"

"Snowman?" Ninten wondered.

"Either way, that place was or is fading away, I'd rather not be there when it does,"

"Okay, you may have a point, but simply wandering around is no better. We could be walking in circles and not even know it,"

Ness sighed, "Good point…"

"Can I say something?" Lucas asked now getting a little annoyed with all the arguing.

"Sure, we could use a third party. Which plan you wanna go with Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Neither, to be honest," Lucas deadpanned making both Ness and Ninten fall down. "Both of them either waste time, or energy, and we can't afford to waste those things. I think we should follow where the spacial distortions are strongest. I mean, this isn't a natural phenomenon, which is obvious. These distortions are laced with that PSI energy. If you guys are _quiet _you may be able to sense it as well," Ness and Ninten both opened their mouths to speak until Lucas held his hand up to silence them. Lucas made a zipping motion over his mouth and closed his eyes. Ness and Ninten took this as a signal to "shut up and concentrate".

Ness and Ninten did and suddenly a rush seemed to fly by them. They felt the feeling of an abundance of energy flowing all around them. A pressure they wouldn't have noticed if their minds were focused on something else. They also felt there was a concentration of this strange energy farther off in another direction. They also noticed Lucas had a small essence of this energy. Ness and Ninten gaped a bit both out of embarrasment and surprise.

"Wow, how did we not notice that?" Ninten muttered surprised.

"You guys were just too busy arguing. I don't get why you guys fight so much," Lucas said.

"I don't get it either, but there just something about Ninten that infuriates me," Ness said.

"Huh, same here," Ninten responded. Lucas just sighed seeing as the two must like arguing.

"You got quite the sharp mind there Lucas," Ness said giving Lucas a thumbs up. Lucas was surprised at Ness's thanks, but smiled warmly.

"Thanks,"

"Well I think this is as good a spot as any to rest then continue on," Ness said observing the area. A wide open area, with a few trees off in the distance. Ness knew they would need a fire, and soon before it got dark.

"I'll set up camp, you guys scan the area for any dangers, and bring back some fire wood," Lucas told Ness and Ninten. Both boys were surprised with how quick and natural Lucas reacted to the situation.

"Here I have sleeping bags," Ness pulled out two sleeping bags and gave them to Lucas. "Ninten you can sleep on the ground or in a tree if you like, but no sharing,"

"Who do you think you are, telling me where I can or can't sleep. I have a sleeping bag in my backpack too, and it's much better then your crummy ones," Ninten said pulling out his sleeping bag and tossing it on the other two in Lucas's hands.

"That thing … is weird why is there a… sunflower on it," Ness asked him why a hint of humor.

"It's not mine it's my sisters I had no choice and I couldn't find mine," Ninten said defensively.

"Yeah suuurre it's your sister's," Ness said sarcastically. Lucas sat the sleeping bags down. Lucas looked at the sunflower on Ninten's bag for a moment. Suddenly, an intense pain smashed into his brain so suddenly he couldn't even brace for it. He gripped his head tightly as he moaned out painful grunts. "Lucas, Lucas what's wrong?" Ness asked panicking as he saw Lucas grip his head tightly.

"Images…they hurt…so much…sunflowers…" Lucas muttered. Lucas saw a field of sunflowers, and that woman in the red dress again. Suddenly the field of flowers lit on fire, and it felt so real to him. He heard a pain filled scream and flashes rushing water. He felt himself drowning struggling for breath. He saw the flowers at someone's grave, and emotions hit his heart hard at the sight of it. Angst, anger, fear, sadness, regret, shame, and so many others at the same time were coming at him. It was an overpowering experience and Lucas prayed that it would end. He saw monsters, all attacking him, and hurting him. "m-make it…stop…p-please…MAKE IT STOP!" Lucas cried tears flowing from his eyes.

"LUCAS!" cried a voice making Lucas's eyes snap open. Lucas found himself in Ness's tight embrace. Lucas's arms are by his side as he is on his knees with Ness's arms tightly wrapped around him. Upon noticing Lucas's cries have stopped Ness slowly released him. Ness kept Lucas at arms length as he kept his hands placed on his shoulders. "Are…are you alright?" Ness felt silly asking for the obvious answer, but it still needed to be asked.

"…yeah…" Lucas muttered weakly. Lucas felt something wet under his eyes, and raised his hand to remove it. However as he wiped away some of it, more came back. "What is this?"

"You're crying," Ness answered. "What did you see?" Lucas looked at Ness, fear evident in his eyes.

"Please…" Lucas begged gripping Ness's shrit tightly. "Don't make me think about it again…please…"

Ness gasped wondering what could be so awful. He decided to allow Lucas the pleasure of talking about it when he's not so shaken up. "Alright," At that Ness released Lucas and stood back up. He looked down to see that same broken look on Lucas's face. "We'd better go get that firewood,"

"You both can go…I'll wait here you guys,"

"But what about you?"

"I will be fine,"

"But-,"

"Don't worry. You guys can go and just leave your stuff if I need something I will just look for it," Lucas said. Ness and Ninten looked at Lucas with intense worry. Ness however finally tore himself away and ushered Ninten off with him. They took their backpacks off then left to do some surveillance. Ness and Ninten went walking through the brush around their camp and grabbing wood from the branches and such.

"I'm not sure, but I think Lucas was trying to get rid of us," Ninten said.

"He just needed some time to sort through what he saw," Ness said

"Wow…that poor kid…" Ninten said sadly. "What was all that?"

"Well if I had to guess. Lucas used his PSI on himself to force himself to remember his name," Ninten winced at the thought. "Yeah, shouldn't use your powers like that, could create serious problems. I'm guessing Lucas must've damaged that area of his brain. Now any memory that triggers intense emotion probably causes a lot of pain,"

"Like his powers are turning against him," Ninten surmised. Ness nods and then turns to Ninten.

"Maybe… we should try to get along, just around Lucas so he doesn't snap. Plus, I don't think he needs that right now," Ness said as he jumped up onto a tree branch to sit.

Ninten pondered on his offer, "Yeah I maybe we should tone it down and try not to be so infuriating," Ninten jumped up to sit next to Ness.

"Ok, then lets shake on it," Ness said extending his hand. Ninten looked at his hand for a moment as if contemplating. He seemed to come a resolve as he then shook it. "Ok now lets …" Ness started but the branch they were sitting on gave in to the weight and broke. Causing Ness and Ninten to fall to the ground.

"You idiot, why would you choose that branch to stop on!" Ninten yelled.

"Well moron you were on the branch to it was holding me up fine, but you made it snap!" Ness yelled back. They both got into the others face growling. Then they pulled back then looked away from each other.

"Humph," they both said. Without a word they both went there own way. In a tree just above where they were that same someone was watching them.

"These two might kill each other before I even get the chance to. I guess I wont worry about them for now," He said as he left. Lucas was then down setting up camp. He then sat against the fallen log with his knees to his chest. He stared out into the darkness in front of him. He felt so scared, of what he'd done, and where he's been. He blinked a couple of times then shook his head. He needed to stop moping and focus on what's important. He decided to start fixing something to eat.

"I hope whatever these hot dogs are will be good enough," Lucas said putting six hot dogs into the pot from Ness's bag. He filled the pot with water from Ness's canteen then sat down. Simple science stated that if he didn't want to burn the food and the pot a sort of medium was needed. At times, Lucas was even surprised about his intelligence. "All I need now is some wood," Lucas decided to sit and enjoy the silence of the night. He was then disturbed by a not so natural sound. It sounded like feet hitting the ground. This wouldn't have shook Lucas if for the fact that if it was Ness and Ninten they would be at each others throats, but this person was quiet. They were trying to make their presence unknown. Lucas didn't react to the sound making the person believe he was unheard. Lucas saw that nightfall was fast approaching so this person must be waiting for when it's dark to strike. Lucas could sense the person was behind him he could just blast him, but he feels its best not to just blast everything that moves. Lucas started sensing something else like the person was coming out. Lucas thought now was the time to let the person know he was aware of his presence. Lucas then whipped around with a charged PK Love in his hand.

"Don't move, now who are you?" Lucas asked.

"Well I didn't think you heard me," said the strange person.

"I asked you a question who are you?" Lucas asked again trying to sound threatening. The person just laughed.

"Oh Lucas, you and I both know you wouldn't do anything to somebody for no reason," the person said making Lucas's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah that's right I know who you are,"

"Who are you?" Lucas asked. The person was quiet as if taken aback for some reason.

"…Don't I sound familiar?"

"Should you?"

"Yes, I should," the person said, with a hint of hurt.

"Your voice…I don't think I've heard it before…"

"Oh…man, I thought it might've been that concussion from the rock, but I didn't think it would do this to you," the person said with an edge of mock pity.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked again, sounding more curious then anything. "And how do you know me?"

"Oh, we go way back," Lucas had then dropped his PK Love then a ball of light came from his hand.

"PK Flash," He said tossing the ball to the side. The ball burst into light giving Lucas a better image of the person. Lucas made out the person he had on some boots, a jacket, something attached to his arm, something tied to his side, and on his head a mask. Lucas looked at that mask then his head started to hurt again. Lucas then fell to his knees because of the pain holding his head with his hand. He saw images of this person attacking him, other people with him, chuckling at his pain, and the most vivid thing was lightning. Lucas felt his mind was in turmoil as the terrible memories came to him. Lucas's face was near the dirt when the pain finally stopped. He took deep breaths trying not to scream with terror. He looked up and the person was gone. "That person was someone I knew?" Lucas questioned. Then someone had landed in front of him making Lucas fall back.

"Stay back!" Lucas commanded about to use an attack on the person.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Lucas it's just me," the person said. With the little light left Lucas could make out Ness's outline.

"Oh it's you Ness," Lucas said putting his hand down.

"Who else you expect?" Ness asked. Lucas looked away quietly feeling sick. Ness then looked even more worried then sat the firewood down.

"You ok, what happened?" Ness asked.

"N-Nothing," Lucas said still catching his breath.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing,"

"You just surprised me, that's all," Lucas said.

"Oh, sorry," Ness said. He knew that wasn't the truth, but allowed it to slide. Ness picked up the firewood then brought it to the hole Lucas made then a flame came out his index finger making fire. "You were cooking something?" Ness asked looking at the pot above the fire.

"Y-Yeah," Then Ninten had came and landed opposite where Ness came. He dropped some of his firewood as he moved to the small fire.

"I smell something good," Ninten said going toward the pot.

"Hey, Ninten, did you see anything weird out there?" Ness asked.

"No, why?" Ninten asked.

"Lucas seems spooked, more so then before about something. He wouldn't tell me what it was," Ness said. Ninten looked at Lucas who hadn't move from the spot Ness found him.

"Something must be up, maybe he had a memory of being afraid of the dark," Ninten suggested.

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the cause, but lets be subtle about how we ask. You can do subtle right?" Ness asked.

"Of course, I'm no idiot," Ninten said. Ness was about to comment, but he decided to leave it alone. A few minutes went by afterwards. The only sound made was the sizzling of the hot dogs. Lucas had still stayed in the same spot still staring into the woods.

"If my memories are as bad as the ones I've had. I'm worried if they get worst. I don't think I want to know anymore," Lucas said inwardly to himself. Ness and Ninten were sitting near the fire.

"Hey, Lucas, don't you want to sit next to the fire?" Ninten asked.

"No, I'm fine," Lucas responded. Ninten sighed sadly as he got nowhere with that. He returned his attention to the pot noting the boiling water. The hot dogs looked just about ready.

"Hey, Lucas hot dogs are ready, you want some?" Ness asked.

"No, I'm not hungry," Lucas said however his stomach had started to growl.

"I think your stomach would have to disagree. Come on Lucas, you know you wont some," Lucas's mouth started to water he tried to fight the urge, but it was too great. He felt like an animal going into a box that a stick would hold up. The animal obviously saw the stick, but wanted the oh so delicious bait. This was the same situation. Lucas then stood up then walked over to the fire his stomach now in control. He then sat down and Ness handed him a plate with two hot dogs on it. Lucas immediately started to eat.

"Well now that we finally have you over here, I think it's best you tell us what's up," Ninten said. Ness glared at Ninten. This was not the subtlety he was hoping for. Lucas was about to get up and take his hot dogs with him when Ness grabbed the plate and his hot dog from his hand.

"Hey, Ness give that back!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong," Ness said jumping back.

"So much for subtleness," Ninten commented. Ness resisted with all his will power to not smack Ninten.

"Ness give those back!" Lucas exclaimed running after Ness.

"Nope," Ness said then instantly disappeared. Lucas made a face of annoyance.

"I'm here," Ness said appearing next to him. Lucas tried to grab him, but Ness was gone. "Here, no here, no here, not there here, over there," Ness said going all over the place making Lucas dizzy. Being dizzy and hungry is not a very good combination. Lucas then just fell down. "Hi," Ness said appearing in front of Lucas.

"Will you please give me my hot dogs?" Lucas whined. Ness then had pity all over his face. Lucas was very good at getting pity, so he thought he could use that to his advantage. Ness extended the plate. Lucas smiled then reached for it.

"Ninten!" exclaimed Ness throwing the plate in the air. Ninten jumped for it and so did Lucas. Lucas didn't quite have the energy to do much, so he couldn't quite reach his plate. Ninten then stepped on his head then grabbed the plate. Lucas was falling to the ground, but Ness caught him using his PSI. Ninten landed on the ground.

"Ninten you too!" Lucas exclaimed as the feeling of betrayal stung his heart.

"For your own good, Ness," Ness nods than tightens the grip he has on Lucas making him unable to move. Ninten then walked up to Lucas and waved the hot dog in his face. Lucas struggle endlessly, but was unable to get free. Hanging his head in defeat he submitted.

"Ok you guys win, I'll tell you just let me eat…"

"Ok you tell us, and then you get the hot dogs," Ness said letting him go. Then there was silence. "Well we're waiting,"

"Ok, you guys know my memory is basically gone, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, so this has to do with a memory?" Ninten asked. He nodded.

"When you guys had left somebody, I don't know who, had tried to sneak up from behind me. I knew he was there, so of course I called him out. But as soon as I saw him my brain started feeling like it was going through a blender. The guy knew my name to, and when the pain stopped he was gone," Lucas told them.

"I see what were the memories?" Ness asked.

"They were terrible, I see him causing me pain, attacking me, hurting these people with me, and giving no mercy. However, just looking at him makes me want to cry. The memories I had before are just as bad. I saw people dying, unnatural monsters, and this endless sneering. And I keep seeing this woman in a red dress! I-I… don't understand it and if my memories are like this then it's better off forgotten," Lucas said turning around with tears in his eyes. Ness and Ninten looked at each other not sure what to say.

"You can't just erase the past Lucas. Like it or not, those things did happen," Ness said.

"I can admit that, they did happen, but I don't have to remember,"

"Lucas you should learn from them. They could make you stronger in the end," Ninten said.

"You mean learn from more bad memories, no way! I already have two terrible memories in my head. It hurts so much, not just my head, but…here," Lucas muttered rubbing his chest.

"You're heart…that means you're a very passionate person ya know," Ninten said.

"I don't want anymore painful memories!" Lucas exclaimed. Ness put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Lucas, what about the good memories you want to forget those to?" Ness asked. Lucas didn't answer. "You can't have one without the other,"

"Yeah, what if you forgot about us, would you really be happy knowing your missing something important?" Ninten asked also walking over and handing him his plate. Lucas looked at the plate.

"Well all have things we wish we could forgot, us included," Ness said.

"I'm kinda envious that you don't remember some things," Ninten admitted.

"But it's those bad memories that help direct us into making good choices, and to help us from recreating past mistakes. You may not remember what made you cry, but on the flipside you don't remember what made you laugh. You don't remember what a laugh feels like, sounds like, or the joyous feelings of sharing it with somebody,"

"Yeah, no one likes feeling sad, but it always feels good when someone cheers you up. You can't let the people who really care about you fades away for the rest of your life. I'm betting that woman in the red dress is real important to you, if she's always appearing,"

"Come on let's sit near the fire," Ness said putting his hand on Lucas's back and leading him to the fire. Ninten brought back some wood and threw it on the fire. "Even if you forget, we will be there for you bud,"

"Yep, through the good memories, and the bad,"

Lucas smiled at his two friends, genuinely surprised with their care. They were so different, yet so alike, "Well this is a surprise," Lucas said softly.

"Huh what is?" Ness asked.

"You and Ninten working together without arguing. What were you guys doing out there?"

"Well, we came to a decision that arguing all the time isn't great, so we decided to tone it down a bit. So not to get too much on your nerves," Ninten said.

"Oh, you guys don't need to hold anything in just for me. It doesn't bother me that much," Lucas said not wanting them to fake being something they were not just so not to annoy him. Ness and Ninten shook their heads.

"Now that's the Lucas we know," Ness said ruffling Lucas's hair

"The most passive aggressive person we know," Ninten added. Lucas smiled at them then started eating again. His hot dogs were a little cold but he didn't care.

"Well since we don't have to pull punches I got something to say. So, Ninten, can I ask you something?"

"Uh-oh, what is it?" Ninten asked rolling his eyes.

"Well when we were looking around I saw you behind a tree huffing and puffing and then you started breathing hard. What were you doing?" Ness asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why is that impor-wait, what do you think I was doing?" Ninten asked suspiciously.

"Well I don't know, that's why I asked," Ness said. Lucas started to laugh a little already getting Ness's drift. Ninten looked at Lucas then at Ness.

"Do you think I was… ugh your disgusting!" Ninten exclaimed.

"What?" Ness asked looking innocent.

"You think I was … behind the tree, in the wilderness, really?"

"I would have asked there or looked myself, but I felt I really shouldn't disturb your happy time," Ness said.

"Your sick!" Ninten exclaimed.

"You have yet to deny my accusation, or tell me anything, so I can only assume you were-," Ness made an inappropriate gesture. Lucas couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Hey, no, that is not funny its sick he would think that,"

"Well, prove me wrong," Ninten then reached into his pocket then pulled out an inhaler.

"Here you sicko," Ninten said showing them a small object.

"What's that?" Lucas said as he settled himself down the feeling of laughter fading away. He admitted that it felt good.

"An inhaler, so that means…" Ness started surprised.

"I have asthma you warped weirdo," Ninten said.

"Well, why, didn't you just tell me that, you got me thinking the wrong thing," Ness said.

"I thought! …I thought you would make fun of me," Ninten said sadly.

"Huh, why would I do that, it's not your fault," Ness said confused. Ninten kinda looked surprised then happy.

"I think it's good we know each others strength and weaknesses," Lucas added.

"It's good you told us now, so we don't put you in a situation you can't handle. We're friends, so we have to stick up for each other," Ness said. Ninten looked pretty happy after Ness said this.

"You mean all of us including me…and…you?" Ninten asked. Ness just smiled.

"So that a yes or no?"

"Of course it's a yes you moron, I'm not smiling at you cause I like you,"

"Well the proper answer to a yes or no question, is yes or no, not smile and hope he gets it," Ninten complained. Lucas just laughed.

"They both are right it is always good to have good memories. I'll remember little by little, and I'm sure these two knuckleheads will help me out even with Ness and Ninten's special _friendship_ they got going on. I could never forget these two, ever. Before we go to bed, were probably gonna know everything about each other," Lucas thought to himself happily. Ness and Ninten started to really get at each other at this point. "Well I guess that's my queue," Lucas thought as he began to break them up.


	5. A Truth Revealed

**Motherbound Zero part 4**

"**A Truth Revealed"**

Lucas is back in the darkness again, and still he is confused at what he sees. He sees flashes and images of people both familiar and unfamiliar. Lucas turned his head to suddenly look upon a familiar sight of the masked person he saw last night. Lucas's eyes narrowed as he looked at the person who remained motionless. Hazy memories were playing all around him, but he could neither understand it nor care to at this point. He was more concerned with who the person is under the mask. Lucas walked closer, however the person quickly drew his weapon and brought it to his side. Lucas is initially confused as to why the person suddenly wants to fight. However, Lucas looks down and in his hands is a bat. He let out a slight gasp wondering where it came from, and why this whole scene was so familiar. Lucas looked to the person again filled with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked. The person said nothing as he raised his normal hand and began pulling off the mask. However, a bright light began showing as he did and the light soon overpowered the darkness that surrounded Lucas.

In the light's place the sun began to rise into the air wiping out the darkness bit by bit. The sun rose until it reached it's peak in the matter of a few minutes and it bright rays showered down below onto the land. The morning air is crisp and a slight chill comes with the blowing wind. However, at this moment the world is at peace, despite the fact it's falling apart. The morning after the whole bonding experience the three heroes had last night they are rightfully tired. They all had fallen asleep in their own sleeping bags. The bright sun shining through the trees, with a gently breeze flowing through the air, this added to how truly beautiful a morning it is. The sun's rays shone down, until one of the bodies stirred. Lucas is the first to rise from his sleep upon something landing on his face. Lucas shot up in a panic.

"Hey, what's-!" He began panicked but then he had calmed down once he came to the realization that it was just a hat. Lucas removed the hat from his face then looked at it. Ness and Ninten's hats looked exactly alike so he couldn't tell whom the hat belonged to by just looking at it. Lucas turned to the other boys who were far on the opposite sides from each other. Last night Lucas thought they hit it off really well, but here they are back to square one again. Lucas felt he might never understand their relationship. He saw that Ninten still had his hat cradled, so he surmised it was Ness's. Lucas crawled out his sleeping bag, and then yawned while stretching. Lucas had grabbed his shoes and put them on at the same time then tied one at a time. Lucas got up while scratching his head then went over to Ness, and put his hat next to him. Immediately Ness started to cradle the hat. "These two really like their hats,"

Lucas decided to simply take a breath of fresh air as he stared into the sky. He noticed the sun looked kind of off, but he supposed at this point in time that was normal. Now in the bright sun Lucas looked over the land, and his mouth dropped a little. The savannah they were sleeping in is starting to convert into a rocky trail toward a mountain of some kind. Lucas felt the spatial distortions strength and feared that time could be running out. Lucas glanced back at his friends, but for a brief moment another image flashed through his mind. He sees a campsite, similar to the one he made, with two people, and what looked like a dog. He saw that one is a girl and the other a man, however that's all he could make out before the vision faded. Lucas shook his head of the thoughts then rubbed his eyes. Lucas decided it was best to get going soon, so he went over to the mess they left last night and packed up their belongings while cleaning up a little. Lucas then rolled up his sleeping bag with his pillow inside.

"Hmm I wonder if he has…. ah there it is," Lucas said pulling out a mirror and comb from Ness's backpack. "Wow, Ness really does have everything," Using his PSI to make the mirror float Lucas began combing his hair. "I kinda wish I wore a hat that way I wouldn't have to do this every morning. I must've hated doing it before too," Ness had finally came around while Lucas was combing his hair standing over him. Ness at first didn't really comprehend what was happening until he had fully awakened.

"Making sure you're all pretty for your stalker," Ness teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny, this is just something…that feels right. It's the only thing I can remember clearly at this point," Lucas replied without turning around.

"Let's not start the angst so early in the morning," Ness replied.

"Well, I suppose, you are probably just upset because you need that hat more then what you let on,"

"Whatever," Ness grumbled. Lucas smiled at his brilliant come back. He then realized that those two are really rubbing off on him. Ness then sat up and then put his hat on. Ness looked to see the campsite not only on a different terrain, but clean and neat. The only things that needed to be packed were his sleeping bag and Ninten's.

"Wow Lucas, you expecting someone, you really cleaned up," Ness said. Ness also noted the new rockier terrain that was around them. "Geography just doesn't want to be our friend on this adventure…" Ness muttered. "Why'd you get up so early to do this?"

"What happens when you wake up to someone's hat flying in your face while you sleep," Lucas replied as he finished with his hair and putting the mirror and the comb away.

"Well we can't worry about that now, we officially start our adventure today. I can't wait to see what happens!" Ness exclaimed. Ness was then hit with a pillow followed by a shut up. Ness looked at the source to see an irritated Ninten looking back at him. "We gotta get going Ninten so get ready cause we don't have time to waste,"

"Why the hurry?" Lucas asked. "Well besides the obvious of course," he quickly added.

"Well you said you saw somebody last night, and since we don't know where he is I think it's best we move before this guy gets any ideas," Ness said.

"That sounds like a smart idea, are you sure your Ness?" Ninten asked.

"Keep talking Ninten, and one day you'll just wake up with me and Lucas long gone,"

"Ha, like you two would go off without me," Ninten said getting up.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucas asked getting involved in the conversation for a change. He actually admitted that he was quite shy, even around these two. However, after last night, he felt he didn't need to be unsure of himself with these two.

"Well all I'm saying is you guys wouldn't last long without me,"

"We haven't even actually gone into a real battle yet," Lucas said.

"Yeah, but from what I've seen you two will definitely need me," Ninten said putting on his hat and shoes.

"Huh, somebody sounds mighty full of themselves aren't we?" Ness asked raising an eyebrow at Ninten.

"You guys just wouldn't last," Ninten said.

"Ok then, the next person to get saved will have to clean up camp for the rest of this little adventure," Lucas said. Both Ninten and Ness looked at him with doubt. "What?"

"No offense Lucas, but you seem to attract danger, so I'm pretty sure it'll be you," Ninten said. Ness nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'll see then, so you guys in?" Lucas asked. Ness and Ninten looked at each other than agreed to the conditions. "Ok and you have to have it just like how I did today, okay?" Lucas clarified.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," they both said.

"That twin thing is really weird, are you sure you two aren't related?" Lucas asked.

"Well, do we look related?" Ness asked. Lucas decided not to dignify that with a response seeing as he already knew the answer.

"Lets just get going," Lucas said. Ness and Ninten nodded then packed up their stuff then they were all set to go. They left what was left of the plains and entered the rocky path in front of them. The path seemed to take them through a mountainous area with a desert not too far away. The three of them instantly felt the intense heat suddenly kick in to take away the cool morning air. The weather was clearly in flux as well. "Wow, this is really nice, hot, but nice,"

"Yeah, but it's almost strange how nice this morning was a few hours ago. I don't think the weather should change so drastically. But it's like the world is at peace. The energy of the planet feels so clean," Ninten said.

"We can't stop to smell the flowers guys, we have to keep moving," Ness instructed. Reluctantly they both went along with Ness.

"Something about this feels familiar…" Lucas muttered.

They walked for a couple more minutes, with Ness and Ninten sharing stories about their adventures. Lucas listened intently as they spoke and was filled with wonder at the things they experienced. They both had grand adventures and even grander friends along the way. Lucas felt somewhat left out because he could not share a story with them, but Ness and Ninten made it quite clear that was okay. In fact, they said they hoped their experiences wouldn't seem boring to Lucas once his memory returned. Lucas could only laugh along with them.

Ness had pointed out that the distortions in space were starting to become much thicker. Lucas had been mentally keeping track of the spikes in energy the distortions seemed to give off. Lucas explained to his companions that each time the distortions spike up, they get more noticeable and violent. Thanks to their sixed sense, the PSI warriors can measure it. The problem with only be more serious is if they no longer need their sixed sense to track it. Ninten had a multitude of suggestions to what could possibly be behind the strange occurrences. His theories included aliens coming down to mess with the planet, a science experiment gone wrong, or some idiot deciding to mess with the fabric of reality. Lucas saw all these ideas as preposterous, but Ness was quite open to these suggestions. Lucas couldn't understand it, but he supposed with this magical power of PSI it did make sense that the uncanny was possible. They continued to talk and walk about past experiences, and ideas for solving their problem when a sudden chill ran down their spines.

"And then I…whoa, you guys feel that?" Ness asked stopping in the middle of his sentence. Ninten and Lucas both nod their heads. The weather wasn't what gave them all such a chill it's just something was giving them this weird feeling. Lucas realized that this must be their psychic sense kicking in. Lucas felt like this specific feeling was something familiar to him. He then started looking around like he was expecting something. He saw from the corner of his eye the something he was looking for. A lightning attack was headed right to them from above.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Lucas pushing Ness and Ninten out the way. The attack then nailed Lucas in his back, throwing him forward and to the ground.

"Lucas!" Ness and Ninten looked up as they saw Lucas now on the ground trying to get up. Ness and Ninten got up and ran to Lucas. Ninten bent down to try and get Lucas back on his feet. Ness faced the direction the attack came from and he saw their attacker. It was some guy in a mask.

"Hey pal, that was pretty cowardly, attacking us from behind!" Ness exclaimed. The masked boy just smiled at him and laughed a little bit.

"I wanted your attention," he said.

"Well now you've got it!" Ness exclaimed charging at him. The masked boy then grabbed his sword and held it high creating sparks. Ness didn't back down even though he saw the attack. The boy fired the lightning attack with incredibly strength. Ness activated his PK Warp that he moved so fast his after image passed right through the lightning. Ness then came from the side and tried to tackle him with his arm, but the boy blocked him with his own arm. Ness looked at him surprise.

"I'm no amateur to fall for such a lame trick," He said. They both then tested each other's strength pushing against each other. Ness could tell that physically this boy was much stronger than him. Ness huffed in irritation as this person being the second person that's stronger then him. The boy then pushed Ness back throwing him off balance. "PK Whip!" he exclaimed. Then a whip came out of what looked like a cannon attached to his arm for where his hand should be. The Masked Boy swung the whip at Ness, but he did a back flip avoiding it. He then swung it higher, but then Ness squatted under it as it soared over his head. He pulled back his whip then swung it around a little over his head then lashed out again. He made a stabbing motion with it, but Ness jumped over it. Reacting he raised the whip, but Ness did a side flip in the air avoiding it.

"Not bad kid," the boy said.

"Not bad yourself," Ness said.

"Lets see you avoid these!" he exclaimed. Then four whips had sprouted out giving him a total of 5. He lashed them out at Ness. Ness jumped, rolled, and even smacked the whips out his way, but soon he was overwhelmed. Four of the whips had his hand and feet making him unable to move. The fifth whip then straightened into a stabbing form.

"Anytime someone would like to jump in is okay with me!" Ness yelled. Then five beams of energy pierced through the whips disperses them. The boy then turned his attention to Ninten who stood ready to fight. The boy just smiled with excitement. He raised his sword then fired another lightning, and Ninten reacted with his PK Starbeam. Then the beam struggle had started with Ninten pushing then the lightning reacting back with more power.

"You wanna know something cool about lightning?" the boy asked.

"What would that be?" Ninten asked.

"It can be very… conductive," He said. Ninten then realized that he was using his attack as a conductor. It flowed to all the way to Ninten. Ninten was then being electrocuted and with his focus gone his attack had dropped making him take the full blow. Ninten then fell to his knees with everything getting dark. Then Ness charged in and performed a PSI powered downward karate chop on the string of lightning saving Ninten.

"You okay?" Ness asked turning his head.

"I just… need a sec," Ninten said gasping. Ness nodded then focused on the masked boy. Once again he fired an intense bolt of lightning, but Ness stopped it with his bare hands. Using his PSI he controlled the attack. He then flung in another direction not harming anyone. The boy was clearly shocked at the display of power and skill.

"Even if this kid is physically stronger than me, I bet he can't fight better than me though," Ness thought. Ness tried to get up close so he might have a better chance to for victory. Ness finally got up close to him for some close combat. The boy swung his sword down, so Ness moved to his right side. The boy then swung wide, but Ness had ducked under the blade and he saw an opening. Ness then threw a punch, but the boy's other arm had blocked. The boy smacked his hand away with the arm he used to block the attack. Ness stepped back, and with his left hand he summoned green energy around his hand. The boy did the same within his arm cannon but with a red glow. Ness went up while the boy went down making the attacks collide creating an explosion. Both had jumped back to avoid getting caught within it.

"Man, he actually was able to fight just as well as me at close range," Ness said in shock.

"As good as you? Ha, no way, I'm much better," The boy gloated. "I haven't even gotten a scratch yet," he said. Just as he said that a white beam of energy hit him from the side exploding on contact. Ness then looked in surprise as Lucas ran to his side.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Good, now let's take him down," Lucas said. The boy rose from the smoke with just a few scratches. He raised his sword then sparks had started to fly.

"PK Thunder beam!" he yelled. Then super concentrated beam pf electricity came at Ness and Lucas. There was great explosion, as the attack seemed it connected. Using the built in radar in his helmet he scanned for any life. He found nothing so he assumed they were dead. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to come face to face with Ness and Lucas. Ness and Lucas both pull their arms back for a wind up, than punched him at the same time. He then hit the ground rolling against the rocky surface of the Earth. He looked up with a furious look on his face. With sword in hand he got up and charged. Both Ness and Lucas just smiled at the unaware prey. As he drew closer with the duo now in his swords range he wound up to swing his sword. He was then hit in his left side with a PK Starbeam. He then rolled on the ground and landed on his front. Then Ninten had walked up to them.

"Told you guys would need me," Ninten said.

"Whatever, lets just finish this," Ness said rolling his eyes. They both nodded then Ness put his hands on both their shoulders then activated his PK Warp. The boy was on his feet again with his lightning sword flaring with energy. He looked and saw the three standing in front of him.

"I'll end you here!" he yelled. He ran up to them and swung his sword. Lucas and Ninten rolled to the side while Ness just jumped back. He continued charging toward Ness swinging his sword. The boy was just crazily swiping at Ness who is having an easy time dodging each blow. Ness just jumped from side to side jumping, rolling, and weaving. The boy tried swiping from the side with his sword when Ness saw his chance. Ness jumped up then landed on the boy's head with his hands than pushed off at the same time pushing the helmet down over his eyes. The masked boy growled then fixed his helmet on his head then turned around to be greeted with a fist in his face. He almost fell but recovered as Ness threw a PK Flash at him.

"PK Hate," He said. Then a red shot came out his arm cannon nailing Ness in the chest and exploding on contact. Ness fell to the ground then looked up to see him standing over him with a cannon in his face. He was about to fire when Lucas tackled him down. The masked boy then threw Lucas of him, but Lucas recovered.

"Well Lucas, it's been a long time huh?" The masked boy said.

"Who are you exactly?" Lucas asked.

"You still can't remember, pity, well I guess you'll know when this mask comes off," the boy teased tapping his helmet.

"Fine then, if that's how you wanna play it," Lucas said. The boy just smiled as Lucas charged at him. White energy had gathered around both Lucas's hands. While a red light came from the boys arm cannon. Hate and Love went against each other in this battle. The attacks were so opposite that they expanded on contact and exploded. Lucas threw PK Love out both hands while the masked boy was just fending him off with his one cannon hand.

"You never could beat me in a fight," the boy said.

"Well I don't remember that," Lucas said. They both charged at each other and as they collided their two attacks collided with each other at close range.

"You think you can beat me using PK Love, ha, how pathetic," the masked boy said. Lucas didn't answer as he let his actions speak for themselves. Lucas gathered an intense amount of PSI energy and pushed forcing the PK Love to consume The Masked Boy. It pushed The Masked Boy back until he cut through it with his sword. Lucas then came at him full speed. Without time to react he was surprised by the punch in the face. He went flying and then hit the ground. His mask was starting to slip off now, giving Lucas the chance he was looking for. The boy then stood up wiping his face where he was punched. "Okay guys now is our chance,"

First Ninten came in and fired his PK Starbeam into his side. The boy recovered quickly in midair by deploying wings from his back, but Ness grabbed his leg then slammed him into the ground, then threw him up. Ninten shot him even higher in the air. Ness met him in the air then threw him down to the ground. Before he could hit the ground Lucas blasted him with a powerful PK Love. The boy flipped absorbing the impact as he hit the ground skidding against the harsh dirt in his boots. Once he regained himself he went charging at the trio.

"What's with this guy?" Ninten asked aloud as he jerked his body out of the way of a sword jab. "He just keeps coming," Ninten gave the boy a good shoulder tackle knocking him back a bit but he came charging back again with his sword ready to strike. Ness met him first as he swung his sword. Ness ducked, while Lucas jumped back, and Ninten deflected the sword using his power.

As the three PSI heroes battled this mystery fighter they began feeling this odd sensation rolling through them. They immediately noticed it when suddenly it was easy fighting this one person without getting in each other's way. Ness went with a roundhouse that narrowly missed the Masked Boy's face. Ninten went in low for a strong jab into the Masked Boy's stomach. Ness vaulted off Ninten's shoulders to knee the boy in the head making his head jerk to the left. Lucas came from the opposite side with PSI energy charged in between his palms, and a while glowing energy got bigger. Lucas got close then slammed a close range PK Love into the Masked Boy's side. The Masked Boy was stronger then expected though as he shrugged off the weak attack.

"You're gonna need more then an Beta Level attack to beat me," The boy said.

"Beta?" Lucas said confused.

"Keep pressing, don't let him distract you," Ninten urged.

Ness and Ninten pressed forward working together to throw a volley of physical blows the Masked Boy's way. However, the boy was quick and precise moving out of the way of each strike. Ninten dived in with an haymaker that the Masked Boy moved around to get on the outside of Ninten. Ness was quick to follow up with both his hands raised and a strange PSI guitar in his possession.

"PK Rockin!" Ness exclaimed slamming on the guitar.

The boy reacted quickly pointing out his cannon arm and shooting out a quick red burst of PSI. This created thick smog that blocked the view. Ness and Ninten waited for it to clear, but then grunted in annoyance seeing the boy unharmed and in the same position he was in before the attack. Clearly his attack was even with Ness's cancelling them both out. Ness and Ninten look at each other then they turn back to their opponent.

"Wow, I expected so much more from you guys," the boy said rather disappointed.

"Sorry to disappoint but…" Ness began.

"Well we were just the distraction," Ninten finished as he and Ness jump to the side opening up a clear lane. The Masked Boy was confused until his face fell seeing Lucas charging up his PSI to incredible levels. Lucas crossed his arms then uncrossed them launching a much more powerful PK Love.

"Damn it!" the Masked Boy growled as he jerked his upper body low to the ground avoiding the blast. "Close on-,"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as Ness to his left with a sweep kick and Ninten came from the opposite direction with a superman punch. Both made contact making the Masked Boy twirl in the air crazily, and Lucas let out another burst of PK Love to send him flying, although weaker this time around. Suddenly, a new power began coursing through the veins of the PSI heroes.

"PK Trinity," they all called out feeling their power shared among each other. They began glowing with their own specific energy aura. Ness's a bright crimson, Lucas's a pure white, and Ninten's bright navy blue. They suddenly warped away at the same time surprising the Masked Boy who barley regained his bearings. Ness punched him in the face with a hammer pucnh. Ninten did a sweep kick, and while in the air Lucas came in slamming his fist into his stomach and him into the ground. Ness then grabbed his collar then threw him up, then Ninten kicked him back down with an axe kick, and Lucas came in delivering the final blow by plowing the boy into the thick rock of the mountain trail. Lucas stood up as the boy's helmet fell off.

"Now lets see your real face," Lucas said turning him over. Then Lucas's eyes widened as he took a few steps back in total shock.

"That's …no it can't be …how …why," Ness and Ninten then took a look at the face and were in the similar amount of shock.

"That face it's … Lucas," Ninten stammered. The boy with Lucas's face then stood up with a bit of trouble.

"Well that's not totally true, since I am the oldest. I'd say he has my face," the boy said.

"Oldest… then could that mean…" Ness started.

"Yes, Lucas and I, are twin brothers," he said coolly smirking at Lucas who seemed to be having a panic attack. Lucas upon hearing this couldn't but be overwhelm with the memories. Lucas feel to the ground thriving in pain as his brain felt like it wanted to climb out of his skull. Vision from last night played in his head all over again, and the trauma felt all too real this time more so.

"Who are you!" He yelled. Ness and Ninten were just standing there in shock.

"I already told you, I'm your brother," Lucas's eyes gazed at his so-called brother trying to gain understanding. Lucas's eyes could've burned through stone. They were racked with such emotion that even the boy was at a lost for what was going on. "Well, not what I expected, but hey whatever, I guess I will just head out," He grabbed his helmet then put it on his head then pulled out some wings from his jacket then started to take to the air. Ness and Ninten had just snapped out of their shock to Lucas's cries of pain. Ness and Ninten ran over to Lucas attempting to calm him down.

"Maybe he was right, maybe, there are some things best forgotten," Ninten said feeling completely useless in helping Lucas.

"We can't think that way, we have to let him go through this before we do anything," Ness said. Lucas's mind was in so much pain by the memories of his twin that it started to play tricks on Lucas making hallucinate.

"Stay away from me you!" Lucas ordered.

"Lucas calm down," Ness said.

"You don't know me, I don't know me…why does this hurt so much," Lucas cried.

"Lucas it's us Ness and Ninten," Ninten reassured him. But it was like talking to a wall, as Lucas didn't comprehend any of it.

"STAY AWAY!" he yelled his hand glowing like a white flame a PK Love. Ness and Ninten looked at him in shock.

"Lucas, no, it's us. We're your friends," Ness said.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked them. "For how long can I be your friend? I don't even remember having a family, I don't remember my life, and the more I remember…the more I think this was a blessing,"

"Forgetting the people you care about?"

"My own so called brother just attacked us!" Lucas yelled. "Does my family sound so stable, who's to say I'm not like him? Whose to say I wasn't raised like he was, what's to say that's my nature too?"

"Because…you're too kind hearted to be like that…" Ninten said.

Lucas collapsed to his knees his tears falling freely from his face, "Oh god!"

"Lucas, please, remember, good things," Ness said.

" …" Lucas did not respond he simply laid on his knees with the tears never ceasing.

"He's in complete shock," Ninten said walking over to Lucas. Ninten lightly tapped Lucas shoulder, but he received no response. "Lucas, we have to keep going,"

"I…" Lucas chocked up on the verge of more tearing bursting out. "I don't want too…"

"Lucas, no, trust me. Staying in one spot wont make you feel better, it'll only make it worse," More tears flow out of Lucas's eyes as Lucas falls to his hands and knees staring at the dirt below him. He saw as his tears rained down on the dry ground.

"What if I created…if I made him to be…like that…I don't want that…to..." Lucas cut himself off, but Ness and Ninten understood what he was getting at.

"We wont hurt you Lucas, ever, even if you forget us," Ness said getting a little closer. Lucas's mind was still a little bit in turmoil, so the message didn't exactly get through.

"We gotta go," Ninten said.

"Come on Lucas," Ness said bending down and patting Lucas on the shoulder, however the boy did not respond. Ness sighed as he handed Ninten his backpack. Lucas suddenly felt himself hoisted up until he was settled on Ness's back. Some color returned to Lucas's eyes, as he looked genuinely surprised. "We are here for you, weather you remember or not,"


	6. Painful Memories

**Motherbound Zero part 5**

"**Painful Memories"**

The early morning had soon turned into late midday. The sun was beginning it's decent showing the day was about to come to a close. The wind blew whimsically through the tress and the grass as the greenery seemed to bend to the will of the force. It was odd with such a great peaceful feeling all around when destruction was just around the corner. The heat from earlier that day was replaced with a cool springtime air. The sky's clear, a beautifully bright reddish color, and not a cloud in the sky. It's an illustration to a perfect approaching sunset. In a forest there is a lake, the lake is an average size so that if you sat on any end you could see all around the lake. There by the lake were two boys on its shore, getting a drink of the freshwater. They had actually walked quite a ways from where they were previously. They all sensed that they were growing even closer to the source of the strange energy that caused the geological nightmare.

"Ahhh… whew that's some clean water," said Ness. Ninten nodded with agreement also enjoying the water.

"It's great and all that we are able to relax a bit, but…" Ninten started looking down at the water. Ness picked up on his discomfort.

"Don't worry Ninten, everything will workout in the end," Ness said.

"But who in the world knows when that will come?" Ninten complained.

"We'll finish it, us three," Ninten had a discouraged look on his face.

"Ness, when you told Lucas he should want to know everything, do you really think he can handle it?"

"That's not really my decision,"

"Ness, we have to do something about Lucas, we have to help him in some way,"

"You talking about earlier today?"

"Well what else would it be since I wasn't with you guys any other day?"

"Like I said before Ninten, the sarcasm I don't need," Ninten just turned with a sad look on his face. Ness turned his head to him to get a good look at his face. "Oh, I see now, your still freaked too,"

"Yeah…" Ninten said looking back farther off behind them to see a part of Lucas's back facing him while he is sitting with his knees to his chest. He looked as defeated as earlier that morning. "Shouldn't we be talking to him about this or something?"

"We could, but why rock the boat anymore. We should give him a chance to let it sink in himself. Heck, I need time to let it sink in too. Wow…an evil twin brother…Lucas has got to be conflicted,"

"What makes you say that?" Ninten asked turning to Ness.

"I think he's really doubting himself as a person. He has no clue what he's fighting for, and seeing that kid…must've confused him…"

"Yeah, but still we should talk to him about this. He shouldn't be left just to brood over that alone," Ninten said turning to the water.

"We're here if he needs us. Sometimes it's better to simply just be available then to hover over someone,"

"He's depressed Ness,"

"So he doesn't need to be annoyed with our constant worry,"

"Yeah, cause it is constant,"

A few meters back from where the two boys were, Lucas sat with his back to a tree. He was sitting with his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs, as he laid his chin on his arms. His eyes were like empty voids of nothingness, and spoke of his inner despair without him uttering a word. Lucas was indeed feeling a deep confliction inside himself. Who were his friends and who were his enemies? What did he fight for? Why does he have the ability of PSI?

All these questions with absolutely no answers to any of them, and it was starting to weigh him down. He loved the idea of Ness and Ninten being there for him, but he just wasn't sure if he could lean on them. Who's to say they aren't the enemy? Who's to say he didn't cause this catastrophe? Deep down in his heart, he feels like things shouldn't be like this, but there isn't a thing he can do about it. His fist clenched tighter then ever as his eyes started to glisten.

"What good is this power…if it doesn't help anything…" Lucas said as his eyes spilled fresh tears. He's been crying most of the time, and he really wanted to stop. He was trying to hold it back, but he wasn't able to. This deep mourning on the inside of him kept nagging at him every waking moment, and his dreams were no better. His entire life was, is, in complete chaos! Lucas clenched the sides of his hair with a tight grip that whitened his knuckles and made his body shake. "Why do my…heart, and my head…fight so much?"

"Lucas?" A voice questioned to his right. Lucas released his hair for his eyes to travel over to Ness and Ninten. They both looked completely and woefully down casted as they gazed at Lucas's visage. Lucas could sense their agony probably as well as they can sense his. "Are you alright?" Ness questioned.

"I'm…" Lucas couldn't even bring himself to say the obvious lie.

"We felt all those negative vibes in waves," Ninten said.

"Sorry to ruin your good spirits," Lucas said turning his head away from them.

"Well we don't care about that, but how do you feel?" Ness asked without considering what Lucas said. Lucas looked at him.

"I'm…just a little lost,"

"Remember what we said Lucas," Ninten reminded.

"I know!" Lucas yelled glaring at them. Upon realizing his tone he shrank back immediately in shame. "I'm sorry…I didn't…" Lucas placed the palm of his right hand against his face as more tears came flowing out. He just yelled at the only two people on the planet who could possibly help him.

"Lucas, it's okay," Ness reinforced the idea that his tone did not bother either Ninten or himself. "We understand that you're going through some things,"

"It's better if you express them ya know,"

"I don't know what to express!" Lucas yelled again. "I'm irritated, angry, confused, and my chest hurts so much just thinking about that kid,"

"You can't trust him Lucas,"

"But that's…he has my face…he's supposed to be…my brother…"

"He could be lying for all we know," Ninten pointed out. "He may just be a copy trying to deceive you, like how there was a fake Ness who destroyed Podunk,"

"Yeah, it's possible,"

"No…the emotional punch that came with seeing him…I couldn't even move. After seeing his face…it just felt so real, so right,"

"But, if you're brother's a bad guy…Lucas, no you are not!" Ness said sternly upon realizing the source of Lucas's great confusion.

"Whose to say I'm not!" Lucas exclaimed.

"We are," Ninten said.

"You guys don't know me anymore then I know myself,"

"That's where you're wrong," Ninten pointed out as if he was the smartest guy in the world. Lucas glanced up at him halfway wanting to humor him and punch him in the face. Ness saw that in his eyes, as did Ninten. "Well, you remember that weird PSI ability the three of us used?"

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Well, that was the first time I've ever used an ability like that. Also, I felt such a powerful connection, and it feels like I know you guys a lot better now. Lucas, you are not evil, get that idea out of your head right now," Ninten said getting in Lucas's face.

"How-,"

"No one who thinks so unselfishly can be evil. The whole time during that fight, the main thing you were focusing on was making sure we wouldn't get hurt. You were so committed to protect us, you didn't much care for yourself. I've fought lots of bag guys, and none of them are even the slightest bit selfless, especially your level,"

"He's right you know," Ness said nodding. "Not even some good people are as selfless as you,"

"You saved us a couple of times,"

"And you did it without a second thought. Keep that passionate fire of yours burning, and we'll find your real home along with your memories," Ness said ruffling Lucas's hair. The physical contact was obviously needed since Lucas instantly calmed greatly.

"Lucas it isn't your fault that you don't remember, so stop punishing yourself,"

"Well it sure doesn't feel like that to me sometimes…" Ness and Ninten both shook their heads. Lucas got up again. Ness went to help, but Lucas pushed him away. He then walked over to the lake and sat down on the bank. Ness and Ninten stared after him then looked at each other.

"I think we're running out of inspirational speeches," Ninten said sighing.

"I just wish there was something we could do, I really do,"

"Starting to get desperate?"

"Very, I hate seeing him like this," Ness sighed. "I have not seen him smile but one time,"

"Well then maybe you should work harder to being more enjoyable to be around," Ness gave Ninten a subtle glare.

"Whatever, lets just go cheer him up," Ness said as he began to walk off. However, Ninten had grabbed Ness's arm and shook his head.

"Not now, we should just leave him with his thoughts,"

"But-," Ness started.

"It's not the time to have a conversation with him again. Just let him chew over what we said,"

Ness reluctantly agreed with Ninten's decision. They both decided that it was best to leave him alone for a while. Since they couldn't encourage Lucas, and they didn't wanna bug him with their conversation they decided to take a walk. They wanted to get a better idea of where they are, and how strong the spacial distortions have gotten. The land was still quite unfamiliar, and even the forest was like a mash up of other forest. Sudden hills just sprung up out of nowhere, trees that don't match the surrounding conditions, other plants also looked out of place, and then a random mountain was farther off in the distance. Ninten claimed the name of it was Mount Itoi, but he couldn't be sure since the surroundings of the mountain was much more different. Ness and Ninten had finally found a path after wondering for at least fifteen minutes. Ness had marked a tree so that they knew which way the lake was.

"Lucas sure does have a problem on his hands," Ness said.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine if I had a twin brother that wanted to kill me," Ness then just looked at Ninten. "What?"

"Nothing Ninten, just that were basically twins, so I guess hanging around us will eventually jog his memory back about having a twin,"

"You're right, he was pretty intrigued by how much we looked alike," While they were walking they came across a strange distortion of air right in front of them. They both were greatly confused as it looked like the distortion was a view into another part of the planet. However, this distortion was odd because it was so clearly visible. Both boy's came to the conclusion that this area must be the source of all the distortions.

"So weird… this is definitely different then the other one," Ness muttered poking it.

"Other one?"

"It's like the one I saw when Lucas first woke up,"

"What does it mean?" Ninten asked hoping for an answer, however, Ness just shrugged.

"It's a representation of the three worlds," said a voice from behind. Ness and Ninten turned around to see two people in a mask like the one they saw earlier today only one had an "L" on his helmet and the other "J". They also had a gun holder on both their sides.

"What the, now there are two of you!" Ness asked.

"Not exactly Ness," said the one on the right.

"Huh, how do you know my name?"

"And who are you guys?" Ninten added.

"We are merely subordinates," said the one on the left.

"Subordinates, to who?" Ness asked.

"The masked boy you saw earlier," said the one on the right.

"Hmmm… I see, so then who does he work for?" Ness asked. The two masked boys looked at each other with surprise.

"Well we didn't think that you would catch on so quickly Ness," said the one on the right.

"Same here," Ninten said. Ness ignored Ninten while focusing on the two in front of them.

"I can't put my finger on it but one of these guys sound very familiar…" Ness muttered to himself lowly. "Do I know you?" Ness asked the boy on the right. The boy just shrugged. "Playing games with me huh, well we'll see what you can do," Ness said about to charge, but Ninten stuck his arm in front of him stopping him.

"Hold on a sec," he said and then turned his attention to them. "What did you mean by a representation of the three worlds?" he asked.

"What he meant is that it represents the worlds the three of you come from," said Masked Boy L.

"What do you mean different worlds?" Ninten asked.

"Come on, surely you guys caught on…" Masked Boy J said incredulously. However Ness and Ninten's blank stare confirmed his assumptions. "Well, you two are definitely two peas in a pod,"

"What?" Ness asked annoyed.

"The three of you are from different time periods in general. Don't you think it's odd that kids as powerful as you suddenly exist?" Masked Boy L said taking the same tone as his counterpart.

"Well…" Ninten began unsure.

"It does make sense…I mean, I've never heard of Podunk, or that place you mentioned earlier, what was it…Snowman? Or this Mount Itoi place,"

"And in the places that we're not familiar with could be portions of Lucas's world,"

"Now you guys are getting it," Masked Boy L said.

"So the planet is basically split into three parts, Lucas, Ninten and my world combined into one?" Ness asked for clarity.

"Correct, but there is something else as well," said Masked Boy J.

"Yes, you see the planet isn't in proper balance. When more than one world is co-exciting, sooner or later, this beauty will be replaced with destruction," Masked Boy L said.

"What!" Ness and Ninten yelled in shock.

"Not to worry though, you three will be taken care before than," Masked Boy J said. They both had then pulled laser guns from their holsters on the side of their hip. The guns looked quite strange to Ness and Ninten. They were about the size of a handgun slightly bigger with three rings around the narrow barrel, and they had a switch on the side indicating it had different settings.

"Bring it on!" Ness challenged.

The two boys then fired their lasers in a straight shot form. The beams were red in color and looked quite dangerous. Ness jumped in the air doing a partial split in midair while Ninten just jumped to the side. Another shot came at Ness making him duck under it. Ninten raised his shield but the laser went straight through it nailing Ninten. Ninten fell to the ground hard. Ness ran over to him but was cut off from the laser blast. Ness looked at the two with anger in his eyes then came at them. The two boys took a big leap back while shooting their lasers. Ness ran at them still trying to close the gap. He jumped over two shots, ducked over another and turned the right half on his body outward dodging another. Ness warped away and reappeared behind them. They turned but not quick enough to avoid Ness's PK Wave. They were completely overpowered by the attack. They both crashed to the ground.

"These two aren't PSI users at all," Ness muttered.

"So, this shouldn't be that tough," Ninten added.

Out of the smoke two red beams crossed together forming one beam. Ness was nailed in the chest. He at first tried to resist it, but he was overpowered. He flew through the air until he slammed into a tree. Ness fell to the ground his body just laid out.

"That was far to easy," said the J masked boy.

"Not over yet!" called out Ninten from behind. Ninten fired his PK Starbeam at the pair. The L masked boy dropped a strange disk like object to the ground in front of the blast creating a shield around the pair. "Darn," Ninten said. They both raised their guns and fired again. Ninten pushed out his hands stopping the attack. "PK Converter!" He sucked in the energy then pushed it back out but with more strength. The attack exploded flinging the two away. Ninten ran over to Ness and shook him to get him to wake up. "Come on Ness now isn't the time for a nap!" Two beams came at him from behind. Ninten quickly grabbed Ness and jumped to the side. The tree then fell in between the two pairs. Ninten quickly realized that this was an obvious ambush, which means they were being tracked. Whoever is against them right now, is making it a point that they should be feared. Ninten growled knowing that the head hancho was probably with Lucas. "I hope Lucas will be okay till we get to him," Ninten muttered while still trying to wake Ness.

Lucas fell backwards looking at the masked figure. The boy just walked toward Lucas while Lucas edged back. Eventually Lucas scrambled to his feet to turn and run. It took all three PSI Warriors to take on this guy. Lucas did not feel confident enough in his ability to fight him, especially in his emotional distressed state. The boy pulled his sword out to the side then pointed it at Lucas blasting him in his back. Lucas yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. He tried to get up but was put back down by a boot on his back.

"Been a long time huh Lucas," said the boy.

"I'd wish you stop saying that!" Lucas exclaimed. The boy then had a confused look on his face. Lucas then punched the boy's other foot making him fall and Lucas jumped to his feet. Lucas then powered up his PSI, but he noticed it was only half strength.

"All those PK Loves you used earlier really did a number on you huh, heh I'm surprise you can even get a charge," The boy said getting up. Lucas just grunted as he stuck out his two fingers.

"PK Spark!" Lucas exclaimed. Three sparks of energy came at the boy. With great precision he slashed through them with his lightning sword. Lucas took another step back. He pushed his hands together tried to form another attack. With great concentration he formed a PK Love. He sent the shot at the boy who deflected it with his arm. Lucas gritted his teeth. "I haven't gotten that weak he just somehow got stronger," Lucas thought.

"I think this is what you meant to do," the boy said raising his cannon and firing a PK Love that was much more powerful than Lucas's. The attack hit Lucas in the chest then exploded. Lucas lied face up on the ground holding the spot with pain. Lucas felt the intense burning sensation through his chest as it burnt some of the fabric of his shirt. Lucas was surprised he was able to take it and still be conscious.

"I don't like to cause you pain Lucas, I truly don't," the boy said.

"Yeah right, that's why you attack without mercy," Lucas said.

"Trust me, I am holding back right now, but I would think you would be some what happy to see me," the boy said.

"Why would I?" Lucas asked.

"Well cause I'm your brother," the boy said taking off his helmet. Lucas's eyes narrowed seeing the boy. "You still don't seem happy,"

"I don't even remember you,"

"Look into your heart, I'm sure you do, you just don't know it,"

"I don't remember you!"

"Why are you trying to push me away?"

"Why are you trying to get so close?" Lucas countered.

The boy was quiet for a moment staring at Lucas, than he turned his head to look at the sky, "Nice sunset huh?"

"Sunset?" Lucas questioned turning to look at the setting sun.

"Yeah, you remember, we used to sit in our front yard and gaze at the sky. Our favorite was stargazing, and watching the sunset. The atmosphere astounded us," Lucas was quiet as he stared toward the sunset, as a memory played through is mind. Lucas remembered this sunset, and he remembers having someone with him. He saw another boy, who has the same face as him. "You remember, right?"

Lucas turned his head study the face of this person. "Your…my brother…" Lucas pondered searching for a name. His eyes widened upon coming onto one. "Claus?"

The boy looked at him very pleased as he smiled, "You remember me now?"

"Your somebody I cared about, right?"

"That's right I'm your twin Claus," Lucas looked at him still a little confused. "No wonder you fought me like you didn't know me, you've really lost your memory,"

"If you're really my brother than why did you attack me?" Claus gripped his sword tighter, but then put it on his side.

"I didn't have a choice before…but now I can get you back with me again,"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas, you've been away from home too long, come with me. We can go to where we truly belong," He said extending his hand. "The confusion can finally end…"

"Seriously?"

Claus nods, "Just come with me, and fight for something worth fighting for,"

Lucas stared at Claus's extended hand. His heart told him to grab the hand, but his head told him something was indistinguishable about this offer. Lucas was desperate, and as nice as Ness and Ninten are, they couldn't bring him back to his home. He didn't know where he belonged, or where he should be, and they were just as lost. He needed answers, desperately. He began raising his hand to reach out to Claus's hand. Suddenly, an image, so utterly shocking shook him. An image of the woman again, and it looked like she…she was being maimed by some…some creature. The image jolted Lucas back a bit as he fell back on his feet. Claus stood utterly confused by his actions as he watched Lucas shake his head of the vision. Lucas rubbed his forehead then gazed at his brother.

"I have a question,"

"Okay…"

"Who… who is the woman in the red dress?"

"Woman in a red dress?"

"Yes, who is she?" Lucas nearly demanded. Claus seemed to be searching for an answer to this question. He didn't seem to be coming up with one anytime soon. Lucas looked at him dryly. "You don't know?"

"O-Of course I do…it's just…she's…she's…"

"You don't even know her!" Lucas yelled. "If you don't know her, then I doubt you know me," Lucas was at his breaking point. He never felt such rage toward a person, even if this was his brother. Whoever this was, he was trying to play Lucas for a fool. Use his confusion as an advantage, and Lucas didn't like that one bit. He was more angered at himself for actually thinking of turning his back on Ness and Ninten, and on such a bogus promise!

"Listen Lucas, I know you think this isn't right, but it is. Come with me and maybe Pokey can…" he started.

"No not Pokey,"

"You don't even remember him," Claus protested.

"I don't have to. If he's making you come after me and my friends then I don't think I want to know him," Lucas said.

"Well you do,"

"Not anymore,"

"If this is what you want," Claus said reaching for his weapon.

"No, this isn't what I want. Lets just stop this and be brothers again,"

"You threw away that chance when you spat in my face. You barley remember a thing and you wont even trust your real brother!" Claus said with anger. His thunder sword in hand he walked toward Lucas who stood steadfast.

"Claus…I thought we were brothers,"

"Yes we are, you don't have to remind me, I know," he said.

"You would kill your own family?"

"Well if you can carry such an evil in your heart to dismiss me, well I guess I can try exploring new options," Lucas turned to run and get Ness and Ninten. Claus smiled as he saw Lucas try and ran away. Lucas ran toward the direction he saw Ness and Ninten take. He was greatly lost for a moment, but somehow was able to gather his bearings. Lucas's brain sent an alert throughout his body, and on reflex Lucas reacted diving to the side. As he did a humongous lightning blast came down where he was standing previously. Lucas gasped as he scrambled to his feet and continued to run. He knew that Ness and Ninten would've intervened in that conversation much sooner, if they weren't tied up with something else. Namely fighting for their lives. Lucas tried to find them using his sensing abilities, but the distortions were so strong he could barley tell where Claus was. Speaking of, Claus suddenly appeared to Lucas's side swinging his cannon arm in a backhand. Lucas went through the air and into the side of tree.

"You think they care more then me, I'm trying to save you from making a huge mistake," Claus reasoned.

"And your actions clearly say that," Lucas said diving away from being pinned to a tree. "PK Love!"

Claus deflected the blast with one arm and aimed with his cannon, "PK Buster!"

A golden blast of PSI went toward Lucas. Lucas just wasn't quick enough as he got caught in the blast and was flung through the air. He hit the ground face first sliding through the dirt. Lucas felt his body racked with pain as he rose to his hands and knees. Claus swooped in to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick into Lucas's head causing the blonde to roll along the ground. Lucas rubbed his head surprised he wasn't concussed by the blow and the landing. Lucas noticed Claus diving in with his sword leading. Lucas jerked his body to the side of the attack still holding his position. Claus's sword slashed Lucas's left arm, but in response Lucas raised his right hand and slammed a PK Love into Claus's back. This threw the boy into the ground harshly and slammed head first into a tree. Lucas held his arm as he rushed off to try and find his friends. Lucas decided to use his ears and follow the explosions and shots of battle.

Upon following them further he found a sort of dirt path. He looked up and down the path to see which way the noise was coming from. However, he pondered to long because Claus had landed in front of him pulling in his wings. He whirled his sword around then fried an intense bolt of lightning. Lucas quickly raised a barrier fending off the attack for only a moment as the lightning blast went through the shield. The bolt nailed Lucas in his torso throwing him to the ground and rolling with sparks flying over his body. Lucas's strength was fading fast, and Claus seemed to be fully charged. Lucas finally gathered himself to attack just as Claus comes charging in at him. Claus tried to stab Lucas, but he quickly moved to the side of the attack. Then Claus tried a wide swing at Lucas's head but the blonde ducked. Lucas then tried to kick Claus in the head, but this attack was avoided as Claus then tackled Lucas to the ground pinning him down.

"You could join my side ya know," Claus offered.

"No way I could never-" Lucas started.

"Yeah right you're almost as bad as me," Claus said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not exactly the good guy here in this scenario. You've done some pretty bad stuff yourself,"

"Like what?" Lucas asked with disbelief.

"How about the death of our mother," Claus said. Lucas looked at the boy with absolute shock.

"Your lying I would never do that," Lucas retorted.

"Sure ya didn't, not how I remembered it though. You were always the one who wanted all the love, always the affectionate one. You thought you were perfect, when the whole world saw your faults…not mom though. She loved you, who knows why, but she did. And you got her killed!"

"YOU'RE A LYER," Lucas yelled pushing Claus off. Lucas got up and grabbed Claus's throat strangling him. Claus coughed and gasped for air.

"Lucas watch out!" yelled Ness. Lucas look up then saw a red beam come at him. The beam electrocuted him on contact. Lucas struggled against it, but couldn't resist as he finally pasted out. Claus then pushed Lucas off him.

"Lucas!" yelled Ness and Ninten. They both ran at Claus who was getting up and brushing himself off. He raised his cannon and fired a humongous PK Love attack. The blast was so powerful that it created a mighty wind in the area. A powerful boom took place as Ness and Ninten were blown away. Ness landed face first on the ground, while Ninten smashed into a tree, both landing into a land of unconscious. The J masked boy pushed on Ness's side with his foot to see if he was awake.

"Wow, nice work boss," he said.

"Yeah I know," Claus responded with a very mundane voice.

"What's wrong?" asked the L masked boy.

"Nothing,"

"What do we do with them now?" asked the J masked boy.

"Just leave them we were only supposed to test out the system. Now we know it works so no need for them yet. We should go before the geological shift catches us and we wind up in a tundra or something," He said. They both nodded then all three pulled out their wings. The J and L masked boys flew into the air. Claus hesitated for a moment looking at Lucas, but also continued on taking to the air. This left the three PSI fighters, defeated. Just as the ground began glowing and as stated a geological shift was occurring possibly sending the three boys to a brand new place.


	7. Deja Vu

**Motherbound Zero part 6**

"_**Déjà Vu,"**_

A great flash of light finally settled as the ground began to stop shifting. When it finally did come to a halt the scenery changed into a forest of some kind, set with a beautiful blue sky, instead of the supposed sunset that was supposed to lead to night. Among the shift were three people with two of them stirring from the sudden geological and astrological change.

"Ness, hey Ness, wake up," said a voice.

"Why can't we just leave him here?" asked another voice.

"One, cause we don't know where we are and two, because we could run into an enemy and be out of synced," said the other voice. Lucas and Ninten were busy trying to wake Ness up from his slumber. Ninten was trying to leave him while Lucas was trying to convince him that would be insane.

"I have an idea," Ninten said taking off Ness's hat.

"Ninten what are you doing?" Lucas asked worried. Ninten had then got a spark in his fingers. He was about to blast it when he was blasted in the stomach by a PSI attack. The hat then slowly floated down until it landed in Ness's hand who had just woken up. "Glad to see you're awake,"

"Yeah, thanks," said Ness putting on his hat. Ninten then sat up from the ground rubbing his stomach where he was hit.

"That was a little unnecessary," Ninten, said a little angry.

"Well you were about to destroy my hat I think that was unnecessary," Lucas went over to help Ninten up. They then sat around each other in a triangle formation. They decided to do a basic review of what had happened.

"I thought it was sunset?" Ness muttered.

"It was, it should be night now, not broad daylight, I don't get it…" Ninten said.

"It…it might just…" Lucas began thinking as he looked at the sky.

"What?" both of his friends' questioned.

"Well…a sort of shift…but I don't know,"

"Wait, that kid told us that the entire planet is made of our three worlds," Ness said.

"Three worlds?" Lucas questioned tilting his head.

"Apparently, the three of us exist in three different time periods. The planet is made up of the worlds we come from. Right now, I have no idea where we are, how bout you Ninten?" Ninten shook his head. "Then I guess we must be on your stomping ground Lucas, anything look familiar?"

Lucas took a moment to gaze at the scenery around them. He at first thought nothing of it, but a vision started to play in his mind. He saw a family, one of the members the woman in the red dress, and he saw that one of the two kids is himself. He seems to be holding onto the woman tightly, as the other boy is trying to pull him off to go somewhere else. He saw that the other boy was Claus, his twin, and he seemed so much…nicer. The vision then faded away to Ness waving his hand in his face. Lucas blinked a few times realizing the moment in time was gone.

"You okay?" Ness asked looking at his friend with a tilted head. Lucas eyes casted down the ground as he nods. "You don't act it,"

"This place…I've been here before…with my family…we looked happy…"

"Well, why does that make you sad?" Ninten asked.

"Because, judging from what my brother said and what I do remember…it obviously didn't stay that way,"

"Well if you want a depressing outlook, yeah, but how about the fact that you're home!" Ness exclaimed trying to brighten Lucas up. "Your house could be right around the corner. Bump those Mask dorks for right now, I saw we go looking around and see if we can find anything to jog your memory,"

"That's a great idea," Ninten agreed turning to Lucas. "If these woods brought back a memory, than we turn over a few rocks here and there and it should all come back to you,"

"What about the Masked People?" Lucas asked.

"Okay, so we got our butts kicked, I'm man enough to admit it," Ness said.

"Yeah and the worst part is those two we were fighting weren't even PSI users," Ninten said embarrassed.

"But right now they're on the back burner,"

"We still should talk about them," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, like how they were skilled and they had some crazy gadgets that I've never seen before in my entire life," Ninten said.

"Well I guess your right, but there was something else too," Ness said rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"There was something familiar about one of them to me ya know the one with the "J"," Ness said.

"Really!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Yeah it's like I knew him from somewhere, but I wasn't sure where though,"

"Well same thing with me too just with the one with the "L"," Ninten said.

"So those were the two who attacked you both?" Lucas asked. Both boys nod. "And you both have a feeling that you know each of those two masked soldiers," They both nodded again. "Interesting,"

"Well Lucas what happened between you and your brother?" asked Ness. Lucas then frowned.

"Bad?" asked Ninten.

"Well…it's pretty complicated. He seemed to genuinely care, but it feels so wrong and twisted. He can be kind, and considerate, I know he can…I just don't remember…"

"Well that sounds like a problem we can actually fix," Ninten said making Ness punch him in the arm.

"What Ninten means to say is we can definitely help out with that too. Your memories are right around the corner, and we know where to look now,"

"During the fight it seemed like you wanted to take him out," Ninten commented

Lucas than looked a bit bashful upon Ninten reminding him of this "He…said some things that really bothered me. I didn't even know I could get that angry,"

"Well what did he say?" Ninten asked. Lucas was quiet for a moment.

"Come on Lucas you can tell us," Ness said.

"I'm really sorry you guys!" Lucas blurted out quickly bowing his head. Ness and Ninten looked at him confused. "He had made me an offer to come with him. He said if I did the confusion would end…I almost went through with it…I'm sorry,"

Ness and Ninten traded bewildered glances then their eyes rested on Lucas. "Ya know Lucas, we understand you're not perfect, and that you're a little desperate right now. I don't know why you hold yourself to such a high standard," Ness said. Lucas looked at them both surprised then a bit embarrassed.

"But what got you so angry?" Ninten said.

"He said I was the one who…"

"Who what?"

"Who caused the death of my mother," Lucas finished.

"What!" exclaimed both Ness and Ninten.

"You don't believe that do you?" Ninten asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said almost about to cry. Ness and Ninten looked at each other then they decided to change the subject.

"Let's focus on getting a look around and finding anyone who knows you. One problem at a time," Ninten said. Suddenly, they started to hear barking. They all had than jumped up and stood back to back. The barking got louder and louder as it drew closer and closer.

"I really hope that the dog is friendly," Ness muttered.

"I really hope that's just a dog," Ninten said. They stood ready for whatever would or could pop out. They then saw rustling in the bush in front of them. They then got ready for what may or may not happen. Then a small dog popped out its head with a bit of a smile.

"Woof (Hello)," barked the dog.

"Uh hello," Ninten said feeling a bit awkward. The dog looked like it was just out of its puppy years and was brown all over with a handkerchief around its neck. The boys then calmed themselves then sat back down. The dog then scurried closer to the boys.

"Weird I wonder whose dog that is?" Ness asked to no one in particular. They both just shrugged. Lucas then suddenly had this weird feeling against his side. Ninten then looked at Lucas's side.

"Something tells me we found someone who knows you Lucas," he said. Lucas then looked to see that the dog was cuddling his head in his side.

"Uh…who are you?" Lucas asked tilting his head at the dog. He swears it struck him familiar though. He did think he saw something with the family in his vision, but he wasn't sure. The dog looked at Lucas a little confused while tilting his head. He stared deep into Lucas's eyes then he looked even more confused.

"Bark woof woof (Your looking at me like you don't know me)," he barked.

"Because I'm afraid I don't, am I supposed to?" Lucas asked.

"Bark! (Yes)," he barked loudly.

"If I had to guess Lucas, I would say that, that's either your dog or a dog that's very close to you," Ness said.

"Well I do like animals, but I don't remember having one…but I think something was around," The dog looked sad when it heard him say that.

"Lucas I think you hurt his feelings," Ninten said. The dog then turned to Ness and Ninten and looked kinda angry.

"(What did you two do to him)!" He barked.

"Hey, don't turn this on us we had nothing to do with it," Ninten retorted.

"We're actually trying to help believe it or not," Ness said.

"(Well, why is it that he doesn't remember me)?" It asked.

"I think I got a bump on my head," Lucas said rubbing the spot that was still very sore to him. Lucas then came to a sudden realization. "You know me really well right?" The dog nodded. Lucas then looked absolutely thrilled as his expression portrayed such hope.

"Well, I guess all that stuff about you not wanting to know about your past is out the window now huh," Ness said half closing his eyes. Lucas then looked kinda embarrassed. He turned back to the dog that just turned away from him.

"Huh, what's wrong you?" Lucas asked.

"(Why should you care, since you don't know me and you don't wanna know)," the dog barked. Lucas then felt conflicted. A part of him really wanted to coax the dog gently, and another wanted to wrap his hands around the dog's throat. He admits that he at first didn't want to know, but after his talk with Ness and Ninten and now that he has an incredible opportunity he couldn't pass it up. However, it seemed the opportunity was trying to ignore him.

"Oh, come on, please, tell me something, anything!" Lucas begged. The dog turned to Lucas.

"(This is the sunshine forest, it's near where we live)," the dog barked.

"Really, you mean my home is near here," Lucas said surprised. "What's it look like?"

"(It's a house on a hill, in a village, it's called Tazmilly Village. We live on an island. I'm your dog, Boney, we went on adventures with each other and everything)," Lucas looked awkwardly at the dog.

"Come on, lets go see this village," said Ness jumping up knowing full well that Lucas was the most excited and didn't want any distractions. The dog just turned and ran in a direction. The three boys then followed the dog closely. They ran through the bright forest as the sun shone through the trees.

"This forest is bright I see why they call it the sunshine forest," Ninten commented. Then as they continued to follow the dog they also saw a burnt area of the woods.

"Whoa, where the happy go," Ness said.

"(Fire)," the dog barked.

Lucas stared at the destruction of the once beautiful forest. Vision started to play into his mind as sudden rushes of great terror played through his mind. Lucas gasped as the vision of fire began playing through his mind, than he heard a roar, it sounded so unnatural.

"_RUN!_" he heard a voice shout and everything began speeding up happening so fast. He couldn't understand but he was fearful. He heard a scream and suddenly he felt himself drowning in a rush of cold water. The suffocation felt so real and so intense, he felt himself black out. The vision felt so real Lucas's body reacted the same way as if he didn't have air. Lucas suddenly fell to the ground alerting Ness, Ninten, and soon enough Boney.

"LUCAS!" both boys yelled as they came to a stop noticing their friend on the ground. They rushed back over to the blonde he laid face first in the dirt. Ness swiftly rushed over to the boy getting on his knees as he turned Lucas over.

"Lucas, Lucas, wake up dude!" Ness yelled shaking him. In a moment Lucas regained consciousness as he rubbed his head as he sat up.

Ninten sighed with relief, "Wow, you really scared us there,"

"Sorry…the vision felt, really real," Lucas said.

"Did it have something to do with this forest?"

Lucas nods. "I feel…like this is where everything changed for me…"

"(You're right, everything did change when this happened…)," Boney let out a small whine.

"What about the woman, in the red dress, what happened to her?" Lucas asked quickly remember seeing flashes of the dress.

"(That was your mom, I'm taking you to someone who might be able to explain more. Come on)," Boney instructed with a few barks then waltz off again. This time in not such a hurry with what had recently happened. Ness stood up brushing off the dirt and then held out his hand to Lucas. Lucas smiled as he accepted the help up and they continued to follow the chocolate dog. They then navigated through all the burnt parts of the woods. Then suddenly the dog actually started to speed back up to a faster pace.

"Whoa, looks like we're running again," Ness said. "We'd better speed up," Ness called to his comrades. They both nodded. Using their PSI to help them jump longer distances then they could regularly. They came to a tree covered area again. The dog was brown so it wasn't too hard to see but they were quickly losing him. They then jumped up on top of the tree branches. They zoomed through the trees with relative ease as they traveled. Ninten did a little leapfrog jump putting his hands on Ness's shoulders. Ninten grabbed Lucas's hand throwing him further ahead. They not only caught up with the dog, but they passed him. So as the dog came out the woods he stopped in front of them. "What kept ya," Ness teased.

The dog just let out a rush of air from its nose making an "hmph" sound as it walked by Ness, Lucas, and Ninten ignoring their comments. "Looks like your dog is kinda a sore loser, huh Lucas," Ninten said elbowing him. Lucas shrugged as they walked to the dog. Lucas then thought for a moment. His vision suddenly got blurry and he got kinda dizzy losing his balance a little. Ness noticed this and caught Lucas before he could hit the ground.

"You okay Lucas?" Ness asked holding him up. Boney suddenly noticed what happened and ran up with a worried look in his eyes. Lucas rubbed his eyes and shook his head a little.

"Uh just a weird feeling is all I'm ok," Lucas said. Lucas stood up straight and continued on with his comrades looking at him unsure.

"You think he's just dizzy from all the movement," Ninten asked Ness whispering.

"Maybe, but knowing our luck, probably not," Ness answered in low tone. "We'd better be on alert, he's probably gonna be have lots of dizzy spells and such," After a short walk the heroes found themselves in front of a house.

"So, is this my home Boney?" asked Lucas.

"(We come here on visits usually, this is where your grandfather lives)," the dog barked.

"Cool, I have a grandfather. Is he nice?" Lucas asked. The dog nods.

"Well, whatduya know, Lucas your answers are right in there. You didn't need that twin brother of yours after all," Ness said happily.

"Wow, you really didn't need to bring that up," Ninten said.

"That's alright…" Lucas said with a little anger as his eyes casted to the ground.

"Yeah, cause we won't bring him up," Ninten said glaring at Ness who shrugged his shoulders with embarrassed smile.

"You guys…I really can't say how much all you've done means to me," Lucas said turning to face his friends. This made Ness and Ninten start to look worried. "No, nothing is wrong, but I can honestly say thank you for so much. Weather the answers are in there or not, I'm glad I met you both,"

"Awe, save the sappy stuff for the end of the story," Ness said as he gave Lucas a small noogie, surprising the boy since he was expecting his hair to be ruffled.

"You're our bro Lucas, course we'd do anything we could for you," Ninten said giving Lucas a slap on the shoulder, that inadvertently made him wince a bit.

"Brother, you guys?" Lucas asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't have a brother of my own," Ness said. "You met my sister,"

"Heck I got two," Ninten groaned.

"So it's pretty cool finding out what having a brother is like. I'd say you're the kid brother though,"

"K-kid brother, why?"

"Because we're always looking after you the most, I mean, you worry about us as much as we worry about you, which is odd since you're the one with amnesia,"

"Well, somebody has to look after you two if you're not gonna do it for yourselves," Lucas said.

"(Lucas has always been like that. Always more concerned for others then himself)," Boney added.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"See Lucas, memories can only do so much. They can't change who you are in your heart. You are who you want to be," Ninten said.

"Who I want to be…" Lucas muttered.

"Lucas, we gonna talk to your old man's, or old lady's, old man or what?" Ness asked.

"Ok…let's go," Lucas said bending down to pet Boney as he turned toward the door. The door suddenly opens from inside to reveal an old man with a long grey beard with glasses, brown pants, a grey shirt and brown shoes. He seemed well put together for an old man, since he didn't stand with a limp or with the aid of a cane. He let out a sudden gasp upon seeing them, or more precise, Lucas. They had all turned there attention to the old man.

"L-Lucas, is that you?" the man asked.

"Yes… and are you my grandfather?" Lucas asked. The man then looked absolutely shocked to hear that.

"What! What do you mean am I your grandfather?" the man asked in disbelief.

"(This amnesia must be serious if you don't remember him)," Boney barked, but the old man didn't seem to take any heed in what the dog said, so this pointed out he didn't have PSI.

"I think I got amnesia from a bump I got on my head. I don't remember how I got it, or who I am. Boney, led me here, so I'm hoping you can help me," Lucas said.

"But, you don't remember me," the man said coming down the steps and getting closer.

"I guess it's best to reintroduce yourself since we don't know who you are," Ninten said pointing at Ness and him. The man looked a Ness and Ninten in awe.

"Well, you two must be twins also, just like Lucas and Claus," the man said.

"NO WAY WOULD BE RELATED TO HIM!" They both exclaimed. The man laughed at them a little.

"Well that's ok then, well my name is Alec, I'm Lucas's grandfather and his mother's father," he explained.

"Nice to meet you," said Ness.

"My name is Ninten, and this is Ness," Ninten said.

"Please to meet you two as well," Alec said.

"Well it's nice to finally meet someone else in my family. I have a couple of questions," Lucas said.

"Well then come on inside and we'll talk," Alec motioned. Everyone had then walked into the house. Lucas stalled a little feeling a bit uneasy about something but he went inside as well. They all sat down at the table to talk which is located close to the door. There also appeared to be an upstairs to with the steps in the corner, a bedroom, a nice cushioned chair, and a stove that was by the table. "So Lucas, have you really forgotten everything?" Alec asked sadly.

Lucas nods, "I even forgot my own name for a minute. Now I'm just trying to find the right pieces to the puzzle, but it's been hard. I don't even know what I'm fighting for, and why. Could you tell me?"

"Well, what you're fighting for is a question only you can answer. I can say that, if I remember correctly, you were trying to reset the world,"

"Reset the world?" all three boy's gasped.

"Well, it sounds ambitious like Lucas," Ness said.

"And whatever Lucas did may've led up this to what's happening now," Ninten in thought.

"So…all of this is my fault…" Lucas said sadly.

Ness casted a glare at Ninten for uttering those words. "From what I've been told actually," Alec began. "You went on a journey around the island for these objects, needles, I think they were called. You were always up against those nasty pigmasked people. I'm sure they might have something to do with what's happening,"

"So don't go blaming yourself," Ness said.

"Grandfather, I'm not, evil, am I?" Lucas asked to which Alec's face simply looked utterly surprised.

"Heavens no!" the old man cried. "You are no doubt one of the kindest people, just like your mother…"

"The woman, in the red dress?" Lucas asked for clarity, to which Alec nods. Lucas grew quiet for a moment as his eyes down casted. Looking around the house he saw brief flashes of himself there with his mother and brother. A happier time obviously.

"I'm also happy to see you, and that you're well. After all, no one was able to find you for the last 4 days," Alec said joyfully overlooking Lucas's down casted gaze.

"Well ya know 3 of those days were spent sleeping on my couch," Ness said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had found Lucas on that first day of those three days and he was badly hurt. So I took him to my house to help him heal," Ness explained.

"I see, well thank you for that," Alec said. Ness just smiled.

"Where is the rest of the village from here?" Ninten asked.

"On the other side of Sunshine Forest,"

"Well when can we go there?" Ness asked.

"As soon as you want to I suppose but please do drop by for a visit. I can't say that I've been this chatty for a while now,"

"Of course," Ness said.

"Before we do, can I ask a question?" Lucas asked.

"I'd be happy to help in answering any questions you have," Alec proclaimed.

"What was my mother like?"

Alec seemed to pause in thought for a moment before speaking, "Your mother was a glorious person. She had this natural feeling for caring for others, so when she had children it truly blossomed. Your brother, Claus, was more of the outdoorsman. You, however, were much softer, but that was often mistaken for weakness. You weren't out going like him, but you certainly had your strengths and she saw that. You were very attached to her. She told me that sometimes you would ask if it was always going to be this way, she said she didn't know, but she was going to make the best with what time she had. I also recalled a time that she said you had called her by a different name. I think…it was…Maria?"

"Hey, my great-grandmother's name was Maria," Ninten said pointing it out like a fun fact.

"Thanks…can I ask what happened to her?"

Alec had then paused obviously resenting the topic. With great struggle he began to speak. "I wasn't actually there…You all were taking a trip here for a couple of days. One the day you were to return home was when it happened. There were fires, and storm brewing in the air. I heard that she… died when she was stabbed in the heart by a robotic Drago's teeth. The pigmasked people were responsible for the creation of that beast, and her death!" Alec said bitterly.

"Was I the only one there when it happened?" Lucas asked.

"She was trying to protect you and Claus so only you two were there at the moment," Alec said. Lucas then clenched his fist. "Her death struck us all differently. Claus was taken over by the spirit of revenge and went after it. He disappeared for three years. In the course of those three years or world changed dramatically. The Pigmask came, changing our way of life with technology, their so called urbanization of us. It was an outrage. I was glad I was able to get out of that sickening old folks home and back here. Your mother's death did something to you as well Lucas. You simply cut yourself off from the outside world, no one saw you out the house, and no one knew what was happening to you. Your father was always out looking for Claus, leaving you more alone. I didn't know what to do myself, but it like you carried such a weight that it changed you…"

"_It can't be true it just can't be but I can't rule it out as a possibility … not yet any way_," Lucas thought. Ness and Ninten looked at each other knowing what Lucas was really after.

"Come on Lucas, lets go see the rest of the village," said Ninten grabbing Lucas's arm to pull him along.

"Come on Boney show us the way," Ness said looking at Boney. They had all went outside then they had suddenly stopped.

"You guys hear that?" Ninten asked. They all stood silent to listen for a few moments listening. They could hear some type of music playing.

"Hey, that's kinda catchy," Ness said. Lucas had then closed his eyes concentrating on the sound. It triggered something in his mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was exactly. He started to remember something, he saw ships, many ships. Then he saw weirdly dressed people come out of them and causing mayhem. Lucas opened his eyes again then ran off.

"Whoa, Lucas where you going?" Ness called out.

"There's trouble!" he called back as he continued to run. Ness, Ninten, and Boney quickly followed Lucas.

"Lucas, wait for Boney to lead us!" Ninten called.

"(He's going the right way)," Boney barked.

"Really? Then that means more of his memories have returned," Ness said. Lucas did indeed have an idea of where to go but not totally. All it was that was leading him his inner gut telling him which direction to go. It was faint enough to gone in a moment, but strong enough to where he could trust it. He felt himself looking into another vision as it led him through each way he needed to go. However, he was so focused on the vision he didn't take into account other miscellaneous objects. He felt himself slam into something harshly and making him fall to the ground. Lucas lost his focus on the vision and was pretty dizzy now. Whoever he bumped into must've been built like a brick wall!

"Hey pal, watch where you're going!" from the tone of his voice Lucas assumed it was a kid his age.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching better, I got a little confused," Lucas apologized losing his focus. He stood up also noticing the other boy on the ground staring at him with wide eyes. Lucas didn't notice as he took the boy's hand then helped him to his feet. "Sorry again, now which way was I going?"

"Lucas!" exclaimed the boy as he grabbed him in a hug. Once he released him Lucas then gave the boy a better look to notice his attire. His has brown hair with three sharp spikes, a white shirt with red sleeves, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Uh, yeah, who are?" Lucas asked. The boy then looked confused with a slight frown.

"Lucas, it's me, your friend," Lucas looked at him concentrating on his face. "You seriously don't remember?" the boy asked shocked. Lucas shook his head. The boy seem to flash a slight look of annoyance but soon wiped it away. "It's me, Fuel,"

"Fuel…" Lucas said thinking on that name. "You're my friend, right?" Fuel nodded. Just then Ness, Ninten, and Boney ran up. Fuel jumped when he saw them came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, like your best friend," Fuel said waving his arms. Lucas could tell he was in slight disbelief that the former didn't know him. Lucas tried though.

"Hey, what was that for just leaving us hanging like that!" Ness exclaimed getting in Lucas's face making Lucas flinch. Ness NEVER likes getting left behind. Fuel then stepped in.

"Hey, calm down kid," Fuel said.

"And who are you?" Ninten asked pulling back Ness.

"My names Fuel, I'm one of Lucas's friends," he said.

"Cool, we're friends of his too. My names Ninten and this is Ness," Ninten said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Boney then came out from behind Ninten. "Oh, hey Boney didn't see ya there," Fuel said petting him. "So where are you guys from and how do you know Lucas?" Fuel asked.

"How'd you know we weren't from around here?" Ness asked.

"Tightly knit community, pretty much everyone knows each other in Tazmilly,"

"Cool, well believe or not, we're from completely two different time periods," Ninten said.

"Heck, why not, the entire island is actually on the back of a gigantic dragon,"

"No seriously,"

"It's true, the thing woke up when Lucas went on that journey, although it's pretty weird it's back or something. I don't know everything is really confusing,"

"We hear that," Ness said. Fuel looked at Lucas who still seemed to be in thought.

"Wow, Lucas you really need to think that long?" Fuel asked.

"Sorry," Lucas said bashfully. He had this odd feeling from Fuel, but it had nothing to do with his memories. It did, but it didn't, which is why Lucas was stuck pondering so long. "Well maybe you guys can help him he seems like he doesn't know me and I can tell he's serious," Fuel said worried.

"He got a bump on the head, at least that's what we think until we can get the full details," Ness said.

"Oh I see… so why were you guys in such a hurry?" Fuel asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Lucas exclaimed remembering why he was hurrying toward the village. "Were going to the village and the location had just started coming to me until… I lost it again,"

"I'll tell ya if ya let me come along," Fuel said.

"Will your dad mind?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sure it'll be cool with him," Fuel said waving that off, but then his face struck with a realization. His dad was pretty strict, and only the people who were close actually knew this. Fuel turned to Lucas smirking "Hey you remembered my dad, so your memories must be coming back to you,"

"Man, I feel like I've been going through some serious déjà vu all day," Lucas said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, sure, but there could be trouble so stay back when we tell you to okay," Ninten said. Fuel, agreed and lead them toward the village. The music had then started to get louder and louder until they came onto the village… and it was under attack.

"You and your memories," Ness said looking at Lucas annoyed. Lucas just smiled nervously.


	8. No Holding Back

**Motherbound Zero part 7**

"**No Holding Back," **

Ness, Lucas, Ninten, and their new friends Fuel and Boney were completely in shock to see the village was under attack. "I don't believe it. Who are these guys?" Ness asked anyone who could possibly give him his answer.

Ninten looked at the man in shock, "It was them…they were there too,"

"What are you talking about?" Ness asked.

"Well when my town was attacked you weren't the only person I saw there were others like them," Ninten explained.

"So, these guys are from your world?" Ness asked.

Ninten shook his head, "Not mine, it must be from Lucas's. After all, we just heard a song, he knew there was trouble,"

"So, this fake Ness must be working for them,"

"More like they could be working for him, I saw him giving the orders and they followed without question,"

"Doesn't matter, we're getting close to where we want to be," Ness turned to Lucas who seemed to be in a bit of shock. Lucas grasped his head as his whole body shook. Ness grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him a little. "Lucas you said there was trouble and you were right, do you know who these guys are?" Ness asked looking at him. Lucas was so confused and he had so many feelings running around in his mind he couldn't think straight because of the confusion and emotions. "Lucas!" Ness exclaimed shaking him. Lucas shook his head regaining his thoughts. "Well?" Ness asked impatiently. Lucas put his left hand on his head and closed his eyes to concentrate his thoughts.

"Their …the Pigmask army," Lucas said.

"Pigmask Army?" Ness repeated.

"(Yeah there a group of villains we've dealt with before)," Boney barked.

"Yeah, I don't quite remember their leader, but I'm sure it'll come to me," Lucas said.

"Uh guys we still have to save the village," said Fuel about to run ahead and Boney running behind him. Ninten then grabbed the back of Fuel's shirt and Boney's tail.

"By "we" you mean us, you two stay back and hide," Ninten told him pulling them back.

"But, I'm sure we can help," Fuel protested.

"(Yeah)," Boney barked.

"You two can help by not getting in the way,"

"What Ninten is trying is trying to say is we want you guys to stay here. Because we don't want anyone to get hurt," Ness said pushing Ninten away.

"But…" Fuel started.

"Don't worry guys, we'll save all our friends here. I wont let anyone get hurt, but you can help by guiding them here okay," Lucas said putting his hand on his shoulder. Fuel nodded. He then looked down at Boney. Boney shook his head.

"(I have gone into battle with you before Lucas, and I have been very helpful)," Boney barked.

"I do not doubt you, but I just want to make sure nothing happens to you or Fuel. I understand you want to help, but please for my sake just stay here ok," Lucas pleaded. Reluctantly he nodded. Lucas smiled.

"Come on guys let take care of these guys," Ness said leading the charge. Ninten followed and Lucas was bringing up the rear. "Alright guys pull no punches,"

"OH, you better believe it," Ninten said.

"What he said," Lucas said in agreement.

Some of the soldiers had noticed them and turned their weapons on them. They had strange rifles that they needed two hands to hold properly handle the wapon, its width was as long as anyone of the boy's entire body, it had a cock on it as well, and the trigger was near the back of the weapon. They fired on the three boys. The lasers were green in color not like the ones with the other two masked soldiers. Ninten then took the lead then raised both his hands then activated his PSI Shield, while running with Ness and Lucas right behind him. When they got close enough Ness and Lucas jumped from behind the shield. Ness went to the left while Lucas went to the right. Ness landed in front of one the soldiers. The soldier was caught off guard with his weapon to high to fire at Ness.

Ness gathered PSI energy into his fist and punched him in the gut. The armor cracked and the soldier dropped.

"Don't move!" said one of the soldiers putting his weapon to the back of Ness head.

"Why do you say don't move when you know that's exactly what I'm gonna do," Ness said as he performed a front flip kicking the gun in the air where he blasted into the air. While upside down Ness punched the weapon out his hand making hit the ground. Then he brought his right foot down on the center of the soldier's masked head. It sent shivers down his spine. The man's legs buckled as he fell to the ground. Ness then saw more coming at him from the front. Ness then held his hands up as if he was holding a real guitar. "PK Rockin!" Ness wildly moved his fingers like he was playing guitar a real guitar. Ness's PSI energy then actually formed a guitar made of pure PSI energy. As he continued to strum notes energy bursts from the guitar. The burst were fast and shot out like lightning bolts, red lightning bolts that struck hard and fast. The soldiers fell one by one. He swung his hand down on the strings of the guitar to send out a concentrated burst at a crowd who were trying to plant explosives on a building. "They are pretty keen on destroying this place,"

Ness looked over to see how Lucas and Ninten were doing, in particular, Lucas. The blonde seemed a bit wary as he fought, and Ness could tell. Ness returned his attention to his own opponents that continued to spill out of the flagships that landed all throughout the area. Ness knew these guy's riled emotions out of Lucas, but what he was concerned about was what kind of emotions they brought. Ness bended backwards from his torso to dodge a laser as it flew right by him. He pulled himself back up then responded with a PK Rocken. Ness simply thought this was too easy, sure a lot of guys, but still too easy. Ness decided to try less energy wasting attacks, just to be safe. Ness tried the energy guitar, allowing it to disperse, and then rushed toward a fresh batch of soldiers using his quick pace.

Lucas didn't fully understand why this was all happening. He charged directly into a crowd as he gathered his powers around himself. Fighting, that's the only thing that felt so natural to him, and felt so right.

"PK Love!" Lucas crossed his arms then opened them up to unleash a powerful burst of white hexagons plowed through the crowd. Lucas lacked Ness's speed, and Ninten physical strength, but he was had raw PSI energy to help him make up for it. Moving in battle was so easy to him, so care free, it was as if he had no equal. Lucas pushed his hand out to send out a psychic shockwave. It was almost terrifying how powerful he was…and with Lucas's timid nature….it was very easy to see that. He often found himself pulling back, fearful with some of his attacks.

Lucas bounded from side to side avoiding the laser blast. He knew it would be difficult to take out so many since he wasn't as physically strong as Ness or Ninten. Lucas gathered energy in both his hands then the started to glow a white light. Lucas then pointed out his index finger and middle finger on both hands. Lucas then tried his PK Spark firing three rapid shots from both hands at a time. One by one, each soldier got blasted. One came behind Lucas and was about to fire his laser when he was hit by a thick piece of wood and fell to the ground. Lucas blasted another soldier in front of him and turned his attention behind him to see what had happened. He saw a man in a cowboy hat, a large 2'4 in his hand and a yellow shirt.

"Huh who are you?" Lucas asked. The man turned to him and seemed to confess a large amount of emotion in his eyes, which only made Lucas look at him with extreme curiosity. "_He looks familiar_," Lucas thought.

"Behind you!" he exclaimed. Lucas took heed of his warning as he gathered a powerful focused PSI attack between his palms and then sharply turned around to plant the blast right into another soldier's gut, and avoiding the knife in his hand at the same time. The blast explodes throwing the soldier threw the air. Lucas gasped as he stared at his hands.

"How did I do that?" Lucas wondered in shock, and confusion.

"Lucas, I'm so glad your okay," The man said bending down to touch the boy's shoulders and grabbing his attention from his hands. Lucas, on reflex, shot a hand in his face when an attack read, but pulled back realizing his mistake.

"Sorry, still in that battle mindset," Lucas apologized. Lucas continued to stare at the man's face, swearing he saw him before. "Who are-,"

"Hey, Lucas!" yelled Ninten. Lucas stopped in midsentence and turned toward Ninten's voice. "You think you could stop your lovely conversation with that gentleman to help me!" Ninten said blasting the crowd of soldiers surrounding him.

Lucas gasped forgetting the fact his friends still needed him. Lucas gave the man a polite bow with an excuse me then rushes off before the man could get a word in. Lucas ran to help and was surprised to see the man run behind him. Ninten was blasting left and right with both hands, using his PK Beam with great percision. His aim was deadly because every shot hit a soldier in one way or another. One soldier was about to get a lucky shot when Ninten jolted around then shot a beam right into the gun barrel making it blow up in his face. Lucas then landed on the ground right behind Ninten also creating a shield that blocked three laser strings. This shield was special though as it made Lucas grunt in pain, the shield repelled the blast back at the soldiers who fired them.

"Thanks, who was that?" Ninten asked as he used a soldier rifle to slam the butt of it into a soldier gut then knocking another soldier to the ground.

"Don't know, but we'll have to worry about it later," Lucas said. Lucas stared as the soldiers had them surrounded. They steadily peppered them with laser fire that most of the time they could not fully dodge. Lucas tried his shield again surrounding himself and Ninten. It was successful in hindering the crowds, but did not get the full effect he wanted, plus he suffered half the damage of them. He began staggering a bit. He needed something, he wanted something…his whole body then started to glow white, "PK Burst,"

"All soldiers open fire!" commanded one of the soldiers in a cape. Lucas created a barrier around him and Ninten absorbing the energy. The sphere then began glowing a bright white color.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Ninten yelled in shock seeing himself surrounded with white. The spehere collected greater power as it began glowing brighter. It than explodes in a great show of light as a powerful blast, scattering all the soldiers surrounding them. "Whoa, that was cool!" Ninten exclaimed. He then turned to see Lucas panting heavily. He was about to fall over till Ninten caught him by putting his hands on his chest and back. "You ok?" Ninten asked.

"…I'll be…. Fine….. just took a lot out of me," Lucas said trying to catch his breath.

"That was cool, where did you learn that?" Lucas could only shrug in response.

"Are you ok?" asked the man coming up to them.

"I'm ok," Lucas reassured him. Ninten then helped Lucas stand up right.

"Not gonna die are you?" Ninten asked sarcastically.

"Couldn't happen," Lucas said.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Ness. Lucas and Ninten looked toward Ness. They saw that three tanks were pointing their giant barrels at him. "I MAY NEED A LITTLE HELP!"

"I still need a minute you'll have to go," Lucas said.

"Naw, he can handle it," Ninten said waving him off.

"NINTEN!"

"Let me think," Ninten said.

"NINTEN IF I DIE OUT HERE CONSIDER YOURSELF HAUNTED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" yelled Ness rolling avoiding a blast.

"I can live with that,"

"NINTEN!" yelled both Ness and Lucas.

"Ok fine just stop yelling," he said running toward the tanks. One of the tanks turned it barrel at him. Ninten concentrated energy into his left hand. He blasted the ground launching him into the air also avoiding the blast from the cannon. He then landed next to Ness. "Okay Ness hit me," Ness then punched him in the arm. "Not like that!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ness said smirking. "PK Flash," He launched a fully charged PK Flash at Ninten.

"PK Converter," Ninten said. Ninten took the energy from the attack then mixed his energy with the attack making it even stronger. He blasted the tanks with super concentrated energy destroying them.

"Glad that's over," Ness said wiping his head with sweat.

"Way to go guys," Lucas said rushing over.

"So is that all of them?" Ninten asked. In response a round of explosions happened around them throwing them to the ground. Ness, Lucas, and Ninten went rolling against the hard unforgiving ground. "Guess not…"

Lucas looked up to see the airships back up and launching cannons down at the ground below. Endangering even more people. Lucas, mashed his teeth as white energy began surrounding his body. "Enough…" Lucas began. "Enough!" Lucas charged up his PSI to incredible levels as he jumped up. He pushed out his right hand. "ENOUGH!" Lucas shot out a powerful stream of PSI energy, it damaged one of the ships heavily. Lucas turned his attention to the other then also scored a direct hit. The remaining ships directed their attention at Lucas as they unleashed a hailstorm of laser fire. Lucas drew all of it, mixed it with his own, then shot out a narrow beam. Lucas swung his arms horizontally as the beam flashed quickly by annihilating all of the ships in the blink of an eye. His power dissipated as he collapsed to the ground.

"Whoa…" Ness and Ninten muttered as they saw the absolute destruction Lucas caused. They both quickly scramble to their feet and over to their friend.

"Lucas, you okay?" Ness asked probing him up a bit. Lucas eyes fluttered open a bit as he was clearly exhausted.

"Yeah…. I think so," Lucas muttered.

"That was quite a show," Ninten said extending his fist. Lucas smiled as he also extended his fist for a fist bump.

"I think that would be all of them," Ness said as he noticed the debris scattered around the area.

"Yep," Ninten said in a agreement. Ninten turned his attention to Lucas. "Think you can stand?" Lucas nods. With assistance from both his friends, Lucas got to his feet both his arms were around their shoulder's respectively.

"Lucas!" exclaimed a voice a girl's voice. Suddenly, a girl with pink hair and a blue dress suddenly snatches Lucas into her arms surprising both Ness and Ninten who almost fell from being off balanced.

"Whoa, that's what I call a thank you," Ness said jabbing a thumb in their direction.

"Maybe he might get lucky with a kiss," Ninten whispered to Ness.

"Huh, what are you guys saying," Lucas said after the girl released him.

"Nothing," they both said looking away with a smile.

"Hmph, whatever," Lucas said narrowing his eyes. Lucas began to feel strength returning to his body. He flexed his fingers a bit to try and get a feel for how much strength he has. He came to the conclusion that he was weak, but still strong enough to stand.

"Glad you're safe," said another man as he rushed over. The man had brown hair that stuck up, and he also walked with a bit of a limp. He wears brown pants, with brown shoes, one of which has metal on the bottom, and a blue button up collared shirt. Lucas tilted his head at the girl and the man. This powerful connection he felt was too real and strong to just be a coincidence. "That was quite a show Lucas, I've never seen you do that before,"

"Um…thanks," Lucas said shyly. The man and girl suddenly raised eyebrows at him.

"Lucas, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded.

"Then why are you acting like that with us?" the girl questioned with folded arms.

"Like what?"

"Like we're strangers, especially since we've been going bonkers with not knowing what happened to you,"

Lucas knew these two must know him really well if they were able to read him so easily. "I…well…"

"He doesn't," Ness spoke up for Lucas since he was finding it hard. The man and girl instantly sent questioning stares at Lucas who shrunk back.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"He has amnesia, from a bump on his head," Ninten explained.

"So…he doesn't know us, or where we are?" the man asked. Lucas's eyes down casted as he nods.

"I guess you guys got em all," said the guy with the cowboy hat as he came onto the scene. "That was an amazing job Lucas," the man said as he gentle pat Lucas on the head. It was unlike the hair ruffling that Ness usually gave him. Lucas welcomed it, until he brushed against his bump that made him flinch away. This confused the man a bit.

"Sorry, a sore spot here," Lucas explained.

"It would seem your son doesn't remember us because of that bump," the girl said with crossed arms and huffing. The man turned sharply to her then turned to Lucas who seemed ashamed that it was true.

"Lucas?" the man questioned. He bent down to Lucas's eye level. "Do you know who I am?"

Lucas looked the man in his eyes. The man instantly had an answer, but Lucas gave him a verbal one anyway, "I'm sorry…I don't…"

The man's face was visible hurt to hear him say that. "Well, I'm Flint, your father,"

At this Lucas eyes shot open staring at the man surprised, "You're my dad?" The man nods. Lucas felt even worse now for the man. It must hurt to see your own son didn't remember you.

"I'm Kumatora and that's Duster, we're your best friends, and fighting buddies," the girl said.

Lucas held his head in his hand as he began thinking on the names. A pained expression passing his face as he took a few steps back away from them and toward Ness and Ninten. The three of them were surprised by this move, but supposed it was at this point normal. He didn't know them, so it made sense he would seek comfort from those he could trust. And at this point that would be Ness and Ninten.

"You okay bud?" Ness asked.

Lucas shook his head, "This….really hurts…"

"Well here let me see if I can help," Kumatora said. As she placed her hands on his head she muttered a PK Healing. A low green light passed over Lucas body as he felt himself get rejuvenated and his fatigue fading away. Lucas noticed the pain in his head dulled considerable too, and once she moved away Lucas looked up at her.

"Thank you, Kumatora," he said grateful.

"No problem,"

"Yep no problem," Ness said in agreement crossing his arms.

"You didn't even do anything," Ninten pointed out making Ness frown as he looked at him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you guys…" Lucas said.

"Well, we'll just have to help you get it back then," Duster said with encouragement.

"Yep, cause defeating an entire army is the only thing we're good for," Ness said proudly.

"Yeah, especially with everyone saving you," Ninten said.

"Shut up," Ness said turning away. Then Boney had walked up too.

"Hey Boney," Lucas said petting the dog.

"You remember the dog!" Kumatora exclaimed instantly upset.

"Wha-ah n-no I just met him earlier, I don't remember him anymore then you,"

"It's great to see your alive Lucas," Duster said happily, and with relief.

"Uh thanks I think," Lucas said scratching his chin with his index finger. He looked over to Ness and Ninten arguing then remembered he never introduced them. "Oh, and these are my friends, Ness and Ninten," When Lucas spoke their respective names both boys stopped arguing to look and see why their names were said.

"Well its great that me and my double Ninten can be here to help," Ness said.

"Hey, you're my double!" Ninten protested.

"Technically, since I kicked your butt, that makes you my double,"

"What, you're insane if you think that's how it works!"

"Am I Ninten, when you got that scar on your arm,"

"I guess you want one to huh?" Ninten threatened.

"You wanna know what that scar says to me "property of Ness"," Ness said still rambling.

"How about I give you one too with my foot," Ninten said trying to grab Ness. Ness then ran off. "Come back here!" Ninten yelled running after him.

"Can't ya take joke," Ness said nervously.

"NO!" Ninten responded still chasing him around.

Lucas sighs, "It's that time again," Lucas said sadly. "Excuse me," he said running after them. "Ninten cut it out," Lucas yelled.

"OH, I will," Ninten said nearly grabbing Ness.

"Whoa now Ninten, we don't need to go that far,"

"This scar will always be on my arm, so I think I should do something to you that's permanent,"

"Guys, this really isn't cool," Lucas called after them. Just then suddenly a shadow then covered the sun. The Shadow had cast itself over everyone. Ninten was on top of Ness strangling him with Lucas trying to pull Ninten off when all three of them looked up. They looked on top of the building in front of them. All of their eyes widened to see the masked commander.

"Well a bit of quarrel going on huh," the commander said. The three of them just kept staring. It wasn't the fact that he was there, that alone wouldn't scare them, but the fact that there were 5 other people with him in mask was kinda intimidating.

"Ooohhhh boy," they said at once.


	9. Friends as Foes

**Motherbound Zero part 8**

"**Friends as Foes"**

"This can't be good," said Lucas. He and his friends Ness and Ninten were still staring at the 6 masked people standing on the roof of a tall building. The six of them stared down at the boys who were frozen in shock.

"How in the world are we going to defeat six of these guys when we couldn't take three!" Ninten proclaimed.

"We fight anyway," Ness said confidently.

"Ninten, get off Ness," Lucas said tugging on Ninten's sleeve.

"Oh yeah," Ninten said getting off Ness.

"Whew great cause you weigh a ton," Ness said sitting up.

"Whatever let's just focus," Ninten said holding out his hand. Ninten pulled Ness off the ground. The other masked fighters were slightly puzzled by this.

"Weren't you two just fighting a minute ago?" Claus asked.

"Yeah we do that often," Ness said.

"Just be glad you don't have to deal with it off and on, off and on, all day," Lucas said sadly.

"Were not that bad are we?" Ninten asked. Lucas nodded wildly.

"We'll excuse us," Ness said.

"You two are kinda interesting," Claus said.

"Thanks," they both said. Soon the three of them were joined by Flint, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney. Upon noticing their increased odds the three PSI boys smirked at each other then up at the Masked People. Claus simply turned his attention to the new arrivals with indifference.

"It's nice to see you guys again as well," Claus said.

"Claus…is that you?" Flint questioned in utter shock. The commander's response was simple nod. "So you did survive, but why are with the Pigmask army again, I thought you were over that?" Flint asked with such sadness.

"There's no need to feel sorry I just can't help it. I'm afraid to say I like this job,"

"Claus are you really going to put Lucas through this again on purpose?" Duster exclaimed. Claus then started to laugh.

"Well it doesn't really matter if he can't even remember what I put him through," Claus said. At that Lucas's gaze turned to the dirt. Ness and Ninten looked at each other then nod, Ninten nudged Lucas with his elbow to get his attention. Lucas looked at him, and Ninten simply nods toward the Masked People. Lucas at first confused but went along anyway. "Our little Lucas has forgotten all about you, me, and even himself. At this point he's pretty useful, and he could be quite a beneficiary,"

Claus made no sense to what he was saying. From their stand point it sounded like he planned on using Lucas in some way. However, it was unclear what for and his true intentions. Noticing Ness and Niten's silence to such an attack on Lucas they all turned their attention to the three, but they saw he and his friends were no longer standing where there. Then everyone had the same question on their mind.

"Where'd they go?" they all said.

"You guys should really pay more attention," said a voice from behind the masked fighters. They all turned to see Ness ready with his PK Rockin, Ninten ready with his PK Starbeam, and Lucas ready with his PK Love. They fired their own respective attacks at the masked fighters and blasted them off the building top. They all pulled out their wings descending on the ground safely.

"Sneak attack! That's low," Claus proclaimed. Then Ness, Lucas, and Ninten came to the ground to engage them.

"Hey, we weren't going to let you trash talk Lucas all day, besides we practically walked to get there. You were just so busy flapping your gums to realize we weren't even standing there anymore," Ness said unleashing a PK Rocken into the thick of the group. However, the Masked People all dodged it perfectly with Ness failing to his any of them. Surprised that his attack failed to hit any of his targets he tried again, aiming for the one the with a J on his helmet. However, the Masked Boy J pulled out a disk like object that suddenly expanded and blocked the intense blast of PSI. Ness failed to notice that the male Masked Soldier P snuck up behind him and struck hard in the back of his head with a roundhouse kick.

Ninten noticed his friend threatening to be overwhelmed when the two girl Masked Soldiers who wore skirts instead of sweat pants, but they were the same color of faded orange. Both girls intervened in his way as they both unleashed a powerful PK Fire β, but combined together felt like an omega level blast. Ninten crossed his arms as he raised a PSI Shield to protect himself against the intense flames. His blue shield withstood the intense pressure of the flames as they broke apart as the stream hit the shield. However, it would not hold long. Suddenly, the girls were surrounded by pillars of rock that shot out of the ground to trap them. Ninten sighed with relief as his shield fell. He looked over to see Kumatora give him a thumbs up, to which he smiled to grateful.

Ness was taking on the other two Masked Soldiers, Soldier J, and Male soldier P. Ness flexed his body into an awkward position tilting his head to dodge a kick from the P soldier, and sticking out his chest as laser blast past his back almost burning off his backpack. Suddenly, a small item landed at Masked Soldier J's feet, which caught his attention. His eyes widened to see a short fuse bomb. The moment he saw it he tried to get distance, but he remained in the blast radius as he was blown back. Ness was too busy to take full notice since he still had his hands full with the other soldier. He blocked a palm strike with his forearm then pushed the hand away to escape a grab, and responded with a jab. The Masked Soldier tilted his body out of the way to dodge, but then he grabbed Ness arm making bend at the elbow in his grasp as he placed the hand behind Ness's back. The Soldier was still close as he grabbled with Ness then bended backwards from his torso to slam Ness face first into the dirt.

Ness groaned at the aching in his arm and face plant. The soldier reached for his sword on his hip only to be tackled by a brown blur. Ness tried shaking off the pain as he noticed the brown dog take on the strange sword wielding foe. The dog performed an excellent dodge roll to avoid the blade then ran between the Masked soldier's legs. Successfully distracting him enough for Ness the nail him with a powerful PK Rocken blast.

"That's my dog!" Ness said petting Boney on the head.

Lucas stared down his brother Claus trying to read him, but simply could not. The fact could be that Claus was swinging his sword at him so viciously that studying his psyche had to take a back seat. Lucas squats down under the sword then leaned on his right leg as he flattened out his body to dodge a diagonal slash. Claus brought the butt of his sword toward Lucas's face, but Lucas caught him by the wrist. Lucas turned his back to Claus as he flipped the boy onto his back and disarming him. Claus looked up at Lucas surprised as Lucas pinned down Claus's arms as he looked down at Claus upside down.

"Well…never knew you had that in you," Claus said.

"Then makes two of us,"

"Why fight me Lucas, you think this might change anything. You may not remember, but I can tell you it won't. Let me help you show who you really are,"

"Tell me how to stop the world from falling apart," Lucas said trying to ignore the offer that was made. Claus however did see a twinkle of interest, and that's all he needed.

"Save the world?" Claus questioned. "Lucas, you went on this long journey just to destroy it. Look around, you see anything worth dying for around here," Lucas took a quick glance around the area still keeping a firm grip on Claus's arms. Lucas admits this place didn't seem much, but the powerful feeling familiarity was too strong. He couldn't simply let this place go, this is where they were, this is where he would get the answers. "You want answers don't you…not just to who you are, but what you fight for? Who your friends are? Who are your enemies? Why you have the ability to use PSI? And where does this power come from? You want these answers, don't you?"

"…I…"

"Don't you?" Lucas stared down at his brother's eye seeing some form of compassion despite it being mechanical, but he couldn't…he just couldn't turn on his friends. "Don't you wanna share your story with them too?" Lucas stared down at him.

"Lucas!" Flint called over to the boy. Lucas was shocked out his stupor and looked over to Flint. However, this distraction allowed Claus jerk up his left leg enough to plant the bottom of his boot into Lucas's check. Lucas lost his grip as Claus shot to his feet.

"Will you ever get this close to the answers?" Claus said pushing the boy down to the ground after he was up on his feet again. Lucas charged up his PSI as he stared up his brother unsure if he should attack or not. Flint rushed over to his boys trying to get them to see reason.

"Please, Claus, don't go through with this again. Don't you see? This is a second chance at life for you, don't you want that?" Flint asked extending his hand. Claus stared at Flint with indifference, a sudden vision passed through Lucas mind of Flint on the ground in pain. Lucas jumped to his feet to tackle his father to the ground right after Claus shot out a powerful PK Hate. The blast was strong enough to unleash a powerful gust of wind as it exploded. Lucas clutched his father tightly as the wind began dying down. Lucas stared up at Claus, astounded, that he had such reserves of power.

"Us again!" Ness exclaimed swing horizontal kick into The commander's head. Ninten came from the opposite direction to swing his cupped fist into his chin launching him. Claus deployed his wings then points his cannon at him. Lucas leaps up to grab and point his cannon arm up into the air as it fired and thus harming no one. Lucas pulled back his right hand to push it forward to send out a PK Love into the boy's chest. Claus was sent to the ground rolling in anger. Upon his downfall the other Masked Soldiers retreated to surround their leader.

"Damn it…he's still so damn powerful…" Claus growled.

"I thought you might've been able to overwhelm him like last time," Masked Soldier J said with thinking face.

"He's getting stronger, even more powerful then when he did have his memory. This isn't making sense…"

"Hey guys, anytime you wanna give up just let us know," Ness called over to them.

The Female Masked Soldier P simply huffed at Ness cockiness, "You shouldn't be so confident when we're still able to fight," said the girl folding her arms. Ness for some reason just suddenly took a liking to her. She was dressed kinda like the guys except she had a skirt that went to her knees and her jacket sleeves were shorter.

"Well maybe I can make up for that rudeness," Ness said.

"Not if you were the last guy on earth," she said turning her head.

"Well with how things are going, I might just wind up being just that,"

"Ness are you really trying to flirt with her of all times," Ninten proclaimed.

"Maybe,"

"What about that Paula girl?" Lucas asked.

"Who?" Ness asked.

"You are so sad," Lucas said shaking his head. Upon hearing the conversation the girl who Ness was attempting to flirt with became furious.

"PK Fire!" she yelled. Ness noticed the flames at the last minute as he jumped over them doing a split.

"Whoa, seems like she's got the hots for you Ness," Ninten said elbowing him. Claus had his hand in his face the whole time while doing this some of the others giggled.

"Soldier P, get back in line please," said Claus embarrassed.

"That was weird," Ness muttered.

"Really? I thought all girls react to you that way," Ninten said. Ness reached into his backpack pulled out a roll of tape tore a piece then slapped it on Ninten's mouth. "I think the world will be a much happier place now,"

"Are these guys for real?" Claus muttered to himself in disbelief that they were losing to these guys. Finally growing annoyed he lashed out, "Enough of this!"

"What's with him?" Ness asked. Lucas remembered he did that when they were talking.

"_He just suddenly goes berserk for no reason I wonder why_," Lucas thought.

"You're just stalling because you know we'll win!" Claus proclaimed.

"Were you not paying attention to what happened, we cleaned your clocks," Ness said.

"For now, we won't let that continue though," Claus said.

"Ah… really why's that?" Ninten asked finally removing the tape.

Claus simply pointed at his helmet, "These helmets link our powers and abilities to each other, so what ever he can do I can do as well. We all have power shared between us," Ness, Ninten, and Lucas all traded glances with each other noting that this power was similar to their own ability.

"That's why you couldn't beat us before we were sharing power, and our minds are linked so we don't even have to communicate with each other verbally," said the "J" masked soldier.

"Well to bad for you guys their not fighting alone," said Kumatora as she Duster, Flint, and Boney ran to their side.

"I have an idea about that so called power," Ness whispered to everybody. "Individually their powerful but it they have to fight as a group then they'll use up their power faster,"

"Oh, I see, so we just make them lose their cool and if they use to much then all of them will be too weak to fight," Ninten said.

"But we have to remember their strong without that connection so we still must be careful," Lucas said.

The battle took off again setting off in another gear. Kumatora tried her PK Earth to control the earth to contain Female Soldier P and A like last time. The two of them however unleashed a psychic shockwave that shattered the rock about to surround them. Kumatora raised a shield, barley in time, as a blast of PSI nailed her in the chest with the shield taking half of the damage. Soldier J fired his laser pistol at Duster who was forced to duck behind a piece of metal from a leftover tank. Male Masked Soldier P slammed his elbow into Boney's head knocking the dog to the ground. Ness was forced to intervene to prevent the dog from getting impaled. Lucas and Ninten rushed Claus, but the Commander proved to be much powerful. He deflected Ninten's fist then kicked him away, and in return he blasted Lucas in the chest with an intense blast of red PSI.

Ninten growled in annoyance as Lucas knocked to the ground by a heavy attack. Ninten rushed forward to tackle Claus to keep him from impaling Lucas. Claus threw him off easily, but clearly he's lacking in the energy department.

"Let's turn it up guys!" Ness called. Instantly, Ness, Ninten, and Lucas activated PK Trinity.

"PK Burst!" all three of them exclaimed as they threw back the Masked People through the air, and completely at their mercy. The power unleashed shattered the very ground on which they stood on. The power was so powerful that it actually factored in the distortions creating a powerful flux. This surge actually threw off all three of the boy's minds a bit as they got a little thrown off.

Ninten then suddenly remembered he had a question, "Just one final question before we finish you guys off. What did you do with our friends?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah, and what's up with this fake Ness business," Ness added. Claus actually looked unsure.

"I don't know anything about your friends, and I don't even know who they are. I also don't know about a fake Ness. The only person that looks like you Ninten is standing right next to you," Claus said pointing.

"What?" Ninten questioned angered. He was so sure that it wasn't Ness though, but it seemed that strange spacial distortion seemed to mess with his mind.

"Yeah, I haven't seen anyone on our side that even resembles either of you two," Claus said. Ninten looked puzzled then he turned to Ness. Ness caught his gaze and began to feel nervous. Unfortunately Ninten could see Ness's nervousness.

"Why so nervous Ness?" Ninten said now turning toward him.

"C-Come on Ninten, I know what you're thinking," Ness said getting really nervous.

"What you think I'm thinking you're a lying, deceitful, little creep, and you are the worst kinda person I'll ever meet. Because if you think that was what I'm thinking your quite right," Ninten said stepping toward Ness. Lucas then jumped in between them.

"Ninten, the enemy is over there not here, besides you know Ness by now do you really think he would do that to you to himself?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, we're gonna ask amnesia boy for advice," Ninten said.

"Shut up you jerk!" Lucas yelled hurt by his words.

"You think you're so smart, well where are your memories Lucas, huh?"

"I….I….I don't know okay!"

"So what makes you think you can solve this problem,"

"You better back off Ninten, seriously," Ness said stepping in. "If a fight is what you want your about to get it,"

"We are not going through this again! Because this time I will just let you go off on your own," Lucas said. Ninten had a serious look on his face like he was in no mood for someone to not do what he wanted.

"My…this is… a different turn of events then I expected," Claus said rubbing his chin.

"All you do is whine about everything Lucas!" Ness exclaimed.

"And all you two can think to do is to beat someone up. That isn't the answer to everything!" Lucas retorted. Now Lucas and Ness were arguing which is even rarer then Ninten yelling at Lucas. This so called friendship was coming apart at the seams for no apparent reason.

"You're both stupid!" Ninten yelled.

"You're both morons!" Lucas yelled.

"I wish you two would rot!" Ness yelled.

It seemed like in a moments notice that suddenly all three of them began fighting. Lucas shooting out his PSI attacks at both boy's were able to dodge. Ninten swung a haymaker at Ness who leaped over it while sending a kick at Lucas head, but the boy jerked his head away from it.

"What is wrong with you guys!" Duster exclaimed.

"Something is wrong here…" Kumatora muttered in thought sensing something odd in the air. Ninten had a balled up fist then backhanded Lucas out of the way. Lucas slammed to the ground; the attack really threw him off guard. Then Lucas started to hear laughter. He wondered who would be laughing in a situation like this. He looked up to see his brother was giggling.

"Bet ya didn't see that one coming huh bro. Now stop wasting time over there and come where you belong," Claus said. Suddenly something in Lucas just snapped. What little good times he did remember with his brother had suddenly disappeared while only bad ones replaced them. Lucas was done with Claus once and for all. Lucas slowly and calmly got up brushing himself off. His hair was covering his eyes. He seemed calm though so no one expected what had been going on inside of him.

"Lucas, was always in the way!" Ness said annoyed as he continued battling Ninten. Lucas didn't answer anyone only sinking his fingers into the dirt. Ness figured it was shock from being hit like that. Ness blocked a punch from Ninten to return with a kick that Ninten blocked.

"Guys you're supposed to fight them not each other," Kumatora said stepping in.

"If anybody else stands in between me and him again I WILL disintegrate you," Ninten said so coldly.

"Oh, it has a backbone all of a sudden," Ness said. Ness was then launched by powerful haymaker that through him into the air and plowed into the ground quite some distance away. Ninten jumped up to slam his feet into Ness's chest, but Ness rolled away at the last moment then dove in for a superman punch directly into Ninten's jaw.

"Wow, I have never seen him that angry before," said masked soldier "A".

"Same here," said masked soldier "L".

"Who cares let's just take care of this bunch," Claus said. Lucas's head was still hanging down.

"I'm going to end you," said a cold voice. It actually gave chills to who ever heard the voice. Lucas then looked to Claus with blood lust in his eyes. Claus could see Lucas's eyes had turned a faded red.

"A-Attack," Claus said pulling out his sword and pointing it. All the masked soldiers charged at Lucas. Lucas with his left hand charged with PSI energy punched "J" soldier across the face. With the same hand he brought back into the neck of "J" soldier making him fall down. "P" soldier came in straight forward he then threw a punch with his right hand. Before his fist reached Lucas's face Lucas grabbed his wrist. He then twisted it counter clock wise. Then with Lucas's right hand he charged up a PK Spark attack. He brought him closer then Lucas put his hand on his chest then fired three powerful burst out his hand and straight to his chest. Smoke actually came out his chest as Lucas stepped to side letting him drop to the ground. Then both girls had charged him. Lucas grabbed the throat of "P" soldier then made her collide with "A" soldier then spun her around and slammed her into the ground.

Everyone was horrified at Lucas's viciousness. If anyone who had a heart saw this they would surly break a tear. "This isn't the Lucas we know that's not the son I raised," Flint said shocked.

"Lucas has always been a good kid why would he…" Duster said.

"Because…that's not who I am now…" Lucas called back. "I've been so lost…so confused, and lonely. I didn't think I did anything to deserve this, so why am I putting up with it! My chest hurts, and my head aches. I'm tired of all this confusion, so if I can't get it one way, I'll get my past back another," He then started to walk towards Claus who was actually too scared to move. "Ha, isn't this ironic, but I guess the only difference is your too scared to move," Lucas said laughing at him. Claus then swallowed his fear then held up his thunder sword. Lucas looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You sure you wanna do that, but then again I'm going to kill you either way,"

"You're not Lucas, who are you?" Claus asked.

"Claus don't you recognize you sweet younger twin brother?" Lucas asked with his hands behind his back as he rocks on his heels.

"PK Thunderbeam!" Claus exclaimed. A powerful beam made of pure electricity was coming at Lucas. Lucas smiled as he activated his PK Burst. Lucas gained a white aura around himself then held out his hands. He then took the attack then converted it into a ball in between his hands. Lucas held the ball up high then charged some of his energy into it. Then brought the ball back down then fired an incredible beam of energy mixed with yellow and white at Claus.

Claus was too surprised to do anything, as he was overwhelmed by the attack. When the light finally died down everyone saw Claus barley standing. Claus's arm canon and thunder sword fell apart into pieces on the ground. Claus then fell forward on his front then his masked just fell off. Lucas then walked over then turned his brother over by pushing him with his foot.

"Sad… just sad how easy this was," Lucas said disappointed.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me your still my brother Lucas,"

"You really shouldn't cling on to such remedial titles. I obviously wasn't trying to kill you, I just wanted to tell you before you go that I'm relieving you of command," Lucas said.

"What?" Claus said lowly.

"Yep, turns out you're just not cut out to be commander anymore sorry bro, but that's how the cookie crumbles," Lucas said picking up his helmet.

"I guess you can keep the uniform, no need for me to wear that ragity thing. Besides, it suits you for your coffin, that is, if anyone wants to throw you a funeral," Lucas said. He turned to the masked soldiers recovering from the attack. "Any complaints to this new management?" They were silent in response to his question.

"What! You all are supposed to serve me," Claus said now on his hands and knees.

"Oh, don't feel bad Claus, there just puppets, who serve who they feel is the strongest, and I say I just proved that's me," Lucas said.

"But…" Claus protested. Lucas then walked over then gazed into his brothers blood red eyes. Suddenly Lucas's eyes began to get a darker red while Claus's started returning to its original color. Until now Lucas's eyes were even redder than Claus's were. Claus's eyes were now back to there normal color.

"Lucas …do you know what you did?" Claus asked now feeling really weak.

"Originally, you asked for death when we met at the seventh needle… well brother wish granted," Lucas smiled. He then hugged Claus around the chest then released him. Claus was now sitting on his legs. Lucas put the helmet on his head then smiled as his left hand started to glow. Then he pointed it as Claus then a beam came right out his hand. "PK Pierce," Lucas said. The stabbing blade of energy had gone right through Claus's stomach. Everyone was in total and complete shock.

"I don't believe it he…" Flint said with tears running down his face. Lucas released the beam making Claus fall on his left side.

"I say what I mean and mean what I say," Lucas said.

"Lucas!" someone called. Lucas turned to see Fuel. Fuel looked horrified at what he just saw.

"Don't be such a baby Fuel, it's nothing, besides if I know my brother he'll be back," Lucas said now dismissing his presence.

"Shall we go the ship is waiting," said soldier "P"

"Yeah, let's get going," Lucas said. Flint and the others rushed to Claus's side as all the Masked People began walking toward the ship that still functioned enough to fly. Kumatora attempted to use her PSI Heal omega to help the wound, and Flint and Duster were attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Should we…?" ask male soldier "P"

"Naaa leave em be, they aren't very important," Lucas said glancing at them. Suddenly, there was an explosion and then Ness came flying through the air and landed harshly on his feet. He glared up to see Ninten came rushing at him like a rhino. Ninten swung a wild hook punch, but Ness side stepped it, and afterwards he grabbed Ninten's head to slam his knee into nose. To finish him off he swung his leg for a sweep kick knocking Ninten's feet from under him. Ness mounted Ninten then placed his forearm against his throat as he placed his knees on Ninten's arms. Ness held up one hand with a charged PSI attack ready to end Ninten there and now.

"Stop!" Kumatora exclaimed grabbing his arm before it came down. She shoved him off Ninten allowing Ninten to get up. Ninten was about to come charging again, but Kumatora slammed a karate chop on his neck knocking him down. Ninten was much stronger than expected, as he was still conscious. However, he seemed to be much calmer now.

"What, ow, geez that hurt!" Ninten said rapidly rubbing his neck.

"This'll hurt even more!" Ness said as he launched a PK Laser at Ninten. Ninten was overtaken by the attack and fell to the ground this time laying unconscious. Ness charged forward to finish him, but fell short when Kumatora decked him so hard he was knocked out. She hit his temple and he was growing tired as well so that helped.

"What was going on with them?" Duster asked worried.

"I don't know, but we should definitely find out," Kumatora said with her hands on her hips. They all glanced up at the sky to see the dot of the ship that had carried the Masked People away long before they settled this battle. They all sighed at how things feel apart. It was so sudden and so unexplained, but they planned on getting to the bottom of it. But first, three people needed medical attention.

"We'll take Ninten and Ness to Alec's place, Flint you go ahead and take Claus home and see what you can do," Duster said still in the mode of adrenaline. Flint didn't even give a nod as he carried his barley breathing son home. Kumatora and Duster decided to carry the two none related twins.

"Gosh, this is a fine mess these three has put us in," Duster groaned.

"I know, still, they're the thing we need if we wanna save Lucas," Kumatora said glancing at where the ship was momentarily in the sky.

Lucas joined up with the masked warriors then flew away in their ship, Ness and Ninten are unconscious. Suddenly things got a whole lot worse than what anybody thought possible. It was sad to see the purest of people succumb to corruption.


	10. The Three Re's

**Motherbound Zero part 9**

"**The Three Re's:Recover, Regroup, Retry"**

Nighttime had fallen over the land. It was dark everywhere you look. But they're shown lights from a little house out in the sunshine forest. This house was the house of Lucas's Grandfather Alec. There they were Alec, Kumatora, and Duster is sitting at the wooden table. They told Fuel to go home on their way to Alec's so that his father wouldn't worry. They were discussing on what to do now.

"I just can't believe this happened," Alec said in a very sad tone after Kumatora and Duster filled them in on everything. "I know it was only earlier today those boys stopped here and I could tell they were very good friends with each other,"

"I thought this was going to be a good day to but that was such a wasted thought," Kumatora said with her hands under the table holding her head down.

"All hope isn't lost. We're still here, and Ness and Ninten are still on our side," Duster said.

"How do we know, they weren't even on each others' a moment ago," Kumatora pointed out. Alec looked down casted in the face. He met the two new boys who were with Lucas, and he could simply feel the care they had for each other.

"True, but they are our best chances at saving Lucas. Ness and Ninten can be of great help because I don't think we could win against those masked soldiers,"

"I bet Claus could help," Duster said. Everyone then got quiet.

"I don't know if Flint is willing to let Claus go. Besides, he's seriously injured it would take weeks for him to even think he's ok," Kumatora said placing her face in her palm. "I did the best I could with his injuries, but my PSI isn't powerful enough to heal him completely," Kumatora said feeling a bit exhausted.

"You tried your best Kumatora its up to him now," said Duster putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's hope those two don't kill each other while they're up there," Alec said.

Ness was starting to wake up from is hypnosis. Ness eyes opened slightly then they shot open. Then he tried to sit up but he got up to quick and he hurt his back. Ness grunted at the pain then he slowly lies back down.

"I can't believe that this could happen," Ness said.

"Believe it," said a voice. Ness turned his head toward the voice.

"Huh?" Ness muttered believing he was looking in a mirror. Then Ness took a second look at the boy next to him and realized it was only Ninten. "Oh, Ninten…"

"Yeah…" He responded. They stared at each other for a moment as their eyes locked. Intense emotion going through them, but the emotions were unreadable.

"So, whose fault is this?" Ness began. Ninten thought for a moment on the question.

"I don't even know," Ninten began. "But…something happened, something really bad…"

"That we can agree on," Ness said staring up the ceiling.

"Yeah," Ninten said lowly. Ness sat up again this time much slower. His back really ached. He pushed his pillow up on the heard board so he could lean back. Then he took a sigh of relief when he finally laid back. Then he turned his attention back to Ninten.

"So, what happened to you?" Ness asked.

"What do you think happened? I mean, I do remember us fighting…so much anger, for like no reason…"

"It was so crazy, as soon as we used that power…we all got corrupted or something…"

"But how?"

"From Lucas maybe,"

"How could Lucas corrupt us?" Ninten asked surprised.

"I don't know, but if you think about it…Lucas isn't well…stable,"

"What the hell Ness!" Ninten growled shooting up, but the aches in his body. "You just turn your back on people just like that,"

"No different than what you did!" Ness yelled back. "I already explained I had nothing to do with what happened to your home, your friends, and just about your entire way of life. Your obsession with revenge may've been what gave us that rage,"

"So you just keep blaming everyone but yourself?"

"I had nothing to do with what happened!"

"Sure, so your uncaring nature didn't have any effect. You're so willing to blame others, and fail to take much responsibility for what you do. You're always in such a hurry you just habitually leave people behind. You just expect everyone to try and keep up with you and that's pretty self centered of you,"

"What!" Ness growled glaring at Ninten and feeling that familiar rage beginning to overtake him. "Well I'd rather that then being too slow to help save anyone. You're so stuck on your little revenge you can't see past that it's not just your little town that's in trouble, it's the entire planet!" Ness yelled. "Besides, I would've made sure to save someone, but your whole town was decimated. I bet you wished you weren't too slow then,"

"You selfish bastard!" Ninten yelled as the rage overtook him as suddenly the aches and pains of his body were pushed to the back of his mind. His raw strength allowed him to dive at Ness and tackling him to the floor. Ninten began pounding Ness in the face with his fist. His knuckles slamming against Ness's jaw drawing blood with each swing. Ninten cupped his hands then brought them down on the center of Ness face causing blood to gush out his nose. Ninten continued pounding at Ness's face drawing greater amounts of blood. Ninten then grabbed Ness's throat as he punched him across the face one last time. He stood up hoisting Ness in the air then slammed his fist into Ness's gut forcing a cough of blood out Ness's mouth. "I'll kill you!"

Ninten's grip tightened on Ness throat, and unfortunately for Ness the punch to his gut winded him and with Ninten's hand on his throat he was unable to draw any breath. Ness narrowed his eyes as he struggled to reach up and grab the Ninten's wrist. Ninten's strength was overbearing even given his condition. Suddenly, feet come rushing up the stairs and into the room.

"Oh my god, Ninten, stop it!" Kumatora yelled raising a hand. Ninten's attention shifted for a moment. This gave Ness a chance. Ness planted his socked feet against Ninten, and then made Ninten's entire arm perform a fast twist that dislocated Ninten's shoulder.

"AAAAHHH!" Ninten screamed out in pain as he could no longer grip anything with the hand. Ness fell from his grip as he coughed erratically with air rushing into his lungs. Ninten fell to knee gripping his shoulder.

"Hurts…don't it…" Ness coughed out his words. "Maybe that'll make you think twice before-,"

Ness's words were cut off as Ninten thrusts his hand at Ness with a dark blue aura charging around his hand. "Say one more word…" Ninten growled as he tried to fight through the pain. Ness wiped some blood from his mouth as he also raised his hand a blood red aura surrounding it, this act surprised everyone.

"One. More. Word," Both boys charged up for their respective attacks.

"Guys stop or you might kill us all!" Duster yelled.

"I swear, if you guys think you're dangerous you hadn't seen anything yet," Kumatora growled as she rushed just on the outside of the two with both her hands raised crackling with electricity and pointed at Ness and Ninten. "The moment I even think you're about to fire, I will fry you both,"

Even at her words and her position Ness and Ninten seemed to completely ignore her presence. "Do. Not. Try. Me!"

Duster was feeling rather uncomfortable in the room full of PSI users. He knew that someone was about to make a move, and someone was going to get hurt, or worst. This irrational rage filed both boys so much they didn't even care about anything else. Duster thought Kumatora was strong, but he doubted that she could stop these two all by herself.

"PK…" Ness and Ninten began.

"I'm warning you guys!" Kumators blurted out as electricity began you become much clearer to see.

"PK Distorter!" yelled a voice. Suddenly, a strange field of energy surrounded Ness and Ninten. Their respective PSI attacks suddenly shorted out. Upon noticing this field the two began to question what was happening as their heads jerked around. Duster and Kumatora turned their heads toward the entrance of the room to see Claus, dressed in a white shirt, his orange cargo pants, and black combat boots while leaning on a wooden crutch under his right arm with his other arm up. "The heck is going on here?"

Duster and Kumatora instantly get on guard turning their attention to Claus who seemed somewhat startled. Behind him though entered Flint and Alec who seemed to have a satisfied look. "Great job stopping them Claus," Flint complemented by patting the boy on the head.

"Thanks," the boy said with a smirk up at Flint.

"Um, what's going on?" Duster asked confused.

"Claus said he really needed to talk to Ness and Ninten. So we came over, lucky, seeing as Ness and Ninten were just about to kill each other," Flint explained frowning at both boys in the bubble. Ness reached out curiously at the bubble, to get small jolt from it that made him pull his hand back.

"I suggest you both try and calm down, and try not to touch the bubble or use PSI. It will hurt if you do," Claus warned. Ninten dropped to a knee as he gripped his dislocated shoulder with his teeth mashed. The pain was covered on his face. Ness nearly collapsed right there on the floor with the dizziness he was feeling from all those blows to the face.

"They were really about to kill each other," Kumatora said in awe.

"The PSI rage must be starting to finally affect them," Claus mused.

"PSI rage?" everyone in the room questioned.

"I'd…love to hear more…but…" Ninten lightly rubbed at his shoulder. "My shoulder is kinda…dislocated…"

"Well, that bubble is the safest place for you guys. You don't feel angry right now, do you?" Both Ness and Ninten shook their heads no. "Stay in there, for now at least,"

"What is this PSI rage you talked about?" Duster asked.

"It must have something to do with that weird energy I was sensing during that fight earlier," Kumatora stated.

"You probably did pick up on it Kumatora," Claus said. "That, PSI rage, is basically tainted PSI energy. This energy is so vile and so dark it can corrupted anyone. The energy was released when the Dark Dragon was awakened, but it seemed the energy was mostly absorbed into Lucas. Oddly enough, the rage didn't affect him that much, unless it was pulled out of him,"

"That rage affected you too though, didn't it?" Duster asked. Claus nods solemnly.

"I don't know how I survived that lightning blast…" Claus muttered looking at his normal hand. "But the rage took a hold of me, and I became jealous of Lucas. My hate was so strong, and the more I went at Lucas, the more rage I brought out of him…"

"So you remember everything?" Duster asked.

Claus sadly shook his head, "I only know what has happened after my _death_. I can't really remember anything else, but at least I'm not evil and I am in control now," Claus brightened up at that a bit, but had a regretful frown. "Too bad Lucas took on all my rage and his own to turn him completely evil,"

"So…what about them?" Kumatora tilted her head at Ness and Ninten who were rather quiet due to their injuries.

"They were the reason Lucas was able to keep the rage under control honestly. They made him happy, but eventually the anger and vengeance they felt manifested into a PSI rage. This rage indirectly caused Lucas's to build up as well, and then next thing you know all three of them hate each other,"

"How do we stop this?"

Claus shrugged, "Eliminate the source I guess, but I have no idea what the source may be…"

"The Dark Dragon?" Flint suggested. Claus shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know," Silence reined in the room for a moment with this new piece of information being presented. No one knew who was safe from this PSI rage, but it was safe to say it started with the strongest then worked its way down. Clearly, the strongest of PSI users were the first ones affected by this affliction. It may only be a matter of time until regular people are affected, and then it could possibly be even worse than the evil that Giygas had unleashed onto the world. This was getting serious, and there did not seem to be a good solution. Claus cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention again. "I still wanted to talk to Ness and Ninten,"

"By yourself?" Flint questioned.

"I'm not defenseless, I will be fine, just give me a few minutes with them,"

Flint sighed, "If you have to, but please don't do anything rash," he said patting the boy's head. He gave Ness and Ninten a hard stare then moved to leave the room. At that motion of him leaving the other occupants left until only Ness, Ninten, and Claus remained. Claus then turned a stern gaze over to Ness and Ninten as he hobbled over to them.

"So, is this how heroes act?" Claus inquired. Ness and Ninten both looked at each other for a moment then looked away in shame. They really truly didn't mean for this to happen. "Well?"

"Oh…like you can judge us," Ninten moaned through the pain in his shoulder. He really wished he'd drop this field around them so they could use PSI to fix themselves up. However, Claus was strict as he felt they needed to experience this pain. Claus stared sternly at them not pleased with the words but blowing it off.

"True…" He began with a glare. "But, I know that you two are supposed to be great heroes. Two of the purest guys around, and to see you guys reduced to this must be not only embarrassing, but dishonoring all the good you've done," Ness and Ninten both looked dissatisfied with his words. "What about Lucas?" At the mention of the blonds name both boys shot to attention. "You guys are the only ones he knows, the only ones he can remember right now, and the only ones he can trust. You two have to be the ones to save him, and you can't do it like this,"

"Who says he even wants saving?" Ninten muttered.

"He hates us…and…the hate in us won't go away for too long," Ness said.

"You're the good guys, can't you figure it out?" Claus asked.

"You're his brother…" Ninten muttered. Claus looked to the floor in displeasure.

"Yeah…but I doubt he would listen to me, especially since he tried to kill me and all," Claus said rubbing his torso. Claus shook his head then returned his attention back to them. "You also have other friends to save too,"

"Ya know Claus, Lucas really needs you to ya know," Ness finally said though difficult with his swollen face.

"Huh, why would he? Not like I did much for him, other than annoy him," Claus said.

"Well Lucas always seemed angry at you. Maybe it's because he doesn't remember you and is trying to get something out of you," Ness suggested.

"Maybe…" Claus said. His eyes then drifted from the floor then back to Ness and Ninten. "Why is it your not angry with me huh?"

"Well…since this rage thingie doesn't have a hold over you anymore I don't see why to distrust you. Now our focus is to stop it from controlling Lucas and the others,"

"Oh, I see," Claus said.

"And your eyes are different," Ness said pointing. Claus sighed as he looked off to the side.

"I feel kind of weird though…" Claus stated.

"Like you're weaker?"

"No, different…" Claus said looking at his hand. "I mean, this power right here for example. I've never had that ability before," Claus said indicating the shield that still surrounded Ness and Ninten.

"Speaking of…shoulder…still dislocated…" Ninten whined in pain. The swelling in Ness's face also looked pretty serious and the blood never stopped flowing either. Claus supposed he should allow them to heal themselves. Claus waved his hand to drop the shield. In sweet relief both boy's called out PK Healing as Ness rubbed his face with the ability, and Ninten snapped his shoulder back into place and took the edge off the pain with his PSI.

"Guys feel okay?" Claus asked. Ness and Ninten looked at each other, both looked a bit annoyed but quickly shook it off.

"We're good, wow, the anger started coming back as soon as you dropped that shield," Ninten said.

"How can we fight this?" Ness asked.

"Don't give in, and remember what you're fighting for," Claus said.

"Yeah, it helps to have a goal, but…what are we fighting for?" Ninten questioned.

"Our new goal is our old goal, help Lucas, and save our planet," Ness stated confidently. This confidence rubbed off on Ninten making the boy nod in agreement.

"Yeah, let's try not to forget that,"

"Glad you guys have your head on straight," Claus said turning to leave.

"Now, about you," Ninten began. This made Claus freeze.

"What about me?"

"You helped us, only fair we help you too. By helping you we're also helping Lucas,"

"I agree, we should help you figure out your new strength,"

"My strength?" Claus asked.

"Yeah, ya see since your not one of those guys anymore all the power you got from them is gone now, and now you have to try and fight with your own power," Ness said.

"My own power…" Claus muttered looking at his hand.

"Yeah don't worry about it we'll help you," Ninten said with a smile while closing his eyes.

"…You guys helped Lucas become stronger didn't you?" Claus asked.

"I don't know, maybe…" Ness said unsure.

"Huh, maybe you can help me discover my strength," Claus said with realization.

"Maybe…where are we anyway?" Ness asked looking around. Claus was silent while he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I was so angry I didn't even figure out where we were," Ninten added.

"This place is…" Claus started as he seemed to try and remember. Then suddenly his head started to hurt. He started to grunt in pain.

"Whoa, you okay?" Ness asked. Claus started to grunt louder until it escalated into a yell. Claus then fell off his crutch and hitting the floor.

"This happened to Lucas as well," Ninten muttered. Ness ignored any aches in his body still left over to go over to help.

"Ow," Ness grunted sharply as he hurried over. Ninten watched for a moment unsure what he should do. Meanwhile Claus continued to call out in pain. Ness went to comfort Claus who continued to thrive in pain for unknown reasons. "Come on Claus you have to get a grip all I asked was where we were," Ness said shaking him. Then Ness heard feet start to move and come up the stairs. Ness wasn't really too sure of where they were so he turned around as fast as he could. He looked to see Duster, Kumatora, Flint, Boney, and Alec all come up the stairs.

"What did you guys do!" Kumatora yelled as she rushed up with fist raised. Instantly growing annoyed with her tone Ness grew angry, but he quickly pushed his anger to the side to focus.

"Nothing, he just started having a headache," Ness stated calmly.

"A headache?" Flint questioned him suspiciously as he walked over to Claus.

"I didn't do anything!" Ness exclaimed annoyed. Upon realizing his tone he took a step back and tried to calm down.

"Let's try to leave us out the conversation as much as possible, cause right now Claus's screaming is really starting to make me want to hit something," Ninten stated as calmly as he could. Realizing that they were having their own internal battle the new occupants of the room decided to take his word for it.

"Claus open your eyes come on," Flint said. Claus continued to scream in agony.

"What's wrong with him?" Duster asked.

"That's the same thing that happens to Lucas when something triggers his memories," Ness said.

"His memories?"

"Yeah, when Lucas hit his head he got amnesia, so he basically everything. Any time something reminded him of something or he met somebody that knew him he started to act… well like Claus there. Recently though Lucas had started getting better since it became easier for him to remember things," Ness explained.

"Claus calm down it's alright," Flint said. Claus was running through some many memories at once it was like his brain was overloading. Claus's yelling then started to calm down into heavy breathing. "Claus are you ok?" Flint asked.

"I…think…so," Claus said calming down.

"Good cause it's late and I really am tired after all that's happened," said Alec taking a sigh of relief. Claus turned around too face everyone.

"Thank you… and I'm really sorry for everything," Claus said.

"All is forgiven," said Kumatora.

"I think we should get some rest now," Duster said.

"Yeah cause it seems Ness already beat us to it," said Kumatora laughing. Ness was already asleep in one of the beds stretched out.

"All the excitement must of tuckered him out," said Flint. Ninten sighed with his arms crossed then smirked. He decided that he may as well join them.

"I bet by tomorrow everything will be better," Claus muttered. Everyone nodded. Flint moved to Claus's side to take him home, but Claus shook his head. "I'll stick around a bit here," Claus said. Unsure with his decision, but Flint agreed to his terms. Then everyone went down stairs to let the PSI boys rest. "Wow that was intense, but suddenly I feel…happy," Claus thought.

"So Claus, what was that about?" Ninten asked.

"Ya know, I think it was something just catching up with me…"

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun was shining and it looked like it would be a beautiful day. Claus woke up feeling better than he ever felt in such a long time.<p>

"Wow, I feel great," Claus said stretching. He still ached a little in his stomach but it was extremely bearable. "Feels like I just have stomach ache now," Claus than heard loud snoring. Claus was sitting against the floor with his back against the wall. The position seemed uncomfortable, but Claus seemed quite content for the most part. He turned to see Ness and Ninten who were both stretched out backwards on the bed. Claus felt himself sweat drop and laughed a little. "Well looks like they feel better too," Claus noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, and he noticed his fresh bandages. "Well it's probably covered in blood," Claus looked to the side to see his shirt discarded on the floor. He grabbed the teal shirt then slipped it on and then stood to his feet. He looked over at the nightstand to see some new clothes. "Hey this looks like the clothes I wore when I was a kid," Claus muttered. "It looks like it might fit," Claus than threw his shirt on. "Feels just right, I bet Grandfather made this for me, but I wonder when," Claus shrugged and walked over to Ness. "Uh Ness," Claus said. Ness turned his head.

"Go away," Ness said.

"Come on Ness get up you can't spend the whole day in bed," Claus said crossing his arms.

"Watch me," Ness said. Claus saw it was a lost cause trying to get him up. He then turned to Ninten.

"Don't even bother," Ninten muttered before Claus could even mutter a syllable. He went over to his new shorts then unfolded them. He looked to see neither boys looking his direction, so he quickly switched pants. Claus looked in a draw to see a comb than combed his hair. Claus then looked at himself in the mirror from a distance.

"I look like my old self again," Claus thought. He decided to try to get Ness and Ninten up again. "Come on guys get up," This time they just ignored him not answering. Claus half closed his eyes while looking at him. "I'm not going to leave you guys alone until you get up and the only reason why I haven't forced you is because of your injuries," Claus said crossing his arms. Ness did not respond. "Ness get up now," Claus ordered. Ness turned on his back then lifted his head to look at Claus upside down. He saw Claus had his arms crossed and was looking at him with stern eyes wearing a frown.

"You're not going to let me sleep are you?" Ness asked.

"Nope," Claus said. Ness sighed.

"Fine then," Ness said. Ness rolled out of bed onto the floor. Claus looked over to see if he was all right. Ness stood up with his hat on his head.

"You're not going to comb your hair?" Claus asked.

"Than what's the point of the hat?" Ness countered.

"Huh, good point," Claus said thinking. Ness had a very stiff back so he decided to try a trick he learned when you got a stiff back. He poked out his chest as far as it could go then opened out his arms and than his back started to crack like crazy. Claus looked at him a little disgusted.

"Hey could you guys shut up!" Ninten exclaimed. Ness charged up his finger with sharp jolt of PSI energy. Ness jabbed Ninten in his side making him jolt up out the bed and to the floor. Claus got ready to use his PSI Disruptor, but noticed that the two were not in the same fit of rage from before. It was strikingly similar to their usual antics when Lucas was around.

"Still a little stiff," Ness said rubbing his back completely ignoring Ninten's glare. He looked at Claus. "Think you can help me?" Ness asked.

"Sure," Claus said. Ness put his hands on the opposite shoulder.

"Now I want you to pick me up and bounce up and down a little, ok?" Ness instructed. Claus nodded. He did as Ness instructed than Ness back popped and cracked even more and Claus could feel Ness's spine start to readjust. He put Ness back down. "Ahhh that was good but one more should do it," Ness said getting a bit more of his cheer coming back. Ness than got on his stomach on the floor. "Now jump up and down on my back,"

"Ness, don't you think that could be dangerous to your back maybe we can get a professional for this," Claus advised.

"You know any?" Ness asked.

"Well-," Claus started.

"That's what I thought now can you please just do it," Ness said irritated again. Claus looked at him challenging.

"My pleasure," Claus said stepping onto his back. Ness kinda didn't like how he said that. Claus then started to jump up and down on Ness's back. It felt good for about five seconds until Claus came down a little too hard. Claus then came down harder and harder. While Claus was in the air Ness rolled to the side making Claus slam on the wooden floor. "Okay that's enough of that," Claus laughed at him as Ness got up he felt a sharp pain in his back. The pain made him stay where he was. Claus finally stopped laughing to look at him.

"I told you we should have got a professional I could've made your injury worse," Claus said.

"The treatment was going fine until you had to go all crazy," Ness said through clenched teeth.

"Here let me help," Ninten said. Ninten simply walked over calmly. Suddenly, slammed his fist into Ness's back, which made Claus raise his guard again, but he noticed something. Well after Ness had screamed at the top of his lungs at the pain, so much that Claus had to cover his ears and birds actually flew away from the house. Ness then stopped screaming.

"Better?" Ninten asked.

"There aren't even words to say how good I feel," Ness said getting up. Ness felt great like his old self now. He was so happy he did a back flip.

"I'm guessing you're back to your old self," Claus said.

"Yeah, I didn't think that a good night sleep could do this much for me. Come to think of it I don't even think it's possible," Ness said scratching his head.

"Yeah, I can't explain it either," Claus said.

"How do you feel?" Ness asked Ninten.

"I feel pretty refreshed, and ya know…I'm not all that angry anymore,"

"Really, you guys just got over that just like that?" Claus asked in disbelief.

"I guess,"

"It feels like I just ate too much and I have a stomachache," Claus said.

"That is interesting, but we'll figure it out later," Ness said.

"Ness, Ninten, Claus you guys okay up there!" called Alec.

"Yeah, we're good," Ness said checking his flexibility.

"Well breakfast is ready," Alec said.

"Great wonder what were having?" Ness said.

"I've got some idea," Claus said as they walked down stairs. Ness, Ninten, and Claus came down stairs to greet everyone.

"Morning boys," said Kumatora.

"Morning," they said at once. They all then sat down at the table.

"So, what was up with the screaming?" Duster asked.

"My back just needed a little adjusting is all," Ness said.

"Yeah it was quite an experience," Claus said poking his ear that he felt he was a little death in.

"You sound a bit more cheerier Claus," Alec pointed out.

"I know, I haven't felt this good in quite some time," Claus said.

"Well glad you're feeling well," said Duster. Just then Flint and Boney had entered the house.

"Morning," Flint greeted.

"Morning," said everyone.

"Hey you two like omelets?" Alec asked Ness and Ninten.

"Uh sure I'll try some," Ness said.

"Sure I'm starved," Ninten stated.

Alec then brought a plate for both Ness, Ninten and Claus. They thanked him than tore at the food like that was there last meal. "You two were quite hungry would you like a second helping?" Alec asked. They still had food in their mouth so they just nodded. As soon as they finished Alec slapped more on their plates then they went at it again. When they were finally done they fell back in their seats sighing.

"That was great," Ness said.

"It's been so long since I had that, I really missed this, thanks grandfather," Claus said.

"Your very welcome Claus," said Alec tearing up a bit. "It seems that I gain one of my grandchildren only to lose another one," Alec muttered to himself.

"Ok that was great and all but now its time to get serious," Ness said. Everyone there looked at Ness. "We can't pretend what happened yesterday didn't happen," Everyone then started to look down. "Sorry to bring up the subject but we gotta talk about this,"

"He's right, we have to save your friends and my brother," Claus said.

"Easier said than done, we don't even know what corrupted them," Ninten said.

"Uh hello, Claus had just explained it last night. This PSI rage thingie," Ness said.

"But, that's not all. See, the PSI rage has affected them too, but sort of in a different way. Their manipulated by some form of connection, but I don't know how it works though," Claus said.

"Okay, but there's gotta be a way to break it right?" Ninten asked.

"Ok well as you all should know or everyone here except Ness and Ninten should know Porkey," Claus said. Everyone nodded.

"You mean Pokey!" Ness exclaimed almost hopping out his chair.

"Yeah, but no one called him that…you know him?" Claus asked.

"That dork used to be my neighbor and he is an enemy of mine. Porky was just a nickname some people gave him. I used to be friends with him, but he feels like I tossed him aside. Now he throughout the entire crisis he was in my way every step of the way. He escaped during our final battle with a super powerful being," Ness explained.

"Oh so you've actually fought Pokey," Claus said.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with his tricks," Ness shook his head in disbelief. "So, he's the one behind all this?" Everyone there nods.

"I guess I know who to thank for the remodeling of Podunk," Ninten growled.

"Well anyway, Porkey is still running the show still, but he's still trapped in that Absolute Safe Capsule," Claus said.

"What's that?" Ness and Ninten asked.

"A capsule that is invulnerable to anything inside and out,"

"Oh," they both responded.

"Anyway, he's still trapped inside and has been trying to get out. He said he needs someone's power in order to get out of it. Pokey has become 10x more powerful, maybe more. I don't know how, but he in some way actually created this world,"

"So, he's the reason for the planet becoming one big jigsaw puzzle," Ness said.

"Yeah, he messed with the Dragons power and actually mixed in his powers to create three separate timelines coming together,"

"Wait, what you're saying is that you guys are from an entire different time than I am," Ness said. Claus nodded.

"Well that makes sense now, since what we know of the landscape or so contradictive of each other," Ninten said.

"This time is farther in the future than your time Ness, and Ninten's time is before your time. I'm still not sure about his plans and to be honest I don't have a clue probably because he planned to get rid of me from the beginning,"

"And you seriously don't know anything about a fake Ness?" Ness asked.

"I don't," Ness sighed in defeat and irritation. He didn't like the idea of someone running around with his face. He glanced at Ninten for a moment, well Ninten was pushing it honestly.

"Claus, do you have any idea how they got corrupted?" Flint asked.

"Anger," Claus said.

"Like the PSI rage?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, anger is the key to becoming one of them. I was forced to push Lucas to cruelty forced to make him want to hurt me and when he snapped he gave in to whatever dark thoughts he had and lost his will," Claus said.

"Same thing we've been going through, sorta," Ness said.

"Well it seems like those guys aren't in control of their actions even though their personality is still showing," Kumatora said.

"Yeah that's why Paula behaved that way," Ness said.

"Paula? You mean soldier "P"?" Claus asked. Ness nods. "I wondered why she would behave that way so suddenly,"

"We might be able to appeal to their true selves if we try and talk with them," Duster suggested.

"If you plan on doing anything you should get rid of their helmets," Claus said.

"Yeah, their helmets give them power," Ninten said.

"Not only that, but that is also what could forming the connection between them," Claus said.

"But I saw you with your helmet off before and you were still a jerk, no offense," Ness said.

"None taken, but that is because the helmet I had on could actually control me remotely,"

"And Lucas probably has the same type of helmet," Duster said.

"Yeah Porkey made sure there were three helmets like that,"

"Three?" Ness asked.

"For the people that Pokey needed, but I don't have the slightest idea of who,"

"Well Claus the information you have given will be really useful and since you did that we're going to help you train," Ness said.

"Thanks," Claus said.

"Training? But you guys are hurt or in case you both forgotten Claus got stabbed through the stomach, and you have a fractured back. Plus, Ninten had a dislocated shoulder," Kumatora said.

"Well we feel great now tell em guys," Ness said hopping out his chair.

"We both do feel much better my injury just feel like hunger pains," Claus said.

"But you could reopen the wound," Flint said.

"If that happens we'll stop immediately," Claus said.

"But-" Flint started.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Claus said hopping out his chair and heading upstairs behind Ness and Ninten to get their shoes on. They went upstairs than strapped on their shoes.

"You and Lucas dress alike," Ness stated.

"We're twins Ness," Claus said.

"Ok…" Ness said. Ness opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Claus said.

"Going outside,"

"Out the window?" Ninten questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Ness asked. Claus just shrugged. Ness then turned and jumped out the window. Claus looked out to see him land on the ground safely. "Come on!" Ness called. Ninten simply shrugged as he leaped out afterwards surprising Claus with his boldness. Claus had forgotten how he used to be the bold on of the twins, so this should be nothing so he jumped. He used his PSI to slowly float down. "You at least know how to use your PSI,"

"I'm not powerless," Claus said.

"Ok then lets get started," Ness said.

"I'll try and go easy on you guys," Claus said. To this Both Ness and Ninten smirk.

"You must be joking," Ness said. They started to train by seeing how much power Claus had.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere else)<p>

Lucas was now fully dressed in the commander attire with his helmet at his side. He was sitting on a three-person couch in what looked like a ship. He was sitting like he was deep in thought.

"What's up with you?" Masked Soldier P asked as she approached.

"Nothing,"

"Doesn't seem that way, seems like your deep in thought,"

"I was just concentrating,"

"Seeing if your brother is alive?"

"Yes, and he seems alive and well,"

"Is that good?" she asked now sitting down next to Lucas.

"Very, I was a bit disappointed with our last meeting hopefully he'll be better with Ness and Ninten's help,"

"Is that why you wouldn't kill him?"

"Yes," Lucas answered as he then picked up his helmet then put it on.

"Where you going commander?" the masked soldier asked.

"Just sit there and be quiet I'll be back, I need to have a meeting," Lucas said. And without accepting anymore questions he left.

"Wonder what's up?" soldier P wondered.

* * *

><p>"Yes Master Porkey I understand," Lucas said in a room with a screen with Pokey on it.<p>

"Good, now that you understand the plan go and put it to action," Porkey commanded. Lucas did as Pokey commanded. Deep in Lucas's heart he was crying at what he was about to do…


	11. Ness vs Ninten vs Lucas

**Motherbound Zero part 10**

"**True Intentions**

**Ness vs. Ninten vs. Lucas"**

_**A/N: Sorry for such a late update, but boy was this a big headache to redo. I mean I really suck when I wrote this geez. But anyway, reworked edition is finall here. Read and Review and enjoy. The longness should be compensation enough.**_

* * *

><p>It was now late in the evening and the sun was starting to set as a way of ending another day. Suddenly, there was an explosion and a tower of smoke shot up into the sky.<p>

"Nice shot," Ness said nervously looking at the crater next to him.

"I think I'm really starting to get the hang of this now," Claus said.

"Yeah, I'll say," Ninten said putting out a small flame on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Not done yet Claus," Ness said as he summoned out a guitar made of pure PSI energy. Ness spun his arm around like a windmill. Energy burst from the guitar toward Claus. Claus ducked then moved his body to the left then jumped. Claus raised his cannon arm to point it at Ness.

"PK Buster," Claus said as golden light shown in the center of the small barrel. Claus fired the shot at Ness who then turned his guitar into an energy barrier protecting himself. However, the attack was so powerful that the aftershock blew Ness away. Ness went flying then landed on his back.

"Ouch," Ness said sitting up.

"Ness, you okay?" Claus asked.

"Yeah he's fine," Ninten said standing up to walk over to Ness. He nudged Ness with his foot to earn a groan.

"I guess I put too much on it," Claus said.

"Maybe," Ninten said. Claus walked over to Ness to help him up. After their long day of training they decided to call it day before Claus blew both boys to pieces.

"I guess I've worn you two out huh?" Claus questioned.

"Why would you say that?" Ness asked almost tripping.

"Just a thought since we've been out here for hours," Claus said. Ness regained his composure a little.

"I'll be fine," Ness said. He started to walk away and back toward the house. Their training had got so intense they didn't realize they were moving farther from the Alec's house.

"Yeah, don't ask how I'm doing," Ninten groaned.

"Oh please, your body is stronger than both mine and Claus's,"

Claus caught up with both boys quickly, "You two seem troubled," Claus said.

"I'm fine," Ness said.

"Me too," Ninten added.

"Guys, since were friends now you can trust me can't you?" The reason Claus seemed so concern is because during their training Ness barley even fought back. At first Claus thought it was because Ness didn't want to hurt him since he was just getting used to his lost powers, but when it was clear Claus could hold his own he still held back. Ninten also seemed to lack in any real effort too. Though because he was so strong Ninten's strategy called for Claus to put forth most of the effort. Claus was sure it had something to do with Lucas.

"Seriously I'm fine," Ness said.

"No, you're not," Claus protested.

"Who are you to tell me how I feel?" Ness said.

"Because I can tell and it's obvious,"

"Just leave me alone," Ness said as he started to walk faster. Claus sped up to catch him.

"Ness, come on!"

"Claus, you know how easy it is for us to get angry," Ninten reminded from behind Claus. Claus however ignored Ninten's wise warning.

"I know what you're feeling,"

"You couldn't possibly know!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Claus questioned now angry himself. "Just because I attacked Lucas and I don't know a thing about him?"

"That's exactly why now buzz off!" Ness exclaimed.

"You two are his only hope, I admit that. But I won't just sit here and do nothing. You may be his only hope, but I'm gonna make sure you guys do it the right way,"

"Oh aren't we just the brother of the year," Ninten muttered coldly. Claus's eye twitched with irritation but chose to ignore it knowing it was the PSI Rage again. He turned to Ness who was about to activate his PK Warp when Claus grabbed his arm.

"PK Distorter," Claus said. Claus cancelled out Ness's PK Warp. Ness pulled his arm away.

"You better buzz off Claus you just put me in a fowl mood,"

"Ness just calm down and listen ok, this isn't the proper way to deal with this," Claus said.

"Sorry I can't be as mellow as you,"

"I understand the situation we're in but that doesn't mean you go flying off the handle," Ness only looked at him than turned to walk away. "Hey Ness-,"

"I understand what you're saying, but…we don't have any more time to waste," Ness said. Claus ran to catch up then stood in front of him.

"I'm with you guys Ness, ok? I'm not trying to take Lucas's place. Let's not bite each others head off and just trust me," Claus said. Ness looked at him for a moment. He turned to Ninten who simply shrugs. Finally Ness tries to calm himself down.

"I guess your right I apologize,"

"No problem let's just stay calm and not lose our heads," Claus said. Ness and Ninten had to admit Lucas and Claus were quite different. Lucas would've backed off while Claus didn't flinch one bit.

"You're so different from Lucas," Ness said.

"Really?" Claus said.

"Yeah, but you're pretty good at diffusing stuff like him. Even though you cause it most the time," Ninten said. Ness, Ninten, and Claus made it back to Alec's house soon after. They walked in to see everyone sitting at the table all looking quite worried.

"Thank goodness you guys are ok," Duster said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ninten asked.

"These are dangerous times boys, doesn't hurt to be too careful," Flint said.

"He's right," Claus said.

"So how are you three feeling?" Alec asked.

"I think I might've over did it with Ness and Ninten here," Claus said with a small smirk which earned him a glare from the two look alkies.

"I'm fine really," Ness said waving it off. It was clear he was exhausted by the way he was leaning on the doorway.

"Come in and rest," Kumatora advised. Claus went over to help Ness stand straight up, but Ness rejected the help. He looked to Ninten who acted with indifference.

"I'm fine really," Ness said. Claus then had a serious look on his face.

"Look I'm helping you and that's that," Claus said. He grabbed Ness then practically dragged him in the house. He sat him in a chair then sat next to him.

"There now how hard was that?" Claus asked.

"You didn't need to do that,"

"Of course I did, it was clear you were trying to seem all tough like you aren't tired and beat up from all the training we did," Claus said. Claus looked at Nitnen who simply shrugged yet again. Ninten was the quote unquote hot head of the group, so he chose to deal with his increased aggression with indifference. Also he was built stronger then Ness so naturally he didn't feel as run down as Ness did. But it was clear he was tired when he almost collapsed in his seat.

"So how did it go?" Alec asked.

"I think it went well I've regained my strength, but Ness and Ninten are still trying to get over the PSI Rage," Claus said.

"I still think that's so odd, an ability that brings out the worst in people," Kumatora said tapping her fingers.

"Well believe it princess, that's how it is," Ninten said.

"Unless you guys get over this thing you won't be able to fight at your best," Claus added.

"What are you talking about we're in great fighting form!"

"True, but this rage is clouding your vision and it might just take you over. Who knows, you can't focus like this,"

"I can focus just fine thank you," Ness said with crossed arms.

"Ness, I've watched you fight plenty of times you were definitely not at your best," Claus said.

"Whatever…" Ness said as he started getting out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Claus asked.

"Upstairs to sleep," Ness said as he walked toward the steps nearly falling over a couple of times. Ninten said he would too as he followed Ness's lead. The two clearly had some deep rooted aggression because Ninten only gave Ness a passing glance as he walked past him. Ness however was able to make it up the stairs by crawling up them.

"They really don't seem so good to me," Kumatora said.

"(Why is he so life less)?" Boney barked.

"It must have something to do with Lucas…at least I think. I wouldn't expect the rage to be this deep rooted into their beings," Claus said.

"Maybe you should go talk to them again," Flint suggested.

"I don't know, they were about to take my head off on our way back to the house. They would've killed us all last night too,"

"Maybe, but someone should go talk to them," Kumatora pressured.

"I don't know if I can fully relate to their situation,"

"How so?"

"Well because of Lucas. They only see me as him, but what's hard is I barely remember Lucas. It's weird, I remember everything clearly, except for him. I'm worried about him,"

"What makes you think you're the only one concerned about Lucas!" Kumatora yelled. Claus was surprised by the outburst from the pink haired girl.

"Kumatora he didn't realize is all, calm down," Duster said as he placed a hand on her shoulder as she calmed herself down.

"Sorry… I just… snapped," she said.

"No, I was inconsiderate of your feelings,"

"But she is right, we all feel awful for what happened to Lucas as well," Flint said.

"I'm sorry for not considering any of your feelings about this,"

"It's quite alright Claus, just try and remember next time," Duster said.

"I guess I'll go talk to Ness and Ninten now,"

"I thought you didn't want to," Flint said.

"Well I think I know what to say now," Claus said as he walked upstairs to see Ness and Ninten sitting on their beds "I thought you guys were tired,"

"We are," Ness said.

"Don't talk for me I can speak for myself!" Ninten suddenly yelled.

"Then grow a pair and do it then!" Ness growled back.

"Then why don't you sleep?" Claus asked nervously sensing things about to escalate all over again.

"Because I don't want to," Ness said.

"Stressing yourselves out won't make you feel better or bring things back to normal,"

"Claus," Ninten said simply to gain the boy's attention. "I really suggest leaving,"

"You guys have to stop being angry!"

"I know that but I can't help it!" Ness yelled.

"Sure you can if you just act yourself," Claus said walking over and sitting on the foot of the bed Ness was on.

"I can't act a certain way when I feel a certain way, that's just not me," Ness said.

"Instead of being sad and regretful you should feel happy that you have chance and your freedom," Claus said.

"At the expense of everyone else's!" Ninten growled angrily at the ginger haired boy.

"You have the chance to save everyone. Like you've guys have done before," Claus sensed the emotions flowing all around him calming a bit at his words, so he pressed a bit more. "You guys are heroes. You saved your world from threats before and this time shouldn't be any different. You guys-,"

"We promised ourselves…" Ness suddenly said cutting off Claus. "We promised that we'd help him remember the life he lost. We promised we wouldn't rest till he remembered everything…we also promised that we'd never hurt him. Now…he doesn't want our help…"

"We did our best, but I guess it wasn't good enough for him…" Ninten muttered dryly.

"We'll save them so don't get so bent out of shape," Claus said confidently. "Lucas will be thankful too, I know for a fact that he really doesn't want to do what he's doing. It's the PSI Rage,"

"Well maybe your right, maybe we will save them…but what good does that do?" Ness asked.

"What do you mean?" Claus asked.

"Think about it Claus," Ninten stated. "We wouldn't be any closer to solving the problem at hand. Our planet is falling apart. We're just along for the crazy ride. I almost want to forget about everything,"

"You can't, you guess, and Lucas are the only ones who can save everyone. You guys were brought together for a reason. Because not one of you could solve this problem yourself, but you have to willing to fight!" Ness and Ninten fell silent mulling over Claus's words. They conceded that he was right and that they needed to focus. Claus again sensed the decrease in emotion decrease. Claus sighed as he was able to pull it off. However, he knew they could only hold on for so long till the PSI Rage took over again. He wondered why the effects hadn't gotten to him yet, but decided to ponder on that later.

"Alright Claus, we're with you," Ninten said giving verbal confirmation.

"Alright then," Claus said. Suddenly they heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?" Ness asked.

"It… sounds familiar," Claus said. They could hear it was coming from the dresser. Claus walked over to see he had left his pants from that morning there. He reached in the left pocket to pull out a round device with a blue screen in the middle. Claus pressed the screen to have an image appear.

It was Lucas! He was holding his helmet under his arm and dressed in uniform. There wasn't any color in the image at all.

"So you did survive that's great," Lucas said. Ness and Ninten heard the familiar voice as they both quickly shot up to walk over

"Lucas?" Ness and Ninten asked.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted rather casually.

"Well, look at you all dressed up," Ness said.

"And I see you're back to normal…mostly," Lucas said.

"So…I'm guessing you know?" Ninten pondered to which Lucas nods.

"That's right. The PSI Rage should be having it's effect on you two by now. It turns out that I was protecting you guys without even knowing…" Lucas rather indifferent while looking at his helmet in his hands.

"Really?" they both asked shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but that's what was happening. But eventually…I wasn't able to hold it back anymore, so all the rage I felt overwhelmed all of us,"

"Why are you telling us this?" Ness challenged.

"Because, you guys are dopes who wouldn't get it on their own," Lucas said simply to which Ness and Ninten glared at the boy. Claus was surprised with the looks since he's never seen the two look at Lucas so fiercely before.

"So why haven't the effects gotten to anyone else?" Claus asked.

"It works it's way through the strongest. Claus is pretty powerful so he's able to resist pretty well, but eventually once your overcome with it, so will everyone else. Then normal people," Claus thought back to Kumatora sudden rage. Despite her being a hothead naturally, it usually takes a little bit more to set her off. He realized that the effects were indeed taking effect, slowly, but at a strong pace. "So you guys healed up yet?" Lucas asked Ness and Ninten.

"Mostly I think you better step it up or Claus here might take your place as favorite on the team," Ness said.

"Favorite, who chooses favorites?" Lucas asked.

"Me of course," Ness said.

"Too bad no one cares dude," Ninten said with narrowed eyes.

"The feeling is mutual Ninten!" Ness exclaimed jabbing a finger toward Ninten. Claus feared the PSI rage acting up again, but noticed that this was…different.

"Whatever,"

"Whatever!"

"That's what I said sir,"

"You're working your way to most annoying teammate real quick,"

"Well we can't have that," Ninten said with sarcasm. "Besides didn't Lucas betray us,"

"Hey, don't involve me in this!" Lucas exclaimed. Claus was feeling himself feel more and more like an extra in this conversation.

"Guys, aren't we supposed to be….I don't know threatening each other or whatever?" Claus asked.

"Great observation new favorite!" Ness exclaimed.

"I don't get it, you only spent one day with him," Lucas said.

"Yeah I know, so in week I probably might like him way more then I like you," Ness said. Lucas then gave him a mean look. "What?"

"That's just plain rude," Lucas said.

"Getting betrayed doesn't really put me in the best of moods," Ness said shrugging.

"Uh excuse me I hate to interrupt but can we get serious," Claus said.

"Alright mister kill joy,"

"So, what do you want?" Claus asked Lucas.

"Well, I thought we give you guys a fighting chance at winning us back so we decided we should have a meeting place,"

"Who says we even want you back?" Ninten asked.

"Well, the fact that my power is in the ball park of you three and with me on their side, plus the other guys. I'm sure you can imagine all the awful things I could accomplish,"

"Meeting place, where?" Ness asked.

"Well were not all too sure where yet," Lucas said scratching his head.

"Seriously, wow," Ness said.

"I know that's what I said. Apparently, the boss wants the place to be very profound," Lucas said.

"Who is your boss?" Ness demanded.

"He said he doesn't want you to know yet. He even made sure Claus doesn't remember either,"

"Sounds to me like this guy pretty pigheaded. He thinks he can actually beat us," Ninten said.

"Now look whose being pigheaded," Lucas pointed out.

"Can you just give us a meeting place please?" Claus groaned.

"Fine then meet us at the spot of the seventh needle tomorrow at noon and don't be late," Lucas said and then the image disappeared.

"Seventh needle what does that mean?" Ness asked.

"I'm not all too sure myself but I feel like I should…I've got a bad feeling about this," Claus said.

"Me too…well let's get ready for bed," Ninten said.

"Whoa, you guys went from uptight from to cool and confident in no time," Claus.

"I guess it's a gift," Ness said.

"Yeah sure," They all cleaned themselves up and got ready for bed. Claus found that a nice place was laid out for him on the floor complete with a blanket and a pillow. The floor was cushioned by a rug, Claus supposed it was alright for now. He lied down as he turned his head to watch Ness and Ninten. They both still seemed pretty weak and tired which was quite strange given how long ago the fight was. They seemed like they fully recovered like he did this morning, but something wasn't right.

Ness kept tripping and looked like he would fall asleep in mid stride, and Ninten's movements were just sluggish and looked quite pained. Ness had then finally collapsed on his front right in front of the foot of the bed.

"Ness!" Claus exclaimed. He jumped off the floor and ran over to him. Claus took a knee next to him. "Ness you okay?" Ness was able to push himself off the ground. "I get it now…you haven't fully recovered," Claus turned his head towards Ninten who was leaning on the headboard. "Neither of you have,"

"What do you mean? I feel fine just tired," Ness said.

"No you knew you weren't alright but you pushed yourself when you needed to rest…so you were trying out there today it's just that you're still not at full strength," Claus said. "Why push yourselves so hard?"

"We got something to prove obviously," Ninten muttered.

"And what would that be,"

"We're not gonna let some silly masked people beat us down. We've been losing to them, and that has to change,"

"Well you're gonna keep losing if you go on like this,"

"We feel-," Ness said.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Claus yelled. Ness and Ninten froze at his volume. "Don't say something that isn't true ok you're far from okay. Now I think that fight tomorrow will have to wait,"

"No we can't," Ness said starting to get on his feet again.

"Correction, you guys can't me and the others can," Claus said.

"No way am I staying behind," Ninten said.

"I also refuse to get left behind," Ness growled. Claus sensed their rage about to flare up again.

"Well there's no way we're taking you guys with us," Claus said standing back up to get at eye level with Ness.

"I will not be left behind and there's nothing you can do or say to stop me!" Ness said.

"We're the ones who are going to save the day remember?" Ninten questioned. "So I doubt you'd get that far without us. Don't be stupid, and don't do anything stupid otherwise you might see what you shoulda saw earlier today,"

"Don't try me guys," Claus said.

"Then don't push us," Ninten said. Ness and Ninten stared down Claus for a moment thinking the other would make a move. Claus was shocked at what was happening. At first they were fighting each other, but now they're fighting him! Surely this is the PSI Rage, right? Claus knew that despite their claims Ness and Ninten couldn't fight back if they really wanted to. But he didn't want to hurt them any more than they already were. Claus then had an idea. He would use his PSI. Ness and Ninten didn't have much energy to resist him and he wouldn't hurt him.

"PK Drain," Claus said. Claus then had a golden aura around him. Ness and Ninten suddenly started to feel weaker than ever. They couldn't even stand anymore. Ness fell to his knees with his left arm on the bed and his right hand on the floor, while Ninten stayed on his feet albeit barely. "Sorry guys, but you're both being difficult," Claus said sadly. Ness and Ninten narrowed their eyes while looking at him. Then suddenly to Ness, Ninten, and Claus's surprise Ness and Ninten stood right back up with a crimson aura around Ness and a sapphire one around Ninten. A burst of energy came out that was too much for Claus and he flew back to the floor and on his back. Claus sat up while Ness and Ninten just looked shocked. Then up the stairs came everyone from down stairs.

"Ok first we heard yelling then we heard a thud," Kumatora said. Her gaze went over to Ness and Ninten whose power was clearly showing. She charge up her fist with lightning as she pointed them out at them. "You two better settle down, or else!"

"Whoa, Kumatora wait, it's not like that!" Ness exclaimed quickly waving his hands.

"Wow, all that anger, it's gone…just like that," Ninten gasped in wonder.

"You two really shouldn't be up here fighting you know," Flint said. Claus however was still speechless.

"It seems like you just saw a ghost Claus," Alec said.

"Uh, huh, what happened?" Claus asked realizing the others were there.

"By the looks of it you're on the floor and Ness and Ninten are standing up. So I guess they must've knocked you on the floor," Duster said helping him up.

Claus walked over to Ness and Ninten again.

"(No more fighting)," Boney barked jumping in between them.

"What, no I just need to ask him something," Claus said. Boney backed off.

"Now where did that come from?" Claus asked.

"I'm not sure," Ness said in confusion. He shifted his gaze to Ninten who simply shrugged.

"Where did what come from?" Duster asked.

"Well Ninten, Ness, and I were having an argument about tomorrow and I was trying to tell them they should rest since they haven't really fully recovered yet. They only pretended they had," Claus said.

"Why would you two pretend to be okay?" Alec said.

"We… didn't want to just sit around all day," Ness said.

"So, I kept telling them they should rest and leave everything to me but they protested so…" Claus looks down as he is filled with guilt. "I decided to drain their energy until they passed out,"

"Claus, why would you do that, and what happens tomorrow?" Flint asked.

"I…wanted to protect them I didn't want them to really hurt himself since they had accepted me so easily as their friend. Especially after all I've done I just felt I should do what I can for them," Claus said. Ness and Ninten looked surprised at his reasoning.

"(That sounds like something you would do for Lucas)," Boney barked.

"Really?" Claus asked. Boney nodded.

"Natural instincts huh?" Ness asked while jabbing an elbow into Claus's side.

"Yeah I guess…I'm sorry," Claus said. Ness pats him on the back.

"Don't worry about it and me too," Ness said. He turns to Ninten who stood with his arms folded. Ness gestures with his eyes at Ninten.

Ninten sighed, "Me too…" Everyone seemed happy with the turn of events.

"Sooo am I the only one wondering about tomorrow?" Kumatora asked.

"Yeah, that was the root of this whole argument right?" Duster asked.

"Yeah it was," Claus said.

"Ya see Lucas had called Claus on his old communicator thingie challenging us to meet him at the place of the seventh needle, what ever that means," Ness explained.

"The place of the seventh needle!" Kumatora and Duster exclaimed at the same time.

"That might be near impossible since that place had caved in. Besides, we don't really have any way to get there," Flint said.

"Well I have teleportation, so I'm sure I can get us there," Ness said.

"Don't you have to know where you're going for that to work?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah, but hey maybe we might get lucky. In trying to teleport to some place I know we wind up where we really want to go,"

"That's all types of stupid recklessness even for you,"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Dude, we're psychics. Can't you just, I don't know, have someone give you an image of where were supposed to be?"

"Well…I guess that could work…but I've never done that before,"

"First time for everything,"

"Well we'll see," Flint said.

"What time did Lucas say?" Duster asked.

"Noon," Claus said.

"Well let's be ready then," Kumatora said feeling really energetic.

"Lets sleep first," Ness said yawning and stretching.

"Ok then good night everyone," Kumatora said with a yawn of her own as she journeyed back downstairs. Everyone than went back down stairs except for Boney who wanted to keep an eye on them. He slept at the foot of Claus's bed.

"Hey guys," Claus said still awake.

"Yeah," both of them answered not really wanting to talk.

"Again, I'm really sorry," Claus said.

"Don't sweat it," Ness said yawning.

"Yeah, it's whatever now…" Ninten added.

"Maybe you two can get that power of yours under control," Claus said.

"Maybe if we can figure out what it is," Ness said.

"Well good night," Claus.

"Good…zzzzzz," Ness had fallen asleep.

"Yeah," Claus said. "Night Ninten," No answer from the boy. "Ninten?" He was this time answered by a slow easy breathing signifying night as Claus slept he had a dream. He saw that he was in a dark place where there was barley any light. He looked around then saw an object in the floor. He walked over and observed it.

"What is this?" Claus asked himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Lucas. "Lucas what are you doing here?" But it seemed Claus's voice didn't reach him. "Lucas can you hear me," Claus asked louder. Lucas again didn't seem to hear him. Then Lucas strikes a pose as if he was about to fight someone. "What are you doing?" Suddenly Claus's arm rose without his permission and he blasted Lucas with a PK attack. "Wait I didn't do that!"

"Kill him, before he kills you," said a voice.

"Huh whose there?" Claus was unable to stop his body from attacking Lucas. He was out of control. "LUCAS stop me now!" Claus yelled. His voice was still unheard. Lucas then flopped on the floor defeated. "No Lucas get up now!" He felt his left arm with his thunder sword in it raised up.

"Kill him kill him kill him," said a voice over and over.

"LUCAS!" Claus yelled.

"Claus wake up," Lucas said.

"Huh," Suddenly Lucas was consumed by a white aura then it burst from Lucas's body at Claus. Claus then woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He shot up terror in his eyes.

"Claus you okay?" Ness asked. He, Ninten, and Boney on the opposite side of them were looking at down at him.

"Huh what happened?" he asked.

"I guess you were having a nightmare or something cause suddenly you just started yelling," Ninten said. Claus looked out the window to see it was still kind of dark outside.

"I guess it's still night time huh," Claus said.

"No actually it's almost noon," Ness said pointing at the clock on the dresser.

"What, but how, it looks so dark outside?"

"Yeah that's because of storm clouds," Ninten said.

"Storm clouds? But yesterday there wasn't a cloud in the sky," Claus said.

"It's like they said," Ness said.

"Like who said?"

"What Jeff and that soldier "L" guy said soon all the beauty will be replaced with destruction," Ness said.

"That was probably my friend Loid now that I think about it," Ninten added.

"Then that means we better hurry and fix this," Claus said.

"Yeah, so lets get to it!" Ness proclaimed.

"Are you sure you two are up for this?" Claus asked.

"Absolutely," they both said. Claus still wanted protest, but he felt it was best he didn't. Everyone got dressed and ready for battle and for what may or may not happen. In about an hour they were ready.

"All of you be careful and don't get killed or captured," Alec advised to everyone.

"We won't fail," Claus said.

"Now how do we get there?" Kumatora asked.

"Like I said I can teleport us there, but I need to know where it is," Ness said.

"Maybe, our combined thoughts can help Ness get a better idea of where it is," Claus began gesturing to everyone save Ninten.

"You remember the place Claus?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah, I saw it in a dream," Claus said. Claus closed his eyes as he focused his thoughts on the place he wanted to go. Kumatora, Duster, and Flint did the same picturing their destination in their heads. Their minds became linked as their visuals were transferred to Ness.

"Wow that actually worked, I know where it is now," Ness said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Let's get moving," Claus said.

"Right,"

"Okay everyone, I'll be honest, I've never teleported this many people. But lucky you guys I've been practicing on how to teleport without us taking a running start," Ness said.

"Then just do your best," Kumatora said.

"Try not to get us killed," Claus muttered. Ness rolled his eyes before he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"PK Teleport γ," Ness said. Ness then created a bubble around everyone. He pushed his hands forward and then they zoomed off until they entered a portal. They then reappeared on the outside of a cave, but the landing was pretty rough. When they came out everyone was rolling all over the ground. "Ugh everyone okay?"

"By okay you mean nothing broken and still breathing, then yes, but barely," Ninten said rubbing his neck.

"Sorry about that," Ness said.

"At least this is the place," Duster said looking into the cave entrance. The entrance slopped downward indicating it went right underground. "This is how we got out, but there should be tons of rocks here,"

"Guess they cleaned up a little, let's go," Ness said leading the way into the cave. Ninten and Claus sigh at his impatience as they all hurry after him. They walk into the dimly lit cavern seeing all seemed well. The stone looked like purple rock as it gave off a slight glow with each step they took. There was nothing detouring them, and there seemed like nothing hazardous was keeping them from continuing. It was like the rock slide that had happened before had never transpired. However, everyone knew better then that about the tricks that Porky was capable of.

Ness whistled. "Wow, this place seems like a great place for a showdown,"

"But, something isn't right," Kumatora said. "Besides the obvious of course,"

"Yeah, this place caved in yet there isn't even a pebble out of place," Duster said.

"I did just say besides the obvious Duster,"

"We should just be very careful," Flint announced. Everyone continued along the path. Ness had the strangest feeling like something terrible was about to happen. Suddenly a red laser came out of nowhere in front of the group making them stop. Then suddenly there stood all the masked soldiers.

"Paula, Jeff, Poo …and you other kids I don't know," Ness said.

"Those must be my friends, Ana and Loid!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Poo?" Kumatora questioned.

"Let's not even go into it," said male masked soldier "P".

"I can understand that," Kumatora said.

"We have orders to only allow Ness and Ninten to pass this point," said soldier "A".

"No way, it's either all of us go, or nobody goes," Claus said.

"Sorry, but if that's how you feel then I guess nobody goes," said soldier "P".

"We can't separate now we have to stick together,"

"Maybe it's best we do go solo from here," Ness said.

"What, Ness you guys can't just-!" Claus protested.

"Chill Claus, we can handle ourselves," Ninten encouraged.

"But what about the PSI Rage, it's still affecting you guys. You know what might happen if you lose control for even a moment?"

"We won't lose control than," Ness assured.

"Besides, if we waste time and energy fighting these guys Lucas will be even more trouble, so its best we go ahead you guys can catch up later," Ness said.

"But-," Claus started.

"Butts are for sitting buddy," Ninten teased.

"Maybe he's right Claus we should let them continue on," Flint said.

"Yeah we can take these guys with or without them, and now we have your help too," Kumatora said.

"Don't worry Claus we'll be fine when you get to us, but just don't lose here," Ness said.

"No way I could," Claus said. Ness nodded then turned toward Ninten who gave him a nod also. They both then ran off past the masked soldiers.

"So it seems you guys are all ours," said soldier "J".

"Yeah it would seem that way," Claus said.

"I don't really feel right fighting kids," Duster said.

"Then leave the guys to me," Claus said.

"The girls are mine then," said Kumatora.

"You guys can just hang back and support us," Claus said.

"Okay then bring it on!" said female soldier "P".

Ness and Ninten continued running down the path until they came across a strange capsule. They stopped in front of it looking at it. They felt something powerful was inside. Ness asked for a quick boost which Ninten obliged too as he cupped his hands. Ness stepped onto his cupped hands as Ninten allowed him to step onto his shoulders. He felt Ninten hold strong under him as he was high enough to see inside. He squints his eyes looking around but it being too dark to really see anything. However, this itch in his brain told him that something, or someone was inside this thing.

"Hey," said a boy popping up so suddenly that he startled Ness so badly he fell back taking Ninten with him. "Hahaha, scared you didn't I you wimp,"

"That voice… is that you Pokey?" Ness asked.

"Yep it's me," Pokey said. Pokey was once again in his kid form with his pale skin and gray hair. This stumped Ness seeing as he thought Porky had time traveled here, and since it wasn't perfected he should've aged a great deal. Ness and Ninten then looked angry, but then Ness's face lightened up until he started to smile then he busted out laughing. Ninten only gave him a confused look. "Hey, what's so funny!"

"I thought we'd have another issue on our hands, but I remembered you're trapped," Ness said.

"Whatever," Pokey said.

"For your sake, you better hope you don't get outta there," Ninten growled with venom in his eyes.

"ooooo a Ness with some attitude huh,"

"I'll show you-,"

"Ninten, its pointless. Remeber one way in, but no way out either," Ness reminded him.

"For now,"

"What do you mean for now? The capsule is invulnerable inside and out how do you plan on escaping?" Ness asked.

"With the help of a friend," Pokey said.

"Ha I'd like to meet the poor desperate sucker who wants to be friends with you," Ness said. Pokey just laughed. Ness thought it was just his sanity starting to slip away from him. Ness had to drag Ninten along as they ran on past the capsule. They kept running until they came to a wide-open spot. In the center there looked like something was in the ground. Then suddenly lights lit up all around the area. Ness and Ninten felt alarmed at first but calmed once they saw Lucas. Lucas is standing on the far side, opposite of where they are now.

"So, you two finally made it," Lucas said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting a little detour," Ninten said.

"Alright Lucas, we're here. Now stop this now, we don't want to fight you," Ness pleaded.

Lucas tilts his head, "Odd, the PSI Rage should have a tight grip on you two by now…"

"We're strong enough to overcome it," Ninten stated proudly.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simply. Anger is an emotion that is ever present. It won't take much to bring it out,"

"Come on Lucas, shake this off, you're stronger than this,"

"No…I'm not…" Lucas said looking down at the ground. "I don't have to strength I need, I never did. I've got all this power…and it isn't good for anything!"

"What are you talking about, you've done plenty good in the time we've been with you,"

"And from the sounds of things, the people in that village view you as a hero, a savior even," Ness added.

"You two just don't get it. You both, you know how to use your power. You know how to protect what's close to you, and keep it safe. I…" Lucas's voice faded off as he looked away. His fist tightened then he gained a stern gaze as he turned back to Ness and Ninten. "I'm stronger now. I can do what needs to be done. I don't want my past anymore, only to build a different future with Porky,"

"Why would you wanna do something idiotic like that?" Ness asked shocked.

"Because I told him to," said a voice from behind. Ness and Ninten recognized it as Pokey's. They both turn behind them to see the capsule was floating above the ground.

"What the-," Ninten began.

"He never had psychic powers before…" Ness growled.

"I'm full of surprises Ness dear friend…" Porky responded slyly.

"But why?" Ness reiterated. "Why this fight, why have him do this, and what do you hope to accomplish?"

"I don't expect you both to understand this, with your weak hero minds. However, I am stronger than ever and my mind has never been clearer. The world must be rewritten. New rules, new way of life, a complete rebirth,"

"What?" Ness and Ninten gasped.

"In order to obtain this rebirth…I must be set free. One of you three has the power to do it, but I just need to figure out which one. This is a fight to the finish and only one person can walk away," Pokey said.

"That's insane!" Ness said.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's called a free-for-all," Pokey said.

"Good luck with that then, with Ness and I we can restrain Lucas without hurting him. We're on the level now, there's no way we'd start fighting each other now," Ninten said with a smirk.

Porky chuckled. "You've only been dealing with a scattered variation of the PSI Rage. Which is why it would come and go, but what you're about to get now is a super concentrated dosage,"

Suddenly, waves of energy began ebbing off the capsule and surrounding the three PSI heroes. They all wavered under their feet as their rage began to build to razing levels. Ness and Ninten tried to resists as best they could but eventually they glared daggers at each other in pure hatred.

"Tear each other limb from limb!" Pokey commanded.

Ness and Ninten separated as all three of them stood in a triangle formation facing each other. They slowly began circling each other watching and waiting for someone to make the first move. Porky growled as he wanted them to simply fight and not waste time with tactic. The more time they had to think the more they could resist their rage.

Ness as usual struck first. "PK Boom!" Ness said. Ness then suddenly gained a burst of speed that created a sonic boom that crashed into both Lucas and Ninten. They both went rolling against the ground. Lucas was the first bounce up then used his PK Pierce attack. Ness moved his body to the right narrowly avoiding the attack. Lucas was blasted in his side by Ninten with his PK Blast. The attack was powerful enough to plow Lucas right into the stone. Ness waved his hand unleashing a PK Wave attack. Ninten caught the attack and used his PK Converter to throw it back at Ness twice as strong. Ness wasn't quick enough to escape the full blast so it blew him back right into Pokey's capsule. Ness snarled as he rushed back out to fight with Pokey just laughing inside. Lucas fired a PK Love at Ness, but Ness used his PK Warp and disappeared instantly. Making the attack hit the capsule instead. Ness appeared in the center with Lucas and Ninten on both sides of him. This startled them both as Ness pushed out both his hands pointing one at each Ninten and Lucas respectively. He then unleashed a powerful PK Energy Ball from each hand which explodes in both their faces.

Ninten was the quickest to shrug off the attack as he grabbed Ness' arm. He yanked him forward to drive his fist into his cheek then slammed his knee into Ness guy. Ninten let Ness go for him to fall to a knee while Ninten cupped his hands to deliver the final blow. Ness became alert enough as he jerked his torso back to dodge the downward blow. Ness responded with a fast strike into Ninten's throat. Then a fast leg sweep to knock Ninten's feet from under him as he fell to the ground. Ness however had to jump back to avoid a PK Strike from Lucas which he barely avoided. Ninten however was not so lucky as he was caught in the blast.

Ness glared at Lucas as the boy raised both his hands to unleash a storm of PK Bullets. It came fast, but Ness used his PK Boom to navigate through the hailstorm with ease and speed. Lucas attempted to avoid him by jumped to the side as Ness kicked out his foot. However, Ness caught himself then launched himself at Lucas surprising him. With the force of the speed of sound behind him Ness delivered a bone breaking punch into Lucas's face. The force was enough knock off Lucas's helmet revealing his face. Lucas went sliding against the ground harshly. Lucas struggled to get back up but Ness came in to slam his knees on Lucas's back making him wail out in pain. Ness stood back up to begin stomping on Lucas's head.

"Oh this is just too good!" Porky exclaimed.

Ness's stomping was cut short as Lucas was soon beyond pissed as he unleashed a powerful psychic shockwave that broke the stone he was under. It threw Ness harshly in the air, but left him vulnerable. With one swipe of his hand he used PK Pierce. The sharp end of the blade made a nasty gash against Ness's chest spraying blood, but would've been worse had Ness not noticed it. Ness landed in a bloody heap as Lucas went on to finish the job. Ninten suddenly came from above though slamming his feet on Ness's stomach where the gash is. Ness wailed out in agony while Lucas struck at Ninten this time with the PK Pierce. Ninten huffed as he side stepped it then grabbed the side of the attack. Lucas was unable to pull away from Ninten as Ninten jerked him into to closeline him from the chest. Lucas went flipping as his head hit the ground first.

Ninten smirked as he turned his attention to Ness who was still underfoot. "I'll kill you!" Ninten reached down and wrapped his hands around Ness's throat chocking him. Ness struggled to relinquish Ninten's grip but it was no use. Ness only had one choice. Ness gathered energy into his fist. He knew that in his position a regular attack would not be enough to get Ninten off. Ness smirked as he pulled back then punched Ninten right in the jewels. This earned a definite reaction of pain as Ninten immediately fell off rolling in agony.

"Whataya know, he does have some," Ness said in mock shock. Ness struggled to his feet feeling lightheaded from the strangling and blood loss. He wasn't the only one though. With Lucas's pleading from head trauma and a serious nose bleed. Ninten, besides his obvious injury, had multiple cuts on his back possibly from Lucas's early attacks.

They stood to face each other again with fiery hatred burning through them. Lucas summoned his PK Love while Ninten summoned his PK Starbeam, and Ness summoned his energy guitar.

"PK…!" they all began.

"Starbeam!"

"Rocken"

"Love!"

The attacks converge onto one another, and something interesting happened. These attacks are pure representations of each one of them and an extension of who they are. As the attacks converged they blended together in harmony. There wasn't even an explosion, just a swirling ball of energy. This halted all conflict for a moment as the three of them stopped to stare. They saw in the swirling vortex themselves. They saw each other laughing, joking around, fighting one another, but more often fight WITH each other. Ness and Ninten comforting Lucas, Lucas and Ness inviting Ninten to come along with them, and Ness finding Lucas pasted out in the woods. They remembered it all, and then the ball simply vanished as if it was never there. The three of them still stood there gaping.

"Hey, I never said stop!" Porky yelled. "No one stops till two of you are dead!"

They all looked at each other at this point. They saw the scars and wounds they inflicted on one another.

It made them sick…

"Oh god…" Ness gasped as he limped back.

"Well, I still have control over Lucas," Porky muttered. Suddenly, Lucas began moving again charged with PSI energy around his body. However, this time he was clearly resisting. Ness and Ninten knew at this point. If this continued they were gonna kill Lucas. Their rage was only subdued for a moment, but it would not last before it completely took over again. All it would take is one strike from someone, and the fight would start all over again. Ninten knew Lucas would strike, but a thought crossed his mind. A thought that quickly turned into action before he could stop himself. He raised a finger at Lucas then fired a PK Beam, right through Lucas's chest. Ness's mouth dropped wide open, as Ninten's was filled with horror.

"I…I…I only thought it…I…" Ninten was too much in horror to even try to defend his actions this time.

"LUCAS!" Ness yelled his horror suppressing his rage. He rushed to Lucas's side as he slid against the dirt ignoring his own gaping wound on his chest. He placed his hear to Lucas's heart, he didn't hear anything…

This was enough to make Ness snap now. He turned toward Ninten filled with complete rage now as he raised his hands to summon his PSI Guitar. Ness's locked onto Ninten's as a few moments go by.

"PK…"

Ninten quickly gathered a blue aura around his body.

"ROCKEN!" the blast of PK Rocken was so fierce and intense that tore the ground as it flew toward Ninten. It struck home as the blast threw Ninten's body through the air and he hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Ness was breathing harshly as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Well done my champion…" Porky said from afar. Ness's eyes went from purple to red as he was still trying to catch his breath. "With those two dead, it'll be that much easier to get the world the way I want it," Suddenly a capsule with a helmet and uniform dropped out the air. "Here it is, your reward, now put them on and just so you know your helmet is very special. The PSI Rage has already spread throughout the new world. Riots have probably already breaken out by now. With your helmet, all that rage is concentrated into your body. Your so called friends will be set free also. This pure rage will be unlike anything you've experienced. It'll give the pure hatred you need to obtain absolute power. It'll take a while for it all to come to you, but when it does. We can begin sculpting our new world," Now there was no way Ness could back out now. Ness walked over to the capsule then pulled out the helmet first. He took off his backpack then sat his hat in it. He took the helmet then with great sorrow put it on his head. Suddenly Ness's eyes turned a bloody red the darkest red of any of them. A red aura now covered Ness's body as Ness held his head down. Pokey's capsule floated over to his right side. "Don't worry Ness this will be a blast," Ness didn't respond. Porky still smirked as he returned his attention toward the bodies of the other two PSI heroes. He suddenly notices that they both are not there. "What the hell!"

Porky was in complete outrage at seeing the lack of two bodies. He turned the capsule around to see Ninten rushing off with Lucas's on his back.

"My body is in so much pain," Ninten whined as he continued to retreat as best he could. Ninten struggled to go faster, but with his injuries and Lucas on his back it was impossible. He was barely able to move this fast only because he healed himself a little before he ran off. Ninten looked over his shoulder to see the capsule window facing his direction. No doubt they found out about the little trick play. He looked at Ness with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Ness…" Ninten said sadly as a tear slipped out his eye. Soon he hears footsteps coming toward and in the lead he was glad to see Claus and behind him were Lucas's friends and Ness and Ninten's friends as well. "Claus, thank goodness,"

Claus noticed them and ran toward them. "You guys did it you freed everyone," Claus proclaimed.

"Yeah but at what cost?" Ninten asked sourly. Claus looked confused so he gestured with his head behind him to Ness and when Claus saw his face sunk. Soon Ness and Porky approached them from behind Ninten.

"That's right dorks, so even when you win, I still win," Pokey teased.

"Ness, are you there?" Paula asked.

"Ness, snap out of it!" Jeff yelled.

"Ness, this isn't funny," Poo said.

"Ness, I am…so sorry…" Ninten said solemnly.

Ness smiled. "Whatever you weakling, like I care about some sappy apology,"

"Ness, if you please we have plans to make, so get rid of them," Pokey said.

"Ness you wouldn't," Ninten said.

"You don't know me very well," Ness said. He summoned his guitar but this time instead of crimson it's now blood red.

"Ness stop!" Claus exclaims.

"See you when I see you," Ness said. And on that note he slammed his hand on the guitar unleashing a burst of energy so powerful it blew everyone away. Everyone there had blacked out. Ness walked over to Lucas with a down casted look at the boy. Ness was about to reach a hand to the boy, but quickly pulled it back. He looked from his hand to Lucas with his one eye showing both confusion and sadness. Ness turned his back to everyone as he snapped his fingers teleporting them away.


	12. Connecting the Dots

**Motherbound Zero part 11**

"**Connecting the Dots"**

"Hey Lucas, wake up Lucas!" exclaimed a voice.

"Is he alright?" asked a girl's voice.

"Maybe if Ninten stops yelling," said another voice.

"Hey, look he's coming around," said another voice.

"Ugh…" Lucas felt his eyes flutter open as if waking up from a horrible dream. He felt that breathing was such a chore at the moment. He tried to move but a hand was placed on his shoulder to keep him still.

"You got a hole in your chest, it's a miracle you're alive, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take it easy," said a girl's voice. It took Lucas a moment to register the vaguely familiar pitch. "Wait, I know you…that girl…"

"Kumatora," she reminded with a sad sigh. Lucas turned his head to look at her as she sat on her legs at his side along with the two men from before. "You remember Duster, Flint, and Boney right," Boney made his presence known by lapping at Lucas's face. Lucas let out a weak chuckle at the dog's affection as he raised a hand to pet him on the head. Lucas turned his attention upward toward the sky, but saw dark foreboding clouds that foretold of a dark future. He rubbed at where the source of his discomfort was. He felt a small hole there in his clothes were a laser or something might've pierced him. He tilts his head downward to see the wound was mostly healed already. "Ya know I barely had to touch up on it, it was already half way healed,"

"Maybe, he might've healed it while he could before he pasted out," Duster suggested.

"Doubt it, it requires a large amount of focus to performing healing moves, which is why we refrain from using it until the fight is over or when there's a break in the action. I doubt even Lucas could've focused enough to heal it,"

"Well I'm just glad I didn't kill you buddy!" Ninten exclaimed as he picked Lucas up and started to initiate a bear hug to which everyone was in complete protest of.

"Geez Ninten calm down, you're gonna hurt him even more," came a voice that suddenly snatched Lucas from Ninten's grip. Lucas looked to the arms wrapped around him deeming the person who just grab him relatively unfamiliar. However, when he turn his head to see who it was his eyes were wide enough to swallow planets.

"Claus?" Lucas gasped. Claus turned his attention to Lucas with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Lucas," he responded dumbly. Lucas stared at the boy for a moment and suddenly all eyes were on them. It wasn't until Lucas begin to frown did Claus's smile waiver. "Lucas you-,"

He was cut off by Lucas pushing him away from him. "I'm fine…" Lucas said simply. However, he was to brash as he almost fell over, but Ninten was quick to catch him holding him up by his arm.

"You're pretty beat up Lucas maybe you should take it easy," Ninten advised.

"Look who's talking," Lucas said seeing Ninten looked just as beat up as he did. Ninten huffed at him which prompted Lucas to smile at him.

"Hey Lucas," Claus said trying again to get Lucas's attention. However, Lucas seemed to flat out ignore him as he turned his head the opposite direction. "What's wrong?"

"You, why are you here?" Lucas asked coldly.

"Lucas calm down, he's on our side now, remember you fired him," Ninten said.

"Yeah, we're all free now," said a girl with blonde hair next to two other guys.

"So, that doesn't change anything that feel about him," Lucas spat.

"Lucas, that's your brother…" Ninten said sadly.

"Well, I don't remember having one,"

Claus looked sad but he did understand. He had put Lucas through a lot of pain and heartache. As of late, he was the cornerstone of all his hatred, confusion, and frustration. Claus understood Lucas uneasiness around him since he only remembers his as an enemy, and not a brother. "I hope you can forgive me…"

"Don't hold your breath…" Lucas muttered.

"That's kinda mean don't you think Lucas?" asked a girl standing next to Ninten who was helping him sit down.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"Well I guess we all need to introduce ourselves," Kumatora said as she clapped her hands.

"Oh my name is Ana and that is Loid," she said pointing to a boy with glasses and white hair.

"Don't forget us," said another girl voice. Lucas turned to see the other blonde haired girl and two boys. "I'm Paula and this is Poo and Jeff," she said.

"And I'm guessing you guys might remember us right?" Kumatora asked to which everyone nods.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Lucas said.

"Yeah, specially now that we're not trying to kill each other," Ninten added. At that comment Lucas began to look around the group to see everyone was there everyone except for one key person.

"Where's Ness?" Lucas asked innocently. He was met with faces of great sadness and regret. "He didn't go running off ahead of us did he? That so-,"

"Listen Lucas, you were, unconscious when everything went down back there," Ninten began. Lucas's heart began to turn into knots in his throat with how hard and fast the blood was pumping. He hope, he prayed, that what Ninten was about to say wasn't what he was thinking.

"He's not…" he couldn't bring his tongue to utter the words, for fear of it being true. That one of the only, and closest friends he remembers is gone…

"No, he isn't dead," Ninten said quickly deflating the knot in Lucas's throat. Lucas visibly relaxed at that news. "But, he's now under Porky's control. Apparently, he had the three of us fight to see which of us was the strongest. Only reason we survived is Ness stalled long enough for me to get a shield up to take the edge of that last blast of his, and when I shot you I was able to only grazed your lungs and heart,"

"Wow, that's quite an aim ya got there Ninten," Loid complemented.

"Ya know, got it from all those shooting competitions with you," Ninten boasted.

"Too bad you still haven't beaten me at it,"

"Hey I could've wrecked your score but the sun was in my eye,"

"After five tries?"

"We always do it on days where it's really sunny!"

"What about-,"

"Stupid alpha male competition aside," Ana said cutting in. "In the middle of a crisis here, and our worlds are still falling apart. Ness is under Porky's control, and we have no idea where they went,"

"Thanks for pointing that out Ms. Debie Downer," Ninten muttered.

"Well the best thing to do now is regroup and trade notes with one another. Surely with our knowledge of our three worlds put together we can come up with some solution to what that egotistical maniac is up to," Jeff surmised.

"Alright then let's move. We should get outta here before the rain starts to come down," Flint advised as he looked to the sky.

"Yeah, but what happened, why aren't we at the cave anymore?" Lucas asked.

"When Ness knocked us out he most of teleported us away," said Claus. Lucas just looked at him then looked away not acknowledging his presence. "_I guess I deserve the cold shoulder from him I didn't think he would accept me so easily_," Claus thought.

"Don't worry Claus, I'm sure things will get better," Flint told him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks dad," Claus said looking at Lucas who was speaking with Kumatora and Duster.

"Well you know what they say things must get worst in order for them to get better," Ana said.

"Yes, the night is darkest just before the dawn," Poo said.

"Right," Lucas said feeling a bit more optimistic with more people around. He really hoped that they could save Ness. Everyone had then got up while some struggled a little bit.

"We all can't stay at the same house, so the guys will come to Flint's house, the girls go to Alec's, and anyone that wants to can come with me to my home where there should be some space," Duster said.

"Good plan," Flint said.

"We'll rest up and meet at Alec's house later tonight to discuss our next plan of action," Ninten said.

"Good, then let's go," Lucas said taking a bold step toward leadership. Ninten had to help him walk though due to Lucas's serious injuries. Lucas, Claus, Boney, and Ninten went with Flint. Kumatora led Paula and Ana to Alec's.

"There are only two spare beds so one of us will have to sleep on the floor girls so well have to decide later," Kumatora said.

"_I so deserve a bed_," they all thought this simultaneously. Finally, Poo, Jeff, and Loid went with Duster.

Flint, Lucas, Ninten, and Claus arrived at Flint's home. Lucas and Claus stopped at the front door.

"This is…" Lucas started as he relieved Ninten of his weight. Ninten offered to help him inside but Lucas didn't want to trouble Ninten anymore since he knew his injuries were pretty bad also.

"Our home," Claus finished. They both looked at each other for a moment. Then Lucas turned away then walked inside. "This could be messy," Claus said following. Lucas and Ninten dispatched their uniforms to reveal their normal clothes were underneath. Ninten had taken his hat out his jacket and put it back on his head.

"Much better," Ninten said.

"You like wearing hats just as much as Ness huh?" Claus asked.

"I guess," Ninten said with a shrug. Ninten then took a deep breath then sat down in a chair then closed his eyes. He focused his PSI energy to heal him. He didn't usually do this in battle because, as Kumatora previously stated, it takes too much time and concentration to perform properly.

"Lucas, can we please talk for a minute?" Claus asked. Lucas just glanced at him. Boney sat up to watch. "Please Lucas, I really just want to talk," Flint saw where this was going and immediately left the room to his bedroom. In a house full of powerful PSI users, it was easier have a means to defend yourself or get out the way.

"You sure you don't want to blast me with lightning first?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Why are you being so cold?" Claus asked knowing the reason just wanted to hear it from Lucas.

"Why? Because you are the worst brother ever in history and I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Besides, all I know about you is that you look like me and your name is Claus that's all!" Lucas said.

"But it's the same for me too. I seem to remember everything, except stuff about you. I want to get know you again Lucas," Claus said.

"I can't, it always hurts too much!" Lucas yelled clutching his head. "Every time I see you here, you hurt me on the outside, when I see you in my head…it hurts me on the inside. You as an individual literally cause me pain and torment, and I hate it…"

"I couldn't help attacking you before then and now. I don't know much about you, but I feel like I would never hurt you if I could help it,"

"That doesn't make the pain go away!" Lucas yelled.

"I'm sorry, there's not a lot I can say. I really want to remember you Lucas, but as much as I want to I don't,"

"But you knew me before?"

"The helmet implanted memories in my mind and when they were gone they took the false memories with them,"

"This is so frustrating, why can't I just remember everything?" Lucas said on the verge of tears.

"It takes time for it all to come back," Claus said getting closer. Lucas raised his left hand pointing his palm at him creating a spark in the center.

"Don't get any closer to me," Lucas ordered. Claus stopped looked down then had a serious face then faced Lucas.

"Fine then, blast me if you think that will make you feel better," Lucas was about to when something inside him stopped him. Lucas wanted to do it so much but something was keeping from it.

"See, this pain in my chest…it's so unbearable, I want to but I can't," Lucas said as images of Claus started to flash in his head. He saw images of Claus smiling and him and actually playing with him. He was seeing the true Claus, the compassionate Claus. He saw Claus hugging him and messing up his hair. He saw the Claus that would do anything to protect him, but it was hurting him so much. "Ugh," Lucas grunted taking his right hand and putting it to his head.

"Lucas you okay?" Ninten questioned about to walk over and intervene in the brothers' conversation.

"Lucas," Claus said. Lucas looked at him then more images flashed in his head making his head buzz like crazy. Claus wanted to comfort him but Lucas wouldn't allow him to get close. "What did you mean by pain?" Claus asked.

"The pain that prevents me from attacking you right now. The pain that I feel every time we fight," Lucas said feeling dazed.

"Lucas I don't think that's just a regular pain," Ninten said throwing in his two scents.

"What is it then?" Lucas asked.

"You love your bro, and even now with you having amnesia. That love is still strong," Ninten said.

"What?" Lucas said surprised.

"When you knew who was under that mask you couldn't bring yourself to hurt him," Ninten said.

"That's why I wish I can forget him," Lucas said.

"You're different Lucas, I may not remember you completely, but I can tell you are different," Claus said getting closer.

"I said stay back!" Lucas yelled. A burst of white energy came out Lucas's hand to hit Claus in the chest. The attack was of a low level so all it did was knock Claus off his feet. Claus flew across the room and into the wall. Boney ran over to Claus and started to whimper. Claus grunted at the pain a little then looked at Lucas with eyes of understanding and he smiled a little. Lucas suddenly had another image appear in his head and this one was devastating. It was Claus near his very last moments alive. Lucas stepped back terrified.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Claus asked getting back on his feet. Lucas didn't answer as he closed his eyes then ran out the door outside.

"That could have gone better," Ninten said.

"You better go after him," Flint said walking back into the room deeming the room no longer a danger zone.

"Why, I'm the last person he wants to see," Claus said. Ninten was already moving toward the door to go after Lucas but he stopped as he shook his head.

"Actually, I think you should go too," Ninten said.

"Why?" Claus asked.

"Lucas, Ness, and I are like brothers. We formed a powerful connection because of a PSI technique we learned. Thanks to that, we know each other like the back of our hands. He wants me to go after him, but what he needs is you. Ness and I aren't his blood brothers, you are. You should go after him and patch things up," Ninten said.

"Wow, you seem to make a lot more sense when Ness isn't around,"

"Believe it or not, I may have the most attitude, but that's only because I have the most heart. Not to say Ness is insensitive, but he's just not me,"

"I see, well I guess I must go after him," Claus said walking out the door. It had just started raining when Claus stepped outside. He grabbed a rain jacket for himself and Lucas. Then he walked around searching for Lucas. "_Where would he be_?" Claus thought. It then suddenly hit him like a forgotten memory. "Why didn't I realize it before," Claus muttered. He then ran off into the village then out of it. He entered a cemetery and continued up the path to come to a small hill. He looked around seeing a few sunflowers. Images appeared in Claus's head of the past of his mother and his brother. He was beginning to understand. He looked forward to see Lucas getting drenched by the rain. His back was to him and he was looking down at something. Claus walked toward him then looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It read R.I.P Hinawai. "Our mother,"

"Yeah… I don't know how, but this pull inside of me led me here," Lucas said.

"Same here," Claus said. Lucas glanced at him over his shoulder then back to the grave.

"Do you know how our mom died?" Lucas asked.

"…I remember her dying to save us, from a monster that Porky had caused into being,"

"So, it's Porky's fault that she's dead?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why do I feel so guilty looking at this gravestone?" Lucas asked, but he didn't expect an answer.

"We didn't have our powers at the time, that much I know, so there couldn't have been anything we could do,"

"What good is this power!" Lucas yelled. "What good is it when you need help, when you're hurting, and you need the pain to stop? Why is this power so useless? It can destroy planets, end lives, but it can't save anything or anyone!"

"I think it depends on the person who wields the power of PSI,"

"…So you think it's who wields it, and now how it's wielded?"

"That's what I figure,"

"I think I know what we must do," Lucas said turning to him. Claus saw the fierceness and resolve in his eyes, but also he noticed Lucas's battle poised body.

"You don't mean-," Claus started. Lucas nodded. "We don't have to, because I refuse to,"

"I have to put an end to this pain inside of me. The only way you can understand or even sympathize with me is if you can experience it,"

"We've suffered the same loses Lucas!"

"Yet why am I the only one who feels the torment of it all when you're the one who remembers?"

"…If you truly feel that we must fight, then have it your way, I will defend myself," Claus said getting ready. Lucas fired a burst of PK Love at Claus. "PK Deflect," He covered his arm in PSI energy and deflected the attack. With the same hand he sent out a PK Buster attack. Lucas was about to dodge when he remembered his mother's grave was behind him. He raised his shield but the after shock blew him to the ground. He was about to get up when Claus had pounded him into the ground with his PK Whip. Claus walked over and bent down to Lucas's level. "We don't have to do this Lucas there are others ways for this to go," Lucas surrounded himself with PSI energy then used it break the whip and blow Claus back. Claus slid across the ground on his feet but slipped and fell since it was hard to get good traction with the rain.

"PK Bullets," Lucas said. A white light surrounded Lucas's right hand then dozens of white bullets came out towards Claus.

Claus raised a PSI Barrier blocking all the bullets as they practically ricocheted right off. Lucas pulled back that attack then used his PK Pierce to stab forward and break the shield to pieces as if it were mere glass. Lucas used its side to hit Claus and knock him to the ground without cutting him. Lucas charged again as Claus was getting up with his back turned to Lucas. Claus took a step out and stuck out his left leg tripping Lucas. Lucas fell face first into the wet ground. Lucas got back up then turned to face Claus.

"Stop this now Lucas,"

"You don't understand Claus," Lucas charged his PSI to extreme levels, and Claus was rightly startled that they could reach such levels given the battle that happened only a few hours ago. Lucas unleashed a PK Love that Claus dodged barely. Lucas's PSI was only getting stronger though as he unleashed another PK Love this time stronger and bigger. Claus pointed his cannon arm at the blast.

"PK Love γ!" the blast shot out like a narrow beam as it pierced it's way through Lucas's attack. Claus felt slight fatigue slip over him as he was only able to deflect the attack away. However, this small pause allowed Lucas to circle around and pummel Claus into the ground with PK Love. Lucas gathered another PK Love in his palms above his head as he slammed it down on Claus from behind. Claus wailed out in pain. Lucas grabbed Claus's collar to yank him up then slam him into the nearby rock wall. Claus mashed his teeth as he growled at Lucas then raised his cannon arm to strike him.

However, he hesitated.

He looked Lucas in his eyes as Lucas pulled back his fist to deliver another blow, but even while seeing that he couldn't bring himself to strike the blonde. Lucas bashed his knuckles against Claus check, a strong enough attack to knock Claus to the ground. Claus slammed against the muddy ground as he rubbed his face. Lucas responded with PK Spark, attacking with indifference as the sparks struck Claus at the same time delivering a powerful and painful shock that felt like lightning, but not quite as deadly. Claus staggered to get to his feet as Lucas charged again. Lucas dived forward, making the mistake of close combat when Claus was the superior fighter. Claus was quick enough to jerk downward grabbing Lucas's extended arm by the wrist then placing his cannon into Lucas gut. He wanted to fire a burst of PSI right into his gut, really cause him so much pain

But he couldn't do it…

So he simply tossed Lucas away onto the wet ground as he went rolling into a tombstone. Claus winced seeing him it and wanted to apologize, but Lucas was indifferent to the pain as his face was kept serious and he continued on. Claus wanted nothing more than to stop this fight. He didn't like fighting Lucas like this he had trouble striking back, because he couldn't bring himself to hurt him.

Suddenly, that's when Claus finally understood what Lucas was trying to demonstrate. He knew only one way to stop this fight and make Lucas see he understood. They both charged at each other. Both had their fist covered in PSI energy. Lucas's fist was white and Claus's was a golden color. They both crossed each other. They both stood still without movement. Lucas then felt wobbly then his vision got blurry until he collapsed to the ground. Claus then relaxed but when he did he felt a great pain inside him. He held his side where it hurt the most. He turned to Lucas who was on the ground. He walked over to him then fell on his knees making a splash in a puddle. He looked at the reflection for a moment.

"I understand…Lucas…I feel it now…I really do…and it hurts so much…" Claus groaned.

"Now does it make sense…why I can't… look at you?"

"You're stronger than me Lucas," Claus said simply perplexing Lucas. "I took care of you, because I thought you were the weaker one. But you're not, you're stronger than most people. When I wasn't good enough, you always were. Lucas I'm so sorry for all this pain, and for being so selfish about what I wanted. I get it now,"

"Good…to have you back…Claus," Lucas struggled to say before he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"LUCAS!" Claus yelled. He shook him vigorously. "_What have I done_," Claus thought.

"_Not to worry Claus he will be fine_," said a soft voice.

"Who's there?" Claus asked looking around.

"_Close your eyes_," the voice instructed. With a bit of hesitation he did and saw nothing but then he saw a figure appear before him. Suddenly it felt as if he entered a whole new world. He was standing before the figure of a woman and Lucas was unconscious at his feet.

"You…you're my mom," Claus gasped. Claus walked over to her to hug her. "Mother…" Claus said.

"Let me help make that bump on your head better," she said. She touched his head and suddenly it all came back to him. It came so fast he couldn't feel any pain. He remembered his brother, and he felt the emotions come back too. It all flushed through him and this feeling of completeness also washed over him.

"I know everything now… I'm not confused about anything," he said hugging her again, but then quickly released her confused. "Wait does this mean we died?" Claus asked releasing her.

Hinwai laughed. "No Claus, you're not dead, but I do want you to stay alive and help Lucas recover what he has lost. Now that you have regained what you lost, and understand you can help him. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

"You don't even need to ask. He is my little brother after all, of course you can count on me and I promise no more fighting," Claus said.

"Okay then open your eyes," she said.

Claus's eyes opened to see he was standing over Lucas. It was still raining pretty hard and they needed to meet up with the others. He was able to get Lucas's right arm around his neck then pulled him up onto his back. He adjusted Lucas a bit so Lucas's chin was on his shoulder. "I promise Lucas I'll help you remember everything," Claus said. Ninten and Flint were waiting for the twins when the door finally swung open. They both turned to see Claus carry in Lucas.

"Whoa, what happened, were you attacked?" Ninten asked rushing over to check on them.

"No, we just had a little talk," Claus said.

"Oh yeah, did any of those words begin with PK?" Ninten asked.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, but we should really meet the others at Grandpa Alec's house," Claus said.

"Yeah, but what about Lucas?" Ninten asked.

"It would probably be best to leave him here with Boney," Flint said.

"You can handle that right whittle puppy?" Ninten asked in a baby voice while looking down at dog.

"(I'm smart enough to know when I'm being patronized, just go, Lucas will be fine)," Boney barked.

"Alright guys lets go," Claus said sitting Lucas down on the couch. All three of them walked out the house leaving Lucas and Boney behind.

They all met at Alec's house to talk.

"Where's Lucas?" Kumatora asked.

"He's a little under the weather," Claus said.

"More like you bea-," Ninten started until Claus slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Begged him to get some rest since someone did shoot him in the chest," Claus said pointing a look at Ninten who suddenly went silent.

"Man, I haven't been this stressed out since dealing with Giegue," said Ana.

"Who's that?" Paula asked.

"Name sounds similar to something else," Jeff said.

"Giegue was an alien from another planet sent to this world to destroy everything and everyone," Ninten said.

"That sounds like Giygas," said Poo.

"And that would be who?" Loid asked.

"Your alien," Paula said.

"So hold on a sec you three and you guys plus Ness took on an alien from another planet," Kumatora surmised.

"Basically but he was so powerful we couldn't handle him with the direct approach," Ninten said.

"Same here, I had to use my prayers to reach out to people and the feelings we shared hurt him until he was destroyed," Paula said.

"We had to sing a song," Loid said.

"A song, seriously?" Duster questioned.

"It got the job done obviously," Ana said.

"How did the song go?" Paula asked.

"I'll sing it since I do have the best singing voice," Ana said.

"Sure you do," Ninten said sarcastically.

Ana then got ready to sing:

La, La, La, La, La, Laaa, La, La, La, La, Laaa, La, La, La, La, Laa, La, La, La, La Laaa, Laaa, Laa, La, la, la, la, la, la Sing a melody

**Simple as can be**

**Give it some words and**

**Sweet harmony**

**Raise your voiced**

**All day long now sing a song now sing**

**A melody of love Ohh love**

Ana stopped singing implying the song was over.

"That song… I've heard it before," Paula said.

"How and from where?" Ninten asked.

"Ness, he hums it sometimes," Paula said.

"What, but how could he possibly know that song?" Ninten asked.

"He doesn't know the words just only the melody. It comes to him anytime he's feeling down about something or just in a good mood," Paula said.

"I heard him hum it before as well. He never did understood how he knew it," Jeff said.

"That's so strange because only a very small amount of people know the song," Ana said.

"Yeah my Great Grandmother Maria sang that song to Giegue when he was good," Ninten said.

"Hold on guys I think I'm starting to get the full picture here. I think this Giegue or Giygas guy was somehow involved in all this. Ness and Ninten are our clues," Claus said.

"Huh Ness and I clues for what?" Ninten asked.

"To the connection that we all share with each other. If we can understand what gains could be made from combining our worlds, we can figure out a way to stop Porky before he makes his move. Plus you guys looking exactly alike and both having powers is just too uncanny and the similarities are too great to ignore," Loid said.

"Now that you mention it when we fought Giygas he took Ness's face and he even used his powers," Poo said.

"Wow Giygas must have been pretty ugly," Ninten said. Everyone just looked at Ninten confused. "What?" He said.

"Uh Ninten-" Ana began.

"Give him a minute it'll come to him," Loid said with a small smirk. He looked at them all curiously then began to ponder. Then he just realized what they were trying to show him.

"…Oh…I guess ugly jokes just wont work on him then," Ninten said feeling embarrassed.

"Giygas was pretty focused on Ness, that much we know now. I thought he wanted Ness dead out of all of us and we didn't understand why," Paula said.

"Now you know why now don't you?" Claus asked.

"We don't follow," Jeff said.

"Look for yourself," Claus said pointing at Ninten. They all looked at Ninten then they started to understand.

"Ness looks exactly like Ninten, so Giygas automatically went for him because of the resemblance," Jeff realized.

"But even so looks wouldn't be enough to get his attention," Ninten said.

"Right, but like I said the similarities between you two is great, your spirits are alike and this Giegue or Giygas guy possibly felt feel that so I can only come to one realization," Loid said.

"Which is?" Ninten asked.

"You live in the past Ninten while Ness lives in your future which means…Ninten you are Ness's former self and he is your reincarnation," Claus said.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"That's insane, you can't be serious," Ninten said.

"Yeah and don't forget Pokey's part in this equation," Duster said.

"What does Pokey have to do with anything?" Kumatora asked.

"He was Giygas's servant. He kept calling him master and everything and he's the one who gave him power and the twisted personality," Paula said.

"I see, so that's what he has to do with this," Claus said.

"Pokey knows something we don't about Ness and we must find out what it is. If he went to all the trouble of giving us the boot and forcing him in its gotta be pretty big," Ninten said.

"Ninten is right, we must find out, and the only way to find out anything about Ness is to go to his roots," Jeff said. Everyone turned to Ninten. Ninten looked around at everyone.

"Do we have to?" Ninten asked with a groan. Everyone nodded. "Well the world is still…kinda in wack a bit. Can't we wait a little while longer before we do that? This is a lot of info to take in at once,"

"He's right, besides don't we don't want to leave Lucas by himself too long," Flint said.

"Yeah, we should go see if Boney and Lucas are okay," Claus said.

"We all should go see if he's alright," Kumatora said.

"I'm sure that might put him in a better mood," Ninten said as an afterthought as hi mind was trying to process all this new information. So everyone, but Alec left the house and headed to Flint's. Looking up at their environment they can see that the storm clouds from before had never left, but the rain had lightened up a bit. However in with that in mind the air was still thick and hard to breath. The peaceful vibes the planet gave off began to fade away and replace with imbalances. Some of them even thought it might rain fire from the sky.

After a brisk walk, they came to the door of Flint's home. However, there was something wrong that disturbed everyone. They saw that the door was left wide open. Claus felt his heart race. "Lucas!" Claus called. They all rush into the house to see it was trashed. Furniture flipped, wood broken plates and other glass items smashed everywhere. However, when they saw Lucas's body in the middle of the broken table all the damage to the room was instantly forgotten. Boney was on his side in the middle of the floor.

"Oh no…" Ninten gasped as he raced to Lucas side. Claus rushed to Lucas's other side helping Ninten trmove the wood and debris from on top of him. Claus checked Lucas's pulse and was relived that he was still alive, but he was hurt quite badly. "Who could have done this?" Everyone then heard Paula start crying for some reason.

"Paula what's wrong?" Ana asked. She didn't say anything has she handed her a note she found. Ana read it aloud. "Ha, ha, ha this was some house party although the entertainment was a little disappointing I had fun. I think you should know that things are about to change for the better. You may not understand now but you will. I promise to see you all soon before the worlds are obliterated. Singed, well you should know," Ana read. "Well who was it?" Ana asked Paula since she was still crying. She sniffed a little trying to gather herself for a moment.

"T-That handwriting is…Ness's," she said.


	13. History Is No Longer the Mystery

**Motherbound Zero part 12**

"**History Is No Longer the Mystery"**

"Claus calm down I'm fine now," Lucas said sitting up in his bed. It was late last night that Lucas had been ambushed by Ness, and was beaten to a pulp as well as trashing the place. Now it was morning and Claus was trying to take care of his brother while Ninten helps Flint with the clean up downstairs. Everyone else had left last night and would probably be over soon.

"Well I find that hard to believe since I found you smashed in between a table," Claus said.

"Yeah that hurt…" Lucas said rubbing his back. Lucas had bandages around his head a few patches on his face as well. He had bandages around the top part of his arm, and a few scrapes here and there. "I'll tell ya I did not see this coming, by the way is Boney okay?".

Claus looked to the floor where Boney was resting. His abdomen was wrapped in bandages. "I think he'll be fine, but you're the one who really got the beating," Claus said.

"That makes me feel better," Lucas said. Claus looked Lucas up and down for a moment then shook his head.

"Boy, you're a crazy fast healer…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Dude, you took on Ness and Ninten at the same time, got a hole in your chest, fought me, and then got beat up by Ness. But here you are looking totally fine after all this fighting you've done. Mostly everyone is still recovering from all the fighting, but you seem like you're in tip top shape,"

"I know it's weird…" Lucas said looking down at his hands. "Guess there might be more to me than anyone else knows,"

"I doubt it, besides it's probably your own healing abilities. You always were the best at that out of everyone,"

"I guess…wished that helped me when Ness showed up,"

"I guess I'm partly to blame after all I did weaken you already,"

"Oh please Claus, your not that strong you just knocked me out is all. Besides I let you win,"

"You let me win! Yeah right I beat you fair and square," Claus said holding his head up on his hand while leaning on Lucas's bedside.

"Suuuurre,"

"Still got some sass in you huh well I guess I'll fix that later,"

"If you can because next time I won't hold back," Lucas said throwing up his arm, but retracting due to pain.

"You shouldn't move around just yet buddy. You heal fast, but not that fast,"

"Thanks Claus…" Lucas said with a smile which threw Claus off a bit.

"I thought you hated me,"

"I still kinda do," Lucas admitted which made Claus make a face. "But I think I'm done with us fighting. I've been so concerned with my problems; I never took anyone else's into consideration. Especially since the world is falling apart,"

"Oh no you are not!" Claus said sternly pointing a finger in Lucas's face which made him jerk back. "You are not about to call yourself selfish right now,"

"But-,"

"You have amnesia Lucas, that's not something that can just be blown off. Ness and Ninten promised that they'd help you right?" Claus asked to which Lucas nods to. "Well then allow your big brother make sure they keep it. We have new friends, along with some old ones now, so leave the world catastrophe to us. Focus on one problem at a time okay?"

"Alright, and that would be rescuing Ness, which I don't know if that's gonna be easy,"

"How so, Ness is only one guy. That power sharing system doesn't work with just one person. Ness should be at regular strength, so you and Ninten together should be able to handle him,"

"From last night I don't know if that's true,"

"Lucas you were weakened, Ness was probably at full strength probably,"

"I don't think so Claus, it's not that I was weakened that I lost so bad. A regular powered Ness I could probably handle, but this Ness was different he was so powerful that it terrified me so much I couldn't move,"

"You're scared of your own shadow," Claus said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll ignore that comment, besides you acted the same way when I became the commander," Lucas said looking away and narrowing his eyes.

"But back on topic, you said Ness had gotten stronger?"

"Not just stronger he's become nearly invincible I tried everything when I got the courage but he didn't even flinch he just brushed it off and the more I fought the more terror I started to feel. I actually think he would've killed me. It was pretty unnerving,"

"Well he didn't so that must be a good sign, right?"

"I don't know. When Ness showed up I actually feared death cause I knew that was the only possibility. He said from the beginning he didn't plan on killing me yet,"

"He's become that powerful, but that doesn't make sense to be that strong out of nowhere. Maybe it's a hidden power coming out and if Ness has it then Ninten just might as well,"

"Why would Ninten it?"

"Oh you weren't there for the meeting well we think that Ninten is actually Ness's former self and that Ness was Ninten's reincarnation,"

"WHAT!" Lucas yelled jerking forward from surprise. But he quickly went back down from the sharp movement.

"I told you not to move around,"

"Man, I've been traveling with those guys and I didn't even realize it,"

"Yeah go figure," Claus said shrugging.

"Well I doubt it was a hidden power,"

"Why is that?" Claus asked.

"Because it was so evil that you could feel the room just start to feel eerie," Lucas said shivering at the thought. "Ness doesn't have an evil bone in his body. Obnoxious and impatient maybe, but not evil,"

"Hmm I'll be right back," Claus said standing from his chair and going downstairs. Just about everything had been picked up and thrown away all that remained was a few pieces of glass. Ninten used his PSI to pick up the pieces then put them back together perfectly then recreate the plate making it as good as new. "That's a neat trick," Claus said.

"Yeah pretty useful when you break stuff. It's like a form of PK Healing I developed, never thought it worked until I accidently broke my mom's favorite china…" Ninten said. Claus looked at Ninten studying him.

"_Lucas said it was something evil so could that mean the same for Ninten, or is it something else maybe Ninten is somehow affecting Ness in a negative way_," Claus thought. Claus was so deep in thought he didn't realize that Ninten knew he was staring at him.

"Uh, why are you staring?" Ninten asked moving his eyes toward Claus. Claus jumped.

"Oh uh sorry I just thought that trick was really neat," Claus said waving his hand.

"Uh huh," Ninten responded with disbelief. Truthfully it's not that cool but Ninten disregarded it and decided to see Lucas. "Is Lucas awake?" Ninten asked going up the stairs.

"YES!" Lucas yelled from the top.

"Good," Ninten said making it to the top. "So how you doing punching bag?"

"Wow is everyone on my case about getting beat up!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I guess that means your fine," Ninten said with a smile ever so slightly on his face.

"More or less," Lucas said now starting to feel sad. He couldn't in front of his brother cause that would make him worry even more. Ninten would understand better of his sadness. Ninten walked over and sat at Lucas's feet.

"Well it looks like we may've lost him," Ninten said.

"I don't want to believe it, but it may be the only reason," Lucas said.

"This was just a message that he wouldn't hold back no matter who it was because we both know Ness would never hurt you of all people intentionally," Ninten said.

"So then he would've killed you then huh," Lucas said.

"Cute, but doing that could get rid of both of us and could bring some major problems," Ninten said.

"We have to save Ness, as in us, no one else can do this," Lucas said.

"I feel the same, but that really isn't the logical choice,"

"Since when did any of us rely on logic?"

Ninen smirked at Lucas's good spirit. "Yeah, guess you're right about that,"

"We could weaken him by appealing to him somehow, but I don't know how we could get through to him," Lucas suggested.

"That Pokey jerk is going to pay for this, and everything he's done," Ninten said with a scorn on his face. There was a slight pulsation from Ninten that was so quick Lucas was even sure what happened.

"_So Ninten is supposed to be Ness's former self huh maybe…_" Lucas thought.

"Hey Lucas," Ninten said snatching Lucas from his private thoughts. "I never got the chance to say I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry, for what?" Lucas questioned tilting his head.

Ninten looked at Lucas with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, I shot a hole in your chest. And not just that, I beat you up pretty bad, and you still don't remember everything. I guess I'm sorry that all this is happening…"

"Ninten…I'm fine. I got beat up a little so what, I also hurt you and Ness too. I feel bad that all this has happened and I feel like so much of this is my fault for some reason. You don't have to apologize,"

Ninten chuckled at Lucas. "Wow, you are too nice for your own good,"

"One of my best traits I think,"

"Which is why Ness and I gotta be so tough, so we can pound on anyone who takes advantage of our little brother,"

"Why am I always the little brother?" Lucas muttered. Ninten shrugged catching what Lucas said.

"Don't know, it just fits you,"

"Hey guys," Claus said poking his head in. "The others are here,"

"Okay then," Ninten said. At that everyone had came up the stairs to enter the room.

"Hey Lucas, glad to see your okay," said Ana.

"Yeah he's pretty tough," said Kumatora hitting Lucas's arm which made the boy wince and whine.

"Yeah he'd have to be to survive a beating like that," Loid said.

"Okay I get the point I got beat up!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Maybe you can tell us what happened exactly," Poo said.

"Uh sure I guess…see it started like this…" Lucas said.

* * *

><p>"Uhh… huh Boney what's wrong?" Lucas said starting to wake up from Boney pulling on him.<p>

"(Lucas we must go now)!" Boney yelped. It was too late as the door swung open and a figure walked in.

"Whoops sorry," the figure said closing the door behind him. "Whew it is really coming down out there," He looked over to see Lucas and Boney. "Ah isn't it great to see a boy and his dog," Boney reacted quickly sensing ill intent as he tried to bite the intruder, but he was slapped away hard by his arm. Boney flew across the room into a chair then the floor. "Well I think this puppy needs to be put down," He said walking over to the dog.

"Ness is that you?" Lucas's voice stopped him as he turned his head to look at him.

"In the flesh," Ness said walking over. Ness then took a set on the coffee table in front the couch. "So whatcha up to?" Lucas just stared looking at Ness fully dressed in his commander outfit with a weird stick on his side. "Uh hello," Ness said waving his hand in his face.

"Huh what?" Lucas responded snapping out his stupor.

"I asked you a question," Ness said a bit irritated. Lucas really didn't want this to go sour.

"Uh nothing much I guess, I just had a little talk with my brother," Lucas said.

"Did any of these words begin with PK?" Ness asked with a jocular tone again.

"It may've came up once or twice," Ness just chuckled. "You really don't seem different Ness," Lucas pointed out.

"I may be working for Porkey for now, but my personality is completely the same. You might even say the true me is coming out,"

Lucas's head tilted to the side realizing his choice of words. "For now?"

"Porky's an idiot, no amount of brain control is the universe can convince me otherwise. However, I need to stay on his side for just a bit longer,"

"Why?"

"He…still has some bits and pieces I still need before I come out with my grand master plan,"

"Plan, what plan?"

"Oh, you want a spoiler don't you?"

"Well…I guess…"

"Always the unsure one. Anyway, I plan on taking over where Porky left off at, but I plan on doing something big. I'm talking involving more then one world type big,"

"You're gonna destroy everything,"

"Eh, from your perspective, but I'm actually trying to take a page out of your book,"

"Out of my book, what do you mean?"

"Oh, I learned some pretty neat things about you Lucas when I changed sides,"

"So, can you tell me something about my past?"

Ness put on a thoughtful look for a moment. "I could…but what fun would that be if I just told you," Lucas clenched his fist tightly while staring sternly at Ness. glanced over at his dog that was still on the floor. "Wow, don't see that look from you very often, but you do it so well it's scary," Lucas looked back over to Boney to see the dog still on the floor after Ness hit him. Lucas returned his stern gaze back to Ness. "Damn thing shouldn't have lunged at me like that,"

"We'll stop you,"

"Like all of you combined have the strength to stop me,"

"That would be overkill, it'll only take Ninten and I,"

"Cocky, but pointless in the end. Where this little journey of ours began is where it'll end…"

"You can't be seri-,"

"Oh I am quite serious," Ness said as a discharge of PSI energy surrounded his body making Lucas gulp. Lucas bit his lip a little while looking at Ness while sweating a little.

"_I doubt that I can take him while he's like this, his power is incredible_," Lucas thought remembering the crash course on sensing that Ness had given him. His head was almost hurting with Ness this close to him.

"I know right," Ness responded.

"Hey, reading minds is rude," Lucas said. Ness chuckled.

"Sorry you just weren't saying anything and wanted to know what you were thinking. No need to be so uptight,"

"Ness, since your personality is still the same why don't you resist?"

"Oh you just don't know me at all," Ness said standing up. Lucas flipped out his seat behind the couch. "Jumpy aren't we?" Ness was genuinely surprised that Lucas could still move, let alone like that. Lucas however was more concerned about Ness. He could literally see Ness's red aura surrounding him. It was so dark it started to make him shake. "You cold Lucas?" Lucas was terrified of the power Ness was in command of. "This is the true me, my real self unlike that goody goody side that would never hurt you I'm quite different maybe the opposite,"

Lucas was shaking and sweating now as his heart was racing. "_I…can't…move_," Lucas thought. Ness fired his Dark PK Energy Ball at Lucas that slammed into his chest and threw him into the wall. "A little pain is what I needed to feel my body again…" Lucas muttered.

Ness fired another shot, but Lucas jumped out the way, rolled, and then ran to Boney. He scooped him up in his arms then made a break for it upstairs hoping to get out the house that way. Ness had cut him off by warping in front of him. Ness was about to blast Lucas with a powerful shockwave, so Lucas threw Boney to the side safely then took the full blow. It was indeed powerful that upon impact the area actually shifted slightly. Lucas went flying across the room as he slammed into the hard wood floor face first. Lucas struggled to get on his hands and knees when Ness came to his side.

"Well, it seems as though fear has become you now," He kicked Lucas in his side sending him across the room into a cabinet. Ness used his Dark PK energy ball again. Lucas rolled away making the attack blow apart the cabinet shattering dishes. Lucas had grabbed a chair then threw it at Ness. Ness smashed the chair to pieces with one swing of his arm. "That the best you can do?" He fired a few more shots making Lucas duck down holding his side.

"Unfortunately yes…" Lucas muttered. Ness picked up the couch with one hand then threw it at Lucas. Lucas jumped over it landing on the ground. Lucas used his PK Love attack full power. But with a mere twitch of Ness's eye the attack shattered before it could reach him. Lucas was in shock. "How is it possible…?"

"I told you, this is my true power, the true Ness is evil,"

"I don't believe you, your not Ness at all who are you?" Lucas asked. Ness charged at him pulling out the small tube then activating it to reveal a red sword like Claus's thunder sword. Ness swung the sword wildly. Lucas ducked under it, and then moved to the left, then the right. Ness swung the sword in a wide arch, but Lucas leaned back with the tip of the blade missing his nose by a hair. Lucas pushed his hands forward to slam Ness with a PK Love. The blast hit hard which made Ness flinch as he slid back on his feet.

"How is this damn kid so strong…?" Ness growled. Lucas charged again hoping that he was gaining an edge. Ness charged faster than Lucas could blink as he slashed his elbow across Lucas's face. Ness raised his sword slashed Lucas across the chest knocking him to the floor. As he got up again Ness did a roundhouse kick right into Lucas's face. Lucas fell to the floor again. Ness tried to stab his sword into Lucas's back, but Lucas rolled on his side then did a sweep kick knocking him off his feet as the sword was plunged into the wood. Lucas rolled again then bounced on his feet then jumped in the air unleashing a PK Barrage. All the shots seemed to have been a direct hit, but Ness stood up brushed himself off with a bit of a smile. "So this is the best you can do huh, pity," Ness said.

"Who are you? I refuse to call you Ness because I know you aren't him,"

"I'm not that weakling anymore, but I have become something so much better," he said. Ness charged at Lucas again. Ness brought snatched his sword at the floor a brought it down toward Lucas, but Lucas jumped to the side. Lucas then threw a right hook right into Ness's face. But when he made contact his fist actually started to hurt. Lucas jumped back shaking his fist to ease the pain. Ness smiled then put then thrust the sword in the floor, and then ran at Lucas. He gave him a right hook then a left then swept his feet from under him. While hovering in the air he grabbed his throat then slammed him in the ground. Lucas struggled for breath as he tried to remove Ness's hand from his throat. Ness then picked him up off the ground then hoisted him in the air. Lucas then started to feel Ness's hand tremble around his throat. "I want you dead right now, but I promised myself I wouldn't kill when I came here. Besides, I have bigger and fatter fish to fry," Ness threw Lucas away and Lucas fell in the center of the table smashing it in two. Ness threw something done then opened the door then left.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened," Lucas finished.<p>

"Quite a story," said Claus.

"He was inhuman,"

"I don't think any of this can be possible can it?" Ninten asked.

"I' still on the fence about that even being Ness to begin with,"

"So, Ninten should be able to fight like that as well?" Ana asked.

"Whoa I can't do anything close to that stuff,"

"He's right you guys, Ninten may be Ness's former self, but they aren't the same person well technically speaking. Their battle styles are totally different," Lucas said.

"I also wonder who Ness was going to get next from what he told you," Claus said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Flint. He left the room to walk downstairs to open the door.

"Isn't that kinda obvious?" Jeff questioned fixing his glasses.

"No…" Claus said glancing around but noting only a few people were not in agreement with him.

"Well it's gotta be-," Jeff began but was cut off from Flint's yell.

"YOU!" Flint yelled.

"Dad what happened?" Claus asked rushing down the stairs as soon as he heard him scream.

He saw a battered and injured Pokey, but still didn't hesitate to attack. He shot him with lightning that sent him flying out the doorway. Ninten and the others except for Lucas followed.

"What happened?" Ninten asked.

"Pokey is here," Flint answered. Ninten then had a dark scowl on his face then he ran out without a word.

Poo then approached Flint. "What did he say?" he asked.

"Nothing, but he looked like he had been in a fight and he might've been on the losing end," Flint said. After hearing this Poo rushed out the house as well. Outside both Claus and Ninten were giving Pokey one heck of a pounding. Pokey was so weak he couldn't defend himself. Both Ninten and Claus came in from opposite sides with their fist full of energy. Suddenly, Poo landed in between them pushing Pokey out the way. He then grabbed Ninten's wrist with his left hand and Claus's with his right. He spun around once and released them. Redirecting their attacks completely. Ninten landed on his front while Claus landed on his feet being the more graceful of the two.

"That's enough," he said.

"What, I haven't even begun yet," Claus said.

"Yeah Poo so stand aside," Ninten said getting up.

"Don't you guys see he isn't even defending himself which means he's too weak to? We should find out what happened," Poo explained. Pokey grunted in pain struggling to sit up.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Don't thank me yet, I only stalled the beating," Poo said. Pokey didn't like the sound of that.

"Alright then talk, what are you here for?" Ninten barked at him. Everyone had come out the house and Kumatora was helping Lucas walk.

"I see Ness got you as well," Pokey said.

"What do you mean as well?" Lucas growled. He may not remember everything, but he knew for a fact that this person was the center of his misfortune.

"Turns out I can't control him at all, according to him I never did," Pokey said.

"What!" exclaimed almost everyone.

"Doesn't surprise me, I could tell Ness was completely thinking for himself, and has his own mindset,"

"Kid, you don't know the half of it…"

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"Ness what are you doing in here I didn't summon you," Pokey said in his spider bed. Ness didn't answer. "Hey I'm talking to you what are you doing in my quarters!" Pokey commanded.

Ness smiled. "I'm afraid that these aren't your quarters anymore,"

"What did you just say?" Pokey yelled.

"I'm afraid so '_master_' Pokey. I have already informed all the staff of new management, so if you would just leave quietly then you can go with you head held high,"

"Or I could tear you apart," Pokey said throwing one of his claws. Ness grabbed his sword sidestepped the claw then sliced it. Pokey extended all his claws. Ness jumped land on one sliced another above him while jumping then slashing another as he fell to the ground. "Why you little-," Pokey growled. Ness held the sword backward then suddenly it changed from a sword to a guitar. Pokey's eyes widened with fear. "Dark PK Rockin Beta," Ness said slamming on the guitar. Dark Red beams of energy went flying at Pokey destroying his machine and throwing him out the window. Ness walked to the edge to watch as Pokey fell.

"Corporate take overs always end badly for somebody," Ness said as he walked away from the window.

* * *

><p>"I barley survived that fall and what's worst Ness has become so powerful he is beyond my control and is actually draining my power away from me somehow. What's worst is he's still getting more somehow," Pokey said.<p>

"So Ness has gotten even stronger then before then from last night," Jeff surmised.

"That is right, he is growing more powerful as time passes and now he has taken full control of my army," Pokey said.

"This is bad really bad," Claus said.

"We must save Ness, before he destroys everything," Lucas said.

"Save Ness? I'm afraid that ship has sailed," Pokey said.

"What do you mean?" Paula asked.

"Well your boyfriend no longer exist basically girly cause ya see when I deactivated his helmet in order to restrain him, he still remained the same which means that Ness's true disposition has come out," Pokey explained.

"Well nobody asked you for you opinion!" Kumatora growled. She would've went over to hit him if she weren't helping Lucas stand.

"I don't believe you anyway, Ness is still in there, he has to be," Paula said.

"Yeeeahh-no he really isn't, and you can thank wanna be over there for it," Pokey said.

"What could Ninten have to do with this?" Lucas asked.

"Are you guys that dense, it's Ninten's fault that Ness is this way because of the hate he carriers in his heart or whatever nonsense it is," Pokey said.

"What?" Ninten gasped.

"Your feelings of hatred, vengeance, and destruction have been reborn in Ness making him the spitting image of your heart, that side of him actually appeared for a moment when you two were fighting him," Pokey said. Ninten looked wide-eyed in shock and shame.

"It's my fault for all of this for Lucas getting hurt, for all this pain Ness put us through was really me," Ninten said.

"Pokey you better be telling the truth," Claus threatened grabbing his collar.

"I swear right now he's in the airbase flying toward Onett as we speak," Pokey said.

"Onett?" Claus asked.

"That's Ness's home why would he-?" Lucas cut himself off as he remembered what Ness told him."Where this journey began is where it will end…" he quoted.

"What cause would it be to start at Onett though?" Paula wondered.

"Possibly, to snuff out what little of the good Ness is left. I suggest doing what you can to reverse this, and knock off over there should be able to-," Pokey said. Ninten suddenly ran off.

"Ninten wait!" Lucas called after him, but to no avail as he didn't stop. Ninten ran into the woods then sat down until he was too tired to run.

"I did this to Ness, to myself to both of my best friends… how could anyone look at me the same when I caused all of this…" Ninten said crying. Ninten sat there for what seemed like hours, but honestly it was only a few minutes till someone found him. Claus had actually found him and walked over to him.

"There you are Ninten I thought I'd never find you," Claus said sighing.

"I really didn't want to be found honestly," Ninten said.

"But we've been getting ready to confront Ness and save everyone,"

"I don't want you all to suffer for my mistake," Claus looked at Ninten's face to see tear tracks.

"I see you're being quite hard on yourself, but all you can really do is try and put things back together,"

"I just don't want this anymore, for Ness to suffer because of how I feel,"

"Trust me Ninten when your twin goes bad there is always a way to bring him back. A part of them will always exist as the person you knew them as," Ninten looked at Claus then closed his eyes.

"_Sing a melody of love oh love_," a piece of the Eight Melody song that his great grandmother had taught him went through his mind. The song was so pure and full of light. It even caused the evil to melt away at Gigue's ice cold heart at one point. Then Ninten was struck with inspiration as he knew how to save Ness. "_Ness must learn the song of the heart, he only has the beat, but not the words I have to teach him_," he thought. "Let's go," Ninten said.

Everyone and Pokey in his now somewhat repaired spider bed thanks to Jeff had gathered in front of the house.

"So Ninten how you feeling?" Lucas asked clearly happy to see him back.

"Better and a little hopeful, how about you?" Ninten responded.

"Good,"

"Well then everything is all good, I don't like it when you're sad," Ana said.

"So how are we getting to this air base?" Kumatora asked.

"Ness isn't the only one with a teleportation powers, but I don't know if I can get us there. I mean I've never been there and Podunk might've disappeared," Ninten muttered.

"You mean like that!" Duster gasped seeing as Nowhere Island was vanishing before their very eyes. The island, and the landscape was being torn apart by a white shining burst of energy.

"That's a spacial distortion!" Lucas exclaimed.

"In English what does that mean?" Claus asked.

"A pure showing of a distortion between the space and time continuum. Everything it touches will probably vanish into none existence!" Jeff exclaimed.

"So, shouldn't we like run?" Paula asked.

"Like hell!" Kumatora yelled leading the charge away from the distortion. However, it was clear they could not outrun it.

"How do we get out of here?" Claus yelled.

"Everyone hold on to one another and allow me to lead," Poo said charging to the front. He grabbed a person's hand and waited a moment to allow everyone else to link up before exclaiming. "PK Teleport!"

Suddenly, the scenery began to speed by faster, and faster. The distortions were also behind them as they suddenly rush off in a burst of speed and teleport. It was only a moment later they appear in a city somewhere else. They take a quick breather after the close encounter to regain a semblance of control. The majority of them had never been to Onett to recognize it, but Paula, Pokey, Jeff, and Poo ushered them that this was indeed the place. It looked pretty ordinary, not too big, but not too small either.

"Home sweet home…" Pokey said bitterly.

"I wonder what happened to the people back at the village…" Lucas muttered worried.

"Best case scenario, they may've winded up on another part of one of our three worlds. Worst case, they might be trapped in a limbo of nonexistence," Jeff said.

"Or, they may be right behind us," Duster said turning around to see all of the people of the village behind them also regaining their wits about them.

"Hmmm…that's weird…" Loid muttered. "Maybe that PK Teleport created a rift that forced all the people to flood toward the next best exit,"

"Enough science talk, please, my head is pounding!" Claus exclaimed.

"He's right about one thing no more talk, let's get down to business!" Kumatora said slamming her fist into her hand. Overhead, they finally saw it. The roar of the engines and flash of light caught their attention. It was crazy to think that Ness may've actually teleported the giant vessel. The body is shaped like a blimp, a black color finish, with a small red area on the top part, and numerous dark tinted windows. The engines on the back of the vessel roared with a deafening sound as from the hatch on the bottom it let out smaller ships and tanks. Signaling that the invasion had begun.

"**My new world order starts here!"** Ness voice exclaimed over a loud speaker.

"You sure you up for this Lucas?" Claus said.

"Well as long as you don't slow me down," Lucas said. Claus chuckled at this statement.

It was a giant tower floating on one piece of land that had jets underneath it. It was purple in color and had pointy ends in between each floor. "That looks familiar," Lucas said. "We better hurry," said Duster.

"Any ideas on how we can get up there?" asked Paula.

"If I know Ness then he probably didn't repair that wall he knocked dopey out of so lets look for that," said Ninten. Pokey only glared at the mentioning of him but surprisingly said nothing. The fortress stopped in the center of the city.

"What's it doing?" asked Ana.

"Don't know, but I think we should be more worried about his flunkies!" Claus exclaimed pointing toward a tank. The tank's turrent turned toward them then fired a shell at them. The group dispersed around it as the shell flew by and exploded far off behind them.

"These soldiers are going to destroy everything," Poo stated.

"Then we have to stop them," Loid said with a shaky voice, but filled with resolve.

"But we've got to get to Ness as well," Claus said.

"Fine we break into two teams…you guys stop the soldiers while Lucas and I go after Ness. Sounds like a plan okay let's get to work," Ninten said as he tried to pull Lucas with him.

"Wait a minute, these aren't teams you guys are breaking off from us," Ana said.

"I'm offended you would think that way Ana," Ninten said.

"You guys can't take Ness all by yourself, remember you tried already and lost…bad," Pokey said.

"We weren't ourselves then, so that fight shouldn't count, besides I have a plan," Ninten said.

"Really…you have a plan?" Lucas asked.

"Yes,"

"An actual plan,"

"Yep,"

"That doesn't involve hitting?"

"Well…there is some,"

"Will it work?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, that's almost a guaranteed that it won't work. It's best I go with him to figure something out,"

Ninten huffed at Lucas. "I don't know if it'll work, but I'll tell you all about it later. Right now we have to get on that fortress, and once you guys are done down here then get your butts up there," Ninten said.

"Ninten you should let me go with you guys," Claus said.

"Yeah I know, but you may be needed down here after all you're as strong as Lucas and since Lucas can't be in two places at once you'll have to fill in," Ninten said.

"Don't worry Claus, I'll be fine trust me no one can stop me. After all I'm way to tough," Lucas said.

"Well if you guys are sure then go on ahead, but I'll get in you inside at least," Claus said expanding his wings on his Commander jacket. He didn't like the uniform, but he kept the jacket. He grabbed Ninten and Lucas's wrist then flew off toward the airbase.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing," Claus said.

"Me too," Lucas said.

"Me three, but let's not worry how hard can it be," Ninten said.

* * *

><p>(Inside the Fortress)<p>

Ness had video feeds of all his former friends and was watching all of them. He smirks seeing the approaching Claus with Lucas and Ninten. "Let those three through," Ness ordered from a small microphone in his helmet. He smirked, "This is going to be fun," Ness said as red sparks surged around his body as he sat in his chair.


	14. Ness vs Ninten and Lucas

**Motherbound Zero part 13**

"**Ness vs. Lucas and Ninten: True Power Revealed"**

Claus flies closer toward The Empire Airbase with Ninten clinging to his cannon arm and Lucas in hand. "So do you guys have a plan or what?" Claus asked.

"Yeah of course," Ninten said.

"When are you going to tell me what it is?" Lucas asked.

"Later when we're inside," Ninten said brushing him off, which made Lucas give him an annoyed look.

"Well how do you guys plan on getting in?" Claus said looking the building over not seeing an entrance that looked safe.

"If I know Ness then he probably didn't fill that hole he shot Pokey through, just for an ego stroke," Ninten said.

"Sounds like him," Lucas said in agreement. Claus flew a bit higher and eventually saw the hole on the right side of the ship poorly covered up with wood. Ninten did the honors of blasting the wood into splinters.

"Okay guys this is your floor," Claus said as he threw them both at the hole. Ninten landed on his feet inside while Lucas fell on his stomach. Ninten glanced down at him rolling his eyes then turned toward Claus giving him a thumbs up. Claus smirked at Lucas then gave them a quick salute as he dove down to help the others.

"Well it's just you and me now Lucas ol' buddy," Ninten said turning back to him. Lucas was on his feet brushing himself off.

"Alright, now what's this so called plan you spoke of?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, well not sure if you can call it that it's more of an idea," Ninten said scratching his head.

"That doesn't surprise," Lucas said walking towards the door. Lucas opened it to look into an empty hall with Ninten right next to him, but once he turned he saw a hallway full of Pigmask Soldiers. It took only a second for one to notice them and call the others.

"Now do you believe me when I say your danger prone," Ninten said getting ready to fight.

The soldiers drew their weapons then took aim and fired. Ninten and Lucas leaped back into the room. Three soldiers jumped in the doorway, but Ninten and Lucas used their raw Psi powers to push them out the way and into the wall behind them. Lucas was the first to rush out then Ninten right behind him. More soldiers were coming at them with their weapons ready. Lucas screeched to a halt, as did Ninten. Ninten put his hand on Lucas shoulder.

"4th D-Slip," Ninten said. They disappeared right when they fired their weapons. They appeared right behind the soldiers. "PK Starbeam," Ninten said firing at the crowd making them fall over each other. "Lets keep moving," They kept running through the halls. They were lost that much Lucas knew and Ninten didn't want to admit. However, stopping to ask for directions was a move they couldn't make. This all felt so familiar to Lucas and then suddenly he was hit with a sudden shock to his brain. He stopped immediately grunting in pain then leaning on the wall next to him holding his head. Ninten noticed his single footsteps then turned to see Lucas in pain. "Agh of all times now," Ninten said running to his friend to his friend's side.

"Ugh…this really hurts…" Lucas grunted as he fell to his knees. Lucas could feel a ringing in his head as the pain continued. He had memories of a place like this traveling through the floors. He sees fleeting visions of Kumatora, Duster, and Boney. A battle with Porky…and so much more.

"Come on Lucas you got to shake this off quick or else the soldiers will get us," Ninten said bending down to place a hand on Lucas's shoulder. Ninten could hear footsteps coming from behind him. He quickly shot up turned on a dime with his fingers pointed.

"O-Oh wait please don't, I mean you no harm," said an old looking man. The man was bald on the top of his head but had hair on the side. He wears thick glasses and had on a lab coat.

"And you are?" Ninten asked.

"Ness don't you know me?" asked the man.

"First I'm not Ness, my name is Ninten,"

"Oh, I guess I got my hopes of him returning to normal up too soon," he said but Ninten still had his hand raised toward the old man.

"You know him?" Ninten asked.

"Yes, he is one of my son's friends I am Dr. Andonuts," the man said.

"And who is your son?"

"Jeff,"

"Your son is Jeff?" Ninten replied in surprise as he dropped his hand. He nods, but Ninten was still unsure about trusting him. Andonuts then turned his attention to Lucas who was still holding his head.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. Ninten turned to Lucas.

"I'm not sure, but he's in a lot of pain," Ninten said tending to his blonde friend while keeping the old man in his line of sight. Ninten was a little worried, he thought Lucas was getting better at this by now. Lucas then fell to the floor thriving in pain.

"N-Ninten s-s-something is blocking them," Lucas cried out.

"Huh?" Ninten asked kneeling down.

"Something is blocking them," Lucas struggled to say.

"That's never happened before…" Ninten said.

"Ness's PSI powers might be the cause. Also, the distortions of reality could very well mess with anyone whose mind is…less then stable," Dr. Andonuts explained. Ninten didn't have the time to wait so he got Lucas on his back then carried him. "Come with me," said Andonuts quickly hurrying off. Ninten was a little uneasy about it.

"T-Trust…him," Lucas muttered. Ninten turned his head to Lucas, and then followed the doctor. He trusted Lucas enough to allow the man some lenience.

Andonuts had led them down a hallway unmanned by soldiers probably for the invasion below. They ran into a computer room with monitors all over the front sides of the wall. Ninten looked them over until he saw one that caught his eye. He saw Ness sitting on a throne sideways with a bored expression on his face. He turned to the camera to with a bored expression. This only served to annoy Ninten at his cockiness. Ninten sat Lucas down on the side against a wall.

"You okay?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah… I just had to push the memories back in order to protect my brain," Lucas said finally feeling better.

"From here I can help you two get to Ness," said the Doctor.

"Great just map out a path for us," Ninten said.

"Yeah…do you have control over the PA system from here too?" Ninten asked.

"Yes… why?" asked Dr. Andonuts.

"Time I put my plan into action," Ninten said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a disc and handed it to the old man. "It our best bet at this point… here's how we do it,"

* * *

><p>Ninten and Lucas ran through the hallway avoiding the few soldiers that were there so to save their strength. Although a few did get in their way so they were quickly and quietly taken out. The Doctor had mapped out a route toward an elevator that should take them to the command deck where Ness is. However, getting there was taking a large amount of effort since the lift was all the way in the center of the air base. However, with some smart thinking by Lucas they made it there quickly and without having the punch holes in the wall, i.e. Ninten's plan. They made it to the elevator safe and sound with energy and time to spare.<p>

"This plan of yours has got more holes in it then swish cheese," Lucas said. The door opened.

"You probably don't even remember what swish cheese looks like," Ninten said as they both stepped into the elevator.

"It's got holes just like this plan," Lucas said as the door closed.

"Well deal with it, it's the best we got right now," Ninten said fed up. There was silence for a moment.

"…I'm sorry," Lucas said with his eyes down casted to the floor.

"For?" Ninten asked raising an eyebrow.

"All of this I've put you through you and Ness too…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I've caused trouble for you both with my lack of understanding of anything and my lack of courage, and not being of much use to you guys and-"

"Whoa hold on a sec and breathe Lucas, I think you're selling yourself short, again," Ninten said.

"Well I think from what I remember, so far I'm pathetic,"

Ninten looked at him for a moment, and then at the floor then he began to speak. "You're nowhere close to pathetic you know. I hate it when you dump on yourself because of your short comings. No one is perfect Lucas," Ninten turned his gaze toward him now. "And you're actually what keeps Ness and I focused and you help keep us together,"

"How is that?"

"Because of your memory loss we could only imagine the confusion and the doubt you had in yourself. We imagined it was a terrible feeling to be so lost. You were that common thing that, well, ya know kept us together,"

"When did you two discuss this?" Lucas asked looking at him.

"It was during that time when you first met your bro. You fell asleep on Ness's back," Ninten said.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

"Boy Lucas is a lot heavier then he looks," Ness said.

"Then maybe you should give him to me since your going to complain about it," Ninten said.

"Na I wouldn't trust him in those toothpicks you call arms,"

"Try and help somebody and get slapped in the face,"

"You know I'm only kidding,"

"I know I just feel really bad for him,"

"Yeah I know, I can't imagine not remembering my family or not knowing who I am. Even though I don't see my dad often I still can tell he cares, poor Lucas can't even remember an experience like that," Ness said turning his head to look at the tired boy on his back who had fell asleep.

"I envy him for being able to continue on as he does, to be so lost is a terrible feeling of despair, and that guy from earlier practically told us without any words that his life bites,"

"Then we'll help make him a new one,"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I remember when I had trouble remembering things from my past, but I went to eight places called my sanctuaries. Thanks to those places I recovered them and got stronger," Ness said.

"_That sounds kind of familiar_," Ninten thought to himself.

"This journey were on is full of mystery and I'm positive if Lucas had his memory he could lead us right into the heart of this. Because this is his trauma and we're just along for the ride, but we can make it a bearable one for him," Ness said.

"I never thought you could be this way Ness, so compassionate for him,"

Ness smiled at Ninten. "I'd do the same for you too ya' know. Even though I hadn't known you guys long, I count you as my best friends. And after all," Ness winked at him. "That's what bein friends is about, right?"

"Right, that's what it's all about," Ninten said.

* * *

><p>(End of Flashback)<p>

Lucas was surprised by the story. "You have to be strong in order to move on especial with the trouble you go through Ness and I understood that so why can't you?" Ninten asked. Lucas was silent in thought. "Ness and I are similar to your brother I bet huh?" Now that he thought about it there were some similarities that he never noticed even though he knew his brother for about a day.

"Yeah you guys are similar. I guess that's why it was so easy to open up to you guys…but…so far from what I remember. Its only good for a little while till something bad tears it all apart,"

"I won't let that happen," Ninten stated with a fist raised. "You trust me right?"

"Of course,"

"Then everything will be okay,"

"...Then that means you trust me right?" Lucas asked.

"With my life dude, but do you trust yourself?" Ninten asked.

"I-," Lucas hesitated but when we he looked at Ninten's face. He saw that Ninten was confident and it showed. He was confident in him, so he should be too. "I do,"

"Then lets shake on it," Ninten said. Lucas took his hand and they shook.

"There, we got the emotional part of this battle out of the way now we could to everybody's favorite part," Ninten said.

"And mine," said a dark voice.

Lucas and Ninten stepped out the elevator into a room. It was white all over completely mess free and was big enough to fit 50 people. Two windows on the side and the ceiling were at least 10 meters high. They were standing on a red carpet that led all the way to the throne Ness was sitting. "It's about time you showed up I was getting annoyed and impatient," Ness said.

"What'd you expect your elevator is as slow as a snail," Ninten said.

"Nice pun, but I doubt that will protect you from me," Ness said standing up. "Man my muscles are all relaxed now because you two took so long to get here, so I guess I'll just try and warm-up that means no PK powers for a little while. Let's see if you guys can handle me on uneven ground," Ness said stretching and walking towards them. Ninten and Lucas got ready.

"Bring it," Ninten challenged.

"Oh, no profound pleading to my better half. To the part you guys thought was your friend," he said looking at them with a smirk. "How about you Lucas,"

"Sorry, not this time, we gotta save you, and this is the best way,"

Ness smirked as he walked forward placing the two heroes on guard. They both knew with or without PSI powers Ness was a dangerous fighter even though they never understood how someone his age had such fighting skill. He could out do anybody in a physical battle his friend Poo was his only competition. Ness took a stance.

"Ready?" he asked. He then moved at a bewildering speed towards them. He stopped right between them and spin kicked Ninten with the back of his boot in his chest into the wall behind them. With Lucas facing his back he charged his right fist with PSI energy then swung at Ness. Ness did a back flip over him then leaped forward grabbed his hair then forced his face into the floor. "Did I beat you so well that you forgot what happened or something? Too bad, guess you just can't remember much lately huh like your bro, or your daddy, or you dumb dead mommy," Lucas felt a rage inside him like never before. He grabbed Ness's arm with both hands then pushed his head up against Ness's strength. He kept pushing Ness farther and farther back until Lucas was on his knees now. In one swift motion he flipped Ness over his head and onto the floor also getting him to release his grip.

Lucas still had his arm as he swung him at Ninten who was now standing. He fired his PK Starbeam but Ness shifted his weight to the right to fall on the left side of the blast and was few inches from Ninten. Taking this window of opportunity he kicked Ninten's feet from under him. The beam then went out of control towards Lucas. Lucas jumped out the way as the blast went past him and into the wall. The wall was very sturdy although not broken through it was dented. Ness got on his feet then jumped back as Ninten stood up swinging a punch also. Lucas also was on his feet now too. They stood in a triangle staring each other down.

"Remind you guys of anything?" Ness asked.

"Yeah it does it's just backwards now," Ninten said.

Lucas shot out a three burst PK Spark at Ness. Ness crossed his arms then uncrossed them creating a red X made of PSI energy. It barricaded through Lucas's attack and slammed into Lucas pinning him into a wall. The attack dispersed and Lucas fell to the ground.

"PK Blast!" Ninten exclaimed. A giant ball of blue PSI energy shot out of Ninten's hands. Ness was caught off guard so he crossed his arms taking the hit. Ness was pushed back until Ness started to laugh maniacally.

"PK Reflect," Ness said. He pulled back his right hand then punched it back at Ninten.

"PK Converter," Ninten said catching the attack with both hands. He turned the giant ball into a small one in between his hands then fired a concentrated laser. Ness was about to reflect it when a sudden blast small into his side throwing him off balance. He glanced over to see Lucas holding out his hand. He growled as the laser hits him. There was a giant explosion followed by a thick large dust cloud that blocked their vision.

"Did you get him?" Lucas asked standing outside the smoke.

"I think so," Ninten said exhausted on one knee with his hands still out. Both Lucas and Ninten stared at the smoke for a moment then a red eye pierced right through the smoke. Then it was gone. Ninten's eyes popped open and the next second Ness appeared in front of him in midair with his left foot pulled back. He swung his leg kicking Ninten in the head. Ninten flew a few feet then hit the ground.

"Not bad, I didn't think you could do that," Ness said brushing off some soot. Ninten staggered to get up. "But I doubt you could do that again," Ness said starting to walk over. Ness was now standing next to Ninten still trying to get up. He grabbed Ness's arm for support. Ness looked at him mystified by this action. He then pulled his arm away. Then push him back down to the floor with his foot. "I can see you're done so I'll end you now," Ness said putting his hands up like he was holding a guitar.

"No you won't!" Lucas exclaimed. Ness glanced over to see Lucas glowing with a white aura. He punched out his fist then yelled. "PK Burst" A powerful white blast was coming at Ness. Ness turned then swung his right arm downward strumming his guitar.

"PK Rockin," Ness said. Five beams came out the guitar then converged into one then pushed through Lucas's attack. Lucas was going far beyond his limits so he couldn't hold it more then five seconds.

"Offense up…" Lucas muttered. Suddenly Lucas's power increased enough for Lucas's attack to halt Ness's assault.

"Not bad, I didn't know you could raise your power at will, but that won't help you," Ness said. Ness slammed his hand on the guitar making the both attacks converge until they exploded. The blast was much closer to Lucas then Ness so Lucas was blown back all the way to the floor. Lucas felt weak and tired. Suddenly Ness appeared standing over him. Lucas noticed his hand trembling, and he sensed some weak form of hesitation. However that was cast aside as Ness raised his left hand above his head then started to charge his PSI power again. At the last two seconds Ninten appeared next to Lucas touched his shoulder then disappeared right as Ness fired his attack. Ness huffed then turned to see Ninten supporting Lucas. Ness took this chance while they were down.

Ness ran at them at an incredible speed with his right fist pulled back. He got to them before they could react then punched Lucas away then elbowed Ninten in the head with the same arm. Ninten was knocked off balance. Before he could fall he was grabbed by his bandana around his neck and was pulled in. Ness stopped him making his throat hit Ness's fist then Ness slammed him into the ground then threw him up. Ness jumped and did a back flip scoring a bicycle kick that knocked Ninten back down to the floor. Ninten slammed on the ground on his front. Ness was coming in for the final blow when Lucas blasted him in the side. He ran over to Ninten.

"You okay?" he said kneeling down.

"P-peachy…" he groaned as he struggled to his hands and knees. "Ugh, I wish Poo was here, or at least a 10th degree black belt, or something,"

"Well we have neither, so we have to handle this situation," Lucas said helping him up to his feet. Ness finally shook off that attack then got on his feet again.

"Damn blondie, always there and in the way…" Ness growled, but then he let a smirk come to his lips with sinister intentions. "Not bad you guys, but I still think your wasting your time here. Whatever, this is still pretty interesting. I never knew you guys were so strong,"

"That's because we've got a friend to save and if we have to endure then we will," Ninten said.

"Who do you really think needs saving right now, come on be honest,"

"We're gonna save the good part of Ness, the part that's our friend. We won't let you snuff him out with your evil,"

"Oh, please there's nothing either of you can do,"

"That fact we're still alive after all this is because Ness is fighting with us too. We won't fail him, not when he risked everything to save us," Lucas added.

"Touching, but how about another round then if you're so confident," Ness said as charged at them again. He rammed Ninten in the stomach with his left elbow. Before Lucas could react to that attack Ness kicked his feet from under him punched him in the back knocking him into the air. Ness jumped up and brought his right elbow into Lucas's gut. He body slammed Lucas to the floor successfully making Lucas wheeze. Ness stood up then slammed his foot on his chest. "This is just too easy I haven't even broken a sweat yet, but you're about to have something broken," Ness said putting more pressure under his heel. It was long till Lucas heard a slight popping sound did he begin to scream in total agony.

* * *

><p>(Onett)<p>

Below everyone was still fighting back the Pigmask Army. Truthfully it was easy for everyone there. They all felt this attack was far too simple and easy to be normal. Claus waved his new thunder sword around his head and fired a powerful lightning bolt at a tank blowing it to pieces.

"This is getting dull," Claus said while adding in a sigh. He turned to see how the others were doing. Kumatora had just knocked out another Pigmask.

"And this time stay down!" she barked. Ness's friends were holding their own, as was Ninten's.

"Feeling left out?" asked Pokey stopping next to him.

"Buzz off," Claus said. He then suddenly felt something that made him feel uneasy. He looked up. "I think there's more to this then we realize,"

Poo had knocked out another Pigmask when he stopped in his tracks then looked up. "Something wrong?" Paula asked.

"Yes, something is very wrong, we must finish this quickly," Poo said. He summoned his PK Starstorm power to make stars rain from the sky. This did a considerable amount of damage to the enemy.

"PK Ground," Kumatora said slamming her hands on the ground. The ground began to shake and tear apart taking out who ever or whatever was left. "Whew and that's all she wrote,"

"Nice job Kumatora," said Duster.

"What else you expect, it's me," she said.

"Okay now let's see what we can do to help stop Ness," Paula said.

"I can't help but have regret for being force to attack him," Poo said sadly.

"I don't have that big a problem with it," Jeff said resetting and doing quick maintenance on his equipment. Poo gave him a stern look of disapproval. "What, I'm kidding! Mostly…"

"I don't want to do it either, but we have no choice," Claus said.

"Oh boy, I'm going to enjoy this, I get to beat up Ness and everyone's okay with it? This is turning out to be a great day for me after all," Pokey said.

"You shall be silent," Poo said.

"We better hurry and get up there," Ana said.

"You worry too much Ana, I'm sure Ninten is holding his own. I'm sure he's got everything under control," Loid reassured her.

* * *

><p>(Empire Airbase)<p>

Ninten was sliding against the floor on his side and then stopped when he hit a wall. He shook as he tried to move in a position so he could stand up. Ness was still in the same spot with Lucas still under his boot. Lucas's pain was indescribable as he felt his ribs started to break and collapse under Ness's boot.

"I promised myself not to kill you that night when I went to your crummy little house, but this time I promised myself I would kill someone this time," Ness said. Lucas was struggling to find someway to get him off but too much movement brought more pain. Breathing was becoming an issue as well. "I'm going to crush you like the insect you are,"

Ninten began crawling over to them. "N-Ness stop," Ninten pleaded.

"I'm sorry did you say stomp," Ness said. He lifted his foot then slammed it on Lucas's making him cry out in new waves of pain. It made Ninten feel sick and filled with rage. Hurting Lucas was something that could set him off so easily, but it was conflicting since the person who was causing it hates it just as much.

"Ninten asked me to Lucas," Ness said shrugging.

"Ness…" Lucas gasped.

"That's my name,"

"N-Ness I-I'm so sorry," Ninten said. Ness's smile faded as a confused look replaced it.

"What do you mean you're sorry, you didn't beat me up?" Ness asked.

"I'm the reason you've become what you are," Ninten said. Ness then relaxed his foot a little bit on Lucas wanting to give Ninten his attention since Lucas's cries of agony were a bit distracting.

"How are you possibly involved with me?"

"Ness I'm…your former self and you are my reincarnation," Ness' eyes shot open and his mouth dropped but he didn't move. "Did you know this?" Ness asked looking at Lucas on the floor. He managed a small nod.

"The evil that's been building in my heart as infected you and created you into what you are, a monster,"

"SO, you're the reason huh, well I guess I must thank you then Ninten for creating me,"

"You've over stayed your welcome its time for you to take a hike," Ninten said now finally standing to his feet but still hunched over. Ness smiled then broke into a laugh.

"Oh that's a good one Ninten,"

"Doctor hit it!" Ninten commanded. Ness looked completely dazzled by the odd command.

"Got it," said a voice over the PA system.

"Andonuts, what do you think your doing?" Ness said.

"This," he responded. Then a soft song started to play.

"Huh, what's that sound, it sounds…familiar," Ness said.

"La, La, La, La, Laaa," it sounded like Ninten voice repeating this line four times.

"This sounds so familiar," Ness said starting to lose focus. However, he wasn't the only one astounded by the sound of the song.

"Take a mel-o-dy…simple as can be… give it some words and sweet harmony…("_This song is something I know_," Ness thought) Raise your voices all day long now love grow strong now sing a melody of love oh love," the song went. Ness then felt a painful shock in his chest as he stepped back from shock. Lucas now relieved that he's removed his foot. Ness started to stagger and his vision started to get all blurry. "La, La, La, La, La," the song repeated this four times. ("PK Power!" Ninten exclaimed. A blue aura engulfed his body). "Take mel-o-dy…simple as can be…give it some words and sweet harmony ("Turn that crap off!" Ness yelled.) Raise your voices all day long now love grow strong now sing a melody of love oh love," the song continued. Ness looked for the speakers and targeted them, but Ninten came out of nowhere and gave him one good right hook in the face.

Ness went flying then slammed into the wall headfirst. He staggers to his feet (Take a mel-o-dy simple as can be) he starts to cough hard as if he was going to cough something up. He turned filled with rage.

"PK Destruction!" he yelled. A red blast came out Ness's hands towards Ninten. Ninten merely raised his right hand then shot right through it with his PK Starbeam only much more powerful. "Impossible!". The attack consumed him and shot straight out the side of the building. Ness was still standing but barley. "I-I…can't lose," (Love is the power love is the glory Love is the beauty and the joy of spring)

"You heard the song Ness time to get you back ready Lucas," Ninten said.

"Y-Yeah," he said. He held out his right hand.

"I hope this works," Ninten muttered. Lucas focused his energy gathering for his ultimate attack. However, something odd was happening to Lucas. A groaning in pain large sparks PSI energy began gathering around his body. This sent his simply PK Love into overdrive gaining much more power. Veins began to show on Lucas's head as it looked like his head was about to explode. He fought through it though as he focused his next move.

Lucas ignored the pain as he spoke, "Here goes (Love grow strong now sing a melody of love oh love) PK Love," Lucas said.

From below everyone saw as a giant white light filled the sky followed by an explosion. The explosion was powerful enough to throw off the equilibrium of the ship. This caused it to go crashing down toward the city of Onett.

"Is that a good thing?" Duster asked.

"I think so," Poo said.

"We should still head over there, and fast," Claus said.

Ninten was tending to Lucas while watching the smoke. Lucas had past out for the moment, but the veins on his head were still clearly there. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but he felt such an awesome power suddenly awaken from Lucas. Ninten hoped it might be a new power setting in. Ninten gave his full attention to the smoke this time not wanting Ness to get the drop on them again. He waited for the dust to clear to see Ness was standing with his arms crossed and covering his eyes.

"Are you, you?" Ninten asked. Ness dropped his arms.

"Who else could I be, but me Ninten," said Ness with a slight laugh. Ninten noted the less fierce and dark tone and that his eyes were back to normal. Ness walked over to Ninten and an unconscious Lucas. "Thanks guys for everything I owe you a lot more then a thank you,"

"Well we'll start with this," Ninten said extending his hand. Ness smirked, but as he went to shake Ninten's hand he suddenly instead of his hand he grabbed Ninten's throat. Ninten was caught off guard to the sudden change, but he could tell Ness was still there fighting to regain control. The evil wasn't gone, but its power over him had dropped drastically. Ness then lifted Ninten off the floor. Andonuts turned the music higher hoping for a greater effect. Ness starts to struggle holding Ninten up. (Take a mel-o-dy simple as can be give it some words and sweet harmony raise your voices all day long now love grow stronger sing a melody of love oh love) Ness eyes squinted in concentration.

Ninten raised his fist then punched him in the head. Unfortunately he only knocked off the helmet. But thankfully Ness regained a bit more sense. He released Ninten then grabbed his head trying to shake the evil out. He then felt something touch his ankle. He opened one eye to see it was Lucas. With a shaky right hand he gathers energy for an attack. Then Lucas sent out a quick jolt of PK Love shocking Ness. Ness then regained enough control to force all the evil right out of his body to explodes out of him in a cloud of blood red smoke. It rises then vanishes into thin air. He sighs heavily then falls to his knees. He actually starts to tear up.

"The nightmare is finally over…" Ness rasped out.

"Ness I'm so sorry I never meant to-,"

Ness stops him by raising his hand. He gave himself a moment before speaking. "I heard you before and I was a little mad at you, but I'm glad you fixed me and I'm sorry too," Ness said cutting straight to the point. "Let's just stop trying to kill each other," Ninten dropped his blue aura as he smiled. Lucas sat up finally able to at least do that. "And thanks to you to Lucas," Ness said giving him a bear hug which was short lived because Lucas yelled out in pain. Ness released him. "Sorry I forgot I almost crushed your rib cage," Ness's smile soon faded into a frown of shame. "I-I'm so sorry I did this to you guys, and this is the worst feeling in the world to me,"

"Ness we understand," Ninten said.

"And I thought I had the evil in me under control, and I got caught up with it I thought I had it under control but it consumed me until…" Ness started to choke on tears. Ninten then slapped him upside his head. "Hey what was that for!"

"To make you snap out of it, it wasn't your fault it was…mine so you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't mean to do all of this. Besides, no crying until the end right?" Ninten said.

Ness smiled at him, "Right".

Ness and Ninten shared a strong fist bump that to ordinary people seemed quite painful because of the slight boom effect. And since the hug was short lived Ness instead showed his gratitude by ruffling Lucas's hair, which oddly enough Lucas welcomed for once. "So we're finally together as a team again," Lucas said. Then Ness removed his hand with a smile.

"Yeah, we are and it took forever, but all three of us didn't wind up killing each other after all," Ness said.

"You guys!" called a voice on the other side of the room. They all turned to see Claus and the others running up to greet them from the hole that was made. Ana and Loid tackled Ninten to the floor with joy with them all in fits of laughter. Jeff pat Ness on the shoulder, Poo pounds fist with him, and Paula puts on his favorite hat then hugs him tightly around the neck. Claus helps Lucas on his feet then with, Boney, Kumatora, Duster, and Flint they get into a tight group hug with him in the middle.

"Ouch!" Lucas yelled out quickly. They quickly release him laughing.

"I'm hungry, lets go eat," Kumatora said.

"Lunch will have to wait, now we've got one more problem," Dr. Andonuts said over the PA system.

"Dad, is that you?" Jeff asked shocked.

"Yeah, your daddy just so happens to work for me," Pokey said.

"You've got some nerve!" Jeff said outraged.

"No time for that now Jeff we have bigger problems," he said.

"He's absolutely correct," said a dark menacing voice. They all turned to see the cloud of blood red energy began to reappear and converge together again. It swirled together for a moment before it took shape and the form dropped to the floor. Everyone gasped to see the being was… Ness? Dressed as the commander! They all looked at the other Ness, the original, whom was still on his knees.

"So anybody want to explain how this is possible?" Ninten asked.

"I think I know," said the fake Ness.

"Then explain while you still can," Claus threatened.

"Tough guy act huh, that's cute, well let's see how tough you are against the Dark Dragon," he said.

"The Dragon!" exclaimed Lucas's crew.

"The Dark Dragon?" Lucas wondered and it was as if a cloud had suddenly rid itself of his mind. "Oh my god…I remember…I remember!" he exclaimed in joy. Attention soon fell on him.

"Wait you remember, what this Dragon thing is?" Ninten asked.

"Not just that, everything, the Island of Nowhere, the quest for the seven needles, meeting the Magypsies, and all the chaos Porky brought when he arrived. I remember it all…"

"Oh wow that's great!" Claus exclaimed happy for his brother like everyone else. However, Lucas couldn't help feeling like something was still missing.

"So what's this Dragon thing then?" Loid asked.

"The Dark Dragon, is like a godlike figure in our world. He so big that the island we live on is just on his back. It's crazy to think that it's that big, but it is supposedly. I had got that bump on the head, so I never really saw it,"

"Well here's your chance if you want a better look then Lucas. Look out the window there," said the fake Ness pointing. Everyone turned to see what looked like a monster emerging from the ground. The Dragon was dark so you couldn't see any features, but it had red eyes claws a tail as long 20 meters its neck was half as long. It had a gigantic wingspan as well.

"That's a dragon," Ninten said dumbly.

"Whoa don't see that everyday, and we see all kinds of stuff everyday," Ness said.

"I guess this is the finale we've been waiting for," Lucas said. The dragon then let out a mighty roar of power.

"Oh boy…" Everyone muttered glumly.


	15. All Together One Last Time Part I

**Motherbound Zero part 14**

"**All Together One Last Time" Part I**

"So, anybody got any bright ideas on how to stop that thing," Ninten asked.

"How should we know that things gigantic," Ness exclaimed. Lucas nodded in agreement.

"He is a big fella, isn't he," said the other Ness. Everyone refocused his or her attention on him.

"So, who are you exactly?" Ness asked.

"That's a silly question, I'm you." Ness looked confused.

"How is that possible?"

"Simple, remember that time at Fire Spring when you past out and went into your magicant. You had fought the evil part of your mind…yeah that was me." Ness looked shocked while everyone else just looked confused, not even his three friends understood what was going on.

"So you're my nightmare…Nightmare Ness, but how is it possibly you're still here and actually out of my head?" The evil Ness changed his clothes to his regular wear or Ness's regular wear.

"I've become stronger since then and I'm a whole lot smarter then you are too. Because everything that has happened has been my plan right down to every detail," Everyone was surprised at this information.

"So…you're the one behind all these villainous actions," Poo said pointing accusingly at Nightmare Ness.

"Guilty,"

Pokey then stepped forward. "And what about me?"

"Oh, you were merely a pawn, but you were indeed useful. I'm guessing you'll all need an explanation since you couldn't possibly fathom my plan without one."

"Fine then start explaining, I need to hear this so I know how mad I have to be," Ness said. Evil Ness just smiled.

"Yeah, well anyway I'll start from the beginning ya see it goes like this. After you defeated me in your mind I had lost the form I had which was merely a statue. I gained a new form as you can see and I can't say that I dislike it though,"

"Hey at least he has good taste," Ness commented.

"True, very true," Ninten added. Lucas sighs with an eye roll.

"But how did you survive that battle we had?" Ness asked.

"It's impossible to fully get rid of darkness. Only if you both were destroyed could you both stop existing," Lucas spoke up. Nightmare Ness nodded.

"He's right. There is a certain balance within all of us. Good and evil exist in every single one of us here, but we can choose not to act on it. However, rebuke that evil side…well it tends to grow stronger the longer you keep it locked up. That's why all those sweet people could one day be serial killers. The evil takes over their heart and changes them. However, you could say that I was so evil and powerful to create my own mind. Despite what Ness felt I could think for myself, and it took me a while to realize that. But in the meantime I simply lived in your mind only existing. I watched you from your mind and your actions just…disgusted me. So many things you could've done differently to prevent yourself a little less heartache. Your biggest blunder in my opinion was your failure to strike Pokey down when you had the chance. Before he was immortal, now he's free to terrorize the world for all eternity because you couldn't do what you had to do. I decided that at that moment I had something to prove and I was going to prove it." He had clenched fist while saying this. "I'm going to create a world just for me,"

"What do you mean create your own world?" Jeff asked sternly. Evil Ness smirked.

"Think about a world, where everything and anything is possible. A world of purity, that's what I want. Where people can live by their true natures and not force themselves to live lies. So many people hide who they are, I want everyone to be free. That doesn't sound so wrong does it?"

"It sounds nice…" Claus muttered with a tilted head.

"But it isn't. A pure world would be full of chaos, there'd be no such thing as compromise or reason. It almost be like survival of the fittest with everyone doing what they can to survive. A pure world filled with chaos is what he's going to create," Lucas explained revealing the horrifying reality behind his plan.

"Well I never said it was perfect,"

"Well that's not even good either," Kumatora challenged.

"What exactly are you trying to prove to me?" Ness asked.

"Not just you, to everyone, and I think you already know what I want to prove you just haven't realized it yet, but I digress. That battle we had in your mind weakened me exceptionally. I knew that by the time I had enough power to challenge you, you'd be long gone so I came up with a plan. During your battle with Giygas I decided this was my best chance to use my powers. I have the ability to branch myself out into other minds and bend them to my will while not altering there personality. I couldn't take Giygas because the power he had destroyed his mind, so that would be suicide so I took Pokey. I used Pokey's time powers to travel through time. Lucky for me he had some power from Giygas heh he was probably planning on making a comeback to, but for now that power was mine. I needed someone who was powerful enough that I could gain more power from. I sensed my way through the time stream until I found two powerful forces that I thought could be useful," He looks at Claus and Lucas.

"So you were involved with our lives too?" Claus asked. He nodded.

"When I came there I thought your world was so…odd and turns out I was right. Your ways of life were so faked it wasn't even funny…but I still did find some humor in it," he chuckled. Claus growled at him.

"And my memories?" Lucas asked.

"Hold on don't rush me I'll get to that," He said waving off Lucas's question. "As I was saying your lives were fake so I decided to bring some reality into all of your lives and the biggest reality is people die. I needed an example and since you two happened to have PSI powers within you I knew you two had to be my targets. I'm the one who gathered the Pigmask Army and formed such an organization, I brought the scientist to my time like you Andounuts," he said knowing he was listening.

"You kidnapped my dad!"

"It was more like borrowing, I would of either disposed of him later or just thrown him in a time warp and cross my fingers that he makes it to the right time." Jeff was angered at his words and fired his Giga Beam. Nightmare Ness squints his eyes at the attack and it stopped in midair. He widened his eyes then it went right back at him. Poo quickly jumped in front and blocked the attack with a shield.

"How did he do that?" Ninten asked with fear.

"As I said I'm far beyond you two," Everyone decided to let him finish.

"Okay now where was I…oh now I know. I had them create a Mecha Drago and send it into the forest. You didn't really believe that was just a coincidence did you?" Lucas's group eyes widened in horror and then narrowed in fury. "I sent it there on purpose knowing exactly what that fool of a woman would do. I knew one of you would go out for revenge, but I didn't know which one and quite frankly I didn't care I just needed one of you. I knew about these needles before hand as well thanks to one of the Magypsies…Ionia I believe his/her name was. I had gained enough power from Pokey to go out on my own one-day and found the home of a Magiypsie. After I, heh '_talked_' with it, he/she said so much information I could write a book on the subject. When I got what I wanted I erased it's memory to keep myself below the radar. And just as I expected one of you went to confront the Drago. I wasn't too surprised it was Claus, since he was so brave and Lucas wasn't. I sent the soldiers to get him and reconstruct him the way I wanted him. I had sent my will to him as well to have a secure hold on him. Unfortunately, I had used quite a bit of my own limited powers by doing all this so I had to recover for about 3 years and my masked commander needed training."

"You twisted monster you ruined lives all for the sake of gaining power, for getting revenge, to prove a stupid point!" Claus yelled.

"For someone like you to exist is but only a mistake," Flint said coldly.

"You'll pay for what you've done…" Lucas growled fiercely like no one has ever heard. This put a few on edge at his tone, but Evil Ness only smirked.

"See what I mean, the purest of people harbor the greatest of evil within them. Be true to your nature and to who you are. Pretty soon that world will exist,"

"I don't understand, why do this?" Paula asked desperately trying to understand.

"I had a mission basically and no one was going to stand in my way. When I heard about the Thunder Tower incident I knew now was the time to act, but my power was still limited at the moment so I couldn't really do much more then watch. Now this is where it gets interesting. When Claus pulled the first needle the energy released was great, so great I decided I wanted in on it. Because a portion of my being was controlling him I inadvertently absorbed a portion of that great power below our feet. It was amazing! I was able to absorb the energy released each time the needle was pulled, so even when you pulled the needle Lucas you were still helping me. By the time we were down to one needle I already had enough power to destroy that island maybe the planet!"

"But why didn't you?" Lucas asked.

"Destruction isn't my goal that's Pokey's."

"How did you have such a hold on Pokey though?"

"Simple his mind is weak it wasn't difficult, plus I had a little fun giving him some nightmares. I think he almost wet himself one time ahahaha!"

"You're a sick bastard, and this is coming from me!" Pokey stated.

"Sticks and stones, but allow me to continue. I guess my first mistake was letting Pokey deal with Lucas and his crew himself instead of me just destroying them. Pokey's stupidity landed us both in the Absolute Safe Capsule, which left me at a huge set back," He rubbed his temples remembering his frustration. "So now I had to simply watch as the final battle went on. I did enjoy it though watching Claus beat Lucas down and Lucas to soft to fight back. Although there was a brief turn around in the battle the only problem is Lucas didn't exploit it more so the battle was one sided yet again. I then realized the grip I had on him was beginning to loosen. I needed at least Claus under my control, so I relaxed my grip on him. I made it seem like he committed suicide, but my power saved him. I made sure his life was intact because I needed him. Now I get to you Lucas."

"So what happened to my memories?"

"I thought you just got clonked on the head or something with all those rocks and stuff,"

"That was only a concussion I remember the blow, it hurt like heck, but not enough to give me full blown amnesia. So what happened?"

"…Beats me. When the Dragon woke it up it started unleashing all of this power, and I thought I saw you glowing or something. Heck if I know what was up,"

"Why…" Lucas muttered with narrowed eyes in confusion.

"But I gotta admit even though I didn't have anything to do with that, I still think it was a blessing on my side."

"A blessing for you…how?" Ness asked.

"When the last needle was pulled Lucas exhausted his power and his mind was weak. The bump on the head was all that was needed to put him down for the moment. I still got more power, but I felt it was useless now since I was trapped. But I thought that maybe I could think my way out of this after all I have so far. I used Pokey's time powers to search for Ness. Now this is where it gets freaky. When I searched for Ness's specific energy signature I felt two time periods at least thirty years apart. I thought it couldn't be possible, but I trusted my senses. So I decided to mix my powers with the dragon since Lucas's wish was so weak I took it over and altered it to my will. Mixing my powers with it created the world you see before you."

"He's right, this plan was elaborate and there's no chance in the world Ness would think of it," Ninten commented.

"Neither could you dummy,"

"What? I don't care if you're my reincarnation I know I'm waaay smarter then you,"

"You only think you are,"

"Hey I'm not done yet there are still a few plot wholes I need to fill," They both settle down. "Lucas was a wild card no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. If he had his memory I would have been found out sooner maybe far before this point, but lucky me he did."

"But why did you keep me from remembering anything else?" Everyone turned to him.

"What are you talking about Lucas?" Claus asked.

"On our way here Lucas started to remember something but it was being blocked from his mind and was destroying it," Ninten stated.

"Why would you do that!" Ness barked

"Oh someone's getting a little irritable I guess that means I better pick this up. I put a lock on his mind so that he wouldn't remember something that could be a potential threat to my plan and my back up plan. Why are you so angry Ness anyway you helped." Ness growled at him. "I can tell you're all getting ready to jump so I'll say this one last thing. Ness I had fun being with you again, but maybe you could think of a more permanent stay with me since I am your better and all and…"

"Enough talk!" Claus yelled.

Claus charged at Nightmare Ness lightning flowing all over his body. He pointed his left hand at him unleashed an incredible bolt of lightning. Nightmare Ness smiled then he disappeared, as the attack was about to connect. Everyone glanced around the room looking around. Ness looked over to Claus's right. Nightmare appeared where Ness was looking and knocked Claus across the room. Ness's eyes widened with disbelief. Ness, Ninten and Lucas were about to jump in but were pulled back by there friends.

"You guys need to recover for a moment let us handle this," Poo said. "Ana, Paula, Kumatora you three stay back and help them recover while we take down this imposter."

"But Claus…"

"Has a much stronger body then yours he'll be fine, first I got to help you. In case you forgot your ribs are nearly fractured." Kumatora explained.

"I haven't even fought that much besides I can take this fake," Ness said.

"You will once I fix you up," Paula said with finality in her voice.

They seemed to have no choice in the matter but to watch the others fight Nightmare Ness. Poo came in swinging his Sword of Kings. Nightmare jumped back then glanced around the room, searching for something. When he saw what he wanted he reached his hand out and used his PSI the grab it. It was a small tube that once he pressed a button a red sword came out. Poo kept swinging his sword with great skill as Nightmare defended himself. Poo swung his sword horizontal making Nightmare duck. He flowed into the attack swinging his right leg into a slamming axe kick. Nightmare caught him by his ankle then with his left foot kicked the foot holding him up from under him. He swung Poo around three times then let go sending him into a wall. He tossed the sword away feeling a little awkward holding it. Jeff and Loid charged their guns then fired them making their beams cross and combine.

"_He's going to jump over it and attack from above_," Ness thought.

Nightmare smiled then jumped up. "Here's a real laser attack, PK Dark Laser," The attack blew up in their faces throwing them to the ground. Duster threw a wall staple at him. Nightmare caught it the crushed it in his palm. A lightning attack hit him from behind shocking him. He gained a red aura around his body then sent a counter shock back at Claus. It hit Claus throwing him to the ground. Nightmare finally came to the ground from the air. Flint charged at him.

"He's going to trip him then throw him," Ness said out loud this time. Paula heard him then looked to see if his prediction would come true. At the last moment Nightmare turned with his back facing Flint. He leaned on his left leg making Flint trip over his right. As he fell Nightmare grabbed his left leg. Flint's face hit the floor. Nightmare swung him around throwing him into Duster. Paula gasped in surprise.

"Ness how did you guess that?"

"He's mirroring me, it's like watching me fight. What he said before might be true…we could be the same person,"

"You yahoos think you can beat me, me! I'm the real king here don't you get it!"

At that Pokey jumped into the battle. He threw all his claws in an angry fury. Nightmare smiled as he strolled backwards dodging all the claws with his hands in his pockets. He leaned right, left, right again. He did a back flip avoiding the claw slamming together.

"I don't care who or what you are, I'm the king here no matter what you say you're still some chump that wants to be like that other chump," Nightmare's smiled then faded to a frown. He stopped dead in his tracks. Pokey lashed out with a claw that to his horror was caught and he couldn't pull it back.

"You will regret those words Pokey. I've wanted to annihilate you since day one, but I couldn't and besides I needed you. Your usefulness is no longer valid so you're expendable at this point,"

"Fraid not since I'm immortal,"

"That just means I can have more fun going all out since I won't have to worry about you dying." He threw the claw away then back flipped into the air. "PK Rockin," He summoned his guitar then lashed out a note that sent energy that wrapped around the claws. Pokey couldn't move and fear was obvious on his face. He made the energy lines rip the arms off then sent a mighty burst right at Pokey. It was so powerful it went right through Pokey's machine, and he popped out the other side. Nightmare sent one final burst destroying everything. Pokey was left behind. Nightmare grabbed him by his collar. "You want to rule fine! Here's your throne," he threw Pokey into the throne on the other side of the room. Poo then came in again with Claus at his side.

"PK Thunder γ!" They both fired a powerful bolt of lightning.

Nightmare's energy guitar started to glow brighter. Ness felt alarmed. "POO, CLAUS MOVE!" he yelled.

"Too late," Nightmare turned the guitar into a super concentrated sphere of PSI energy. "PK Rockin Burst!" Nightmare used the guitar had then converted it into his hands. He launched a powerful attack that quickly overpowered the lightning blast. He threw both Poo and Claus back down to the ground unable to continue. Red sparks were flying all over Nightmare Ness's body. "You must understand now I'm unbeatable!"

Ness had, had enough watching. He tore off his commander outfit revealing his regular clothes underneath and charged at Nightmare before Paula could interject. Nightmare Ness smiled when he saw Ness charging and moved to meet him head on. They were about to collide when they both moved to the left at the same time. Then stopping then jumped back. They both jumped at each other. They collided against one another in a draw making them fall back in the air. Nightmare Ness came forward in the air then kicked Ness down to the ground. Nightmare touched down on the ground then went back at Ness. Ness hopped up onto his feet then got ready. Nightmare disappeared at the last moment. Ness jumped up to the right. Nightmare appeared right above him cupping his hands. He slammed them on Ness making him fly to the ground. Before Ness could hit the ground he landed on his hands then spring forward dodging a slamming kick drop by Nightmare. Ness turned then fired a green PK Wave of energy. Nightmare played leap frog over. While he was in the air Ness came back and tackled him. However, right before they hit the ground Nightmare switched positions making Ness fall first hitting the ground with Nightmare on top. Nightmare leaned closer to Ness's ear.

"I know it all,"

Nightmare jumped back off Ness dodging a PK Starbeam from Ninten.

"You okay?" he asked helping him up.

"I thought I would be able to fight on even terms with him, but I can't,"

"What do you mean?"

"Ninten, he's me! He fights like me, taunts like me, and hits like me too,"

"So you're saying you can't beat him because he knows all your moves before you make them,"

"You can't beat me just face it Ness I was never the fake, you are,"

"What is that it? Is this what this about, proving you're more real then Ness?" Ninten barked.

"I am his better, I am the one who should be in charge, I'm going to show everyone who the real Ness is one way or another,"

Ness charged head on once again. "You'll fail!" He jumped in the air as did Nightmare. Nightmare pulled a spin move avoiding Ness's punch. He grabbed the back of his neck then forced him to the floor face first. He picked him back up then threw him into a random direction.

"Cut it out!" Ninten swung a left hook, but Nightmare duck under it. He kicked Ninten in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Nightmare grabbed his extended arm then flipped him onto the floor. Ninten sat up to turn his head at Nightmare with a glare. "Big mistake…" Ninten felt the power of the eight melodies flow through him then activated his PK Power move. He jumped up then punched again this time more powerful. Nightmare was surprised, but he blocked it with his arm. However, even though he blocked he still went sailing through the air and into the wall harshly. He winced when he tried touching or moving his arm. He stared at Ninten to see him charging forward. Nightmare warped away opting to his speed to avoid him. Ninten's fist was planted into the wall just as Nightmare got behind him. Ninten then kicked back with his left foot. Nightmare ducked then kicked his feet from under him. "That's really getting annoying," He spun in the air then punched Nightmare right in the face. Nightmare went flying into another wall.

"Take that," Ninten regained his balance. Lucas ran over to Ness to help him up.

"You okay?"

"Not really, I feel so…"

"Inferior, outclassed, no match, no comparison I could go on if you want,"

"Thanks for that buddy, knew you'd understand," Ness groaned with irritation. Lucas smiled at him.

"Then we'll take em together okay Ness," Lucas said. He nodded his approval at the idea then they joined Ninten.

"You three might be the most powerful ones here, but you still can't stop me," Nightmare growled as he stood to his feet again.

"Oh yeah, how about this, ready guys?" Ness asked.

"Let's show him!"

"Ready,"

"PK Trinity!" Instantly their minds became linked and their powers and skills were shared. "PK Rockin!" All four of them pulled out an energy guitar and unleashed burst of energy. To Ness, Lucas, and Ninten's surprise the attacks were even. They all started to glow their respective colors then started flying through the air. Ness and Lucas felt more powerful with Ninten empowering them, Ninten and Lucas felt faster thanks to Ness, and Ness and Ninten felt their PSI reaching ridiculous levels thanks to Lucas. They felt at their strongest at this point in time. They were flying around the room slamming into each other. The white and blue lights were fighting the dark red light, but the crimson light was smacked away. They kept smashing into each other over and over. The dark red light dodged the blue light and hit it from behind, and then smacked the white light away. The dark red light started to pound the crimson light from every direction. However, soon the other two lights came in quickly to assist. The three lights began to clearly overpower the sole light. It was began to get smacked around a bit too. The dark red ball crashed into the floor then the wall then shot back up toward the three lights. The three lights were at a standstill against the one sole light that was Nightmare. Eventually the dark red light gave one good push then all three boys went falling to the floor. They all hit the floor harshly in a heap around each other. Kumatora wanted to get in there and punch Nightmare's lights out, but Ana and Paula pulled her back saying she would get in the way.

"How can he be so powerful?" Lucas stated

"Darn it, I couldn't push him back." Ninten slammed his fist on the ground.

Nightmare landed in front of Ness. "Now do you know who your better is, I beat all of you without too much damage, but I will admit you guys made me break a sweat."

"This isn't over,"

"Oh I'm afraid it is, now which one of you shall I finish first…well since I started on Lucas I guess I'll start there Ninten you're next, and you're desert Ness. I'll make sure to finish you slowly and I got some words for you," he walked over to Lucas. Kumatora wasn't going to let him finish Lucas off.

"PK Freeze!" he shot a glance at the attack.

"Oh please, PK Dark Energy Ball," His attack burst right through hers and blew up in her face. She flew into the wall then hit the ground.

"Kumatora!" both Duster and Lucas yelled. Duster ran over to her, while Lucas tried to stand up. Nightmare Ness shocked him in the back making him go back down. Nightmare then pushed him over with his foot to making Lucas face skyward.

"Here's a move I think you'll be quite familiar with," Nightmare straightened his hand flat. Claus noticed his hand and knew what was to come. He struggled to stand up. "PK…"

"No… Lucas,"

"Pierce," A straight beam of energy with a sharp point burst from his hand. Lucas closed his eyes waiting for the contact, but something was wrong. He opened one eye to see, someone caught it. "N-no, you!" Nightmare was angered to see Ness had stopped the attack.

"No longer will you have power over us. (Squeezes on the attack). You might know what I'm going to do, but that wont help since I know everything your going to do," he then crushed the attack in his hands. Ness had accessed the power of PK Power. Nightmare faced looked somewhat shocked with a mix of terror. Ness then kicked Nightmare knocking him back. Ness then checked to see if Lucas was okay.

"_This could easily take a turn for the worse if Lucas also gains this power, so I guess its time for plan B_," Nightmare thought getting up. Ness and Ninten decided to take him themselves. When they got close though Nightmare jumped up throwing down a PK Flash attack momentarily blinding them. Nightmare made a break for the hole in the wall. Lucas stood in his way. Nightmare warped behind him to kick him in the back and throwing him on a perusing Ness.

Paula and Ana stood ready thinking they were his target, but he ran right by them. Ness had removed Lucas after making sure he was okay then trained his sight to see Nightmare Ness jump right out the whole made earlier.

"Is he running away?" Lucas asked.

"No he's… (_"I put a lock on his mind so that he wouldn't remember something that could be a potential threat to my plan and my back up plan," Nightmare Ness said_) he's going to (_I have the ability to branch myself out into other minds and bend them to my will while_) oh no…" Ness muttered. He realized that the dragon hadn't moved an inch since it had popped out the ground, so it was waiting on something. Ness dashed for the hole then jumped out without a word.

"Ness!" Paula called. Ness was falling toward the ground and he could barley make out the figure that was Nightmare Ness. "What's Ness doing?"

"I think it was something to do with something Nightmare Ness said before." Lucas said thoughtfully, but he could figure out what.

Nightmare Ness was jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to the Dark Dragon. He was almost there when Ness suddenly appeared in front of him then punched him back down onto a rooftop. Nightmare was sent flipping until he slammed into a rooftop. Ness landed a few yards in front of him.

"I'm not letting do what you think your thinking of doing …wait did I say that right?" Ness said.

"So sad how easily you can confuse yourself, that's why intelligence is on my side," he said getting up.

"Your just some fake anyway, so I don't have to prove anything," Ness lunged at Nightmare. He threw a punch, but Nightmare Ness caught him by the wrist with his right hand. Nightmare brought Ness closer then turned with Ness centimeters away from his back. He brought his left elbow into Ness's stomach then flipped him throwing him into the ground. He turned to throw Ness into one of the air-conditioner units on the roof. Ness slid off the metal then onto the roof. "You can never actually beat me even with your new power, I'm tempted to end you now but I think I'll take different actions."

He turned then jumped up while Ness was struggling to stand. Nightmare bodies started to glow red then he scattered into red beams. The beams forced themselves in the dragon making the dragon cry out. Ness made it to a higher rooftop to see that he was too late. The dragon turned its head to him. It reached out then grabbed Ness then hoisted him in the air. Ness struggled to get free.

"**You lose**," said a dark voice from the dragon. The dragon turned then threw Ness so hard he went flying through four buildings. Ness was stuck to the fifth building then peeled off then fell to the ground. The dragon opened up its wings then turned to the sky. "**I AM THE ORIGINAL WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!"

(TO BE CONCLUDED)


	16. All Together One Last Time Part II

**Motherbound Zero part 15**

"**All Together One Last Time" Part II**

The Evil Dark Dragon laughed manically at the defeat of Ness. "**I DID IT, I AM THE ONE AND ONLY**!" he roared. The streets were filled with people in total panic as the creature finally moved. Clearly it wasn't going for the good guys so everyone flew into a panic as the Dragon only mocked them with laughter. Back at the downed Empire Airbase mostly everyone was in shock of what just happen and the rest were trying to figure out what happened. Paula was about to jump out the hole as well when Jeff and Poo pulled her back.

"What are you guys doing let me go I have to help!"

"Paula calm down your not thinking clearly there's no way we can take that thing without some sort of plan or even knowing what it is," Jeff tried to rationalize with her.

"Besides he isn't dead yet…in a brand new world of hurt, but not dead," Ninten said. Paula calmed down.

"So now the next step is thinking of a plan of action," Poo said.

"Before we do anything we need to get Ness first," Ninten said.

"Right that is important, but…" Jeff's voice trailed off looking at the dragon. "That might be a complication,"

"**NINTEN**!" Everyone turned to the hole to see the dragon looking in their direction. "**I CAN'T HAVE ANOTHER ME RUNNING AROUND YA KNOW SO THAT MEANS YOU'RE NEXT ON MY HIT LIST. EITHER YOU COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME, OR I'LL INCERNERATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING**,"

"Darn he's backing us into a corner, but I guess I have no choice, I'll stall him for as long as I can. Lucas I want you to alert me when you find Ness, the rest of you can just rest up for a minute,"

"Hold on a second, are you sidelining us?" Ana asked infuriated.

"If you prefer that term then yes, Nightmare Ness threw you guys for a loop,"

"If I remember correctly he also tossed you and Lucas around like rag dolls," Claus said.

"Yet we were able to still push him back, trust us okay, we'll find Ness then get him back here,"

"Ninten are you forgetting that he's gunning for you next he won't let us take five to come up with a plan of action he knows us all really well," Paula said.

"Okay then new plan we all go find Ness while Ninten distracts the dragon, and we also can prevent anyone from getting hurt or worse," Lucas spoke up. Everyone looked at him for a moment. They all nod their heads saying that was what they will do.

"**YOU'VE GOT THREE SECONDS**!"

Ninten activated PK Power technique then flew off toward the dragon. Poo used PK teleport to get everyone to the ground so they could begin their search. Everyone went their own way except Claus went with Lucas since he was still recovering from the previous battle. Claus had Lucas's left arm around his neck and he had his hand on Lucas's side as they flew through the air.

"Any idea, which way he went?" Claus asked.

"I think he was thrown that way," Lucas said pointing. Claus nodded and flew in that direction.

Ninten was speeding to the Dragon at breath neck speed. He moved like a blue blur jumping from one rooftop to another. He stopped on the rooftop right in front of the humongous dragon. "Woah you're a lot bigger close up," The Dragon was dark all over so dark that he couldn't see any real features to the creature. Only its big red glowing eyes stuck out. It has sharp claws and a long tail. It had a long face and two horns at the top of its head. Finally it has dark whiskers coming from its nose.

"**FINALLY MY OTHER, NOW I WILL FINISH YOU AS WELL**,"

"You took Ness by surprise I won't go down as easily,"

"**I'M AFRAID YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT NINTEN, BECAUSE YA SEE…**" He raised his tail then brought it down on Ninten. Ninten jumped to the side then launched himself toward the dragon's face. The Dragon pulled its head back making the force of Ninten's jump fall short. "**NESS' MOVES ARE N'T THE ONLY ONES I CAN PREDICT**," The Dragon forced its head forward slamming into Ninten throwing him toward the ground. It brought it's tail up throwing him back up in the air. It brought its tail up then back down on Ninten throwing him toward the ground again. He was playing with him and Ninten felt he was one not to be toyed with.

Ninten spun around in the air as the Dragon brought its fist around. Ninten leaned into a building then did a small leap off the building onto the Dragon's fist as it slammed into the building. As quickly as he could Ninten traveled from the elbow to the shoulder, and then leaped toward the face again. He noticed that the Dragon was smiling slightly. It lifted its head, which Ninten was aiming for. Ninten went underneath the head. The Dragon brought its head down onto him and into a waiting hand. The Dragon opened its hand as it slammed its hand into a building pinning down Ninten.

"**YOU CAN'T SURPRISE ME NINTEN, YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN NESS**,"

"I…take…that as a…insult," he said pushing back against the hand so he wasn't crushed.

"**I KNEW TAKING YOU DONW WAS GOING TO BE EASY, BUT I DIDN'T THINK THIS EASY**,"

Ninten started to get angry. Then he pushed with both his hands and legs against the hand, but this time with much greater force. Not only did he push the hand back, but he flew around until he pulled it all the way behind his back.

"I think you fail to see the differences between us so let me spell them out for you,"

The Dragon used its other set of claws on its other arm and sent them at Ninten. Ninten jumped away at the last second tricking the Dragon into forcing his claws into his arm. The Dragon quickly pulled its claws out its arm then turned around to be greeted with Ninten punching it in the nose. It turned its face following the punch it took one step to regain itself. Ninten gathering blue energy around his fist flew into the air. He started firing his PK Starbeam hitting random spots on the Dragon. Once in the shoulder, the face, the back, the stomach, and then the neck. The Dragon timed it just right and threw a right punch in a direction he thought Ninten would be. Ninten appeared about to fire again when he saw the fist coming his way. He crossed his arms in an X as the fist made impact. The force was so great the shockwave created on impact shattered glass and cracked concrete. The Dragon's eyes where as wide as a house.

"Er…I told you…I'm not NESS!" He uncrossed his arms creating a shockwave pushing away its fist. Ninten went flying toward the Dragon's chest. He rammed into it then started to punch him with a right then a left. He kept doing this striking harder and faster. He kept going actually pushing the Dragon back. Ninten closed his eyes starting to punch as hard and as fast as he could. He was swinging so hard and fast that it looked like he had 8 arms. Ninten then flipped forward then pushed off with his feet. This threw the Dragon back more. "I should probably push him out of the city so no one gets hurt,"

Ninten charged his PSI energy until he was surrounded by a powerful blue aura. He went flying toward the Dragon again. The Dragon saw him coming and while holding its chest it stuck out its hand trying to stop the attack. Ninten collided with his hand then started to push him back. The Dragon had to get on its toes in order to push back. Ninten pulled back his right fist then sent a powerful punch that made its arm buckle. Ninten slipped around the arm then back into its chest with its right hand over it. Ninten successfully pushed The Dragon out the city and into the tall mountains on the outside. The Dragon used the hand on it's chest then pushed Ninten back all the way to arms length. It quickly pulled out its hand then used the other to swing a powerful punch that sent Ninten flying. He went flying back toward the city and he was spinning out of control.

Suddenly an invisible force grabbed him then pulled him back toward the Dragon. "**DON'T FORGET I STILL HAVE PSI POWERS TOO**,"

"How could I forget you keep calling me your other,"

The Dragon jerked its hand back pulling Ninten toward him faster. The Dragon turned its back to him and with his tail slammed into Ninten's side that sent him flying. Ninten went flying toward the ground. He slammed into the ground and kept moving when he touched down. He left a long dirt trail behind. Ninten struggled to get back on his feet. He held his left arm from where he was hit and what he landed on. He tried catching his breath. "Pushing him back took a lot out of me and he's still got plenty of fight in him," The Dragon suddenly appeared out of now where in front of Ninten. Ninten was on a hill big enough to be half The Dark Dragon's height. The Dragon's head loomed over him.

"**DONE ALREADY? I HAVEN'T EVEN WARMED UP YET**,"

"Er…shut…up,"

"**WELL I AM SURPRISED, EVEN NESS DOESN'T HAVE THE SAME DURABILITY OR STRENGTH YOU DO**,"

"I'm…not…NESS!" Ninten yelled he jumped toward The Dark Dragon's face. The Dragon moved its head making Ninten miss. Ninten also missed its body. It brought its tail around smacking Ninten toward a mountain. Ninten slammed into the mountain side however he slammed into it with his hands and feet. He pushed off back toward the Dragon. He slammed on its head making it hit the ground. The Dragon pushed its head back throwing Ninten off. The Dragon swung its balled left hand backwards at Ninten, but he performed a back flip in midair. It turned its body around completely then swung its right arm up with its hand open. Ninten moved to the right side of the attack. It brought them same hand down, but Ninten moved back. Now seeing an opening Ninten went charging into the Dragon's face. The Dragon reacted and fired two lasers beams out its eyes hitting Ninten and sending him back. Ninten went flying all the way back near the entrance of Onett. Ninten was battered and bruised he felt his body aching. It wasn't only from the Dragon's attacks, but it was because this power was destroying him. He couldn't keep this up much longer. This power can only protect him for so long.

"Ninten we found Ness," Lucas said through telepathy.

"Finally I…can't hold it off much longer,"

"I'm on my way to support you,"

"What about Ness?"

"Claus will take him back and rally with the others,"

"Claus is cool with you ditching him?"

"I haven't told him that yet but I could feel how much energy you were using and I can see the Dragon isn't really taking too much damage so it's important I get to you as quickly as I can,"

"Good luck with telling Claus,"

"Okay…I'll see you soon when I get to you we'll think of a plan until then just rest for now,"

Lucas turned to his brother putting Ness in a position so that he could carry him and Lucas while airborne. "Alright now let's meet with the others then we'll go help Ninten,"

"Yeah…about that,"

"What, did something happened to Ninten?"

"No, he's alive, but he's hurt bad I…"

"You what?"

"Got to go help him now, so you go one ahead and I'll…"

"No I won't! I won't let you go out and fight without me again. You nearly got killed last time I will not leave you behind. I'm the older one even if by just a few minutes, but I am still the eldest,"

"I have to Claus Ninten needs me and…I can take care of myself," Claus walked closer toward Lucas making him a little nervous.

"Lucas come on we don't have time to argue,"

"T-Then go on then,"

"Lucas you're being really stupid right now, you don't even have that power Ness and Ninten have how could you do anything but get in the way,"

"I took you down," Lucas mumbled this. Unfortunately Claus heard it. He gave Lucas the scariest glare he ever gave him.

"When did you become such a…ugh why are you being this way?"

"Claus I was only telling you where I was going I…wasn't…"

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Lucas gulped knowing he was serious.

"I-I…wasn't…(gulps) asking," Claus eye popped open at this. Lucas just ignored his threat, that usually never happens.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to go now, but I'll be back promise," Lucas walked past Claus who was still stunned. Lucas glanced back at him then ran off into the direction of the battle. Claus finally got a grip on reality.

"I guess he's just taking pages from your book huh," Claus said looking down at Ness who was still unconscious.

Lucas was running as hard and as fast as he could to get to Ninten before it was too late. "Happy endings is something I'm not used to and truthfully I don't know what one feels like, but if I have the power to create one then why shouldn't I?" Lucas's speed started to increase. "I failed to save my brother, my mother, and my home isn't in the best shape," Lucas was still increasing in speed, so much that he created a mighty gust of wind. "I will not fail anymore, I will protect all who needs it…I guess one good thing Pokey did do to me…he made me…a hero," A burst of white energy emerged from Lucas. He has realized the power of PK Power. He took a mighty leap into the air to travel by rooftops hoping to get there faster. He didn't know how, but when he heard that song that Ninten sang his power just exploded from his body. It was a bit overwhelming.

The Dragon saw Ninten up against a building near where he had landed. He was holding his arm and looked like he was in tremendous pain.

"**WELL IT LOOKS LIKE THIS BATTLE IS OVER AS QUICKLY AS IT BEGAN**," The Dragon put its hands like it was holding a guitar. "**HERE'S ONE FINAL SONG FOR YOU NINTEN**," The Dragon created a red guitar of pure PSI energy. It slammed its hands on the guitar and four beams shot out form the guitar.

"I guess this is it good-bye world," Ninten said closing his eyes. However there was something wrong. Ninten heard the beams hit something but he felt very much alive give or take. He also heard grunting. He opened his eyes to see Lucas was holding back the attack with a PSI shield. "LUCAS!"

"Er…N-Ninten go now and…regroup with the others,"

"What about you I can't leave you like this,"

"Trust me…now go…uh please," Ninten chuckled at how no matter what Lucas still remembers his manners.

"Sure, but don't you dare die or I'll kill you,"

"I think I've heard that before,"

Ninten sighed then stood up and used his 4th D-Slip to get away from the battle. Lucas sent out a burst of energy canceling out the attack.

"**OH NOW THE PATHETIC ONE WANTS TO FIGHT ME NOW, WHAT A JOKE. YOU THINK THAT NOW THAT YOU'VE GOT THAT POWER YOU'RE A THREAT TO ME?**"

"I think I know what I have to do now. You blocked it from my mind because you knew I would realize it. I am your kryptonite. That's why you wanted to kill me first out of everyone there. Some of my power is inside of you and you've corrupted a part of me that's probably why most of my memories were gone,"

"**T-THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS**,"

"No I think it's true. Thanks to this power I've broken that lock you had on me. It took me a while to realize it but even though I'm the one out three who didn't have a happy ending I still became a great hero,"

The Dragon growled a loud growl. It sent out another burst with its guitar. Lucas crouched down then leaped toward the attack in the form of a white blur. Lucas went head on with the attack. He was able to squeeze in the center of the blast giving him a straight path for The Dark Dragon. "PK BURST γ!" Lucas used the energy of the Dragon's guitar against him as he got close.

"**NOOO**!" Lucas collided with the Dragon and after he did there was a giant white light, like an explosion. It covered the entire Dragon and almost reached the city. Everyone saw the outstanding attack. Ninten had just joined the others and was getting treatment aboard the Empire Airbase. The power was incredible and the light was almost equal to the sun.

"That's almost as bright as the white light before," Ninten commented. Slowly the light started to dim more and more until the light finally faded and only smoke remained.

"I guess…Lucas was right…when he said don't worry," Ness said finally aware of things.

"I thought you were still unconscious," Claus said looking down at him.

"Everyone look, The Dark Dragon has been stopped!" Ana cried. Everyone looked to see that the Dragon was lying on its back with a giant scorch mark from where the blast was.

"Oh my god…isn't the Dark Dragon, like supposed to be near godlike?" Kumatora asked in utter shock.

"I can't believe it, Lucas did it!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Poo will you take Ness?" Claus asked.

"Sure," he responded taking Ness. Claus pulled out his wings then flew off toward the implosion. He didn't need to give an explanation. He flew toward the battlefield at top speed. He was able to make out a small dot standing in front of the Dragon. He squints his eyes and was able to tell it was Lucas, but why was he just standing there.

"Lucas you okay?" Claus asked touching down behind the blonde.

"Darn…after all that… I only managed to knock him out... but that's good enough it'll buy us some time,"

"What he's not down for the count?" Lucas shook his head.

Lucas turned to Claus. He staggered a bit. "You okay Lucas?"

"Like I said not every hero has a happy ending, and I just so happen to be one of those flawed heroes,"

"W-What are you saying?"

Lucas started to walk toward Claus. "I pretty much used all the energy I had in me… even what I live on,"

"Lucas don't be so dramatic you're just exhausted that's all,"

Lucas's vision went black, as he just couldn't stand anymore. He fell onto his right side. Claus started to panic as he rushed to his side. "Lucas, wake up, come on your not dead!" No response. His breaths weren't very deep at all Claus could barley tell he was breathing. The scariest part was he could feel his heart slowing down. "No I can't let you die you just said you're a hero and the hero never dies," Claus picked Lucas up then flew back to the Empire Building. Ness and Ninten were in revitalizing machine made for the Pigmask Army. Everyone looked at Claus with tears in his eyes.

"Claus what's wrong?" Duster asked.

"Lucas is…dying," Everyone was frozen with fright and shock.

"Dying how?" Flint asked.

"He used up so much energy that it's just about killing him, we can help him right…RIGHT!"

"I had expected that with none of the others being able to sense him especially with such a high power release. I prepped a machine for him already, get him in quickly before he his pulse drops any lower," Dr. Andounouts instructed.

Without a second of hesitation Claus ran over to the vacant machine on Ness's left. Claus pulled the door of the machine so hard that he almost ripped it off. Luckily he had enough control of himself. He threw Lucas inside then slammed to door. He quickly just flipped a switch since the machine had already been preset. "How is he Doc?"

"Vital signs are weak and growing weaker, but you can't expect these things to work right away just give it a minute,"

"All three of them took one heck of a beating so they're going to need some time to recover, but good thing Lucas took out the Dragon," Kumatora said.

"Unfortunately Lucas couldn't put it down for good, he only knocked him out for a while," 

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"How could anything survive something like that?" Jeff asked in complete wonderment. "That blast like a small supernova!"

"He is in the Dragon's body which probably was a factor. We need to get him out of that body so we can take him down that way," Loid said.

"How he's become completely power hungry?"

"He's not power hungry just hungry to destroy the ones like him in anyway," Poo said.

"Then only Ness and Ninten can beat him?" Duster asked.

"No, but you are on the right lane," Poo said. Everyone stared at Poo for a moment.

"It's your on the right track and yes I agree," Paula said with a slight giggle.

"I get it now Ness or Ninten has to trick him into coming out of the Dragon," Loid said.

"Yes, but how can they convince him to give up something that gives him such a big advantage?" Kumatora said.

"By attacking not only the Dark Dragon, but Nightmare Ness's pride," Dr. Andounouts joined in.

"Yeah…he's so keen on proving that he's the better one, especially better then Ness, that he'd do anything to win for the sake of his pride," Jeff said.

"Ness should do it then since he has more of a connection with him, after all we do call him Nightmare Ness," Ana said.

"Agreed now we wait for these three to-," Jeff didn't even finish as the machines started to glow.

"I think there all better," Dr. Andounouts said.

"Even Lucas?" Claus asked.

"Yeah, even me," said Lucas stepping out the machine with a relieved look.

"No way, how did they heal so quickly?" Paula asked.

"Their connection was still quite strong, so as one got better they all got better, and there power has now become one," Dr. Andounouts explained.

Ness and Ninten stepped out there machines too they all glowed their respective colors. Ness crimson, Ninten blue, and Lucas white.

"Alright guys lets show that overgrown lizard wannabe that we mean business," Ness announced to his friends.

"Right!" Lucas and Ninten said in unison.

"Thanks for the rescue Claus I guess you're a hero just like me," Lucas said giving his brother a quick hug. He went to join his friends as they started to float. They flew right through the opened door. They went flying around following the hallway until they came to a window. They smashed through it then flew toward the Dragon's resting place.

"Alright with my speed…" Ness started.

"And my strength…" Ninten continued.

"And my power…" Lucas added.

"We'll finish you once and for all!" They said in unison. The Dragon was now awake and saw the three approaching. It rose from the ground then flapped its giant wings.

"**BRING IT ON**!" it said charging at the three-PSI fighters.

"Time to give em the ol' Triple Threat," Ness said leading the charge toward the Dragon. The final battle commences.


	17. Triple Threat, Together Even Apart

**Motherbound Zero part 16**

"**Triple Threat Together Even Apart"**

Ness, Lucas, and Ninten charged toward the Dragon at high speed. The Dragon just flapped it wings as it floated in the air waiting for them. Ness is in the middle ahead of Lucas who is on his right and Ninten who is on the left. They were almost to the Dragon and they had created an attack plan.

"So you guys remember the plan?" Ness asked.

"Fight real hard until we win," Ninten answered.

"The very one, I'll go in first," Ness said flying ahead. Ness used his PK Boom to create a sonic boom. He crashed right into the Dragons chest who was caught off guard by the speed. "You may've saw the attack coming, but your reflexes aren't quick enough to react," Ness said as he flew up his chest. He flew to the right slightly then used his PK Boom to slam into the right side of the Dragon's jaw. Ninten and Lucas finally caught up, and proceeded to back Ness up. They both raised their hands above their heads and blinding blue light gather in between their hands. The balls looked like a small sun. Lucas and Ninten fired a super powered PK Starbeam that was the size of the Dragon's entire arm. The Dragon couldn't escape it because it was recovering from Ness's attacks. The super powered attack slammed into the Dark Dragon and it dropped like a rock back to the ground. A whole bunch of smoke kicked up from the landing.

"We got him!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No, not yet he still has a whole lot more fight in him," Ninten said.

"Yeah not going to be that easy," Ness said.

Then suddenly two dark red eyes pierced through the smoke startling all three of them. Then they suddenly vanished. Ness, Ninten, and Lucas starting looking around for him. They started to concentrate when they felt something. They turned around to the Dragon falling from the sky right at them. Ninten pushed Ness and Lucas out the way and then charged the Dragon head-on. Ninten flew with his fist balled and push out, while the Dragon had its right arm pulled back. The Dragon threw a powerful right hook in Ninten's direction. Ninten meet it head-on and the shockwave that followed was phenomenal. It was so big and so powerful that the ground started to break apart, and a huge crater quickly formed on impact. Trees were ripped from their roots and sent flying into the air. Despite the Dragon's size and momentum it had gathered it's attack was equal to that of Ninten's attack. Ninten smiled, as he wasn't even using all his strength. The Dragon noticed and pushed back harder. At this Ninten wasn't growing so confident.

"Jump in anytime guys,"

"Sorry just looked like you had things handled," Ness said coming from behind with Lucas by his side. "Ready pal?" Lucas nodded.

Ness grabbed Lucas's arm and they combined their powers. Ness and Lucas activated PK Love the one attack that does the most damage. They were surrounded by a blinding white light, and with Ness's speed they were able to come at the Dragon faster then it could counter. They hit it in the shoulder making it ease up off Ninten, enough for Ninten to punch back. His punch was so strong that it nearly knocked its arm out it socket. The Dragon cried out. It clutched its shoulder in pain. Ninten flew up to the Dragon's face then landed a few good punches on the top of its head. The performed a round house right into the Dragon's check. Then Ninten flew back as if he was…getting out of the way of something. The Dragon noticed this and looked up to see Ness and Lucas with a giant ball of PK Love above both their heads. They both threw their hands down throwing the attack directly at the Dragon. The Dragon quickly folded its wings in to cover itself from the attack. The explosion that followed is very intense, and you could see the discharge of the attack.

Ness and Lucas watched the smoke carefully. The Dragon flapped its wings blowing away the smoke and into the Ness and Lucas's faces. Ness used his speed to escape out of the smoke but Lucas wasn't as quick. The Dragon came right when Ness escaped and punched down with his right arm sending Lucas plummeting to the ground. Ness reacted quickly and flew to Lucas. Ness dove for Lucas as quick as he could. He noticed the Dragon was coming up from behind him. However Ninten rammed the Dragon from the side knocking it away. Just before Lucas hit the ground Ness caught him in a full nelson. Then they both landed on the ground so Lucas could get his bearings.

"You okay?" Ness asked getting a better look at him. He saw Lucas had got a cut from the center of his forehead down to in between his left eye and nose. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"Whoa that looks serious,"

"I-I'll handle it g-go help Ninten,"

Ness nodded then flew back up to help Ninten. The Dragon threw its tail, but Ninten crossed his arms and blocked the attack. Ness came and punched the tail away.

"Ready for a little tag team action?" Ness asked.

"Hope you strong enough to handle it,"

Ness and Ninten got into a fighting pose side by side. The Dragon opened its mouth then fired a red burst of PSI energy. Ness grabbed Ninten since he wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack on his own. They flew up above the blast. Ness flew toward the Dragon's head at top speed. He then launched Ninten at it's head. The momentum he gained helped him, as he kept moving toward the Dragon's head. Ninten performed a chain of somersaults until he finally got to the Dragon then with his hands cupped slammed them on the top of the Dragon's head. Went flying to the ground…where Lucas was. Ninten and Ness had noticed this and unfortunately so did the Dragon. It continued falling with its back to the ground. Ninten and Ness made a nose dive. Ninten was the only one strong enough to actually move the Dragon but he couldn't catch up with it in time. Lucas knew the position he was in because the link they share. He couldn't move out the way in time, so he formed shield.

Ness dove in fast however the Dragon anticipated this and turned so when he did he slammed right into its tail. He was sent flying through most the woods. The Dark Dragon slammed its open hand on the shield. It then sinks its claw in the outer rim of the shield. He was trying to break it apart, and it was putting tremendous stress on his mind. The stress was indirectly affecting Ness and Ninten so they also felt the pain.

"**I GUESS THIS IS ONE FLAW TO YOUR POWER HUH**!?" The Dragon said.

It started to break the shield like it was glass. It was starting to shatter and crack. The Dragon smiled until the shield gave off a white light. A burst of PSI energy threw the Dragon back. Lucas stood then collapsed to the ground. Ninten landed on the ground then fell to one knee.

"Dang that guy is tuff, but thank goodness Lucas is tougher. You okay Lucas?"

"…Y-Yeah" Lucas said starting to get up. Ness then appeared along with them. He collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"T-This is starting to take…its toll,"

"Yeah my strength is starting to get a little weak,"

"T-The others were right, w-we need to get him out that body," Lucas added.

"Yeah you're right, and I think I know just how to do it," Ness said walking over to where the Dragon lies. "And I want you guys to stay back okay?"

"What do you mean?" Ninten asked.

"I mean I don't want any help its time to settle this,"

"That's crazy Ness he's just too powerful," Lucas cried.

"He's got to be stopped one way or another," The Dragon got back up without a slight bit of trouble. Ness flinch at the sight of barley any injuries after all THAT!

"**GIVING UP NESS-Y WELL ITS ABOUT TIME YOU REALIZE WHO YOUR BETTER IS. I HAVE PROVEN FAR TOO MANY TIMES TODAY HOW MUCH BETTER I AM THAN YOU AND NOW YOU FINALLY GET IT,"**

"Actually you haven't proven a thing. Last time I checked I wasn't a Dragon with god like power and nearly invincible to most attacks,"

"**WELL THAT'S TOO BAD I DON'T CARE I WON YOU LOSE END OF STORY,"**

"That's real mature!"

"**I TRULY DON'T CARE WETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE HOW THIS FIGHT WENT ON BUT IT'S OVER NOW,"**

"Ha is this really how you try to prove your better then me. You know you can't win in a fair fight so you try and change the rules. That doesn't make you better or more powerful it makes you a weak coward," At this Dark Dragon just growled. Ness knew that it/he knew what he was saying was true.

"You've proven nothing, and I've proven nothing. My friends were helping me with their powers along with mine. So how about this huh I fight you with my own power and you ditch the Dragon's power. Then we can prove who is truly superior here," The Dark Dragon was silent for a moment. Ness knew that it/he knew that he was not lying. Ness sat and waited for an answer.

"**FINE YOU ARROGANT BRAT ALLOW ME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE PERSONALLY**," The Dark Dragon started to glow red. Then red energy began flowing from the Dragon in the sky above Ness. Ness watched with curiosity. The being landed in front of Ness. Ness blinked a few times at the being in front of him. It was him or Nightmare that he was looking at, but the clothes were different…really different.

Nightmare Ness had on dark blue pants with black versions of his shoes with black socks. His cape was black also and was completely backwards on his head. Three hairs still stuck out, but the ends were sharp. His shirt was a red and black strip shirt. His eyes were still purple just a slightly darker shade. Finally he had on a thin sleeveless black jack…and a pair of black sunglasses with a red line on the side.

"Oh so some new clothes are supposed to make you tuff Nightmare," He didn't respond. "Hey Nightmare Ness did ya hear me?"

"Heh Nightmare, Nightmare Ness, and evil Ness all these names I don't want to be referred to as. It just shows how dependent I am on you and how I'm an extension of you. I'm someone else, my own person, so I shall be now called Nefarious,"

"Huh Nefarious?"

"That's right since I'm no longer you why should I have to look like you and have the same name. I'm far beyond an evil twin and I shall prove it," He said fixing his sunglasses. Ness wasted no time as he charged at Nefarious with super speed. Nefarious side stepped him while fixing his sunglasses on his face with his left. Nefarious came back and punched Ness right in the stomach. Nefarious then sent Ness flying through the trees. Ness smashed through trees until he recovered his balance in the air then came to a sliding halt on the ground. He coughed and rubbed the spot where he was struck. Suddenly a red energy ball of PSI energy came at him from the side. Ness jumped up and landed on a thick tree branch. He ducked down to try to hide in the branches.

"You were always such a cliché and very anti climatic ya know," Ness looked to see Nefarious casually walk out into the open with his hands in his pockets.

"You wanted to end this so let's end it then. So if I must drag you out then so be it," After those words he disappeared. Ness felt himself sweating. It was clear he knew where he was hiding, and it made him nervous he didn't know where he was. Ness then sensed something behind before he could react he felt someone's foot slam on his head then brought him to the ground. Ness was slammed into the ground, and then Nefarious jumped off then performed a corkscrew in the air. Nefarious grabbed his right wrist then sent out a Dark PSI Energy ball. Ness reacted quick enough to push off the ground, but the aftershock of the attack blew him away. He landed on the ground then Nefarious came at him. He punched with his right, but Ness stepped back. Nefarious followed through with a left backwards roundhouse, but Ness ducked.

While Ness was crouched down he sprang up tackling Nefarious when he was all the way turned around forward. Ness flew Nefarious into a couple of trees until Nefarious was able to get his feet on Ness's chest. He pushed Ness back down to the ground. Ness slammed on his back feeling the pain from before start to come back. Nefarious performed a corkscrew in the air then landed with his feet on the side of a tree. He pushed off heading directly for Ness. However when Nefarious had his foot outstretched to slam on Ness, Ness had turned spun his body around in a circle. When Nefarious's attack slammed into the ground he had missed so Ness was coming back around. He gained a small amount of momentum and was able to kick Nefarious in the back.

Nefarious was launched toward a tree, but he when he came in contact with it he pushed right off with his hands and feet. Ness hadn't expected that and tried to follow up with the attack. His fist slammed into the tree missing his target. Nefarious was only a feet above Ness so he performed a roundhouse kicking Ness on the left side of his head. Ness hit the ground on his stomach, and tried to shake it off but before he could get back up Nefarious grabbed his right leg. Picked him up then slammed him back down on the ground this time on his back. He repeated this until Ness had hit the ground on his stomach again. Nefarious leaned forward then threw with a great display of strength and Ness went right into a thick. Ness was to fall out of the tree and to the ground until Nefarious grabbed his collar then hoisted him up. Ness head bobbed slightly back.

"Really, is that it? All that talk and this is it. You can't understand how disappointed I am, but before I kill you I guess I should vent my feelings a bit," Nefarious tossed him up slightly. He pulled back his other hand and delivered another punch to the stomach. That sent Ness through the tree. Nefarious went after him. Ness saw a thin tree that he could swing around. Nefarious was coming at him fast from behind so Ness had to act quickly. Ness turned his body so his back was facing Nefarious. Nefarious came up to punch him, but Ness grabbed the tree and spun around the base to punch Nefarious in the face. Nefarious fell back a bit to recover and fix his shades. Ness came for a follow up, but Nefarious blew him away with a PSI shockwave. Ness landed on his back on the ground. He was trying to catch his breath.

Nefarious sighs, "This really isn't how I expected this fight to go, but I will admit you are doing better," Ness started to get on his feet. "But I haven't really used that much of my PSI powers yet. I must admire your courage to keep coming," Ness was finally on his feet. Nefarious just sighed with a look of disinterest.

"Y-You…won't…win,"

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that '_friend_' because I've beaten you so bad you can't hope to continue. I could show the surface of my full power just to show you how useless this fight is for you,"

"Fine…I will too," At that Nefarious couldn't help but chuckle. Suddenly Nefarious had a dark scowl on his face signaling he was serious now.

He launched his Dark PK Wave attack again red energy. Ness jumped up high and out of the trees. Nefarious followed after him. The battle would now take part in the sky. "I hate you will all my might!" Nefarious said punching Ness in the face. "You're weak ways of life or appalling to me!" he said kneeing him in the stomach.

"You call yourself a hero yet what do you really get for it huh nothing that's what," He counter's Ness's punch with his own knocking him away. "You fight with your pathetic friends which lets not kid ourselves you don't deserve," He cups his hands then sends Ness back down toward the ground. Ness recovers only for Nefarious to warp to where Ness is then tackled him into a tree then kicked him back up into the air. "You were friends with Porkey one of the sickest and most self centered human being on the planet and you hanged out with him. Thank goodness for fate cause without it you would have been one messed up kid," He punched again, but Ness blocked it with his left forearm arm. "Even they have gained more then you have, Poo is destined to be a king in his land no questions asked, Paula is like a super star/super hero in her town and in some others, and Jeff is the coolest guy on campus and has got better connected with his father. Now what does simple 'ol Ness get huh? I'll tell ya he doesn't get squat!"

"Like half of what you're saying matters," Ness growled sidestepping a diving punch forward. Ness responded with a PSI Rocken in Nefarious's back smashing him into the ground. "Sounds like someone who likes to feed off their own power and pride,"

Nefarious glared at him through the dust, "You gained so much more power than those three combined and yet most see you as the least important. Paula's prayer is what saved you not your strength. You didn't do a thing!" Nefarious charges at Ness in a red blur. He slammed into Ness and slams him against a tree. Ness winces as he is pushed through the tree but flips with Nefarious on bottom dragging through the dirt. Ness pushes sending Nefarious rolling. However, the evil aparation got his bearings and quickly followed after Ness. He used PK Rockin' to blast Ness away. Nefarious chased after him. "You could have more if you wanted it, but you don't and it's sad and drives me nuts! I used the power that you had and what did I get? I was in charged of an entire army with them bending to my will. The world was mine to play with and I could do whatever I wanted. So let's compare," Ness threw his PK Flash which didn't have much effect due to his sunglasses. Nefarious flew around and hit Ness with a powerful PSI Shockwave. Ness went flying to the ground, but he pulled up and with back at Nefarious.

"You don't have clue of what being a hero is like!"

"Oh right I don't so what people smile and wave at you HA they bow to me. You don't even know why you are the leader of the chosen do you? It never occurred to you that you were being a leader did it?" Ness finally pulls out his bat, as did Nefarious. They both flew at each other clashing. They were tied. "You didn't finish Pokey when you had the chance and now he is free to terrorize the universe forever. It's your entire fault, some hero you can't even finish what you started. You're the reason for Lucas's sadness and the very root of his pain. It was your actions that doomed his happiness. In the future you're a nobody, no one knows what you've done or what you've achieved. They don't care heck your grave is non-existent. You saved the human race to be forgotten about later what was the point?!" The clash eventually broke the bats in half. Nefarious tried to punch Ness, but Ness flew down then came back kneeing Nefarious in the chin. Then Nefarious responded by warping away to slam his elbow into Ness's back.

"You're wrong!" yelled a voice. Nefarious looked to see Lucas. While he was distracted Ness slammed his foot into the side of Nefarious's head and drove him straight down to the ground. They kept going until they crashed into the ground. The trimmer was so great the ground started to break up.

"Enough!" Ness yelled as he jumped back. He held his side. Nefarious was sitting down trying to catch his breath with his shades crooked on his face. He staggered to his feet as he fixed his shades. "You may be me, but not anymore you had to live in my mind trapped. I did all that I could do without crossing the line. I know the fine lines between good and evil and I know the limits of what you can do. I want to die a hero. I'm not a hero for fame or for selfish reasons either. I'm hero because I fight for what's right for letting people being able to be born and to die of old age. That a person can leave their home they can come back and their house still be there and they can return. You only care for yourself so that's the only person that's going to be happy. So you did some underhanded stuff and got the quick reward big whoop. I'm happy with my life and please with what I've got and all you are is just so outcast trying to be something your not,"

"You done?"

"Not even close," Ness leaped toward Nefarious, but he surrounded himself in shield making Ness bounce off. Nefarious jumped up and grabbed Ness. In red blue he flew back to the city then threw Ness into the ground. He landed in front of Ness as he tried to get up.

"You still have a chance and whole lot of untapped potential," Nefarious holds out his hand with a devilish smile. "So why don't we combine forces. Think of the power we could posses together. You know as well as I that we are only a part of each other and we will have to combine again. Why not have some fun with it instead of fighting the inedible. We could conquer this entire planet in a matter of weeks, and what's stopping us from just doing that we could become a brand new tyrant all together. Whadaya say?"

Ness stared at the hand of his evil counterpart. He had a face of shock and to everyone who was watching were in shock as well. He was actually thinking. His friends in the empire building were in the most shock.

"Why doesn't he just say buzz off you psychotic jerk?" Jeff asked.

"What is there to think about?" Poo asked.

"No, he wouldn't he would never…" Paula trailed off.

Ninten and Lucas were looking down on the meeting. They were also in shock.

"What's Ness got to consider?" Ninten asked infuriated.

"Ness…should do whatever he wants," Lucas said sadly. Ninten looked at him shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"It's Ness's choice no matter how we may or may not like it,"

"See Ness how everyone can turn on you in an instant. The fact your considering this makes their blood boil. You don't owe them anything so why should you feel forced to make a chose that you may regret in the end,"

Ness looked down at his own hand. He could feel the whole city gasp. He slowly reached forward. The city started to erupt with chaos as they all saw their hero decided he no longer want to be. He clasped Nefarious's hand.

"Good to be back huh?" he asked.

"…Well I guess you could say I just realized something," Ness said tightening his grip on his hand.

"How pointless being a hero is?"

"No…how you practically gave me a freebie,"

On that note Ness got up and threw Nefarious into a building. Nefarious burst out of it in fury. "You'll regret that,"

"Not as much as you think. It took me a while but I finally have you figured out," Nefarious flew toward Ness at top speed. Ness relights his PK Power energy field then jumped out of the way. Nefarious was going to fast to stop on a dime so he rammed into another building. "You are just like me in ways I had never realized. You're sad in a way trying to become something you know and I know you could never be," Nefarious got up and jumped to where Ness was. He let loose a barrage of punches and kicks but none were effective as Ness dodged them all with ease. Nefarious got ready to use PK Rockin γ when Ness hit him with a PK Wave attack. "You're strong maybe as strong as I am when I don't hold back. You're only trying to hide the fact that you're nothing without me. You can't become your own person without me you can't be who you are without me. The truth is you need me a whole lot more then I need you,"

"You dirty little-,"

"Ah, language now," Ness teased. Nefarious charged again with vicious intent. Ness jumped out of the way then used PK Rockin. He unleashed three powerful streams of energy at Nefarious. They all made contact as he fell to the ground. "I don't hate you after all you are me, but you are a bit a problem that must be solved. I'm the leader of the chosen because that is how it's supposed to be. Because I was the one that brought us all together, and gave a sense of security when I said everything would be all right. I never looked down on anyone or disregarded anyone. I show compassion to anyone who needs it heck even you. 'Cause you want to know the truth?" Nefarious got off the ground then leaped toward Ness. Ness twirled around Nefarious then performed a roundhouse into his side. Ness used his PK Flash. He threw at him and it blew up in Nefarious's face and blew him off the roof. He crashed on the ground. He had been defeated. Ness landed in front of him as his face on in the ground. Nefarious looked up at Ness who had a smile on his face with the peace sign and Lucas and Ninten standing behind him. "The truth is if you showed just a bit more kindness, a little more compassion, a whole lot more selflessness you'd be just like me!"

After hearing those words Nefarious froze in place. He had never thought of it this way. Had he been so much like Ness that he didn't even realize it? He had to find out more about himself. If he was more then just some evil twin he had to prove it. Actions speak louder then words. Nefarious struggled to stand.

"Well Ness…you win, but don't think this over. I'll be back at next time I'll be myself. Oh and before I go I would like to give you heads up. It was my power that kept the worlds together and from collapsing into each other. Now that I am weakened I cannot hold it. So I guess its not a happy ending after all. So enjoy the last few moments with your friends 'cause your time with them is over. In order to save your pathetic lives and your pathetic friends you three must separate in order to pull apart the worlds. I suggest you be quick you've got about five minutes," After this Nefarious disappeared.

Ness, Lucas, and Ninten looked worried then they looked at each other. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. They struggled to stay on their feet as a massive earthquake occurred rocking the entire area. They then notice the ground start to break apart, the sky gets cloudier, and a bright light consuming the land from far off. The darkened sky unleashed a roar thunder in the clouds. Mighty winds started to blow as if they were inside the center of a hurricane. They were able to stand their ground, but barley.

"We have to do something quick or everything will be destroyed!" Ninten yelled over the wind.

"Let's head back so we can think of a plan!" Ness called. He nearly collapsed when he finally did move. So Ninten carried him while Lucas followed. They made it back to the empire building where the others were waiting. They met back at the room where they first confronted evil Ness or Nefarious.

"You really had us worried for a sec their Ness we actually thought you were considering that maniac's offer," Claus greeted them.

"Sorry for worrying you, but we have bigger problem,"

"Yeah the worlds are falling apart!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No worries guys we had already came up with a plan while you guys were out," Claus responded unmoved. The three heroes looked around the room at everyone. They indeed had an aura of calm, but also a sad one too. Claus then looked sad himself.

"We…have to break you three apart and the only way to do that is that over there," Claus pointed to a portal looking device. It was as wide as all three of them side by side and as tall as all three of them standing on the others shoulders.

"When did you guys have time to build this!?" Ninten asked dumbfounded.

"I worked on it without Porkey knowing. I planned on using it to get back home. With this we can suck everything and everyone back into their proper time. However I designed it to destroy itself after its use in order to prevent anyone from following me. It would be impossible to repair even for me, and I built it. So this is a one time deal," Dr. Andounuts explained. "The Spacial Distortions have finally kicked into overdrive as it is tearing apart the entire world, and the rippling effect could be cataclysmic. The machine should be able to differentiate between the dimensions,"

"What?" Ness asked tilting his head.

"He means that the machine will separate each person and put them in their correct timeline," Jeff explained.

At this news the three frowned. If it worked like it was explained than they would never be able to see each other again. Their timelines are far apart from each other. There's a chance that Ninten may live long enough to meet with Ness, but there's was no way they could ever see Lucas again. His time was almost 200 hundred years later, and only Porky could live that long.

"Well do we have any other choice?" Ness asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Well then fire it up Doc,"

Dr. Andounuts nodded then he flipped the switch. When he did the portal activated to show the rainbow display of colors. Then a powerful light shown through as it sucked in everything and everyone. The portal was wide enough to accommodate for just about every person and item that wouldn't belong. The Distortion was tearing apart the entire dimension, stopping it would take a forced separation of the three worlds. However, that in itself would take a large amount of power. This is at least what the doctor explained to them all.

"Everything will be reset that means that all the damage done will be undone and things will go back to normal…somewhat," Jeff called out. Paula and Ana then cried out. Everyone looked at them then they pointed to the window. They all looked wide-eyed as they saw the Dragon being pulled right towards them. There was no way the Dragon would fit through that gate. Lucas suddenly had an idea. Lucas's eyes for a split second shined crimson. Suddenly, the dragon vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What did you do?" Claus asked.

"I'm…not sure…" Lucas muttered staring at his hands.

"Whatever the case, it's gone now," Ness said with a shrug.

"Way to go Lucas," Ninten said slapping him in the back. Unfortunately he underestimated the strength he put in it and knocked Lucas to the ground. "Whoops sorry don't know my own strength," he said helping him back up. Ness smiled a little.

"Alright, everyone into the portal quickly!" Dr. Andonuts exclaimed.

"Well our turn now," Claus said. Lucas nodded as did Ninten. Ninten and his friends walked towards the portal as did Lucas's. Dr. Andounuts was going back with Lucas's crew. Jeff didn't understand, but he allowed probably out of guilt of what he's created. Ninten's friends said their goodbyes to their counterparts then jumped into the portal. Lucas crew said their good byes as well and jumped in. Now only Ness, his friends, Ninten, Lucas, and Claus remained.

"It was nice getting to know you guys, and thanks for saving me and Lucas. Hope to see you again," A small tear fell out his eye, but it went unnoticed. Now only Ninten and Lucas remained. The sky was getting darker and outside was getting much worse. The three heroes all gave each other looks before they briefly nod then rush into the portal just as the distortions at their heels. After leaping in the distortions completely engulf all three worlds. Everyone and everything that was moved into the portal was in one limbo that was a pure white canvas.

"Where are we?" Ness asked looking around.

"I'd say, some world that stands between everything else, a type of limbo…" Jeff explained.

"What like that game?" Ninten asked with a tilted head.

"No silly, like a dimension that in between worlds," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Well now what, that didn't work or what?" Kumatora asked.

"The machine must've not been powerful enough to severe the connection between the worlds in time or something," Dr. Andonuts said sadly.

"So does that mean we're stuck here?" Duster asked panicked.

"I know no other way out…"

"This is not good at all!" Paula cried.

"Trapped here, for how long?" Poo asked.

"Who knows,"

"There must be a way out, we just have to find it," Loid said with folded arms and a thoughtful look. While everyone was panicking and trying to think of schemes to get out Lucas sat in thought. He pondered on something that was bothering him as he was looking around the blank field. That's when his eyes widened in realization.

"I got it!" Lucas exclaimed snatching everyone's attention.

"You know a way out?" Claus asked hopefully.

"There isn't a way out," Lucas said which quickly deflated everyone's spirits and sent glares his way of why he would state that. However, Ness and Ninten prompted Lucas to explain. "To see there isn't a way out that we can find. We have to make our own,"

"And how do we do that?" Flint asked.

"When the Dark Dragon was awakened, a massive energy output was released into the world that could reach across dimensions. When Nefarious interefered with that he damaged the boundaries and the power leaked all throughout the worlds. What we have to do is force the energy back into it's proper place with an even bigger burst of psionic energy,"

Everyone stared at Lucas with blank expressions. "I hate it when he does that," Kumatora said with crossed arms. "It makes me feel really dumb…"

"I didn't understand a thing he just said," Claus said with a humorous expression while scratching his head.

"My, what genius!" Andonuts exclaimed. "That plan of yours my boy is just crazy enough to work. You have quite the scientific mind,"

"Someone has to be the brains between these two," Lucas said jabbing a thumb at Ness and Ninten who broke off into there specific groups to have Jeff or Loid explain Lucas's plan. Once his plan was partially understood they decided to ask questions.

"Two things, how do you plan on doing this and will it work?" Ness asked.

"I don't know if it'll work," Lucas said shrugging. "But I think I can create a burst powerful enough to do it,"

"A blast like that would need a phenomenal amount of power. You sure you can do it?" Jeff asked unsure.

"You guys saw that burst I hit the Dragon with right?" Everyone nods. "That was only gamma level,"

"WHAT!"

"You mean that attack can become even more powerful?" Claus exclaimed which Lucas sheepishly nods.

"The strength of a supernova should do the trick. Now I need everyone to get ready, cause once I push back the energy the worlds should start to snap back into place. Once that happens make sure you return to your world, at that point I'll need Ness and Ninten in their respective worlds to harness my power and push everything back into place. This should give everything a good reset. That is if it works,"

"I still don't get it…" Claus groaned.

"Don't worry, you never will," Lucas said patting his brother on the shoulder which earned him a glare. Lucas takes a step back then takes a deep breath.

"Will this hurt?" Ness asked.

"Don't know, let's see…" Lucas power then skyrocketed to tremendous levels. With the power of the PK Trinity Ness and Ninten could feel the power too.

Ness didn't understand the plan too much, but he knew that if this worked. He'd never see Lucas or Ninten ever again. "Come on Ness perk up…we…shouldn't think of this as good bye…but as a see ya later," Ninten said gripping his left shoulder.

"I really want to thank you Ness for everything. You've been one of the nicest friends I've had. You saved my life on more then one occasion as well so I really want to thank you," Lucas said with a smile.

"I'm glad we didn't wind up killing each other," Ness added. They laughed at that. Ness shed a tear then another then before you know it he was crying. Ninten and Lucas were a little surprised.

"Funny, I thought it would have been Lucas crying," Ninten said.

"Hey!"

"You guys have been great though even with all the fighting and arguing and back stabbing you guys are alright," Ninten chuckled.

"Promise me this guys…that we will see each other again, so try not to get killed since you guys couldn't of gotten far without me," Ness put his hand out.

"Yeah right in case you forgot it was you in the end that tried to annihilate us…well the crazy you," Ninten said putting his hand on top of Ness's.

"Let's agree to disagree," Lucas said putting his hand on the top.

"One (Ninten), Two (Ness), Three (Lucas), PK Trinity," they all said as they threw their hands up. Ness and Ninten gathered their posse in their respective corners as Lucas's friends took another forming a triangle like formation. Lucas took another deep breath again as his psychokinetic energy kept increasing. It wasn't long till a bright white light overpowered his entire body. A red light over took Ness's and a sapphire one overtook Ninten. Lucas's raw energy was literally tearing the limbo to pieces as it started to shatter. His light got bigger and bigger until he couldn't hold it. His eyes changed to a crimson red as he opened his mouth.

"PK BURST Ω!" the energy was so pure and maddening that the world around them shattered as it seemed like they were back in Onett, but they also saw Podunk and Tazmilly. As per instructions they all went to their respective world then unleashed a monstrous amount of power that pushed back the distortions in space. Once the energy was pushed back the boundaries began to heal quickly. Then there was another bright flash of light mixed with the three signature colors of the team Triple Threat. This was most likely the reset they were hoping for.

* * *

><p>(2 weeks later)<p>

Ness found himself walking in the forest near his home. He had on a smile as he walked up a winding hill. He was going to the spot where the meteor had landed. Once he made it to the top he looked out onto the landscape. It would have been hard to believe that two weeks ago this whole area was a battleground. He crossed his arms as he continued to look out. Then he looked to the sky and closed his eyes. He could feel his friends and could tell they were happy and well. That last PK Trinity was omega level. They had become connected through time. He could feel them. It was only a matter time before he saw them again. He opened his eyes then took a deep breath. He activated his PK Power this time instead of green it was red, but not a blood red like his double a more righteous red like crimson. He leaped into the air. And flew high into the sun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that's all I wrote. Well that was fun and boy I feel so much better seeing this serious looking and sounding so much better now. The Redone version of Motherbound Zero everybody. I got better as the story progressed so I didn't have a lot to do to the last chapters. But I decided to spice em up in a few places just so it's not the exact same. So that's it, please read and review. Feel free to read Triple Threat Reformed, and the finale of the series The Shadows of the Past. And if that aint enough dont forget to read the continuation of this MOTHER universe in Project Earthbound. Thanks for the support!**_


End file.
